Harry Potter y el Ultimo Avatar
by Shadow Noir Wing
Summary: [Antiguo nombre: Harry Potter and the Wizard Last Supreme Elemental] Una guerra entre luz y oscuridad, en la que una historia de amor, se haya involucrada.... ¿¿PODRIA SER ESO ACASO LO QUE LOS PUEDE SALVAR A TODOS?
1. Triste Comienzo

_**Disclaimers:** ¿Es necesario?... Bueno... Los personajes de Harry Potter son propiedad de JK Rowling y de la Warner Bros yo no más los usos para fines lucrativos, Cassidy, Christopher, Armand y Tess Holymoon pertenecen a Bell Potter que me los ha prestado así mismo como Rihanna Sowerbults y Keiver Guillem Heart pertenece a mi amiga Eli y Samara McGonagall y William Lupin pertenece a mi amiga Ani, Cristal Dumbledore, Solaris Black y Alexander Lestrange me pertenecen a mi_

**Harry Potter y el Último Supremo Mago Elemental**

**Prologo**

**Triste Comienzo**

_**La naturaleza humana es muy predecible en ciertos aspectos, ya sea mágico o no. Un solo ser humano es capaz de entender y aceptar cosas que son más grandes que ellos, más poderosas, el problema es cuando eso se les revela de manera amenazadora, entonces el instinto de supervivencia se hace evidente. La supervivencia del mas fuerte, del más apto, o de los que son más que otros.**_

Hace muchas eras todo era caos y destrucción en el mundo, ningún ser vivo se había formado aun, esto fue conocido como la "**Primera Era o la de los Antiguos**" pero entonces en una explosión de luz y esperanza un nuevo mundo se formo orden, paz y armonía esta era fue conocida como la "**Segunda Era o la de los Iniciados**" en donde los humanos y animales nacieron, pero no todo había concluido a finales de la segunda era los magos nacieron y empezaron a poblar el mundo todo era paz y armonía entre gente mágica y no mágica, ambos mundos junto con las criaturas mágicas más hermosas pero también las más terribles convivían en paz, no había guerras, no había muertes esta era fue conocida como la "**Tercera Era o la de los Sueños**" pero entonces una nueva raza de magos aparecieron, seres capaces de controlar un elemento, Fuego, Agua, Tierra y Aire; estos Magos Elementales o Spiritum Elemental fueron poderosos seres con capacidades superiores a los de los magos normales, cuando estos descubrieron tal cosa fue entonces que los Magos Elementales fueron temidos y aun más cuando un mago elemental de la tierra llamado Terra empezó a sembrar el miedo y el terror, matando a magos y a mortales por igual. Muchos se revelaron ante el Señor Tenebroso Terra creando una orden de Rebeldes que fue nombrada Orden del Fénix y cuyo comandante y fundador no fue otro que el mismísimo Merlín, durante la Tercera Era ambos bandos pelearon inalcanzablemente para vencer al otro teniendo un número considerable de bajas, en esta guerra los magos elementales se mantuvieron a parte y siempre al margen pero uno de ellos no lo hizo y fue aquel Mago Elemental del Aire llamado Aria quien pusiera fin a la devastadora guerra que había iniciado; que mejor un mago Elemental para vencer a otro cuyos elementos eran opuestos pero al mismo tiempo caprichosos, gracias a él la guerra dio fin, la luz había ganado esta contienda pero desgraciadamente todo no podría ser como antes, ante lo ocurrido los seres no mágicos decidieron mantenerse alejados de una batalla que no les correspondía de ese modo se crearon dos nuevos mundos en la tierra uno sería el Mundo Mágico en donde se crearon ciudades, establecimientos y escuelas todo mágico dicho mundo para generaciones futuras debería mantenerse en secreto para su contraparte no mágica al cual llamaron Mundo Muggle en donde vivían aquellos mortales que no poseían ningún poder los cuales juraron nunca revelar la existencia de este mundo mágico

La "**Cuarta Era** **o la de la Vigilia"** inicio sin problemas, en dicha era un grupo de magos considero que era hora de que los magos jóvenes deberían aprender a manejar su magia de una manera más productiva que la de sus padres y/o antepasados de ese modo los herederos de 4 reconocidas Familias de magos se juntaron y fundaron un Colegio de Magia y Hechicería que sería reconocido durante muchos años en el futuro, dicho Colegio se llamaría Hogwarts cuya sede estaría en alguna parte de Escocia y cerca de un pueblo enteramente mágico de Londres, sus fundadores dividieron la escuela en cuatro casas que servirían como cuatro pilares que sostendrían su hogar, la Casa Ravenclaw en donde van los inteligentes y de mente despierta fue fundada por Rowena Ravenclaw, la Casa Hufflepuff en donde van los bondadosos Y trabajadores fue fundada por Helga Hufflepuff, la Casa Slytherin en donde van los astutos y ambiciosos fue fundada por Salazar Slytherin y la Casa Gryffindor en donde van los valientes y audaces fue fundada por Godric Gryffindor; los cuatro durante años vivieron en armonía hasta que un día el viejo Salazar se fue puesto que el no aceptaba que magos impuros aquellos que no eran sangre limpia pisara su escuela pensamiento que sus compañeros y amigos no compartían, a pesar que con la partida de Salazar las peleas cesaron las cuatro casas jamás volvieron a trabajar como una sola y así a sido hasta la actualidad

Pero esta introducción no termina aquí en la tercera era cuando los magos normales y magos elementales aparecieron también lo hicieron un grupo reducido de magos elementales sumamente especiales, estos seres fueron conocidos como **Supremos Magos Elementos** los cuales eran capaces de manejar no solo un elemento sino varios, entre los Magos Elementales eran de mayor grado y acudían a ellos cuando tenían un problema, para poder identificarlos como tales estos nacían con una cicatriz en su cuerpo, el símbolo de la Redención rodeado de dos alas de ángel, desgraciadamente al igual que los Magos elementales; los Supremos Magos Elementales fueron víctimas del **Gran Exterminio**; pero ahora cuando la Cuarta Era esta por finalizar y después de muchos siglos de extinción el último Supremo Mago Elemental ha nacido y con él o ella la esperanza de un nuevo mundo y el inicio de la **Quinta Era.**

**San Mungo, 1:30 a.m.**

**20 de agosto de 1980**

En la sala de espera maternal un hombre de unos 20 años aproximados, de cabello negro azulado y ojos grises muy guapo, viste un pantalón de mezclilla, una playera gris de manga corta y encima una camisa de botones negra abierta, el chico se encuentra dando vueltas de un lado para otro muy nervioso mientras miraba constantemente la puerta de la sala de operaciones, en unas sillas cercanas se encuentra un joven matrimonio tan joven como el pelinegro, un chico de cabello negro azabache, ojos almendra detrás de unas gafas junto a él hay una chica de cabello rojo como el fuego y ojos verdes como las esmeraldas quien cargaba a un bebe casi recién nacido que dormía plácidamente en los brazos de su madre

- Sirius por Merlín quieres parar me estas poniendo nervioso también – dijo el chico de ojos almendra al chico de ojos grises que daba vueltas como león enjaulado –

- ¿cómo quieres que pare James? Nadie me a dicho nada y tengo miedo de que algo le pase a Cristal – dijo Sirius sin detenerse –

- ella estará bien Canuto así que tranquilízate antes de que te lance un _desmaius_ o te petrifique – dijo James mientras se levantaba y se acercaba a su mejor amigo –

- mejor los dos se calman o seré yo quien los hechice – dijo Lily Potter mirando a su esposo y al mejor amigo de este –

En ese momento la puerta de la Sala de operaciones se abrió y unos medimagos llevaron en una camilla a una chica de piel blanca como la porcelana, largo y ondulado cabello negro como el ébano esparcido por la camilla, sus ojos se encuentran cerrados y se ve más pálida de lo habitual; Sirius quiso acercarse pero un medimago en compañía de una enfermera se lo impidieron

- lo siento Señor Black hicimos todo lo que pudimos – dijo el medimago con tristeza –

- ¿Qué le paso a Cristal y el bebe? – pregunto Sirius preocupado y asustado –

**- **la Señora Cristal tuvo varias complicaciones durante el parto no sabemos que es pero algo drena su energía rápidamente tanto física como mágicamente posiblemente no sobrevive la noche – dijo seriamente pero tratando de que no sonara muy duro –

Sirius sintió como el piso se hundía bajo sus pies y su corazón se detuvo un segundo, no podía creerlo... no se negaba a creerlo... ella... ella no; James tomo a su amigo por los hombros e hizo que se sentara mientras que Lily miraba a la enfermera que traía un bulto en sus brazos que se movía levemente

- ¿y el bebe esta bien? – pregunto Lily mirando al medimago –

- si, ella esta en perfecto estado – dijo la enfermera esta vez –

- ¿Ella? – pregunto Sirius levantando la vista y saliendo de su trance auto impuesto –

- si fue una niña – dijo el medimago con una triste sonrisa –

Sirius se acerco a la enfermera y tomo el pequeño bulto que se movía y entonces sus ojos se toparon con la criatura más hermosa que había visto, su pequeño cabello era de un tono oscuro al parecer heredaría el mismo tono de cabello de su madre, la hermosa criatura abrió sus lindos ojos que son de un precioso gris como los diamantes que brillaban intensamente y que son iguales a los de su padre

- es hermosa – dijo Lily con una sonrisa –

- es verdad vaya Canuto viejo amigo ya eres papa – dijo James con una gran sonrisa –

- ¿soy... papa? – susurro el aun sin poder creerlo – ¿Puedo ver a Cristal? – pregunto mirando esta vez al medímago –

- claro sígame por favor – dijo el medimago con una sonrisa –

- Cornamenta podrías cuidármela un momento – dijo Sirius mirando a James Potter quien asintió –

- Claro hermano – dijo mientras la cargaba con cuidado –

Black y el medimago se fueron por la misma dirección que los enfermeros tomaron hace unos minutos, cuando ellos se fueron el matrimonio Potter miro con más detalle a la recién nacida quien a pesar de ser muy pequeña observaba todo atentamente y en estos momentos los observaba a ellos con cierta curiosidad

- es muy observadora para ser tan pequeña ¿no? – dijo James observándola –

- si lo es – dijo con una sonrisa la pelirroja fue entonces cuando James movió a la niña y la cobija se abrió, Lily vio una extraña marca en su estomago – oye James mira esto – dijo sorprendida –

- ¿qué cosa cariño? – pregunto James desconcertado mirando a su esposa –

Sirius entro en la habitación mientras que el medimago los dejaba a solas, se fue acercando a la cama en donde su esposa se encontraba respirando lentamente demasiado para su gusto, se sentó a su lado y le tomo la mano la cual esta un poco fría, la hermosa mujer abrió sus ojos que son de un hermoso azul metálico y le sonrió a Black levemente

- Sirius – murmuro ella en voz casi audible –

- Shhh descansa Cris veras que pronto saldrás de aquí y disfrutaremos de nuestra niña – dijo con una sonrisa aunque en el fondo era una de tristeza y miedo –

- es demasiado... tarde Sirius – murmuro Cristal mientras apretaba la mano de él – Sirius prométeme... que pase lo que pase cuidaras de Solaris... no dejaras que nadie la aparte de tu lado – le pidió más que eso le suplico –

- lo prometo Cristal – murmuro el mientras que lagrimas recorren su rostro sin poder evitarlo ya que sabía que no volvería ver su sonrisa ni sus hermosos ojos –

- Sirius... no le digas a nadie... de Solaris...excepto a James, Lily, Remus y a mi padre... – murmuro mirándolo – ella es especial... si alguien se entera... de lo que es... nos la quitaran

- ¿Por que? – pregunto confundido mientras se secaba las lagrimas –

- porque... ella es...

Pero Cristal no pudo continuar ya que las fuerzas se le acabaron, el cristal que poseía en su cuello y que jamás se quitaba dejo de brillar y la flama que siempre se reflejaba en el se esfumo, transformándose en roca; Sirius abrió los ojos atemorizado eso significaba que ella... que ella... **había muerto**

- **¡CRISTAL!** – grito Sirius mientras la abrazaba –

El grito que dio Sirius alerto a sus dos amigos lo que había sucedido mientras la pequeña empezó a llorar como intuyendo que algo le había pasado a su mama, el llanto del pequeño Harry se sumió al de la niña mientras el matrimonio Potter con un gran vacío y tristeza en su corazón trataron de consolar a los Herederos de los Black y los Potter

- Sol por favor deja que te ponga bien el pañal – decía un desesperado Sirius que luchaba contra su hija para ponerle el endemoniado pañal –

- gua ba ba gu – decía una alegre Solaris de un año de edad –

A pasado un año desde el nacimiento de Solaris y la muerte de Cristal; todo el mundo mágico se entero de la muerte de Cristal Dumbledore aunque solo sabían que tenía una rara enfermedad que fue la causante de su muerte y tan solo 4 personas sabían del nacimiento de la heredera Black; en estos momentos a una semana del 31 de Octubre, una noche que marcaría más de una vida Sirius y su Hija se encontraban en su casa en una tarde de sábado mientras el padre trataba de cambiar a su hija pero la pequeña no le hacia el trabajo fácil, y fue precisamente esa escena que James y Harry Potter encontraron cuando el primero apareció detrás de su amigo trayendo en brazos a su hijo varón

- ¿Qué rayos estas haciendo Canuto? – pregunto James tratando de no estallar en carcajadas –

Sirius sobresaltado volteo y ahora James no pudo contener las carcajadas ya que el apuesto Black estaba lleno de talco y Crema mientras que la pequeña Solaris estaba sin pañal y burlándose de su papa igual que su tío

- ¿Qué haces aquí? Tan solo viniste a burlarte de mi – pregunto un poco molesto mientras se sacudía la ropa y el cabello –

- no Lily me mando para invitarte a una fiesta el 31 de octubre en la casa vamos a estar todos excepto Peter que no puede porque tiene que ayudarle a su mama a no se que cosa – le dijo cuando finalmente pudo calmarse – a ver déjame a mí y cuídame a Harry – dijo mientras le daba al niño –

Y así mientras que Sirius cargaba al pequeño Harry, James en un dos por tres ya le había cambiado el pañal a la pequeña Solaris quien balbuceaba feliz

- definitivamente necesito lecciones intensivas de Lily – dijo Sirius dando un largo suspiro –

- ya lo creo bueno mira vete a dar una ducha mientras le preparo un biberón a Sol seguro aun no ha comido – dijo con una sonrisa el moreno –

- gracias hermano – dijo mientras se iba al baño –

- bueno pequeña Sol quédate un ratito jugando con Harry mientras les preparo su biberón – dijo mientras dejaba a ambos rodeados de varias almohadas –

Ambos bebes se le quedaron viendo al único adulto de la habitación mientras se alejaba, intercambiaron una mirada y se encogieron de hombros para luego ponerse a jugar con unos juguetes; Solaris cogió un peluche con forma de perro negro que era idéntico a la forma animaga de su padre y empezó a babearlo mientras que Harry tomo un peluche de ciervo blanco haciendo exactamente lo mismo que su amiga

La fatídica noche del 31 de octubre de 1981 llego, una noche que marcaría más de una vida en el mundo mágico y todo comienza en la casa de los Potter en el Valle de Godric. James sacó su varita con el corazón a punto de salirse. Fue lentamente hacia la puerta y solo le bastó ver a un hombre cubierto en una túnica negra, para saber de quien se trataba. Dio vuelta sobre sus pasos a la vez que subía las escaleras de dos en dos.

- ¡Lily¡Lily! – gritaba a todo pulmón – Lily…ha llegado – dijo mientras entraba a la habitación donde se encontraba ella y su hijo, Lily no necesitó que le explicara, pues sabía perfectamente a que se refería su esposo.

- James¿Por qué subimos? No hay salida! – decía Lily unos minutos después con los ojos húmedos, pero ninguna lágrima salió de ellos

- Shhh, tranquila, tengo una idea – dijo James abrazándola brevemente mientras cerraba la puerta del cuarto

Pero James no alcanzó a darle la idea a Lily, pues en ese momento, Voldemort entró al cuarto y apuntó al joven Potter mientras lo miraba con odio. James, solo fue capaz de articular una pequeña frase.

- ¡Lily, corre! – con todas sus fuerzas mientras él también sacaba su varita para apuntar a Voldemort.

Pero no llegó ni siquiera a alzar la varita, pues una luz verde se dirigió hacia él, sin que James pudiera hacer algo para evitarlo. Se quedó paralizado y la última imagen que pudo ver en vida, fue la de su esposa llorando, abrazando a Harry contra sí y corriendo hacía la ventana. Lily Potter se quedó estática y sus ojos verdes no pudieron evitar llenarse de lágrimas que lentamente comenzaron a correr por su cara. Apretó a Harry y comenzó a dirigirse a la ventana sin saber que hacer. James no le dijo cual era la idea que había tenido y ahora ella estaba atrapada con su hijo y sin poder hacer nada, porque, tirarse por la ventana, no era una opción.

- Evans, solo entrégame a tu hijo y te dejaré seguir – e dijo Voldemort mientras ahora se dirigía hacia ella con la mirada fija en Harry, que ni siquiera se daba cuenta de lo que acontecía a su alrededor.

- Ya te lo dije – contestó Lily perforándolo con sus ojos – Nunca, jamás, te entregaré a mi hijo, primero muerta – decía Lily muy segura de si misma –

- Tú, sangre sucia, ésta es tu última oportunidad – le dijo el hombre apuntándola directamente con su varita – Entrégame a tu hijo o mueres

Y Lily no se lo pensó dos veces.

- Jamás te entregaré a mi hijo – dijo Lily con seguridad –

Un rayo de luz verde se dirigía hacia Lily Potter y ella sabía que no podía hacer nada. Besó a Harry en la frente y el rayo impacto contra su pecho. Y en esa noche fría de Halloween, Lily y James Potter, desaparecieron de la vida de Harry. Para siempre, pero no todo estaba perdido puesto que cuando Lord Voldemort ataco al pequeño Potter con la maldición asesina esta reboto en el pequeño y le dio de lleno al mago tenebroso matándolo y el pequeño Potter tan solo quedo con una cicatriz en forma de rayo en su frente que sería un don y una maldición de ese modo la Leyenda del "Niño que vivió" nació, un hecho que le daría un gran dolor en un futuro a Harry. Media hora después Sirius al sentir un raro presentimiento acerca de sus amigos llego a lo que quedo de la casa sacando de entre los escombros al pequeño Harry que se encontraba durmiendo

- No… James, Lily – dijo con voz quebrada Sirius abrazando con fuerza a su ahijado –

- ¿Sirius? – pregunto una voz detrás de él cuando este volteo se topo con un hombre muy alto de cabello y barba negra enmarañada – ¿Qué paso? – sorprendido –

- los mato – murmuro mientras lagrimas rodaban por sus mejillas –

El hombre que no era otro que Hagrid se sorprendió y entonces puso su oscura mirada en las ruinas de la casa y luego la desvío al pequeño que el animago trae en brazos

- el profesor Dumbledore me pidió que le llevara al pequeño Harry – dijo Hagrid mientras se acercaba –

- yo se lo llevare además quiero pedirle que me deje cuidarlo – dijo Sirius con seriedad –

- lo siento Sirius pero son ordenes de Dumbledore quiere que YO se lo lleve – dijo resaltando la palabra yo –

Sirius lo miro por un momento y luego bajo la mirada al pequeño que dormía plácidamente en los brazos de su padrino, entonces una ligera corriente de aire se dejo sentir en el lugar y un susurro llego a los oídos de Sirius

- **_Sirius dáselo, mi padre sabe lo que hace además tu y yo sabemos quien es el verdadero culpable de todo esto _**

- Cristal – murmuro Black, ella tenia razón aun tenia que vengar la muerte de sus mejores amigos – de acuerdo Hagrid tómalo y llévate mi moto no creo necesitarla para lo que voy a ser – dijo mientras se lo daba con cuidado –

- ¿qué piensas hacer? – pregunto preocupado –

- ya lo sabrás – dijo el chico mientras se secaba las lagrimas para luego desaparecer –

Los siguientes acontecimientos marcaron un gran cambio en el mundo mágico: la derrota de Voldemort, la muerte de los Potter, la traición de Black, la muerte de Peter Pettigrew y el hecho de que Harry fuera mandado con sus tíos maternos y que Dumbledore se hiciera cargo de su nieta Solaris Andrómeda Black quien debería de estar viviendo en secreto y oculta durante los próximos 14 años cuando toda la historia cambie para bien o para mal

**A las afueras de Londres, 6:30 p.m.**

**15 de junio de 1993**

Han pasado 12 años desde que Sirius fue acusado de la muerte de los Potter y llevado a Azkaban la prisión mágica de los magos, durante todos estos años Solaris creció oculta del mundo mágico, su abuelo sé hacia cargo de ella y le enseño a leer y a escribir; ella sabia perfectamente lo que su padre había pasado encerrado en ese horrible lugar, ella perfectamente sabía que su padre es inocente y quien fuera el traidor es Peter, y aunque sabía en donde estaba no podía salir de la casa hasta que se entero que su padre había escapado y atacado Hogwarts en busca según el Profeta de Harry Potter cuando en verdad era por Scarbbers la rata mascota de Ron Weasley el mejor amigo de Harry; en estos momentos Sol sé encuentra en la cocina preparando la cena ya que esa noche su abuelo la acompañara a cenar lo cual era curioso considerando que el debería de estar en Hogwarts

- me gustaría saber donde estas papa – murmuro la chica mientras miraba por la ventana que esta aun lado de la estufa –

- seguramente esta bien afortunadamente logro escapar de los dementores – dijo una voz varonil desde el otro lado de la cocina –

- si talvez tengas razón Susaku pero me gustaría conocerlo en persona casi no recuerdo nada de él – dijo dando un triste suspiro –

- Talvez lo veas más pronto de lo que crees mi pequeña Sol – dijo una voz varonil desde la puerta –

La chica giro sobresaltada y miro un hombre ya entrado en años de largo cabello blanco, barba blanca igualmente larga y unos ojos azules brillantes detrás de unas gafas de media luna vestido con una túnica de magos en color azul fuerte con estrellas plateadas

- ¡Abuelo! – Grito sorprendida – por Merlín me asustaste – dijo con una mano en el pecho –

- lo siento no fue mi intención – dijo con una sonrisa –

- ¿qué quisiste decir con que veré a papa más rápido de lo que pensé? – pregunto confundida la ojigris –

Como respuesta Dumbledore se hizo a un lado y entonces entra a la cocina un hombre joven de enmarañado cabello negro azulado, con barba negra, ojos de un hermoso tono gris como los diamantes iguales a los de la niña pero llenos de melancolía, esta vestido con una túnica sucia gris con franjas negras horizontales; Sol se quedo de piedra al verlo

- ¿Pa..pa..Padre? – murmuro Sol quien tuvo que sujetarse de la estufa para no caerse –

- has crecido tanto Solaris y te pareces tanto a tu madre – dijo la ronca voz del hombre poniendo una pequeña sonrisa –

Los ojos grises de Solaris se llenaron de lagrimas para luego correr hacia el hombre y abrazarlo con fuerza, Sirius correspondió el abrazo con una pequeña sonrisa, tantos años soñando con ese momento y al fin llega, Black la separo un poco de él para verla mejor y en efecto era la misma imagen de Cristal Dumbledore solo que sus ojos era idénticos a los de él

- ¿pero como... cuando... donde? – pregunto si comprender pero muy feliz –

- es una larga historia ¿te molestaría preparar un poco de te Sol? – pregunto Dumbledore viendo a su nieta quien negó con la cabeza –

- no claro que no abuelo de todos modos la cena esta a punto de estar lista por cierto papa quiero presentarte a mi mascota y a mi mejor amigo Suzaku – dijo mientras lo tomaba del brazo y lo ponía delante de un perchero –

En el perchero se encontraba un ave de pelaje carmesí y dorado del tamaño de un halcón, sus garras y su pico son de color dorado y filosos, sus ojos son de un hermoso color rojo como los rubíes; el ave que no era más que un Fénix extendió sus alas un poco eh hizo una leve inclinación ante un sorprendido Sirius para luego decir con voz seria y respetuosa

- un gusto en conocerlo señor Black – dijo con voz masculina –

- ¿Hablo? – pregunto Sirius bastante incrédulo –

- sip es que es muy especial igual que yo – dijo con alegría –

**Un año después**

- ¿PAPA TE VOLVISTE LOCO¿CÓMO RAYOS SE TE OCURRE IR A LONDRES? – grito Sol mientras seguía a su padre que iba de un lado a otro recogiendo las cosas que su hija le había comparado hace casi un año –

Hace dos horas cuando Sirius leyó en el profeta y la carta que Harry le mando diciendo que su nombre había salido del Cáliz de Fuego y por lo tanto participaría en el Torneo de los Tres Magos, Black no lo pensó dos veces y se dispuso hacer sus maletas para irse a Londres pero a Sol le pareció una pésima idea no es que quisiera evitar que Sirius viera a Harry sino porque los del Ministerio de Magia aun lo buscaban y ella no iba a permitir que volvieran a alejar a su padre de ella y trataba de hacerlo entrar en razón sin mucho resultado; Buckbeak se encontraba asomado en la puerta junto con Suzaku observándolos sin participar

- lo siento mucho hija pero Harry me necesita – dijo mientras cerraba su maleta –

- lo se pero no puedes ir a Londres el Ministerio en pleno te sigue buscando – dijo alterada tratando de que entrara en razón –

- no importa Harry es mi ahijado y no pienso dejar que hagan lo que Voldemort no pudo hacer – dijo Sirius con seriedad –

- de acuerdo entonces iré contigo – dijo Sol con decisión –

- ¿Qué? – grito Sirius sorprendido – NI HABLAR TU NO TE MUEVES DE ESTE LUGAR – grito mirando a su hija como si estuviera loca –

- si tu puedes ir yo también además Harry es algo así como mi hermano aunque casi no lo recuerde – dijo decidida para luego salir de su habitación para hacer sus maletas –

Sirius trato de detenerla pero cuando salió de su habitación se topo con Dumbledore quien había estado observando todo desde hace un rato

- es tan terca como Cristal así que te será imposible detenerla – dijo Dumbledore con una sonrisa –

- ya lo creo todo una Merodeadora – dijo Sirius apesadumbrado aunque con cierto tono de orgullo –

Y de ese modo Padre e hija se fueron a Londres hacia una casa que hace 13 años no pisaba Sirius y esa era la casa en la que vivió con Cristal después de salir del colegio, ese sería el comienzo de una nueva vida para Sol ahora que ya no estaría sola y tendría por primera vez amigos humanos

**Próximo Capitulo:**

_- ¿conoces a Crouch, entonces? – le pregunto Harry._

_La cara de Sirius se ensombreció. De pronto pareció tan amenazador como la noche en que Harry lo había visto por primera vez, cuando aún creía que era un asesino_

_- conozco a Crouch muy bien – respondió Sirius, arrancando otro bocado al muslo de pollo – Fue el que ordenó que me llevaran a Azkaban... sin juicio_

_- ¿Qué? – exclamaron a la vez Ron y Hermione – _

_- ¡Bromeas! – dijo Harry_

_Subieron la escalinata de piedra de acceso al castillo, y, al entrar en el vestíbulo, les llego un delicioso olor a comida procedente del Gran Comedor_

_- ¡Pobre Hocicos! – dijo Ron, suspirando – Tiene que quererte mucho, Harry... ¡Imagínate, vivir a base de ratas! – _

_- ¿RATAS? NO PUDISTE A VER INVENTADO ALGO MENOS ASQUEROSO – grito Sol al llegar a su casa_

* * *

_Hola que tal soy Shadow Noir Wing pero me conocen también como Fanny-Shadow y esta es mi primera historia de Harry Potter que subo espero y les guste y me manden sus comentarios pido como mínimo 3 review para continuar, ahora vamos a la explicación de la historia_

_La trama se sitúa en los últimos 3 capítulos del cuarto libro de Harry el Cáliz de fuego y sigue con todo el quinto libro la Orden del Fénix, aquí aparecen nuevos personajes que interactúan con los originales así mismo como algunos cambios a la historia original ya que evitare algunas muertes y cambiare algunos sentimientos, mi pareja favorita es Harry-Hermione así que lo siento si a alguien no le gusta también habrá Ron-Luna, Ginny-Draco, Remus-Tonks entre otras parejas. En general la historia habla sobre magos sumamente especiales unos son conocidos como **Magos elementales **o** Spiritum Elemental** y también los **Supremos Magos Elementales **o** Suprem Spiritum Elemental,** los primeros solo se basan en un elemento (Agua, Fuego, Tierra, Aire, Hielo, Trueno, etc..) y los segundos pueden usar cualquier de los elementos uno o dos a la vez, todo gira no solo alrededor de Harry Potter el "niño que vivió" Sino también en Solaris Black hija de Sirius Black y Cristal Dumbledore que tendrá mucho que ver con el destino y futuro de Harry, los hilos de la vida de los personajes están por mezclarse y volverse uno para siempre aunado el hecho de que Voldemort que a buscado por muchos años a los magos elementales para doblegarlos y unirlos a su ejercito se enterara que aun quedan dos magos elementales y un supremo mago elemental logrando que la historia se complique más de lo que ya estaba_

_Esta historia se ha hecho inspirada en la historia de Umbra Estel **Choque de Mundos** solo que incluí lo de los supremos magos elementales, El primer párrafo que esta en negrita fue sacado de esta misma historia del **capitulo 24: Murmullos del** **Agua** así mismo como la explicación del Gran Exterminio será sacada de ese capitulo cuento con la autorización de la autora para hacer eso (y sino pues te la pido Umbra espero y no te moleste)_

_Cualquier duda, pregunta, sugerencia puede ser mandada a mi e-mail: luz guión bajo tenshi arroba Hotmail punto com. **Una cosa más y suma mente importante les pido de favor a los review anónimos o que no estén registrados en la página dejar su mail para poder contactarlos y enviarles las respuestas a sus cuestionamientos** _


	2. El Regreso de Canuto

_**Disclaimers:** ¿Es necesario?... Bueno... Los personajes de Harry Potter son propiedad de **JK Rowling y de la Warner Bros** yo no más los usos para fines lucrativos, **Cassidy, Christopher, Armand y Tess Holymoon** pertenecen a **Bell Potter** que me los ha prestado así mismo como **Rihanna Sowerbults y Keiver Guillem Heart** pertenece a mi amiga **Eli** y **Samara McGonagall y William Lupin** pertenece a mi amiga **Ani**, **Cristal Dumbledore, Solaris Black y Alexander Lestrange** me pertenecen a mi_

**Harry Potter y el Último Supremo Mago Elemental**

**Capitulo I**

**El Regreso de Canuto**

Una de las mejores consecuencias de la prueba fue que después todo el mundo estaba deseando conocer los detalles de lo ocurrido bajo el agua, lo que supuso que por una vez Ron compartiera el protagonismo con Harry. Este notó que la versión que Ron daba de los hechos cambiaba sutilmente cada vez que los contaba. Al principio dijo lo que parecía ser más o menos la verdad; por lo menos, coincidía con la versión de Hermione: Dumbledore había reunido en el despacho de la profesora McGonagall a todos los futuros rehenes y, después de asegurarles que no les pasaría nada y que despertarían al salir del agua, los habían dormido mediante un hechizo. Una semana después, sin embargo, Ron contaba un emocionante relato de secuestro en el que se enfrentaba él solo a cincuenta tritones armados hasta los dientes, que habían tenido que reducirlos antes de poder atarlo.

- pero yo tenía mi varita oculta en la manga – le aseguraba a Padma Patil, que parecía haberse vuelto más amable con Ron cuando éste se convirtió en el centro de atención, y le hablaba cada vez que se cruzaba con él por los corredores – si hubiera querido, podría haber raptado yo a esos atontados

- ¿Cuando los ibas a raptar¿Mientras se doblaban de risa? – le pregunto Hermione mordazmente. Estaba muy irritable porque le tomaban mucho el pelo a propósito de que fuera ella la persona a la que Victor Krum más valoraba

Ron enrojeció hasta las orejas, y en adelante retomo la primera versión de los hechos. Había empezado marzo, y el tiempo se hizo más seco, pero un viento terrible parecía despellejarles manos y cara cada vez que salían del castillo. Había retrasos en el correo porque el viento desviaba a las lechuzas del camino. La lechuza marrón que Harry había enviado a Sirius con la fecha del permiso para ir a Hogsmeade volvió el viernes por la mañana a la hora del desayuno con la mitad de las plumas revueltas. En cuanto Harry le desprendió la carta de Sirius se escapo, temiendo que la enviaran otra vez. La carta de Sirius era casi tan corta como la anterior:

_Vayan al paso de la cerca que hay al final de la carretera que sale de Hogsmeade (más allá de Dervish y Banges) el sábado a las dos en punto de la tarde. Lleven toda la comida que puedan._

- ¡No habrá vuelto a Hogsmeade! – exclamo Ron, sorprendido

- eso parece – observo Hermione

- no puedo creerlo – dijo Harry muy preocupado – si lo cogen...

- Hasta ahora no lo han conseguido – le recordó Ron – y el lugar ya no esta lleno de dementores

Harry plegó la carta, pensando. La verdad era que quería volver a ver a Sirius.

A las doce del siguiente salieron del castillo bajo un débil sol plateado que brillaba sobre los campos. El tiempo era más suave de lo que había sido en lo que había sido en lo que llevaban de año, y cuando llegaron a Hogsmeade los tres se habían quitado la capa y se la habían echado al hombro. En la mochila de Harry llevaban comida que Sirius les había pedido: una docena de muslos de pollo, una barra de pan y un frasco de jugo de calabaza que les habían servido en la comida.

Fueron a Tiroslargos Moda a comprar un regalo para Dobby, y se divirtieron eligiendo los calcetines más estrambóticos que vieron, incluido un par con un dibujo de refulgentes estrellas doradas y plateadas y otro que chillaba mucho cuando empezaba a oler demasiado. A la una y media subieron por la calle principal, pasaron Dervish y Banges y salieron hacia las afueras del pueblo. Harry no había ido nunca por allí. El ventoso callejón salía del pueblo hacia el campo sin cultivar que rodeaba Hogsmeade. Las casas estaban por allí más esparcidas y tenían jardines más grandes. Y sentada en la rama de un árbol y oculta por la sombra del mismo se encontraba una persona observando como los 3 llegaban a la cerca con su penetrante y divertida mirada gris

- así que tu eres Harry – murmuro la sombra con voz suave y obviamente femenina – presiento que viviremos muchas aventuras juntos querido primo – agrego con una sonrisa –

Caminaron hacia el pie de la montaña que dominaba Hogsmeade, doblaron una curva y vieron al final del camino unas tablas puestas para ayudar a pasar una cerca. Con las patas delanteras apoyadas en la tabla más alta y unos periódicos en la boca, un perro negro, muy grande y lanudo, parecía aguardarlos. Lo reconocieron enseguida.

- Hola, Sirius – saludo Harry, cuando llegaron hasta él –

El perro olió con avidez la mochila, meneó la cola, y luego se volvió y comenzó a trotar por el campo cubierto de melaza que subía hacia el rocoso pie de la montaña. Harry, Ron y Hermione traspasaron la cerca y lo siguieron. Sirius los condujo a la base misma de la montaña, donde el suelo estaba cubierto de rocas y cantos rodeados, y empezó a ascender por la ladera: un camino fácil para él, con sus cuatro patas; pero Harry, Ron y Hermione se quedaron pronto sin aliento. Siguieron subiendo tras Sirius durante casi media hora por el mismo camino pedregoso, empinado y serpenteante. El perro movía la cola mientras ellos sudaban bajo el sol. A Harry le dolían los hombros por las correas de la mochila. Al final Sirius se perdió de vista, y, cuando llegaron al lugar en que había desaparecido, vieron una estrecha abertura en la piedra. Se metieron por ella con dificultad y se encontraron en una cueva fresca y oscura. Al fondo, atado a una roca, se hallaba el hipogrifo Buckbeak. Mitad caballo gris y mitad águila gigante, sus fieros ojos naranja brillaron al verlos. Los tres se inclinaron notoriamente ante él, y, después de observarlos por un momento, Buckbeak doblo sus escamosas rodillas delanteras y permitió que Hermione se acercara y le acariciara el cuello con plumas. Harry, sin embargo, miraba al perro negro, que acababa de convertirse en su padrino. Sirius llevaba puesta una túnica gris andrajosa, la misma que llevaba al dejar Azkaban, pero contrariamente a su vestimenta tenia buena apariencia alimenticia. Tenía el pelo más largo que cuando se había aparecido en la chimenea, pero limpio, liso y amarrado en una coleta baja.

- ¡Pollo! – exclamo con voz ronca, después de haberse quitado de la boca los números atrasados de _El Profeta_ y haberlos echado al suelo de la cueva

Harry sacó de la mochila el pan y el paquete de muslos de pollo y se los entregó

- gracias – dijo Sirius, que lo abrió de inmediato, cogió un muslo y se puso a devorarlo sentado en el suelo de la cueva

Harry sacó de la mochila el pan y el paquete de muslos de pollo y se los entregó

- gracias – dijo Sirius, que lo abrió de inmediato, cogió un muslo y se puso a devorarlo sentado en el suelo de la cueva – me alimento sobre todo de ratas. No quiero robar demasiada comida en Hogsmeade, porque llamaría la atención

Sonrío a Harry, pero a éste le costo esfuerzo devolverle la sonrisa

- ¿Qué haces aquí Sirius? – le preguntó

- cumplir con mi deber de padrino – respondió Sirius, royendo el hueso de pollo de forma muy parecida a como lo habría hecho un perro – no te preocupes por mí: me hago pasar por un perro vagabundo de muy buenos modales

Seguía sonriendo; pero, al ver la cara de preocupación de Harry, dijo seriamente:

- quiero estar cerca. Tu ultima carta... Bueno, digamos simplemente que cada vez me huele a chamusquina. Voy recogiendo los periódicos que la gente tira, y, a juzgar por las apariencias, no soy el único que empieza a preocuparse

Señalo con la cabeza los amarillentos números de _El Profeta_ que estaban en el suelo. Ron los cogió y los desplegó. Harry sin embargó, siguió mirando a Sirius

- ¿Y si te atrapan¿Qué pasara si te descubren?

- ustedes tres y Dumbledore son los únicos por aquí que saben que soy un animago – dijo Sirius encogiéndose de hombros y siguiendo con el pollo

Ron le dio un codazo a Harry y le paso los ejemplares de El Profeta. Eran dos: el primero lleva el titular la misteriosa enfermedad de Bartemius Crouch ; el segundo, La bruja del ministerio sigue desaparecida. El ministro de Magia se ocupa personalmente del caso . Harry miró el articulo sobre Crouch. Las frases le saltaban a los ojos: No se lo ha visto en público desde noviembre... la casa parece desierta... El Hospital San Mungo de Enfermedades y Heridas Mágicas se rehusa hacer comentarios... el Ministerio se niega a confirmar los rumores de enfermedad critica...

- Suena como si se estuviera muriendo – comentó Harry – pero no puede estar tan malo si se ha colado en Hogwarts...

- mi hermano es el ayudante personal de Crouch – informo Ron a Sirius – dice que lo que tiene Crouch se debe al exceso de trabajo

- Eso si, la última vez que lo vi de cerca parecía enfermo – añadió Harry pensativamente, sin dejar el periódico – la noche en que salió mi nombre del Cáliz

- Se esta llevando su merecido por despedir a Winky – dijo Hermione con frialdad. Estaba acariciando a Buckbeak, que mascaba los huesos de pollo que Sirius iba dejando – Apuesto a que se arrepiente de haberlo hecho. Apuesto a que ahora que ella no esta para cuidarlo se da cuenta de lo que valía

- Hermione esta obsesionada con los elfos domésticos – le explico Ron a Sirius, dirigiendo a Hermione una mirada severa

Pero Sirius parecía interesado

- ¿Crouch despidió a su elfina doméstica?

- si, en los Mundiales de Quiddicht – repuso Harry, y se puso a contar la historia de la aparición de la Marca Tenebrosa y de que habían encontrado a Winky con la varita de él en la mano, y del enojo del señor Crouch

Cuando Harry hubo concluido, Sirius se pudo de nuevo en pie y comenzó a pasear de un lado a otro de la cueva

- A ver si lo he entendido todo bien – dijo después de un rato, blandiendo un nuevo muslo de pollo – primero vieron en la tribuna principal a la elfina, que le estaba guardando un sitio a Crouch¿no es así?

- si – respondieron los tres al mismo tiempo

- pero Crouch no apareció en todo el partido

- no – confirmó Harry – me parece que dijo que había estado muy ocupado

Sirius paseó en silencio por la cueva. Luego preguntó:

- ¿Miraste en los bolsillos si estaba la varita después de dejar la tribuna principal, Harry?

- Eh... – Harry intento recordar – no – contesto por fin – no la necesité antes de llegar al bosque. Entonces metí la mano en el bolsillo, y lo único que encontré fueron los omniculares – miró a Sirius - ¿Crees que el que hizo aparecer la Marca Tenebrosa me robó la varita en la tribuna principal?

- tal vez – dijo Sirius

- ¡Winky no robó esa varita! – aseguro Hermione con vehemencia –

- la elfina no estaba sola en la tribuna principal¿verdad? – dijo Sirius frunciendo el entrecejo mientras seguía paseando - ¿Quién más había sentado detrás de ti?

- mucha gente – explico Harry – Funcionarios búlgaros... Cornelius Fudge... los Malfoy...

- ¡Los Malfoy! – exclamo Ron de repente, tan alto que su voz retumbo en la cueva. Buckbeak sacudió la cabeza nervioso - ¡Seguro que fue Lucius Malfoy!

- ¿Nadie más?

- Nadie – dijo Harry

- Si, había alguien más: Ludo Bagman – recordó Hermione

- ¡Ah, si...

- No sé nada de Bagman, salvo que fue golpeador en las Avispas de Wimbourne – comento Sirius, sin dejar de pasear - ¿Cómo es?

- Excelente. Se empeña en ofrecerme ayuda para el Torneo de los tres magos

- ¿de verdad? – el ceño de Sirius se hizo más profundo – ¿por qué lo hará?

- dice que tiene debilidad por mí

- Mmm – Sirius se quedó pensativo –

- Lo vimos en el bosque justo antes de que apareciera la Marca Tenebrosa – le dijo Hermione a Sirius - ¿Se acuerdan? – añadió volviéndose de Ron y Harry –

- Si, pero no se quedo en el bosque – observo Ron – en cuanto le hablamos del altercado, se fue al campamento

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? – objeto Hermione - ¿Cómo sabes adónde fue al desaparecerse?

- ¡Vamos! – exclamo Ron en tono escéptico - ¿Es que crees que fue Bagman el que hizo aparecer la Marca Tenebrosa?

- Antes sospechoso de él que de Winky – replico Hermione con testarudez

- ya te lo he dicho – señalo Ron, dirigiéndose a Sirius una significativa mirada – esta obsesionada con los elfos dom...

Pero Sirius levantó la mano para que se callara

-¿Qué hizo Crouch después de que apareció la Marca Tenebrosa y de que hubieron descubierto a su elfina con la varita de Harry?

- se fue a mirar entre los arbustos – explicó Harry – pero no encontró a nadie más

- claro – susurró Sirius, paseando de un lado a otro – claro, quería encontrar a cualquier otro que no fuera su elfina domestica... ¿y entonces la despidió?

- si – contesto Hermione muy acalorada – la despidió solo porque no se había quedado en la tienda y dejado que la pisotearan

- ¡deja en paz a la elfina, Hermione – le dijo Ron

Pero Sirius negó con la cabeza

- ella a sondeado mejor a Crouch que tu, Ron. Si quieres saber como es alguien, mira de que manera trata a sus inferiores, no a sus iguales

Se paso una mano por la cara sin afeitar, intentando pensar

- Todas esas ausencias de Barty Crouch... Se toma la molestia de enviar a su elfina domestica para que le guarde un asiento en los Mundiales, pero no aparece para ver el partido; trabaja muy duro para restaurar el Torneo, y luego también se ausenta... Nada de eso es propio de él. Si antes de esto había dejado alguna vez de ir al trabajo por enfermedad, me como a Buckbeak

- ¿conoces a Crouch, entonces? – le pregunto Harry.

La cara de Sirius se ensombreció. De pronto pareció tan amenazador como la noche en que Harry lo había visto por primera vez, cuando aún creía que era un asesino

- conozco a Crouch muy bien – respondió Sirius, arrancando otro bocado al muslo de pollo – Fue el que ordenó que me llevaran a Azkaban... sin juicio

- ¿Qué? – exclamaron a la vez Ron y Hermione –

- ¡Bromeas! – dijo Harry

- no, no bromeo – respondió Sirius, arrancando otro bocado al muslo de pollo – Crouch era director del Departamento de Seguridad Mágica¿no lo sabían?

Harry, Hermione y Ron negaron con la cabeza

- Todos pensaban que sería el siguiente ministro de magia – explico Sirius – Barty Crouch es un gran mago y esta sediento de poder. Ah no, nunca apoyó a Voldemort – añadió, comprendiendo lo que significaba la expresión de Harry – No, Barty Crouch fue siempre un declarado enemigo del lado tenebroso. Pero, entonces, un montón de gente que estaba también contra el lado tenebroso... Bueno, no lo entenderían: son demasiado jóvenes...

- Eso es lo que dijo mi padre en los Mundiales – dijo Ron con un dejo de irritación en la voz - ¿Por qué no lo intentas?

Sirius sonrió un instante

- Bueno, lo intentare... – Paseó unos momentos por la cueva fue entonces que capto que un pequeño gato negro de ojos grises se encontraba detrás de Hermione y al parecer nadie se había dado cuenta no comento nada entonces decidió hablar – Imagínense que Voldemort esta ahora mismo en su momento de máximo poder. No saben quienes lo apoyan, no saben quien es de los suyos y quien no, pero saben que pueden controlar a la gente para que haga cosas terribles sin poder evitarlo. Tienen miedo por ustedes mismos, por su familia y por sus amigos. Cada semana llegan las noticias de nuevas muertas, nuevas desapariciones, nuevas torturas... El ministerio de magia esta sumido en el caos, no sabe que hacer, intenta que los Muggles no se den cuenta de nada, pero, entre tanto, también van muriendo Muggles. El terror, el pánico y la confusión cunden por todas partes... Así estaban las cosas.

Bueno, esas situaciones sacan a la luz lo mejor de algunas personas y lo peor de otras. Las intenciones de Crouch tal vez fueran buenas al principio, no lo se. Ascendió rápidamente en el Ministerio y empezó a aplicar medidas muy duras contra los partidarios de Voldemort. Concedió nuevos poderes a los aurores: por ejemplo, permiso para matar en vez de capturar. Y yo no fui el único al que entregaron a los dementores sin juicio previo. Crouch empleó la violencia contra la violencia, y autorizo el uso de las maldiciones imperdonables contra los sospechosos. Diría que llegó a ser tan cruel y despiadado como los que estaban del lado tenebroso. Tenía sus partidarios, por supuesto: mucha gente que pensaba que aquel era el mejor modo de hacer las cosas, y muchos magos y brujas pedían que asumiera el poder como nuevo ministro de Magia. Cuando desapareció Voldemort, parecía que era solo cuestión de tiempo que Crouch ocupara el cargo más alto del escalafón, pero entonces sucedió algo bastante inoportuno – Sirius sonrió con tristeza – El propio hijo de Crouch fue descubierto con un grupo de Mortífagos que se las habían arreglado para salir de Azkaban. Según parecía, buscaban a Voldemort para reinstaurar su poder.

- ¿Pillaron al Hijo de Crouch? – pregunto Hermione con voz entrecortada –

- Si – contestó Sirius, tirándole a Buckbeak el hueso de pollo; luego se apresuró a coger la barra de pan y partirla por la mitad – Un golpe duro para Barty, me imagino. Tal ves debería haber dedicado mas tiempo a la familia, talvez debería haber trabajado algo menos y vuelto a su casa antes, de vez en cuando, para conocer a su propio hijo.

Empezó a devorar el pan a grandes bocados

- ¿Su propio hijo era un mortifago? – inquirió Harry –

- No lo sé realmente – repuso Sirius, metiéndose más pan en la boca – yo ya estaba en Azkaban cuando lo llevaron. Estas son cosas que en su mayor parte he averiguado después de a ver salido. Desde luego, el muchacho fue descubierto en compañía de gente que me apostaría el cuello a que eran Mortífagos, pero tal vez solo estuviera en el lugar equivocado en el momento equivocado, como la elfina doméstica

- ¿intento liberar a su hijo? – susurró Hermione –

Sirius soltó una risa que sonó casi como un ladrido

- ¿Liberar a su hijo¡Creía que habías entendido como es, Hermione! Quería apartar del camino todo lo que pudiera manchar su reputación; había dedicado su vida entera a escalar puestos para llegar a ministro de Magia. Ya lo viste despedir a su elfina doméstica porque lo había vuelto a asociar con la Marca Tenebrosa... ¿No te da eso a entender cómo es? El amor paternal de Crouch se limito a concederle un juicio y, según parece, no fue más que una oportunidad para demostrar lo mucho que aborrecía al muchacho... Luego lo mandó derecho a Azkaban

- ¿entrego a su propio hijo a los dementores? – pregunto Harry en voz baja –

- si – respondió Sirius, y ya no estaba nada sonriente – Vi cuando los dementores lo condujeron, los vi a través de los barrotes de mi celda. Lo metieron en una cercana a la mía. No tendría más de diecinueve años. Al caer la noche gritaba llamando a su madre. Al cabo de unos días se calmó, sin embargo... Todos terminan calmándose... salvo cuando gritaban en sueños.

Por un momento, al rememorar la prisión, la mirada triste de Sirius resultó más triste que nunca, entonces los cuatro escucharon un maullido que sobresalto al trío pero que a Sirius lo hizo sonreír levemente, los tres voltearon y vieron una preciosa gata negra como el ébano y de ojos grises como los diamantes parecidos a los de Sirius curiosamente, la gatita movía su cola de un lado a otro mientras saltaba a los brazos del moreno Black

- ¿De donde salió ese gato? – pregunto Ron sobresaltado –

- es gata no gato y la encontré hace un año – dijo Sirius mientras la acariciaba haciéndola ronronear entonces la pequeña gata salto de sus brazos y se dirigió hacia donde estaba Hermione sentándose en su regazo mientras miraba a Harry –

- eh bueno entonces ¿el hijo de Crouch aun sigue en Azkaban? – pregunto Harry –

- No – contestó Sirius con voz apagada – No, ya no está allí. Murió un año después de entrar

- ¿Murió?

- no fue el único – dijo Sirius con amargura – la mayoría se vuelven locos, y muchos terminan por dejar de comer. Pierda en la voluntad de vivir. Se sabía cuando iba a morir alguien porque los dementores lo sentían, se excitaban. El muchacho parecía bastante enfermo cuando llegó. Como Crouch era un importante miembro del Ministerio, él y su mujer, pudieron visitarlo en el lecho de muerte. Fue la última vez que vi a Barty Crouch, casi llevando a rastras a su mujer cuando pasaron por delante de mi celda. Según parece, ella murió también poco después. De pena. Se consumió igual que el muchacho. Crouch no fue a buscar el cadáver de su hijo. Los propios dementores lo enterraron junto a la fortaleza: yo los vi hacerlo.

Sirius dejó aun lado el pan que acababa de levantar para llevárselo a la boca, y en su lugar cogió el frasco de jugo de calabaza y lo apuró

- y de esa forma Crouch lo perdió todo justo cuando parecía que ya lo había alcanzado – continuó, limpiándose la boca con el dorso de la mano – Había sido un héroe, preparado para convertirse en Ministro de Magia; y un instante más tarde su hijo había muerto, su mujer también, el nombre de su familia estaba deshonrado y, según he escuchado después de salir de la cárcel, su popularidad había caído en picado. Cuando el chico murió, a la gente empezó a darle pena y se preguntaron porque un chico de tan buena familia se había descarriado de aquella manera. La respuesta que encontraron fue que se padre nunca se había preocupado mucho por él. Y por eso el cargo lo consiguió Cornelius Fudge, y a Crouch lo relegaron al Departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional.

Hubo un prolongado silencio. Harry recordó la manera en que a Crouch se le salían los ojos de las órbitas al encontrar en el bosque a su desobediente elfina doméstica, la noche de los Mundiales de Quiddicht. Aquél, pues, era el motivo por el que Crouch se había excedido de tal manera al encontrar a Winky bajo la Marca Tenebrosa. Le había recordado a su hijo, el antiguo escándalo y su caída en desgracia en el Ministerio.

- Moody dice que Crouch está obsesionado con atrapar magos tenebrosos – le dijo Harry a Sirius

- si, he oído que se ha convertido en una especie de manía suya – repuso Sirius, asintiendo con la cabeza – seguramente piensa que todavía tiene esperanzas de recobrar su antigua popularidad si atrapa mortifago.

- ¡Y se coló en Hogwarts para registrar el despacho de Snape! – exclamo Ron eufórico mirando a Hermione.

- si, y eso no tiene ningún sentido – dijo Sirius

- ¡Claro que lo tiene! – exclamo Ron emocionado –

Pero Sirius negó con la cabeza

- Mira, si Crouch quiere investigar a Snape¿por qué no va a las pruebas del Torneo? Sería una excusa ideal para hacer visitas regulares a Hogwarts y tenerlo vigilado

- o sea, que crees que Snape se tare algo entre manos – dijo Harry, pero Hermione lo interrumpió:

- Me da igual lo que digan. Dumbledore confía en Snape...

- vamos Hermione – dijo Ron impaciente – ya sabemos que Dumbledore es muy inteligente y todo eso, pero siempre es posible que un mago tenebroso realmente listo lo puede engañar

- entonces ¿Por qué Snape salvó a Harry la vida en primero, eh¿por qué no lo dejo morir?

- no lo sé. A lo mejor le daba miedo que Dumbledore lo pusiera de patitas en la calle

- ¿Qué piensas tú, Sirius? – pregunto Harry, y Ron y Hermione dejaron de discutir para escucha

- Pienso que los dos tienen algo de razón – contesto Sirius, mirándolos pensativamente – en cuanto supe que Snape daba clases aquí me pregunté por qué Dumbledore le había contratado. Snape siempre ha sentido fascinación por las artes oscuras: ya en el colegio era famoso por ello. Era una pelota empalagosa de pelo engrasado – añadió, y Harry y Ron sonrieron el uno al otro, Hermione y la pequeña gata soltaron un bufido muy parecido – cuando llego al colegio conocía más maldiciones que la mayoría de los que estaban en séptimo, y formó parte de una pandilla de Slytherin que luego resultaron casi todos Mortífagos – Sirius levantó los dedos y comenzó a contar con ellos los nombres – Rosier y Wilkes: a los dos los mataron los aurores un año antes de la caída de Voldemort; los Lestrange, que son matrimonio, están en Azkaban; Avery, del que he oído que se quitó de en medio diciendo que había actuado bajo los efectos de la maldición _imperius_, todavía anda suelto. Pero, que yo sepa, contra Snape no hubo denuncias. No es que eso signifique gran cosa: son muchos los que nunca fueron atrapados. Y desde luego Snape es lo bastante listo y astuto para mantenerse al margen de los problemas.

- Snape conoce muy bien a Karkarov, pero lo disimula – dijo Ron

- si, tendrías que haber visto la cara que puso Snape cuando Karkarov entró ayer en Pociones – se apresuró a añadir Harry – Karkarov quería hablar con Snape, y lo acusó de estar evitándolo. Parecía realmente preocupado. Le mostró a Snape algo que tenía en el brazo, pero no vi que era.

- ¿Qué le mostró a Snape algo que tenía en el brazo? – repitió Sirius, desconcertado. Se paso los dedos distraídamente por el pelo y volvió a encogerse de hombros – bueno, no tengo ni idea de que puede ser... pero si Karkarov está de verdad preocupado y acude a Snape, y ya se que Dumbledore confía en personas de las que otros no se fiarían, pero no creo que le permitiera dar clase en Hogwarts si hubiera estado alguna vez al servicio de Voldemort

- entonces ¿por qué están interesados Moody y Crouch en su despacho? – insistió Ron

- bueno – dijo Sirius pensativamente – no me extrañaría que Ojoloco hubiera entrado en el despacho de todos los profesores en cuanto llegó a Hogwarts. Se toma la Defensa contra las artes Oscuras muy en serio. No creo que confié absolutamente en nadie; y no me sorprende después de todo lo que ha visto. Sin embargo, tengo que decir una cosa de Moody, y es que nunca mató si podía evitarlo: siempre cogía a todo el mundo vivo si era posible. Era un tipo duro, pero nunca descendió al nivel de los Mortífagos. Crouch, en cambio, es harina de otro costal... ¿Estará de verdad enfermo?. Si lo está¿cómo hace el esfuerzo de entrar en el despacho de Snape? Y si no lo esta... ¿qué se trae entre manos¿qué era tan importante en los Mundiales para que no apareciera en la tribuna principal¿y que ha estado haciendo mientras se suponía que tenía que juzgar las pruebas del Torneo?

Sirius se quedó en silencio, aun mirando la pared de la cueva. Buckbeak husmeaba por el suelo pedregoso, buscando algún hueso que hubiera pasado por alto. Al cabo, Sirius levanto la vista y miro a Ron

- dices que tu hermano es el ayudante personal de Crouch... ¿Podrías preguntarle si ha visto a Crouch últimamente?

- puedo intentarlo – respondió Ron dudando – pero mejor que no parezca que sospecho que Crouch puede estar tramando algo torcido. Percy lo adora.

- ¿y podrías intentar averiguar si tienen alguna pista sobre Bertha Jorkins? – dijo Sirius, señalando el segundo ejemplar de El Profeta

- Bagman me dijo que no – observó Harry

- si, lo citan en es este artículo – dijo Sirius, señalando el periódico con un gesto de cabeza – se toma a broma lo de Bertha, y comenta su mala memoria. Bueno, puede que haya cambiado desde que yo la conocí, pero la Bertha de entonces no era nada olvidadiza, todo lo contrario. No tenía muchas luces, pero si una memoria excelente para el chismorreo. Eso le daba un montón de problemas, porque nunca sabia tener la boca cerrada. Me imagino que en el Ministerio de Magia sería más un estorbo que otra cosa. Talvez por eso Bagman no se ha molestado demasiado en buscarla...

Sirius exhalo un profundo suspiro y se froto los ojo

- ¿Qué hora es?

Harry miró el reloj. Luego recordó que no funcionaba desde que se había sumergido en el lago.

- son las tres y media – informó Hermione levantándose y sujetando a la gatita en sus brazos –

- será mejor que vuelvan al colegio – dijo Sirius, poniéndose de pie – Ahora escuchen – le dirigió a Harry una mirada especialmente dura – No quiero que se escapen del colegio para venir a verme¿de acuerdo? Confórmense con enviarme notas. Sigo queriendo conocer cualquier cosa rara que ocurra. Pero no salgas de Hogwarts sin permiso: resultaría una oportunidad ideal para atacarte.

- nadie me ha intentado atacar hasta ahora, salvo un dragón y un par de grindylows – contesto Harry

Pero Sirius lo miró con severidad

- Me da igual... no respiraré tranquilo hasta que el Torneo haya finalizado, y eso no será hasta junio. Y no lo olviden: si hablan de mí entre ustedes, llámenme Hocicos¿vale?

Le entrego a Harry el frasco y la servilleta vacíos, y se despidió de Buckbeak dándole unas palmadas en el cuello, la gatita salto de los brazos de Hermione al suelo y se estiro sacudiéndose

- Iré con ustedes hasta la entrada del pueblo – dijo – a ver si me puedo conseguir un periódico

Antes de salir de la cueva volvió a transformarse en el perro grande y negro, y todos juntos incluyendo a la gatita descendieron por la ladera de la montaña, cruzaron el campo pedregoso y volvieron al punto de la cerca donde estaban las tablas para pasarla con más facilidad. Allí les permitió que le dieran unas palmaditas en el cuello en señal de despedida mientras Hermione se despedía de la linda gatita negra, antes de volverse y salir para dar una vuelta por los alrededores del pueblo. Los tres emprendieron el camino de vuelta al castillo pasando de nuevo por Hogsmeade

- me pregunto si Percy sabrá todo eso de Crouch – dijo Ron, de camino al castillo – Pero a lo mejor le da igual... a lo mejor lo admiraría más por ello. Si, Percy adora las normas. Diría que Crouch se negó a saltárselas por su propio hijo

- Percy no entregaría a los dementores a nadie de su familia – afirmó Hermione severamente

- no lo sé – dijo Ron – si pensara que nos interponíamos en su camino de ascenso... Percy es muy ambicioso¿sabes?

Subieron la escalinata de piedra de acceso al castillo, y, al entrar en el vestíbulo, les llego un delicioso olor a comida procedente del Gran Comedor

- ¡Pobre Hocicos! – dijo Ron, suspirando – Tiene que quererte mucho, Harry... ¡Imagínate, vivir a base de ratas! –

- ¿RATAS? NO PUDISTE A VER INVENTADO ALGO MENOS ASQUEROSO – grito Sol una vez en la casa donde se estaban quedando –

- ¿y quien dijo que lo invente? – pregunto a su ves Sirius con una extraña sonrisa que hizo que su hija lo mirara –

- no me digas más porque intuyo la respuesta – dijo Sol con una mueca de asco –

- bueno olvidemos eso y dime porque me seguiste – dijo mirando a su hija con suspicacia –

- jamás había ido a Hogsmeade así que quise ver como era además tenia curiosidad por conocer al Harry adolescente ya que yo tan solo recuerdo vagamente al Harry bebe – dijo encogiéndose de hombros –

- bien pero aun tenemos un largo camino por recorrer y muchos años por disfrutar juntos – dijo Black mientras abrazaba a su hija quien sonrió –

- tienes razón papa ahora que te parece si preparo la cena te prepararé mi especialidad pasta italiana y bistec a la Sol – dijo alegremente –

- me parece bien – dijo Sirius sonriendo - / espero que en el lugar en el que estés Cristal estés orgullosa de nuestra princesa / - pensó Sirius mientras miraba a su pequeña dirigirse a la cocina –

_**Tenlo por seguro Sirius estoy orgullosa de la persona en que se convirtió mi pequeña Solaris**_

Sirius sonrió al escuchar la voz de su esposa, a pesar de que ella llevaba 14 años muerta, su esencia y su alma aun sigue estando a lado de su esposo y su hija cuidándolos y guiándolos, hablando con ambos gracias al viento que trae la esperanza y la luz que guía ambos, pero pronto los hilos de la vida de Solaris Black y Harry Potter volverían a entrelazarse esta vez para volverse uno ya que ambos se encuentran involucrados en ciertos acontecimientos que han pasado y que pasaran, acontecimientos que marcaran la vida de todos y asentaran una nueva leyenda así como el descubrimientos de cosas que parecían imposibles

Harry Potter y el Cáliz de Fuego paginas 447 – 468 

**Próximo Capitulo:**

_El rayo dorado que conectaba a Harry y Voldemort se escindió. Aunque las varitas seguían conectadas, mil ramificaciones se desprendieron trazando arcos por encima de ellos, y se entrelazaron a su alrededor hasta dejarlos encerrados en una red dorada en forma de campana, una especie de jaula de luz, fuera de la cual los Mortífagos merodeaban como chacales, profiriendo gritos que llegaban adentro amortiguados_

_- ¡no hagan nada! – les grito Voldemort a los Mortífagos – _

_Harry vio que tenía los ojos completamente abiertos de sorpresa ante lo que estaba ocurriendo, y que forcejeaba en un intento de romper el hilo de luz que seguía uniendo las varitas. Harry agarró la suya con más fuerza utilizando ambas manos, y el hilo dorado permaneció intacto_

_- ¡No hagan nada a menos que yo se los mande! – volvió a gritar Voldemort – _

_Y, entonces un sonido hermoso y sobrenatural lleno el aire... procedía de cada uno de los hilos de la red firmemente tejida en torno a Harry y Voldemort. Era un sonido que Harry puedo reconocer, aunque antes solo lo había oído una vez: era el canto del Fénix. Para Harry era un sonido de esperanza... lo más hermoso y acogedor que había oído en su vida. Sentía como si el canto estuviera dentro de él en vez de rodearlo. Era un sonido que lo conectaba a Dumbledore, como si un amigo le hablara al oído... No rompas la conexión_

_- lo sé – le dijo Harry a la música – ya se que no debo_

* * *

_Hola querido publico aquí esta su amiga Shadow Noir Wing con el segundo capitulo de la historia que espero les haya gustado _

_Ahora bien como ya vieron a aparecido por segunda vez una de nuestras protagonistas principales Solaris Black ¿Qué habrá pasado para que Solaris se hubiera ocultado por 14 años y para que Harry no supiera de su existencia¿a que se refería Sirius con lo de que Solaris lo siguió? Bueno esas preguntas y más se resolverán en capítulos siguientes así que espérenlos con ansias_

_Cualquier duda, pregunta, sugerencia puede ser mandada a mi e-mail: luz guión bajo tenshi arroba Hotmail punto com. **Una cosa más y suma mente importante les pido de favor a los review anónimos o que no estén registrados en la página dejar su mail para poder contactarlos y enviarles las respuestas a sus cuestionamientos** _


	3. Priori Incantatem

_**Disclaimers:** ¿Es necesario?... Bueno... Los personajes de** Harry Potter** son propiedad de **JK Rowling y de la Warner Bros** yo no más los usos para fines lucrativos, **Cassidy, Christopher, Armand y Tess Holymoon** pertenecen a **Bell Potter** que me los ha prestado así mismo como **Rihanna Sowerbults y Keiver Guillem Heart** pertenece a mi amiga **Eli** y **Samara McGonagall y William Lupin** pertenece a mi amiga **Ani, Cristal Dumbledore, Solaris Black y Alexander Lestrange** me pertenecen a mi_

**Harry Potter y el Último Supremo Mago Elemental**

Capitulo II

**Priori Incantatem**

Wormtail se acercó a Harry, que intentó sacudirse su aturdimiento y apoyar en los pies el peso del cuerpo antes de que le desataran las cuerdas. Wormtail levantó su nueva mano plateada, le sacó la bola de tela de la boca, y luego, de un solo golpe, corto todas las ataduras que sujetaban a Harry a la lápida. Durante una fracción de segundo, Harry podría haber pensado en huir, pero la pierna herida le temblaba, y los Mortífagos cerraban las filas, tapando los huecos de los que faltaban y formando un cerco más apretado en torno a Voldemort y él. Wormtail se dirigió hacia el lugar en que yacía el cuerpo de Cedric, y regresó con la varita de Harry, que le puso con brusquedad en la mano, sin mirarlo, para volver luego a ocupar su sitio en el círculo de Mortífagos

- ¿Te han dado clases de duelo, Harry Potter? – preguntó Voldemort con voz melosa. Sus rojos ojos brillaban a través de la oscuridad –

Aquellas palabras le hicieron recordar a Harry, como si se tratara de una vida anterior, el club de duelo al que había asistido brevemente en Hogwarts dos años atrás... Todo cuanto sabía era el encantamiento de desarme, _Expelliarmus_. ¿y que utilidad podría tener quitarle la varita a Voldemort, si es que conseguía hacerlo, cuando estaba rodeado de Mortífagos y serían por lo menos treinta contra uno? Nunca había aprendido nada que fuera adecuado para aquel momento. Sabia que se iba a enfrentar a aquello contra lo que siempre los había prevenido Moody: la maldición _Avada Kedavra_, que no se podía interceptar. Y Voldemort tenía razón: aquella vez su madre no se encontraba allí para morir por el. Estaba completamente desprotegido... Unos molestos y calculadores ojos grises miraban la situación desde las sombras sin participar ya que no sabía si hacerlo o no porque sabía que Harry saldría sano y salvo pero todo podría cambiar en cualquier momento

- saludémonos con una inclinación, Harry – dijo Voldemort, agachándose un poco, pero sin dejar de presentar a Harry su cara de serpiente – Vamos, hay que comportarse como caballeros... a Dumbledore le gustaría que hicieras galas de tus buenos modales. Inclínate ante la muerte, Harry

Los Mortífagos volvieron a reírse. La boca sin labios de Voldemort se contorsionó en una sonrisa. Harry no se inclinó. No iba a permitir que Voldemort se burlara de él antes de matarlo... no iba a darle esa satisfacción...

- He dicho que te inclines – repitió Voldemort, alzando la varita

Harry sintió que su columna vertebral se curvaba como empujada firmemente por una mano enorme e invisible, y los Mortífagos rieron más que antes

- muy bien – dijo Voldemort con voz suave, y, cuando levantó la varita, la presión que empujaba a Harry hacia abajo desapareció – Ahora da la cara como un hombre. Tenso y orgulloso, como murió tu padre...

Señores, empieza el duelo. Voldemort levantó la varita una vez más, y, antes de que Harry pudiera hacer nada para defenderse, recibió de nuevo el impacto de la maldición Cruciatus. El dolor fue tan intenso, tan devastadora, que olvido donde estaba: era como si cuchillos candentes le horadaran cada centímetro de piel, y la cabeza le fuera a estallar de dolor. Grito más fuerte de lo que había gritado en su vida. Y luego todo cesó. Harry se dio la vuelta y, con dificultad, se puso en pie. Temblaba tan incontrolablemente como Wormtail después de cortarse la mano. En su tambaleo llegó hasta el muro de Mortífagos, que lo empujaron hacia Voldemort

- un pequeño descanso – dijo Voldemort, dilatando de emoción las alargadas rendijas de la nariz – una breve pausa... Duele¿verdad, Harry? No querrás que lo repita¿a que no?

Harry no respondió. Moriría como Cedric. Aquellos ojos rojos despiadados se lo estaban diciendo: iba a morir, y no podía hacer nada para evitarlo. Pero a lo que no estaba dispuesto era a doblegarse. No iba a obedecer a Voldemort... no iba a implorarle...

- Te he preguntado si quieres que lo repita – dijo Voldemort con voz suave - ¡respóndeme¡_Imperio_!

Y por tercera vez en su vida, Harry sintió la sensación de que su mente se vaciaba de todo pensamiento... era una bendición, no pensar; era como flotar, como soñar... _Di simplemente "no, por piedad"... Di "no, por piedad"... simplemente dilo..._ No lo haré , dijo otra voz más fuerte desde la parte de atrás de la cabeza; no responderé... , Di _"no, por piedad"_ No lo haré, no lo diré , Di _"no, por piedad"_...

- ¡NO LO HARÉ!

Y estas palabras brotaron de la boca de Harry. Retumbaron en el cementerio, y la somnolencia desapareció tan de repente como si le hubieran echado un jarro de agua fría. Pero regresaron inmediatamente los dolores que la maldición Cruciatus le había dejado en todo el cuerpo, y la conciencia del lugar y la situación en que se encontraba

- ¿No lo harás? – dijo Voldemort en voz baja, y los Mortífagos no se rieron aquella vez - ¿No dirás no, por piedad ? Harry, la obediencia es una virtud que me gustaría enseñarte antes de matarte... ¿tal vez con otra pequeña dosis de dolor?

Voldemort levanto la varita, pero aquella vez Harry estaba listo: con los reflejos adquiridos en los entrenamientos de Quiddicht, se echó al suelo a un lado. Rodó hasta quedar a cubierto detrás de una lapida de mármol del padre de Voldemort, y la oyó resquebrajarse al recibir la maldición dirigida a él

- No vamos a jugar al escondite, Harry – dijo la voz suave y fría de Voldemort, acercándose más entre las risas de los Mortífagos - no puedes esconderte de mí ¿es que estas cansado del duelo¿preferirías que terminara ya, Harry? Sal Harry... sal y da la cara. Será rápido... puede que ni siquiera sea doloroso, no lo sé... ¡Como nunca me he muerto...!

Harry permaneció agachado tras la lápida, comprendiendo que había llegado a su fin. No había esperanza... nadie iba a ayudarlo. Y, al oír a Voldemort acercarse aun más solo supo una cosa que escapaba al miedo y a la razón: que no iba a morir agachado como un niño que jugara al escondite, ni iba a morir arrodillado a los pies de Voldemort. Moriría de pie como su padre, intentando defenderse aunque no hubiera defensa posible. Antes de que Voldemort asomara la cabeza de serpiente por el otro lado de la lápida, Harry se había levantado; agarraba firmemente la varita con una mano, la blandía ante él, y se abalanzaba al encuentro de Voldemort para enfrentarse con el cara a cara. Voldemort estaba listo. Al tiempo que Harry gritaba ¡_Expelliarmus_!, Voldemort lanzó su ¡_Avada Kedavra_!. De la varita de Voldemort broto un chorro de luz verde en el preciso momento en que de la de Harry salía un rayo de luz roja, y ambos rayos se encontraron en medio del aire. Repentinamente, la varita de Harry empezó a vibrar como si la recorriera una descarga eléctrica. La mano se le había agarrotado, y no habría podido soltarla aunque hubiera querido. Un estrecho raro de luz que no era de color rojo ni verde, sino de un dorado intenso y brillante, conecto ambas varitas, y Harry, mirando el rayo con asombro, vio que también los largos dedos de Voldemort aferraban una varita que no dejaba de vibrar. Y entonces sintió que sus pies se alzaban del suelo. Tanto él como Voldemort estaban elevándose en el aire, y sus varitas seguían conectadas por el hilo de luz dorada. Se alejaron de la lápida del padre de Voldemort y fueron a aterrizar en un claro de tierra sin tumbas. Los Mortífagos gritaban pidiendo instrucciones a Voldemort mientras, seguidos por la serpiente, volvían a reunirse y a formar el circulo en torno a ellos. Algunos sacaron las varitas y la persona oculta en las sombras también los había seguido pendiente de lo que sucedía ya que ella sabía la razón del porque ambas varitas se conectaron.

El rayo dorado que conectaba a Harry y Voldemort se escindió. Aunque las varitas seguían conectadas, mil ramificaciones se desprendieron trazando arcos por encima de ellos, y se entrelazaron a su alrededor hasta dejarlos encerrados en una red dorada en forma de campana, una especie de jaula de luz, fuera de la cual los Mortífagos merodeaban como chacales, profiriendo gritos que llegaban adentro amortiguados

- ¡no hagan nada! – les grito Voldemort a los Mortífagos –

Harry vio que tenía los ojos completamente abiertos de sorpresa ante lo que estaba ocurriendo, y que forcejeaba en un intento de romper el hilo de luz que seguía uniendo las varitas. Harry agarró la suya con más fuerza utilizando ambas manos, y el hilo dorado permaneció intacto

- ¡No hagan nada a menos que yo se los mande! – volvió a gritar Voldemort –

Y, entonces un sonido hermoso y sobrenatural lleno el aire... procedía de cada uno de los hilos de la red firmemente tejida en torno a Harry y Voldemort. Era un sonido que Harry puedo reconocer, aunque antes solo lo había oído una vez: era el canto del Fénix. Para Harry era un sonido de esperanza... lo más hermoso y acogedor que había oído en su vida. Sentía como si el canto estuviera dentro de él en vez de rodearlo. Era un sonido que lo conectaba a Dumbledore, como si un amigo le hablara al oído... _No rompas la conexión_

- lo sé – le dijo Harry a la música – ya se que no debo

Pero, en cuanto lo hubo pensado, se convirtió en algo bastante más difícil de cumplir. Su varita empezó a vibrar más fuerte que antes... y el rayo que lo unía a Voldemort había cambiado también: era como si unos guijarros de luz se deslizaran de un lado a otro del rayo que unía las varitas. Harry noto que su varita se sacudía en el interior de su mano mientras los guijarros comenzaban a deslizarse hacia su lado lenta pero incesantemente. La dirección del movimiento del rayo era de Voldemort hacia él, y notaba que su varita vibraba con enorme fuerza... Cuando el más próximo de los guijarros de luz se acercó a la varita de Harry, la madera que tenía entre los dedos se puso tan caliente que a Harry le dio miedo que se prendiera. Cuanto más se acercaba el guijarro, con más fuerza vibraba la varita de Harry. Tuvo la certeza de que, en cuanto tocara la varita, esta se desharía. Parecía a punto de hacerse astillas entre sus dedos... Concentró cada célula de su cerebro en obligar al guijarro a retroceder hacia Voldemort, con el canto del Fénix en los oídos y los ojos furiosos, Fijos. Lentamente, muy lentamente, los guijarros se fueron deteniendo y luego con la misma lentitud comenzaron a desplazarse en sentido opuesto... y entonces fue la varita de Voldemort la que empezó a vibrar con terrible fuerza. Voldemort parecía anonadado y casi temeroso. Uno de los guijarros de luz temblaba a unos centímetros de distancia de la varita de Voldemort. Harry no sabía por qué lo hacía, no sabía que podría sacar de aquello... pero se concentró como nunca en su vida en obligar a aquel guijarro de luz a ir hacia la varita de Voldemort, y despacio muy despacio el guijarro se movió a través del hilo dorado, tembló por un momento y luego hizo contacto.

De inmediato, la varita de Voldemort prorrumpió en estridentes alaridos de dolor. A continuación (los ojos rojos de Voldemort se abrieron de terror) una mano de humo denso surgió de la punta de la varita y se desvaneció: el espectro de la mano que le había dado a Wormtail. Mas gritos de dolor, y luego empezó a brotar de la punta de Voldemort algo mucho más grande, algo gris que parecía hecho de un humo casi sólido. Formo una cabeza... a la que siguieron el pecho y los brazos: era el torso de Cedric Diggory. Esto conmocionó a Harry de tal manera, que si en algún momento podría a ver soltado la varita habría sido aquel, pero el instinto se lo impidió, de manera que el rayo de luz dorada siguió intacto, aunque el espeso espectro gris de Cedric Diggory salió en su totalidad de la punta de la varita de Voldemort como de un túnel muy estrecho. Y aquella sombra de Cedric se puso de pie, miro a ambos lados del rayo de luz dorada, y habló:

- ¡Aguanta, Harry! - dijo

La voz resonó distante. Harry miró a Voldemort, que contemplaba atónito la escena, con los ojos abiertos como platos. Aquello lo había cogido tan de sorpresa como a Harry. Este oyó los apagados gritos de terror de los Mortífagos, que rondaban fuera de la campana dorada. La sombra de ojos grises no parecía muy sorprendida por lo que pasaba. Surgieron nuevos gritos de dolor de la varita, y luego algo más brotó de la punta: la densa sombra de una segunda cabeza, rápidamente seguida de los brazos y el torso. Un viejo al que Harry había visto en cierta ocasión en un sueño salía de la punta de la varita exactamente igual que había hecho Cedric... Su espectro, o su sombra, o lo que fuera, cayó junto al de Cedric y, apoyándose sobre su cayado, examinó con alguna sorpresa a Harry, a Voldemort, la red dorada y las varitas conectadas.

- Entonces ¿era un mago de verdad? – dijo el viejo, fijándose en Voldemort – Me mato, ése lo hizo... ¡Pelea bien, muchacho!

Pero ya estaba surgiendo una nueva cabeza... y aquella, gris como una estatua de humo, era la de una mujer. Soportando las sacudidas con ambas manos para no soltar la varita, Harry la vio caer al suelo y levantarse como los otros, observando. La sombra de Bertha Jorkins contempló con los ojos muy abiertos la batalla que tenía delante

- ¡No sueltes! – le grito y su voz retumbo al igual que la de Cedric, como si llegara de muy lejos

- ¡No sueltes, Harry, no sueltes!

Ella y los otros dos fantasmas comenzaron a deambular por la parte interior de la campana dorada, mientras los Mortífagos hacían algo parecido en la parte de fuera... las víctimas de Voldemort cuchicheaban rodeando a los duelistas, le susurraban a Harry palabras de ánimo y le decían a Voldemort cosas que Harry no alcanzaba a oír. Y entonces otra cabeza salió de la punta de la varita de Voldemort... Harry supo quien era en cuanto la vio, lo comprendió como si hubiera estado esperando desde el momento en que Cedric había surgido de la varita, lo comprendió porque la mujer que salía era la persona en la que más había pensado aquella noche... La sombra de humo de una mujer joven de pelo largo cayó al suelo tal como había hecho Bertha, se levanto y lo miro... y Harry, con los brazos temblando furiosamente, devolvió la mirada al rostro fantasmal de su madre.

- Tu padre está en camino... – dijo ella en voz baja – Quiere verte... todo ira bien... ¡ánimo!...

Y entonces empezó a salir: primero la cabeza, luego el cuerpo, alto y de pelo alborotado como Harry. La forma etérea de James Potter brotó del extremo de la varita de Voldemort, cayó al suelo y se puso de pie como su mujer. Se acercó a Harry, mirándolo y le hablo con la misma voz lejana y resonante que los otros, pero en voz baja, para que Voldemort cuya cara estaba ahora lívida de terror al verse rodeado por sus víctimas, no pudiera oírlo:

- cuando la conexión se rompa, desapareceremos al cabo de unos momentos... pero te daremos tiempo... Tienes que alcanzar el traslador, que te llevará de vuelta a Hogwarts ¿Has comprendido, Harry?

- Si – contesto éste jadeando, haciendo un enorme esfuerzo por sostener la varita, que se le resbalaba entre los dedos

- Harry – le cuchicheó la figura de Cedric – Lleva mi cuerpo¿Lo harás? Llévales el cuerpo a mis padres...

- lo haré – contesto Harry con el rostro tenso por el esfuerzo

- Prepárate – susurró la voz de su padre – Prepárate para CORRER... ahora...

- ¡YA! – gritó Harry

No hubiera podido aguantar ni un segundo más. Levantó la varita con todas sus fuerzas y el rayo dorado se partió. La jaula de luz se desvaneció y se apago el canto del fénix, pero las víctimas de Voldemort no desaparecieron: lo cercaron para servirle a Harry de escudo. Y Harry corrió como nunca lo había hecho en su vida, golpeando a dos Mortífagos atónitos para abrirse paso. Corrió en zigzag por entre las tumbas, notando tras él las maldiciones que le arrojaban, oyéndolas pegar en las lápidas: fue esquivando tumbas y maldiciones, dirigiéndose como una bala al cuerpo de Cedric, olvidando por completo del dolor de la pierna, concentrado con todas sus fuerzas en lo que tenía que hacer.

- ¡Aturdidlo! – oyó gritar a Voldemort

A tres metros del cuerpo de Cedric, Harry se parapeto tras un ángel de mármol para evitar los chorros de luz roja. Pero el rayo jamás llego cuando se atrevió a mirar se dio cuenta con bastante sorpresa que había un especie de escudo transparente protegiéndolo y delante del mismo se encontraba un encapuchado

- ¿Quién demonios eres tu? – dijo Voldemort molesto –

- no creo que te importe Tom Ryddle – dijo la fría voz femenina – Pero si quieres a Potter entonces tendrás que matarme antes – agregó para luego levantar su mano y entonces una llamarada de fuego se dirige hacia los Mortífagos haciendo que estos hicieran un encantamiento escudo luego volteo a ver a Harry sus ojos grises como los diamantes se conectaron con los verdes esmeraldas de Harry – Ahora aprovecha que están distraídos para ir por el cuerpo de tu amigo y el traslador

- ¿Quién eres? – pregunto sorprendido y confundido –

- soy una amiga – le dijo alegremente –

- no los dejen escapar – grito Voldemort furioso –

La copa voló por el aire hasta él. Harry la cogió por un asa. Oyó el grito furioso de Voldemort y el grito de la encapuchada ¡**Velo de Sombras**! En el mismo instante en que él sentía la sacudida bajo el ombligo que significaba que el traslador había funcionado: se alejaba de allí a toda velocidad en medio de un torbellino de viento y colores, y Cedric iba a su lado. Regresaban...

**Harry Potter y el Cáliz de Fuego paginas 574-582**

**Próximo Capitulo:**

_- dijo que mi sangre lo haría más fuerte que la de cualquier otro – explicó Harry – dijo que la protección que me otorgó mi madre... iría también a él. Y tenia razón: pudo tocarme sin hacerse daño, me tocó en la cara._

_Por un breve instante, Harry creyó ver una expresión de triunfo en los ojos de Dumbledore. Pero un segundo después estuvo seguro de habérselo imaginado porque cuando Dumbledore volvió a su silla tras el escritorio, parecía más viejo y más débil de lo que Harry lo había visto nunca._

_- muy bien – dijo volviéndose a sentar – Voldemort ha superado esa barrera, prosigue Harry, por favor._

…

_- por cierto hubo alguien más – dijo Harry antes de que Sirius se transformara en el gran perro negro – _

_- ¿a que te refieres? – pregunto Sirius confundido – _

_- es que cuando logre escapar una vez que esa extraña red desapareció tuve que sortear las tumbas para que los hechizos de los Mortífagos no me dieran entonces me precipité detrás de un ángel porque una maldición aturdidora se dirigía hacia mi pero la maldición nunca llego cuando me asome había un encapuchado que había creado un escudo para protegerme, ella le dijo a Voldemort cuando este le pregunto que quien era "- no creo que te importe Tom Ryddle – dijo la fría voz femenina – Pero si quieres a Potter entonces tendrás que matarme antes" y luego lanzo una bola de fuego de su mano sin siquiera sacar una varita y se volvió hacia mi, me dijo que tomara el cuerpo de Cedric y la copa y me fuera cuando yo le pregunte que quien era ella me dijo que una amiga tan solo pude ver sus ojos que eran de un vivo color gris muy parecido a los diamantes – concluyo Harry mirando a los dos adultos – _

_Sirius y Dumbledore intercambiaron una elocuente mirada al parecer ellos si supieron de quien se trataba, el moreno Black frunció el ceño_

* * *

_Hola querido publico aquí esta su amiga Shadow Noir Wing con el tercer capitulo de la historia o segundo según como lo vean que espero les haya gustado, este capitulo es uno de los poco cortos que hay o al menos eso espero_

_Vaya que el enfrentamiento entre Voldemort y Harry fue intenso y aun más inesperado el hecho de que las almas o sombras de las victimas de Voldemort aparecieran, en el siguiente capitulo Dumbledore nos explicara porque sucedió este fenómeno y también veremos de nuevo a la inesperada salvadora de Harry ¿Quién será esta encapuchada que ayudo al pequeño Potter¿Qué sucederá ahora que Voldemort regreso? Pues bien una y mil calamidades para Harry ténganlo por seguro así que esperen porque la historia a medida que avance se pondrá más interesante y aunque es una adaptación fiel al libro no todo será como el destino había dictaminado ya que ciertos Ángeles harán que la historia de un giró de 360° _

_Cualquier duda, pregunta, sugerencia puede ser mandada a mi e-mail: luz guión bajo tenshi arroba Hotmail punto com. **Una cosa más y suma mente importante les pido de favor a los review anónimos o que no estén registrados en la página dejar su mail para poder contactarlos y enviarles las respuestas a sus cuestionamientos** _


	4. Caminos Separados

_**Disclaimers:** ¿Es necesario?... Bueno... Los personajes de** Harry Potter** son propiedad de **JK Rowling y de la Warner Bros** yo no más los usos para fines lucrativos, **Cassidy, Christopher, Armand y Tess Holymoon** pertenecen a **Bell Potter** que me los ha prestado así mismo como **Rihanna Sowerbults y Keiver Guillem Heart** pertenece a mi amiga **Eli** y **Samara McGonagall y William Lupin** pertenece a mi amiga **Ani, Cristal Dumbledore, Solaris Black y Alexander Lestrange** me pertenecen a mi_

**Harry Potter y el Último Supremo Mago Elemental**

Capitulo III

Caminos Separados

Dumbledore se levantó y miró un momento a Barty Crouch con desagrado. Luego alzó otra vez la varita e hizo salir de ella unas cuerdas que lo dejaron firmemente atado. Se dirigió entonces a la Profesora McGonagall.

- Minerva¿te podrías quedar vigilando mientras sube con Harry?

- desde luego – respondió ella. Daba la impresión de que sentía náuseas, como si acabara de ver vomitar a alguien. Sin embargo, cuando sacó la varita y apuntó con ella a Barty Crouch, su mano estaba completamente firme.

- Severus por favor dile a la señora Pomfrey que venga – indico Dumbledore – Hay que llevar a Alastor Moody a la enfermería. Luego baja a los terrenos, busca a Cornelius Fudge y tráelo acá. Supongo que querrá oír personalmente a Crouch. Si quiere algo de mí, dile que estaré en la enfermería dentro de media hora.

Snape asintió en silencio y salió del despacho con suavidad

- Harry... – llamo Dumbledore con suavidad

Harry se levantó y volvió a tambalearse. El dolor de la pierna, que no había notado mientras escuchaba a Crouch, acababa de regresar con toda su intensidad. También se dio cuenta de que temblaba. Dumbledore lo cogió del brazo y lo ayudó a salir al oscuro corredor.

- Antes que nada, quiero que vengas a mi despacho, Harry – le dijo en voz baja, mientras se encaminaban hacia el pasadizo – Sirius nos está esperando allí.

Harry asintió con la cabeza. Lo invadían una especie de aturdimiento y una sensación de total irrealidad, pero no hizo caso: estaba contento de encontrarse así. No quería pensar en nada de lo que había sucedido después de tocar la Copa de los tres magos. No quería repasar los recuerdos, demasiado fresco y tan claros como si fueran fotografías, que cruzaban por su mente: Ojoloco Moody dentro del baúl, Wormtail desplomado en el suelo y agarrándose el muñón del brazo, Voldemort surgiendo del caldero de vapores, Cedric... muerto, Cedric pidiéndole que lo llevara con sus padres

- profesor – murmuró - ¿Dónde están los señores Diggory?

- Están con la profesora Sprout – dijo Dumbledore. Su voz tan impasible durante todo el interrogatorio de Barty Crouch tembló ligeramente por vez primera – es la jefa de la casa de Cedric, y es quien mejor lo conocía

Llegaron ante la gárgola de piedra. Dumbledore pronunció la contraseña. Se hizo a un lado y él y Harry subieron por la escalera de caracol móvil hasta la puerta de roble. Dumbledore la abrió. Sirius se encontraba de pie. Tenía la cara tan pálida y demacrada como cuando había escapado de Azkaban. Cruzó en dos zancadas el despacho.

- ¿estas bien, Harry? Lo sabía, sabía que pasaría algo así ¿Qué ha ocurrido?

Las manos le temblaban al ayudar a Harry a sentarse en una silla, delante del escritorio

- ¿Qué ha ocurrido? – pregunto más apremiante

Dumbledore comenzó a contarle a Sirius todo lo que había dicho Barty Crouch. Harry sólo escuchaba a medias. Estaba tan agotado que le dolía hasta el último hueso, y lo único que quería era quedarse allí sentado, que no le molestaran durante horas y horas, hasta que se durmiera y no tuviera que pensar ni sentir nada más. Oyó un suave batir de alas. _Fawkes_ el fénix había abandonado la percha y se había abandonado la percha y se había ido a posar sobre la rodilla.

- Hola _Fawkes_ – lo saludó Harry en voz baja. Acarició sus hermosas plumas de color oro y escarlata. _Fawkes_ abrió y cerró los ojos plácidamente, mirándolo. Había algo reconfortante en su cálido peso.

Dumbledore dejó de hablar. Sentado al escritorio, miraba fijamente a Harry, pero éste evitaba sus ojos. Se disponía a interrogarlo. Le haría revivirlo todo.

- Necesito saber que sucedió después de que tocaste el traslador en el laberinto, Harry – le dijo

- podemos dejarlo para mañana por la mañana¿no, Dumbledore? – se apresuró a observar Sirius. Le había puesto a Harry una mano en el hombro – Dejémoslo dormir. Que descanse.

Lo embargó un sentimiento de gratitud hacia Sirius, pero Dumbledore desoyó su sugerencia y se inclinó hacia Harry. Muy a desgana, Harry levantó la cabeza y encontró aquellos ojos azules.

- Harry, si pensara que te haría algún bien induciéndote al sueño por medio de un encantamiento y permitiendo que pospusieras el momento de pensar en lo sucedido esta noche, lo haría – dijo Dumbledore con amabilidad – Pero me temo que no es así. Adormecer el dolor por un rato te haría sentirlo luego con mayor intensidad. Has mostrado más valor del que hubiera creído posible: te ruego que lo muestres una vez más contándonos lo que sucedió.

El fénix soltó una nota suave y trémula. Tembló en el aire, y Harry sintió como si una gota de líquido caliente se le deslizara por la garganta hasta el estómago, calentándolo y tonificándolo. Respiró hondo y comenzó a hablar. Conforme lo hacía, parecían alzarse ante sus ojos las imágenes de todo cuanto había pasado aquella noche: vio la chispeante superficie de la poción que había revivido a Voldemort, vio a los Mortífagos apareciéndose entre las tumbas, vio el cuerpo de Cedric tendido en el suelo a corta distancia de la Copa. En una o dos ocasiones, Sirius hizo ademán de decir algo, sin dejar de aferrar con la mano el hombro de Harry, pero Dumbledore lo detuvo con un gesto, y Harry se alegró, porque, Habiendo comenzando, era más fácil seguir. Hasta se sentía aliviado: era casi como se estuviera sacando un veneno de dentro. Seguir hablando le costaba toda la entereza que era capaz de reunir, pero le parecía, que en cuanto hubiera acabado, se sentiría mejor. Sin embargo cuando Harry contó que Wormtail le había hecho un corte en el brazo con la daga, Sirius dejó escapar una exclamación vehemente y Dumbledore se levantó tan de golpe que Harry se asustó. Rodeó el escritorio y le pidió que extendiera el brazo. Harry les mostró a ambos el lugar en que le había rasgado la túnica, y el corte que tenía debajo.

- dijo que mi sangre lo haría más fuerte que la de cualquier otro – explicó Harry – dijo que la protección que me otorgó mi madre... iría también a él. Y tenia razón: pudo tocarme sin hacerse daño, me tocó en la cara.

Por un breve instante, Harry creyó ver una expresión de triunfo en los ojos de Dumbledore. Pero un segundo después estuvo seguro de habérselo imaginado porque cuando Dumbledore volvió a su silla tras el escritorio, parecía más viejo y más débil de lo que Harry lo había visto nunca.

- muy bien – dijo volviéndose a sentar – Voldemort ha superado esa barrera, prosigue Harry, por favor.

Harry continuo: explicó cómo había salido Voldemort del caldero, y les repitió todo cuanto recordaba de su discurso a los Mortífagos. Luego relató como Voldemort lo había desatado, le había devuelto su varita y se había preparado para batirse. Cuando llego a la parte del rayo dorado de luz había conectado su varita con la de Voldemort, se notó la garganta obstruida. Intentó seguir hablando, pero el recuerdo de lo que había surgido de la varita de Voldemort le anegaba la mente. Podría ver a Cedric saliendo de ella, ver al viejo, a Bertha Jorkins... a su madre... a su padre... Se alegro de que Sirius rompiera el silencio.

- ¿se conectaron las varitas? – dijo mirando primero a Harry, y luego a Dumbledore - ¿por qué?

Harry volvió a levantar la vista hacia Dumbledore, que parecía impresionado

- Priori incantatem – musitó –

Sus ojos miraron a los de Harry, y fue casi como si hubieran quedado conectados por un repentino rayo de comprensión

- ¿el efecto de encantamiento invertido? – pregunto Sirius

- exactamente – contesto Dumbledore – la varita de Harry y la de Voldemort tienen el mismo núcleo, Cada una de ellas contiene una pluma de cola del mismo Fénix. De ese fénix, de hecho – añadió señalando al pájaro de color oro y escarlata que estaba tranquilamente posado sobre la rodilla de Harry

- ¿la pluma de mi varita proviene de Fawkes? – exclamó Harry sorprendido –

- si – respondió Dumbledore – En cuanto saliste de su tienda hace cuatro años, el señor Ollivander me escribió para decir que tú habías comprado la segunda varita

- entonces ¿qué sucede cuando una varita se encuentra con su hermana? – quiso saber Sirius

- Que no funcionan correctamente la una contra la otra – explico Dumbledore – sin embargo si los dueños de las varitas las obligan a combatir... tendrá lugar un efecto muy extraño: una de las varitas obligará a la otra a vomitar los encantamientos que ha llevado a cabo... en sentido inverso, primero el más reciente, luego los que lo procedieron...

Miro interrogativamente a Harry, y este asintió con la cabeza

- lo cual significa – añadió Dumbledore pensativamente fijando los ojos en la cara de Harry – que tuvo que reaparecer Cedric de alguna manera

Harry volvió a asentir

- ¿Volvió a la vida? – pregunto Sirius

- Ningún encantamiento puede resucitar a un muerto – dijo Dumbledore apesadumbrado – Todo lo que pudo haber fue alguna especie de eco. Saldría de la varita una sombra del Cedric vivo ¿Me equivoco Harry?

- Me hablo – dijo Harry, y de repente volvió a temblar – me hablo el... el fantasma de Cedric, o lo que fuera

- Un eco que conservaba la apariencia y el carácter de Cedric – explico Dumbledore – Adivino que luego aparecieron otras formas: víctimas menos recientes de la varita de Voldemort...

- un viejo – dijo Harry, todavía con un nudo en la garganta – y Bertha Jorkins. Y...

- ¿Tus padres? – preguntó Dumbledore en voz baja

- si – contesto Harry

Sirius apretó tanto a Harry en el hombro que casi le hacia daño

- Los últimos asesinatos que la varita llevó a cabo – dijo Dumbledore, asintiendo con la cabeza – en orden inverso. Naturalmente, habrían seguido apareciendo otros si hubieras mantenido la conexión. Muy bien, Harry: esos ecos... esas sombras... ¿qué hicieron?

Harry describió como las figuras que habían salido de la varita habían deambulado por el borde de la red dorada, como le dio la impresión de que Voldemort les tenía miedo, como la sombra de su padre le había indicado que hacer y la de Cedric, su ultimo deseo. En aquel punto, Harry se dio cuenta de que no podía continuar. Miro a Sirius y vio que se cubría la cara con las manos. Harry advirtió de pronto que Fawkes había dejado su rodilla y había revoloteado hasta el suelo. Apoyó su hermosa cabeza en la pierna herida de Harry y derramó sobre la herida que le había hecho la araña unas espesas lágrimas de color perla. El dolor desapareció. La piel recubrió lisamente la herida. Estaba curado.

- Te lo repito – dijo Dumbledore, mientras el fénix se elevaba en el aire y se volvía a posar en la percha que había al lado de la puerta – esta noche has mostrado una valentía superior a lo que podríamos haber esperado de ti, Harry. La misma valentía de los que murieron luchando contra Voldemort cuando se encontraba en la cima de su poder. Has llevado sobre tus hombros la carga de un mago adulto, has podido con ella y nos has dado todo lo que podíamos esperar. Ahora le llevaré a la enfermería. No quiero que vayas esta noche al dormitorio. Te vendrían bien una poción para dormir y un poco de paz... Sirius¿te gustaría quedarte con él?

- Claro – dijo Sirius

- por cierto hubo alguien más – dijo Harry antes de que Sirius se transformara en el gran perro negro –

- ¿a que te refieres? – pregunto Sirius confundido –

- es que cuando logre escapar una vez que esa extraña red desapareció tuve que sortear las tumbas para que los hechizos de los Mortífagos no me dieran entonces me precipité detrás de un ángel porque una maldición aturdidora se dirigía hacia mi pero la maldición nunca llego cuando me asome había un encapuchado que había creado un escudo para protegerme, ella le dijo a Voldemort cuando este le pregunto que quien era _"**- no creo que te importe Tom Ryddle – dijo la fría voz femenina – Pero si quieres a Potter entonces tendrás que matarme antes**"_ y luego lanzo una llamarada de fuego de su mano sin siquiera sacar una varita y se volvió hacia mi, me dijo que tomara el cuerpo de Cedric y la copa y me fuera cuando yo le pregunte que quien era ella me dijo que una amiga tan solo pude ver sus ojos que eran de un vivo color gris muy parecido a los diamantes – concluyo Harry mirando a los dos adultos –

Sirius y Dumbledore intercambiaron una elocuente mirada al parecer ellos si supieron de quien se trataba, el moreno Black frunció el ceño

- ¿saben de quien se trataba? – pregunto Harry con curiosidad mientras se levantaba –

- no te preocupes Harry seguramente esa persona tiene buenas intenciones como para ayudarte pero ciertamente investigare quien podría ser – dijo Dumbledore para tranquilizarlo –

Sirius volvió a transformarse en el perro grande y negro, salió del despacho y bajó con ellos un tramo de escaleras hasta la enfermería. Cuando Dumbledore abrió la puerta, Harry vio a la señora Weasley, a Bill, Ron y Hermione rodeando a la señora Pomfrey, que parecía agobiada. Le estaban preguntando donde se hallaba él y que le había ocurrido. Todos se abalanzaron sobre ellos cuando entraron, y la señora Weasley soltó una especie de grito amortiguado.

- ¡Harry¡ay, Harry!

Fue hacia él, pero Dumbledore se interpuso

- Molly – le dijo levantando la mano – por favor, escúchame un momento. Harry ha vivido esta noche una horrible experiencia. Y acaba de revivirla para mí. Lo que ahora necesita es paz y tranquilidad, y a dormir. Si quiere que estén con él – añadió mirando a Ron, Hermione y Bill – pueden quedarse pero no quiero que le pregunten nada hasta que éste preparado para responder y desde luego no esta noche.

La señora Weasley mostró su conformidad con un gesto de la cabeza. Estaba pálida. Se volvió hacia Ron, Hermione y Bill con expresión severa como si ellos estuvieran metiendo bulla y les dijo muy bajo:

- ¿Han oído¡Necesita tranquilidad!

- Dumbledore – dijo la señora Pomfrey, mirando fijamente el perro grande y negro en el que se había convertido Sirius - ¿puedo preguntar qué...?

- Este perro se quedará un rato haciéndole compañía a está extraordinariamente bien educado. Esperaremos a que te acuestes, Harry

Harry sintió hacia Dumbledore una indecible gratitud por pedirles a los otros que no le hicieran preguntas. No era que no quisiera estar con ellos, pero la idea de explicarlo todo de nuevo, de revivirlo una vez más, era superior a sus fuerzas.

- volveré en cuanto haya visto a Fudge, Harry – dijo Dumbledore – me gustaría que mañana te quedaras aquí hasta que me haya dirigido al colegio

Salió. Mientras la señora Pomfrey lo llevaba a una cama próxima, Harry deslumbró al autentico Moody acostado en una ama al final de la sala. Tenia el ojo mágico y la pata de palo sobre la mesita de noche.

- ¿qué tal está? – pregunto Harry

- Se pondrá bien – aseguró la señora Pomfrey, dándole un pijama a Harry y rodeándolo de biombos

El se quito la ropa, se puso el pijama, y se acostó. Ron, Hermione, Bill y la señora Weasley se sentaron a ambos lados de la cama, y el perro negro se colocó junto a la cabecera. Ron y Hermione lo miraban casi con cautela como si los asustara.

- Estoy bien – les dijo – solo que muy cansado

A la señora Weasley se le empañaron los ojos de lagrimas mientras le alisaba la colcha de la cama, sin que hiciera ninguna falta. La señora Pomfrey, que se había marchado aprisa al despacho, volvió con una copa y una botellita de poción de color púrpura.

- Tendrás que bebértela toda, Harry – le indico – es una poción para dormir sin soñar

Harry tomó la copa y bebió unos sorbos. Enseguida le entró sueño: todo a su alrededor se volvió brumoso, las lámparas que había en la enfermería le hacían guiños amistosos a través de los biombos que rodeaban su cama, y sintió como si su cuerpo se hundiera más en la calidez del colchón de plumas. Antes de que pudiera terminar la poción, antes de que pudiera añadir otra palabra, la fatiga lo había vencido... Harry despertó en medio de tal calidez y somnolencia que no abrió los ojos, esperando volver a dormirse. La sala seguía a oscuras: estaba seguro de que aún era de noche y de que no había dormido mucho rato. Luego oyó cuchicheos a su alrededor.

- ¡Van a despertarlo si no se callan!

- ¿por qué gritaran así? No habrá ocurrido nada más¿no?

Harry abrió perezosamente los ojos. Alguien le había quitado las gafas. Pudo distinguir junto a él las siluetas borrosas de la señora Weasley y de Bill. La señora Weasley estaba de pie.

- es la voz de Fudge – susurraba ella – y ésa es la de Minerva McGonagall¿verdad? Pero ¿por qué discuten?

Harry también los oía: gente que gritaba y corría hacia la enfermería

- Ya sé que es lamentable, pero da igual, Minerva – decía Cornelius Fudge en voz alta –

- ¡Nunca debería haberlo metido en el castillo! – Gritó la profesora McGonagall – Cuando se enteré Dumbledore...

Harry oyó abrirse de golpe las puertas de la enfermería. Sin que nadie se diera cuenta, porque todos miraban hacia la puerta mientras Bill retiraba el biombo, Harry se sentó y se puso las gafas. Fudge entró en la sala con paso decidido. Detrás de él iban Snape y la profesora McGonagall

- ¿Dónde está Dumbledore? – le preguntó Fudge a la señora Weasley

- aquí no – respondió ella enfadada – Esto es una enfermería señor ministro ¿No cree que sería mejor...?

Pero la puerta se abrió y entró Dumbledore en la sala.

- ¿Qué ha ocurrido? – Inquirió bruscamente, pasando la vista de Fudge a la profesora McGonagall - ¿Por qué están molestando a los enfermos? Minerva me sorprende que tu... Te pedí que vigilaras a Barty Crouch...

- ¡Ya no necesita que lo vigile nadie, Dumbledore! – Grito ella - ¡Gracias al ministro!

Harry no había visto nunca a la profesora McGonagall tan fuera de si: tenía las mejillas coloradas, los puños apretados y temblaba de furia.

- cuando le dijimos al señor Fudge que habíamos atrapado al mortifago responsable de lo ocurrido esta noche – dijo Snape en voz baja – consideró que su seguridad personal estaba en peligro. Insistió en llamar a un dementor para que lo acompañara al castillo. Y subió con él al despacho en que Barty Crouch...

- ¡le advertí que usted no lo aprobaría, Dumbledore! – Exclamó la profesora McGonagall – le dije que usted nunca permitiría la entrada de un dementor en el castillo, pero...

- ¡Mi querida señora! – bramó Fudge, que de igual manera parecía más enfadado de lo que Harry lo había visto nunca – Como Ministro de Magia, me compete a mi decidir si necesito escolta cuando entrevisto a alguien que puede resultar peligroso...

Pero la voz de la profesora McGonagall ahogó la de Fudge:

- En cuanto ese... ese ser entró en el despacho – gritó ella, temblorosa y señalando a Fudge – se echó sobre Crouch y... y...

Harry sintió un escalofrío, en tanto la profesora McGongall buscaba palabras para explicar lo sucedido. No necesitaba que ella terminara la frase, pues sabía qué era lo que debía de haber hecho el dementor: le habría administrado a Barty Crouch su beso fatal. Le habría aspirado el alma por la boca. Estaría peor que muerto.

- pero, por todos los santos, no es una perdida tan grave – soltó Fudge – según parece, es responsable de unas cuantas muertes

- Pero ya no podrá declarar, Cornelius – repuso Dumbledore. Miro a Fudge con severidad, como si lo viera tal cual era por primera vez – ya no puede declarar por qué mató a esas personas

- ¿Qué porque las mato? Bueno, eso no es ningún misterio – replico Fudge - ¡Por que estaba loco de remate! Por lo que me han dicho Minerva y Severus ¡creía que actuaba según las instrucciones de Voldemort!

- es que actuaba según instrucciones de Voldemort, Cornelius – dijo Dumbledore – las muertes de esas personas fueron meras consecuencias de un plan para restaurar a Voldemort a la plenitud de sus fuerzas. Ese plan ha tenido éxito, y Voldemort ha recuperado su cuerpo.

Fue como si a Fudge le pegaran en la cara con una maza. Aturdido y parpadeando. Devolvió la mirada a Dumbledore como si no pudiera dar crédito a sus oídos. Entonces, sin dejar de mirar a Dumbledore con los ojos desorbitados, comenzó a farfullar:

- ¿qué ha retornado Quien-tu-sabes? Absurdo ¡Dumbledore por favor...!

- como sin duda te han explicado Minerva y Severus – dijo Dumbledore – hemos oído la confesión de Barty Crouch. Bajo los efectos del suero de la verdad, nos ha relatado como escapo de Azkaban, y como Voldemort, enterado por Bertha Jorkins de que seguía vivo, fue a liberarlo de su padre y lo utilice para capturar a Harry. El plan funciono, ya te lo he dicho: Crouch ha ayudado a Voldemort a regresar.

- ¡pero vamos, Dumbledore! – Exclamó Fudge, y Harry se sorprendió de ver surgir en su rostro una ligera sonrisa - ¡no es posible que tu creas eso¿qué ha retornado quien-tu-sabes? Vamos, vamos, por favor... Una cosa es que Crouch creyera que actuaba bajo las ordenes de quien-tu-sabes... y otra tomarse en serio lo que ha dicho ese lunático...

- cuando Harry tocó esta noche la Copa de los tres magos, fue transportado directamente ante Lord Voldemort – afirmo Dumbledore – presenció su renacimiento. Te lo explicaré todo si vienes a mi despacho – Miro a Harry y vio que estaba despierto, pero añadió – me temo que no puedo consentir que interrogues a Harry esta noche.

La sorprendente sonrisa de Fudge no había desaparecido. También él miro a Harry; luego volvió la vista a Dumbledore y dijo:

- ¿Eh... estás dispuesto a aceptar su testimonio, Dumbledore?

Hubo un instante de silencio, roto por el gruñido de Sirius. Se le habían erizado los pelos del lomo, y enseñaba los dientes a Fudge

- Desde luego que lo acepto – respondió Dumbledore, con un fulgor en los ojos – He oído la confesión de Crouch y he oído el relato de Harry de lo que ocurrió después de que tocara la copa: las dos historias encajan y explican todo lo sucedido desde que el verano pasado desapareció Bertha Jorkins

Fudge conservaba en la cara la extraña sonrisa, un maullido molesto se escucho fue entonces que Harry se dio cuenta que su mejor amiga trae en brazos a aquella gatita negra de ojos grises. Fudge volvió a mirar a Harry antes de responder

- vas a creer que ha retornado Lord Voldemort porque lo dicen un loco asesino y un niño que...? Bueno...

Le dirigió a Harry otra mirada y este comprendió de pronto

- Señor Fudge ¡usted ha leído a Rita Skeeter! – dijo en voz baja –

Ron, Hermione, Bill y la Sra. Weasley se sobresaltaron: ninguno se había dado cuenta de que Harry estaba despertó, la gatita salto de los brazos de Hermione a la cama y acercándose a Harry se acostó en su regazo donde el empezó a acariciarle el lomo. Fudge enrojeció un poco, pero su rostro adquirió una expresión obstinada y desafiante

- ¿Y que si lo he hecho? – soltó, dirigiéndose a Dumbledore - ¿qué pasa si he descubierto que has estado ocultando ciertos aspectos relativos a ese niño¿con que habla parsel, eh¿y que monta curiosos numeritos por todas partes?

- Supongo que te refieres a los dolores de la cicatriz – dijo Dumbledore con frialdad

- ¿O sea que admites que ha tenido dolores? – replicó Fudge - ¡Dolores de cabeza, pesadillas¿Tal vez... alucinaciones?

- Escúchame, Corenlius – dijo Dumbledore dando un paso a Fudge y volvió a irradiar aquella indefinible fuerza que Harry había percibido en él después de que había aturdido al joven Crouch – Harry esta tan cuerdo como tú y yo. La cicatriz que tiene en la frente no le ha reblandecido el cerebro. Creo que le duele cuando Lord Voldemort está cerca o cuando se siente especialmente furioso.

Fudge retrocedió medio paso para separarse un poco de Dumbledore pero no cedió en absoluto.

- me tendrás que perdonar Dumbledore, pero nunca había escuchado que una cicatriz actúe como alarma...

- ¡mire he presenciado el retorno de Voldemort – grito Harry, intento volver a salir de la cama pero la señora Weasley se lo impidió – He visto a los Mortífagos, Puedo darle los nombres Lucius Malfoy...

Snape hizo un movimiento repentino; pero, cuando Harry lo miro sus ojos estaban puestos otra vez en Fudge

- ¡Malfoy fue absuelto! – dijo Fudge visiblemente ofendido – es de una familia de raigambre... y entrega donaciones para excelentes causas...

- Macnair – prosiguió Harry

- También fue absuelto y trabaja para el Ministerio

- Avery... Nott... Crabbe... Goyle...

- No haces más que repetir los nombres de los que fueron absueltos hace trece años del cargo de pertenecer a los Mortífagos – dijo Fudge enfadado – Debes de haber visto esos nombres en antiguas crónicas de los juicios. Por todos los santos, Dumbledore... este niño ya se vio envuelto en una historia ridícula al final del curso anterior... los cuentos que inventa son cada vez más exagerados y tu te los sigues tragando. Este niño habla con las serpientes, Dumbledore ¿y todavía confías en el?

- No sea necio – grito la profesora McGonagall – Cedric Diggory, el señor Crouch esas muertes no son el trabajo casual de un loco

- No veo ninguna prueba de lo contrario – vocifero Fudge, igual de airado que ella y con la cara colorada - ¡Me parece que están decididos a sembrar un pánico que desestabilice todo lo que hemos estado construyendo durante trece años!

Harry no podía creerlo. Siempre había visto a Fudge como alguien bondadoso: un poco jactancioso, un poco pomposo pero básicamente bueno. Sin embargo lo que en aquel momento tenia ante el era un mago pequeño y furioso que se negaba rotundamente a aceptar cualquier cosa que pusiera una alteración de su mundo cómodo y ordenado que se negaba a creer en el retorno de Voldemort

- Voldemort ha regresado – repitió Dumbledore – si afrontas este hecho, Fudge y tomas las medidas necesarias quizá aun podamos encontrar una salvación lo primero y más esencial es retirarles a los dementores el control de Azkaban...

- Absurdo – volvió a gritar Fudge – Retirar a los dementores, Me echarían a puntapiés solo por proponerlo, la mitad de nosotros solo dormimos tranquilos porque sabemos que ellos están custodiando Azkaban

- a la otra mitad nos cuesta más conciliar el sueño, Cornelius, sabiendo que has puesto a los partidarios más peligrosos de Voldemort bajo la custodia de unas criaturas que se unirán a él en cuanto se lo pida – repuso Dumbledore – No te serán leales Fudge porque Voldemort puede ofrecerles muchas más satisfacciones que tu a sus apetitos. Con el apoyo de los dementores y el retorno de sus viejos partidarios te resultaran muy difícil evitar que recupere la fuerza que tuvo hace 13 años

Fudge abrirá y cerraba la boca como si no encontrara palabras apropiadas para expresar su ira.

- el segundo paso que debes dar y sin perdida de tiempo – siguió Dumbledore – es enviar ,mensajeros a los gigantes

- ¿Mensajeros a los gigantes? – gritó Fudge, recuperando la capacidad de hablar - ¿qué locura es esa?

- debes tenderles la mano ahora mismo, antes de que sea demasiado tarde – repuso Dumbledore – o de lo contrario Voldemort los persuadirá como hizo antes de que es el único mago que está dispuesto a concederles derechos y libertades

- no... no puedes estar hablando en serio – dijo Fudge entrecortadamente, negando con la cabeza y alejándose un paso de Dumbledore – si la comunidad mágica sospechara que yo pretendo un acercamiento a los gigantes... la gente los odia, Dumbledore... Sería el fin de mi carrera...

- estas cegado por el miedo a perder la cartera que ostentas, Cornelius – dijo Dumbledore, volviendo a elevar la voz y con los ojos de nuevo resplandecientes, evidenciando su aura poderosa - ¡Le das demasiada importancia, y siempre lo has hecho, a lo que llaman Limpieza de sangre ¡No te das cuenta de que no importa lo que uno es por nacimiento, sino lo que uno es por si mismo! Tu dementor acaba de aniquilar al ultimo miembro de una familia de sangre limpia, de tanta raigambre como la que más… ¡y ya ves lo que ese hombre escogió hacer con su vida! Te lo digo ahora: das los pasos que te aconsejo, y te recordaran, con cartera o sin ella, como uno de los ministros de Magia más grandes y valerosos que hayamos tenido; pero, si no lo haces¡La Historia te recordará como el hombre que se hizo a un lado para concederle a Voldemort una segunda oportunidad de destruir el mundo que hemos intentado construir!

- ¡Loco! – susurró Fudge, volviendo a retroceder - ¡Loco…!

Se hizo el silencio. La señora Pomfrey estaba inmóvil al pie de la cama de Harry, tapándose la boca con las manos. La señora Weasley seguía de pie al lado de Harry, poniéndole la mano en el hombro para impedir que se levantara. Bill, Ron y Hermione miraban a Fudge fijamente.

- si sigues decidido a cerrar los ojos, Cornelius – dijo Dumbledore – nuestros caminos se separaran ahora. Actúa como creas conveniente. Y yo… yo también actuaré como crea conveniente.

La voz de Dumbledore no sonó a amenaza, sino como una mera declaración de principios, pero Fudge se estremeció como si Dumbledore hubiera avanzado hacia él apuntándole con una varita.

- Veamos pues, Dumbledore – dijo blandiendo un dedo amenazador – siempre te he dado rienda suelta. Te he mostrado mucho respeto. Podía no estar de acuerdo con algunas de tus decisiones, pero me he callado. No hay muchos que en mi lugar te hubieran permitido contratar hombres lobo, o tener a Hagrid aquí o decidir que enseñar a tus estudiantes sin consultar al Ministerio. Pero si vas a actuar contra mí…

- el único contra el que pienso actuar – puntualizo Dumbledore – es Lord Voldemort. Si tu estas contra él, entonces seguiremos del mismo lado, Cornelius

Fudge no encontró respuesta a aquello. Durante un instante se balanceo hacia atrás y hacia delante sobre sus pequeños pies, e hizo girar en sus manos el sombrero hongo. Al final dijo con cierto tono de suplica

- no puede volver, Dumbledore, no puede volver…

Snape se adelanto, levantándose la manga izquierda de la túnica. Descubrió su antebrazo y se lo enseño a Fudge, que retrocedió

- mire – dijo Snape con brusquedad – mire: la Marca Tenebrosa. No esta tan clara como lo estuvo hace una hora aproximadamente, cuando era de color negro y me abrazaba pero aun puede verla. El señor Tenebroso marcó con ella a todos sus Mortífagos. Era una manera de recono-cernos entre nosotros y también el medio que utilizaba para convocarnos. Cuando el tocaba la marca de cualquier mortifago teníamos que desaparecernos donde estuviéramos y aparecernos a su lado al instante. Esta marca ha ido haciéndose más clara durante todo este curso y la de Karkarov también ¿Por qué cree que ha huido esta noche? porque los dos hemos sentido la quemazón de la Marca. Entonces, los dos supimos que el había retornado. Karkarov teme la venganza del Señor Tenebroso porque traiciono a demasiados de sus compañeros Mortífagos para esperar una bienvenida si volviera al redil.

Fudge también se alejo un paso de Snape, negando con la cabeza. Daba la impresión de que no había entendido ni una palabra de lo que este le había dicho. Miro fijamente con repugnancia, la fea marca que Snape tenia en el brazo. A continuación, levanto la vista hacia Dumbledore y susurró:

- no se a que están jugando tu y tus profesores, Dumbledore, pero creo que ya he oído bastante. No tengo más que añadir. Me pondré en contacto contigo mañana, Dumbledore para tratar sobre la dirección del colegio. Ahora tengo que volver al ministerio.

Casi había llegado a la puerta cuando se detuvo, se volvió, regresó a zancadas y se detuvo ante la cama de Harry

- tu premio – dijo escuetamente sacándose del bolsillo una bolsa grande de oro y dejándola caer sobre la mesita de la cama de Harry – mil galeones tendría que haber habido una ceremonia de entrega, pero en estas circunstancias…

Se encasquetó el sombrero hongo y salió de la sala, cerrando de un portazo. En cuanto desapareció, Dumbledore se volvió hacia el grupo que rodeaba la cama de Harry.

- Hay mucho que hacer- dijo Dumbledore – Molly… ¿me equivoco al pensar que puedo contar contigo y con Arthur?

- Por supuesto que no se equivoca – respondió la señora Weasley. Hasta los labios le habían quedado pálidos, pero parecía decidida – Arthur conoce a Fudge. En su interés por los Muggles lo que lo ha mantenido relegado en el Ministerio durante todos estos años. Fudge opina que carece del adecuado orgullo de mago.

- Entonces tengo que enviarle un mensaje – dijo Dumbledore –Tenemos que hacer partícipes de lo ocurrido a todos aquellos a los que se pueda convencer de la verdad, y Arthur está bien situado en el Ministerio para hablar con los que no sean tan miopes como Cornelius.

- Iré yo a verlo - se ofreció Bill, levantándose-. Iré ahora.

- Muy bien – asintió Dumbledore – Cuéntale lo ocurrido. Dile que no tardaré en ponerme en contacto con él. Pero tendrá que ser discreto. Fudge no debe sospechar que interfiero en el Ministerio…

- Déjelo de mi cuenta – dijo Bill.

Le dio una palmada a Harry en el hombro, un beso a su madre en la mejilla, se puso la capa y salió con paso decidido.

- Minerva – dijo Dumbledore, volviéndose hacia la profesora McGonagall – quiero ver a Hagrid en mi despacho tan pronto como sea posible. Y también… si consiente en venir, a Madame Maxime.

La profesora McGonagall asintió con la cabeza y salió sin decir una palabra.

- Poppy – le dijo Dumbledore a la señora Pomfrey – ¿serías tan amable de bajar al despacho del profesor Moody, donde me imagino que encontrarás a una elfina doméstica llamada Winky sumida en la desesperación? Haz lo que puedas por ella, y luego llévala a las cocinas. Creo que Dobby la cuidará.

- Muy… muy bien – contestó la señora Pomfrey, asustada, y también salió.

Dumbledore se aseguró de que la puerta estaba cerrada, y de que los pasos de la señora Pomfrey habían dejado de oírse, antes de volver a hablar.

- Y, ahora – dijo – es momento de que dos de nosotros se acepten. Sirius… te ruego que recuperes tu forma habitual.

El gran perro negro levantó la mirada hacia Dumbledore, y luego, en un instante, se convirtió en hombre. La señora Weasley soltó un grito y se separó de la cama

- ¡Sirius Black! – gritó

- ¡Calla, mamá! – chilló Ron – ¡Es inocente!

Snape no había gritado ni retrocedido, pero su expresión era una mezcla de furia y horror.

- Él – gruñó, mirando a Sirius, cuyo rostro mostraba el mismo desagrado – ¿Qué hace aquí?

- Está aquí porque yo lo he llamado – explicó Dumbledore, pasando la vista de uno a otro – Igual que tú, Severus. Yo confío tanto en uno como en otro. Ya es hora de que olvidéis vuestras antiguas diferencias, y confiéis también el uno en el otro.

Harry pensó que Dumbledore pedía un milagro. Sirius y Snape se miraban con intenso odio

- ¿No cree que lo que ha pedido es demasiado para ellos que se odiaron desde que se vieron? – pregunto una voz femenina bastante incrédula –

Las miradas se volvieron hacia aquella voz y cual fue sus sorpresa encontrarse a un encapuchado sentado a lado de Harry mirando a Dumbledore, Sirius y a Snape; Ron, Hermione y la señora Weasley dieron un respingo y se levantaron de la cama, Harry por otro lado miro con cierta sorpresa y curiosidad al encapuchado reconociéndola de inmediato

- ¡ERES TU! – Gritó Harry sorprendido – eres la chica que me ayudo a escapar del cementerio– agrego señalándola –

- así es veo que si pudiste llegar con tanta oscuridad me preocupe – dijo Andrómeda alegremente –

- ¿Qué demonios haces aquí? – pregunto Sirius mirándola un poco molesto –

- ¿yo? Pues nada tan solo pasaba por aquí – dijo la ojigris encogiéndose de hombros –

- ¿tu eras la gatita? – pregunto Hermione sorprendida ya que la gatita negra no se veía por ningún lado cuando hasta hace unos minutos estaba acostada en el regazo de Harry –

- si buen disfraz no – dijo divertida – por cierto mi nombre es Andrómeda un gusto

- ¿Por qué cubres tu rostro? – pregunto Ron ya que la capucha cubría su rostro tan solo podía verse algunos mechones de cabellos negros y unos alegres y coquetos ojos grises como los diamantes –

- digamos que es por seguridad, aunque por el momento no sabrán como soy, pero eso si pueden considerarme una aliada ya que yo también lucho en contra de Voldemort y sus Mortífagos – dijo con seguridad Andrómeda –

- bien volviendo con ustedes dos – dijo Dumbledore mirando a Sirius y a Snape – Me conformaré, a corto plazo, con un alto en las hostilidades – agrego Dumbledore con un deje de impaciencia – Daos la mano: ahora estáis del mismo lado. El tiempo apremia, y, a menos que los pocos que sabemos la verdad estemos unidos, no nos quedará esperanza.

Muy despacio, pero sin dejar de mirarse como si se desearan lo peor, Sirius y Snape se acercaron y se dieron la mano. Se soltaron enseguida.

- Con eso bastará por ahora – dijo Dumbledore, colocándose una vez más entre ellos – Ahora, tengo trabajo que daros a los dos. La actitud de Fudge, aunque no nos pille de sorpresa, lo cambia todo. Sirius, necesito que salgas ahora mismo: tienes que alertar a Remus Lupin, Arabella Figg y Mundungus Fletcher: el antiguo grupo. Escóndete por un tiempo en casa de Lupin. Yo iré a buscarte.

- Pero…- protestó Harry.

Quería que Sirius se quedara. No quería decirle otra vez adiós tan pronto.

- No tardaremos en vernos, Harry – aseguró Sirius, volviéndose hacia él – Te lo prometo. Pero debo hacer lo que pueda ¿comprendes?

- Claro. Claro que comprendo.

Sirius le apretó brevemente la mano, asintió con la cabeza mirando a Dumbledore, volvió a transformarse en perro, y salió corriendo de la sala, abriendo con la pata la manilla de la puerta.

- Severus – continuó Dumbledore dirigiéndose a Snape – ya sabes lo que quiero de ti

- Lo haré – contestó Snape.

Parecía más pálido de lo habitual, y sus fríos ojos negros resplandecieron de forma extraña.

- Buena suerte entonces – le deseó Dumbledore, y, con una mirada de aprehensión, lo observó salir en silencio de la sala, detrás de Sirius

Pasaron varios minutos antes de que el director volviera a hablar

- tengo que bajar – dijo al fin – tengo que ver a los Diggory. Tomate la poción que queda Harry, los veré a todos más tarde. Andrómeda ve por tus cosas y las de tu padre y llevalas a ya sabes donde – le dijo a la encapuchada –

- no creo que a papa le haga gracia regresar a esa casa pero de acuerdo siempre quise conocer a mi abuela – dijo con una sonrisa

Y la encapuchada desapareció tal cual lo hacen los magos. Mientras Dumbledore se iba, Harry se dejó caer en las almohadas. Hermione, Ron y la señora Weasley lo miraban.. Nadie hablo por un tiempo.

- Tienes que tomar lo que queda de la poción, Harry – dijo al cabo la señora Weasley. Al ir a coger la botellita y la copa, dio con la mano contra la bolsa de oro que estaba en la mesita – Tienes que dormir bien y mucho. Intenta pensar en otra cosa por un rato… ¡piensa en lo que vas a comprarte con ese dinero!

- No lo quiero – replicó Harry con voz inexpresiva-. Tómenlo ustedes. Quien sea. No lo merezco. Se lo merecía Cedric.

Aquello con lo que había estado luchando por momentos desde que había salido del laberinto amenazaba con ser más fuerte que él. Sentía una sensación ardosa y punzante por dentro de sus ojos. Parpadeó y miró al techo.

- No fue culpa tuya, Harry – susurró la señora Weasley.

- Yo le dije que cogiéramos juntos la Copa – musitó Harry.

La señora Weasley posó la poción en la mesita, se inclinó y abrazó a Harry. Él no recordaba que nunca ningún ser humano lo hubiera abrazado de aquella manera, como a un hijo. Todo el peso de cuanto había visto aquella noche pareció caer sobre él mientras la señora Weasley lo aferraba, su rostro se tensó para contener el grito de angustia que pugnaba por salir. Se oyó un ruido como de portazo, y la señora Weasley y Harry se separaron. Hermione estaba en la ventana. Tenía algo en la mano firmemente agarrado.

- Lo siento – se disculpó.

- la poción, Harry – dijo rápidamente la señora Weasley, secándose los ojos con el dorso de la mano.

Harry se la bebió de un trago. El efecto fue instantáneo. Lo sumergió una ola de sueño grande e irresistible, y se hundió entre las almohadas, dormido sin pensamientos y sin sueños. Harry volvió a la torre Gryffindor a la noche siguiente. Por lo que le dijeron Ron y Hermione, aquella mañana, durante el desayuno, Dumbledore se había dirigido a todo el colegio. Simplemente les había pedido que dejaran a Harry tranquilo, que nadie le hiciera preguntas ni lo forzaran a contar la historia de lo ocurrido en el laberinto. Él notó que la mayor parte de sus compañeros se apartaban al cruzarse con él por los corredores, y que evitaban su mirada. Se dio cuenta de que esta actitud no lo preocupaba demasiado. Disfrutaba hablando de otras cosas con Ron y Hermione, o cuando jugaba al ajedrez en silencio.

La única persona aparte de Ron y Hermione con a cual se sentía capaz de hablar era con Hagrid. El baúl de Harry estaba listo. Hedwig se encontraba de nuevo en la jaula, y la jaula encima del baúl. Con el resto de los alumnos de cuarto, él, Ron y Hermione aguardaban en el abarrotado vestíbulo los carruajes que los llevarían de vuelta a la estación de Hogsmeade. Era otro hermoso día de verano. Se imaginó que, cuando llegara aquella noche, en Privet Drive haría calor y los jardines estarían frondosos, con macizos de flores convertidos en un derroche de color. Pero pensar en ello no le proporcionó ningún placer. El tiempo no pudo ser más diferente en el viaje de vuelta a King's Cross de lo que había sido a la ida en septiembre. No había ninguna nube en el cielo. Harry, Ron y Hermione habían conseguido un compartimiento para ellos solos.

El resto del viaje fue bastante agradable. Harry hubiera querido que durara todo el verano, de hecho, para no llegar nunca a King's Cross… pero, como había aprendido aquel último curso, el tiempo no trascurre más despacio cuando nos espera algo desagradable, y el expreso de Hogwarts no tardó en acercarse al andén nueve y tres cuartos aminorando la marcha. La confusión y el alboroto usuales llenaron los pasillos mientras los estudiantes se apeaban. Ron y Hermione pasaron con dificultad los baúles por encima de Malfoy, Crabbe y Goyle. Harry, en cambio, no se movió

- Fred… George… esperen un momento

Los dos gemelos se volvieron. Harry abrió su baúl. Y sacó el dinero del premio

- Cójanlo – les dijo y puso la bolsa en las manos de George

- ¿Qué? – exclamo Fred pasmado –

- que lo cojan – repitió Harry con firmeza – yo no lo quiero

- estás mal del coco – dijo George tratando de devolvérselo –

- no, no lo estoy, Cójanlo y sigan inventando. Para la tienda de artículos de broma.

- se ha vuelto loco – dijo Fred casi con miedo –

- escuchen: si no lo cogen, pienso tirarlo por el inodoro. Ni lo quiero ni lo necesito. Pero no me vendría mal reírme un poco, Talvez todos necesitemos reírnos. Me temo que dentro de poco nos van a hacer mucha falta las risas.

- Harry – musito George, sopesando la bolsa – aquí tiene que a ver mil galeones

- si – contesto Harry sonriendo – piensa cuantas galletas de canarios se pueden hacer con eso

Los gemelos lo miraron fijamente

- pero no le digan a su madre de donde lo han sacado… aunque, bien pensado, tal vez ya no tenga tanto empeño en que lo hagan funcionarios del Ministerio

- Harry… - comenzó Fred, pero Harry saco su varita –

- Mira – dijo rotundamente – si no se lo llevan, les echo un maleficio. He aprendido algunos bastante buenos. Pero háganme un favor¿quieren? Cómprenle a Ron una túnica de gala diferente y díganle es regalo suyo.

Salio del compartimiento sin dejarlo decir una palabra más, pasando por encima de ellos sin siquiera preocuparse por tener cuidado. Tío Vernon lo esperaba al otro lado de la barrera. La señora Weasley estaba muy cerca de él. Al ver a Harry, ella le dio un abrazo muy fuerte y le susurró al oído:

- Creo que Dumbledore te dejará venir un poco más avanzado el verano. Estaremos en contacto, Harry.

- Hasta luego, Harry – se despidió Ron, dándole una palmada en la espalda.

- ¡Adiós, Harry! – le dijo Hermione, e hizo algo que no había hacho nunca: le dio un beso en la mejilla. Nadie noto que Harry se llevó la mano al lugar en donde anteriormente se encontraban los labios de su amiga, sus ojos brillaron más que antes y su aura magica había crecido un poco

- Gracias, Harry – musitó George, mientras Fred, a su lado, asentía fervientemente con la cabeza.

Harry les guiñó un ojo, se volvió hacia tío Vernon y lo siguió hacia la salida. No había porque preocuparse todavía, se dijo mientras se acomodaba en el asiento posterior del coche de los Dursley. Como le había dicho Hagrid, lo que tuviera que llegar, llegaría, y ya habría tiempo de plantarle cara.

**Continuara…**

**Harry Potter y el Cáliz de Fuego paginas 601-619 y 633-635**

**Próximo Capitulo:**

_- Buenas tardes Remus ¿deseas acompañarnos a comer? – pregunto Arthur Weasley sentado en la mesa leyendo el profeta – _

_- claro pero antes quiero presentarles a alguien – dijo sonriendo – _

_- ¿a quien profesor? – pregunto Ron con curiosidad – _

_- bueno ella es… - se detuvo de pronto al no ver a la chica a su lado – pero estaba aquí – dijo sorprendido – _

_- esta detrás de ti – dijo Sirius divertido al ver un mechón de cabello detrás de Remus de un tono muy oscuro – _

_Remus se hizo a un lado dejando ver a una chica más o menos de la misma edad que Hermione y Ron, de largos cabellos negros como el ébano semi ondulados que le caía por los hombros y la espalda como cascada hasta las caderas, unos tímidos pero al mismo tiempo coquetos ojos grises como los diamantes parcialmente ocultos por su flequillo dándole un aire de misterios a su mirada, viste un pantalón de mezclilla, unos tenis blancos con negro, una playera de tirantes negra con las letras Blackmoon al frente en plateado, unos guantes sin dedos negros con una pulsera plateada de la cual cuelga una luna creciente, su porte era entre elegante y altivo. A pesar de ser muy joven tenia una belleza sorprendente, Snape casi se atraganta con el zumo de calabazas que estaba tomando al ver a aquella joven que le recordaba tanto a alguien, a alguien que fue muy querido por la comunidad mágica_

_- chicos les presento a mi ahijada Solaris – dijo Remus con una sonrisa – _

_

* * *

__Hola querido publico aquí esta su amiga Shadow Noir Wing con el siguiente capitulo de la historia que espero les haya gustado, _

_Bueno ya saben quien fue la encapuchada que ayudo a Harry su nombre Andrómeda pero ¿Qué secretos oculta esta joven¿Por qué ayudo a Harry¿De donde Sirius y Dumbledore la conocen? Bueno esas preguntas tendrán solución a lo largo de la historia_

_Tambien le recomiendo que pasen a ver mi otra historia llamada Phantom Memory que esta en la sección de Beyblade y que espero les guste hay un pequeño concuros por si gustan participar, las bases estan capitulo 3_

_Cualquier duda, pregunta, sugerencia puede ser mandada a mi e-mail: luz guión bajo tenshi arroba Hotmail punto com. **Una cosa más y suma mente importante les pido de favor a los review anónimos o que no estén registrados en la página dejar su mail para poder contactarlos y enviarles las respuestas a sus cuestionamientos** _


	5. Omake 1

_**Disclaimers:** ¿Es necesario?... Bueno... Los personajes de** Harry Potter** son propiedad de **JK Rowling y de la Warner Bros** yo no más los usos para fines lucrativos, **Cassidy, Christopher, Armand y Tess Holymoon** pertenecen a **Bell Potter** que me los ha prestado así mismo como **Rihanna Sowerbults y Keiver Guillem Heart** pertenece a mi amiga **Eli** y **Samara McGonagall y William Lupin** pertenece a mi amiga **Ani, Cristal Dumbledore, Solaris Black y Alexander Lestrange** me pertenecen a mi_

**Harry Potter y el Último Supremo Mago Elemental**

**Omake 1**

**De regreso a los orígenes en la Ancestral Casa Black **

**Mansión Black, Dos días después **

Solaris se encontraba en el vestíbulo de la casa en la que había vivido su padre desde su nacimiento, a su lado Sirius traía un cara de fastidio que no puede con ella, ambos caminaron un poco cuando de pronto fueron recibidos por un grito de mujer

- ¡TU TRAIDOR¡SAL DE LA CASA DE MIS PADRES Y LLEVATE A TU BASTARDA! – grito una mujer desde un retrato –

Sirius frunció el ceño mientras que Sol veía a la mujer con curiosidad

- por que mejor no te callas mama – dijo Sirius con fastidio –

- ¿ella es la abuela? – pregunto con curiosidad la pelinegra –

- para mi desgracia si, es ella – dijo Sirius mientras dejaba las maletas en el suelo y se acercaba –

Tardo unos 15 minutos para poder cerrar unas cortinas y poco a poco los gritos de la Sra. Black fueron desapareciendo, por otro lado Solaris durante el tiempo que su padre batallaba con su abuela empezó a inspeccionar el lugar hasta llegar a la cocina, el lugar estaba muy sucio, lleno de telarañas, moho y bichos, la pequeña Black hizo una mueca para luego dirigirse a otro lugar pero al girar se topo cara a cara con un extraño ser que le llegaba a las rodillas, de orejas grandes y caídas, vestido con harapos que la miraban con sus grandes y opacos ojos

- ¡AAAAAAhhhhhhhh! – grito Solaris asustada –

- Sol ¿Qué pasa, por que gritas? – pregunto Sirius entrando a la cocina –

Solaris estaba en el suelo sentada mirando con sorpresa y terror al extraño ser con orejas de murciélago caídas quien a su vez miraba a la pequeña con curiosidad y extrañeza

- ¿Qué en nombre de Morgana es eso? – pregunto Sol señalando a la criatura –

- el es un elfo domestico Sol, su nombre es Kreacher – dijo Sirius un tanto aliviado de que no más fuera eso –

- Kreacher le da la bienvenida amo – dijo el elfo haciendo una exagerada reverencia – después de todos estos años al mal agradecido se le ocurre regresar y trae consigo a su mocosa gritona – murmuro por lo bajo –

- decías algo Kreacher – pregunto Sirius mirando molesto al elfo –

- no amo, Kreacher no dijo nada – contesto el elfo despreocupadamente –

- Wow que lindo – dijo Solaris mientras abrazaba al elfo –

Tanto Amo como sirviente se quedaron sorprendidos viendo como la pequeña Black abrazaba y acariciaba al elfo que nunca había recibido tal trato y que empezaba a asustarlo. Sol por otra parte estaba muy emocionada ya que nunca había visto un elfo domestico en su vida tan solo había escuchado de ellos.

- ¿Por qué esta usando este taparrabos? Debería usar ropa decente creo que traigo una camisa que ya me queda chica podría dársela – dijo Solaris pensativa –

- hija no puedes darle ropa porque si lo haces el será libre y lo necesitamos – dijo Sirius mirando a su pequeña –

- pero papa no es justo que use tan solo eso es un ser viviente y por eso merece respeto – se quejo Solaris –

Sirius dio un largo suspiro, Solaris sin saberlo acaba de parecerse más a su madre ya que ella defendía los elfos con la misma convicción que Sol lo hacia con Kreacher

- mejor ayúdame a limpiar este basural y luego hablamos de esto si – dijo Sirius con dolor de cabeza –

- puedo escoger mi habitación – pregunto Solaris mirando a su padre con grandes ojos de borrego a medio morir –

- si pero recuerda escoger una también para Buckbeak – dijo Sirius dando un suspiro resignado –

- OK – dijo la chica mientras salía de la cocina –

La siguiente semana estuvo muy ajetreada para padre e hija ya que no solo estaban limpiando la casa sino también recibiendo visitas, Dumbledore a los dos días se apareció por allí para informar y con la aprobación de Sirius que esa casa sería el cuartel de la Orden del Fénix, aunque no solo fue para eso ya que Solaris logro que su abuelo les ayudara a limpiar, incluso tomo una fotografía Muggle de su abuelo limpiando un escusado y terminando empapado de su contenido; Sirius se rió toda la semana de eso y aun lo hace cada vez que ve a su suegro; en esa misma semana Sirius descubrió con sorpresa que Kreacher el viejo elfo domestico obedecía a su hija y sin criticarla o hablar mal de ella a sus espaldas cosa que no hacia con él además Sol descubrió un viejo piano en la bodega y le pidió a su padre que la dejara ponerlo en la sala cerca de donde estaba el cuadro de su abuela; la sorpresa que Sirius se llevo cuando descubrió que el retrato de su madre se mantenía tranquilo y callado cuando Solaris tocaba el piano casi le causa un infarto y aun más cuando ella le aplaudía incluso Kreacher estaba tranquilo escuchando la música

Cuando la segunda semana empezó la familia Weasley al completo (excepto Percy) junto con Hermione Granger llegaron a la Mansión, Sirius se alegró de que tuvieran más compañía pero por una extraña razón Solaris no salía de su habitación y si lo hacia se aseguraba de no toparse con nadie más que su padre, su abuelo o su padrino que era Remus Jhon Lupin

- no crees que exageras, es decir que tiene de malo que te conozcan – pregunto Remus cuando fue a visitarlos –

- no exagero y no tiene nada de malo es que… - empezó a decir la pequeña Black – nunca conocí a otros chicos de mi edad siempre estuve sola con Susaku, con el abuelo y contigo padrino y tengo miedo de que no les caiga bien

- no pienses de ese modo Sol – dijo Susaku volando hasta posarse en su pierna – ellos se ven buenas personas y seguro querrán ser tus amigos – dijo para tratar de alegrarla –

- ¿tu crees? – pregunto Sol esperanzada –

- por supuesto ahora vamos es momento de que te conozcan – dijo Remus mientras la tomaba de la mano –

- pero el abuelo dijo que no dijera mi verdadera identidad cuando menos no por ahora – dijo Sol preocupada –

- entonces tan solo di tu nombre no es necesario que digas tu apellido – dijo Remus abriendo la puerta –

- pero que hay de Hogwarts allí tengo que decirlo – dijo mientras bajaba las escaleras –

- ya pensaremos en algo ¿por cierto ya compraste tus útiles? – pregunto con curiosidad –

- ya incluso fui por mi varita pero aun no se como usarla exactamente ya sabes como nunca había tenido una – dijo Sol encogiéndose de hombros –

Cuando la puerta de la cocina se abrió todos voltearon a ver dándose cuenta que Remus había llegado de visita, en la cocina estaban algunos miembros de la orden del Fénix como Moody, Tonks, la familia Weasley, Hermione, Sirius, Snape aun que este iba de salida y McGonagall

- Buenas tardes Remus ¿deseas acompañarnos a comer? – pregunto Arthur Weasley sentado en la mesa leyendo el profeta –

- claro pero antes quiero presentarles a alguien – dijo sonriendo –

- ¿a quien profesor? – pregunto Ron con curiosidad –

- bueno ella es… - se detuvo de pronto al no ver a la chica a su lado – pero estaba aquí – dijo sorprendido –

- esta detrás de ti – dijo Sirius divertido al ver un mechón de cabello detrás de Remus de un tono muy oscuro –

Remus se hizo a un lado dejando ver a una chica más o menos de la misma edad que Hermione y Ron, de largos cabellos negros como el ébano semi ondulados que le caía por los hombros y la espalda como cascada hasta las caderas, unos tímidos pero al mismo tiempo coquetos ojos grises como los diamantes parcialmente ocultos por su flequillo dándole un aire de misterios a su mirada, viste un pantalón de mezclilla, unos tenis blancos con negro, una playera de manga corta negra con las letras Blackmoon al frente en plateado, unos guantes sin dedos negros con una pulsera plateada de la cual cuelga una luna creciente, su porte era entre elegante y altivo. A pesar de ser muy joven tenia una belleza sorprendente, Snape casi se atraganta con el zumo de calabazas que estaba tomando al ver a aquella joven que le recordaba tanto a alguien que conocio en la adolescencia

- chicos les presento a mi ahijada Solaris – dijo Remus con una sonrisa –

- un gusto en conocerlos – saludo la pelinegra con una sonrisa tímida haciendo una leve inclinación –

- Hola pequeña tienes hambre, deseas comer algo – pregunto la señora Weasley al verla –

- me encantaría gracias – dijo Solaris con una timida sonrisa –

- Hola soy Hermione Granger – dijo Hermione con una sonrisa tendiéndole la mano –

- Solaris pero puedes llamarme Sol un gusto Hermione – dijo aceptando la mano –

- yo soy Ron Weasley y ella es mi hermana Ginny – dijo Ron sonriendo –

- encantada Ron, Ginny – dijo sentándose a un lado de Fred –

- yo soy Fred y el es George somos hermanos mayores de Ron y Ginny – dijo Fred saludando a la nueva –

- encantada vaya hermanos eh seguro es genial poder compartir todos con ellos y poder confiarles sus secretos – dijo con tristeza

- dije algo malo – pregunto Fred al ver la tristeza reflejada en su mirada diamante –

- ah, no claro que no es que… siempre quise tener un hermano pero mi mama murió cuando yo nací y mi papa bueno no quisiera hablar de ello – murmuro la joven con tristeza mirando de reojo a Sirius –

- ¿Qué quieres de comer Solaris? – pregunto Sirius tratando de cambiar el tema –

- bueno pues un omelet de queso y jamón estará bien – dijo sonriendo –

- ¿Qué es un omelet? – pregunto George con curiosidad –

- es un platillo Muggle que se hace con huevo, trozos de queso blanco y rebanadas de jamón – dijo tranquilamente –

- no creo que Molly sepa cocinar eso – dijo Remus sentándose - ¿o si? – pregunto mirando a la matriarca Weasley –

- no pero suena sencillo – dijo mientras levantaba la varita –

- pero con magia los alimentos no saben tan bien como prepararlos con cariño si quiere yo puedo hacerlo me defiendo bien en la cocina – dijo levantándose para luego amarrar su cabello en una coleta baja de la liga que saco de su pantalón –

Todos miraban como la chica preparaba el omelet pero no solo preparo eso ya que término preparando el desayuno para todos sin dejar que la señora Weasley le ayudara, una media hora después la mesa estaba a rebosar de toda clase de comida

- bien sírvanse y espero que les guste – dijo Sol con una sonrisa –

- mmm esto esta delicioso – dijo Ginny sorprendida –

- nunca he probado un omelet tan rico como este creo que lo haces mejor que mi mama – dijo una sorprendida y extasiada Tonks

- gracias – dijo la chica sonrojada –

Todos incluido Snape (quien termino quedándose) probaron la excelente y rica comida de la joven mientras el ambiente se amenizaba con las platicas siendo Solaris prácticamente interrogada por los gemelos Weasley

- así que nos veremos en Hogwarts eh genial – dijo George contento –

- aja la verdad es que espero impaciente que las clases inicien jamás fui a un colegio de magia – dijo entusiasmada sin darse cuenta que metió la pata –

- ¿Jamás en tu vida has ido a un Colegio de Magia? – pregunto Ginny incrédula –

- ah este pues no – dijo Sol nerviosa – es que fui criada en casa por mi abuelo, como dije mi mama murió dándome a luz, mi papa por un motivo muy complicado solo me cuido durante mi primer año de vida luego viví con mi abuelo recibiendo esporádicas visitas de mi padrino – dijo esta vez tranquilamente ya que era mitad verdad mitad mentira –

Nadie dijo nada y eso era porque vieron la tristeza llenar los ojos de la joven así que decidieron cambiar de tema y para fastidio de Hermione empezaron una discusión de Quiddicht en la que Solaris participaba con entusiasmo aunque después la platica tomo otro rumbo hablando sobre la P.E.E.D.O ya que Solaris estaba en contra de que los Elfos no recibieran paga y que los trataran muy mal

- Dios otra Hermione – murmuro con fastidio Ron tratando de que su amiga no lo oyera –

Esa noche todos ya se habían ido a acostar ya que estaban muy cansados debido a la limpieza, Solaris se encontraba sentada en el sofá frente a la chimenea apagada, mirando un cristal de color rojo que siempre traía puesto que su papa le había dicho que había pertenecido a su madre, dio un largo suspiro

- ¿No puedes dormir? – pregunto Sirius recargado en el umbral de la puerta –

- no… extraño mucho a mama – murmuro ella ya que no tenía ningún recuerdo de ella –

- si yo también la extraño pero el hecho de que ella este muerta no significa que no la volveremos a ver – dijo Sirius sentándose a lado de su hija

Solaris volteó a ver a su padre y de pronto Sirius se vio con su hija en brazos, la pequeña lloraba amargamente mientras que el tan solo podría abrazarla sabía que Cristal le hacia mucha falta a su hija pero el estaba dispuesto a cuidar siempre a su pequeña y que nadie y nada los separara, lo que no sabía es que es posible que ese sea el ultimo año en que estén juntos a menos que el Arcángel Elemental dictamine un destino distinto. Dumbledore miraba a la pequeña familia desde la puerta oculto por la oscuridad del lugar, sus ojos azules mostraban gran tristeza puesto que aunque no sabía que le deparar el futuro a su nieta lo que si sabía es que ella hará grandes cosas y será parte fundamental no solo en el futuro del mundo mágico sino en la vida de Harry Potter

_**Es momento en que los hilos de la vida de Harry y Solaris vuelvan a mezclarse, padre ayúdales a cumplir su destino pero sin ocultar tanto la verdad o podrían terminar odiándote**_

- ¿Cómo puedo hacer eso Cristal? – pregunto Dumbledore en voz baja –

**_Dejando de tratarlos como unos niños porque ya no lo son, son más valientes y astutos que muchos adultos cuando tenían su edad, pero también deja de confiar tanto en Severus, se que tienes tus razones para hacer eso pero tarde o temprano podría darte una desagradable sorpresa _**

Dumbledore ya no comento nada pero no era la primera vez que alguien le decía que no debería de confiar tanto en Snape ¿acaso tendrían razón…? Bueno solo el tiempo lo dirá. Después de un rato en que Sirius dejo que su hija se desahogara se dio cuenta que ella se había quedado dormida, le limpio el rostro con la mano para luego levantarse y cargarla para llevarla después a su habitación, una vez allí la deposito con cuidado y acaricio su cabeza mirándola con cariño

- descansa mi hermosa princesa Solaris que yo estaré aquí siempre cuidándote y velando tus sueños como tu madre hubiera querido – murmuro Sirius con ternura depositando un beso en la frente de ella –

- papa – murmuro ella en un suspiro mientras una sonrisa aparecía en su rostro –

Sirius salió de la habitación para luego dirigirse a la suya a descansar ya que pronto el hijo de su mejor amigo, de su casi hermano llegaría a la casa, esa noche por primera vez en mucho tiempo tanto padre como hija durmieron tranquilamente siendo cuidados por Cristal quien desde siempre velaba por su esposo y su única hija

_

* * *

__Hola querido público aquí esta su amiga Shadow Noir Wing con el primer Omake que espero les haya gustado, _

_Se sitúa justo un día antes de que miembros de la Orden del Fénix recojan a Harry en la casa de sus tíos, como podrán leer Cristal a pesar de que lleva 15 años muerta su espíritu sigue presente ayudando y protegiendo a su hija y a su esposo, Solaris será una chica que estará más relacionada con Harry de lo que los demás incluso el mismo Harry pensará pero aun hay un alo de misterio rodeando a esta chica ¿Qué pasado esconderá para que la vida la haya tratado de ese modo¿Quién será para haberse mantenido escondida por tanto tiempo y que no tiene que ver con el hecho de ser una Black? Bueno eso en futuros capítulos se sabrá, así que los espero en el siguiente capitulo_

_**Respuesta a Review:**_

**_Bell Potter: _**muchas gracias amiga por a ver dejado review, pues aquí esta el primer Omake que cuenta en donde se presenta Solaris a los demás habitantes de la casa (no se porque pero me sonó a BigBrother), pero aun hay muchos misterios en el aire en espera a que alguien los descubra

_Cualquier duda, pregunta, sugerencia puede ser mandada a mi e-mail: luz guión bajo tenshi arroba Hotmail punto com. **Una cosa más y suma mente importante les pido de favor a los review anónimos o que no estén registrados en la página dejar su mail para poder contactarlos y enviarles las respuestas a sus cuestionamientos** _


	6. El número 12 de Grimmauld Place

_**Disclaimers:** ¿Es necesario?... Bueno... Los personajes de Harry Potter son propiedad de JK Rowling y de la Warner Bros yo no más los usos para fines lucrativos, Cassidy, Christopher, Armand y Tess Holymoon pertenecen a Bell Potter que me los ha prestado así mismo como Rihanna Sowerbults y Keiver Guillem Heart pertenece a mi amiga Eli y Samara McGonagall y William Lupin pertenece a mi amiga Ani, Cristal Dumbledore, Solaris Black y Alexander Lestrange me pertenecen a mi_

**Nota.- **SIENTO EL RETRASO PERO EH ESTADO ENFERMA ASÍ QUE ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE ESTE CAPITULO

**Harry Potter y el Último Supremo Mago Elemental**

**Capitulo IV**

**El número 12 de Grimmauld Place **

- ¿Qué es la Orden del…? – preguntó Harry

- ¡aquí no, muchacho! – gruñó Moody - ¡espera a que estemos dentro!

Moody le arrebató a Harry el trozo de pergamino y le prendió fuego con la punta de la varita. Mientras las llamas devoraban el mensaje, que cayo flotando al suelo, Harry volvió a mirar las casas que había a su alrededor. Estaban delante del número 11; miro a la izquierda y vio el número 10; a la derecha sin embargo estaba el número 13

- pero ¿Dónde esta…?

- piensa en lo que acabas de memorizar – le recordó Lupin con serenidad

Harry lo pensó, y en cuanto llegó a las palabras número 12 de Grimmauld Place , una maltrecha puerta salio de la nada entre los números 11 y 13, y de inmediato aparecieron unas paredes sucias y unas mugrientas ventanas. Era como si de pronto se hubiera inflado una casa mas, empujando a las que tenía a ambos lados y apartándolas de su camino. Harry se le quedo mirando boquiabierto. El aparato de música del numero once seguía sonando. Por lo visto los Muggles que había dentro no habían notado nada.

- vamos, deprisa – gruño Moody empujando a Harry por la espalda –

El chico subió los desgastados escalones de piedra sin apartar los ojos de la puerta que acababa de materializarse. La pintura negra estaba vieja y arañada, y la aldaba de plata tenía forma de serpiente enroscada, no había cerraduras o buzón. Lupin sacó su varita y dio con ella en la puerta. Harry oyó unos fuertes ruidos metálicos y algo que sonaba como una cadena. La puerta se abrió con un chirrido.

- Entra Harry, rápido – le susurró Lupin – pero no te alejes demasiado y no toques nada

Harry cruzó el umbral y se sumergió casi en la total oscuridad del vestíbulo. Olía a humedad, a polvo y a algo podrido y dulzón; la casa tenía toda la pinta de ser un edificio abandonado. Miro hacia atrás y vio a los otros, que iban en fila detrás de él; Lupin y Tonks llevaban su baúl y la jaula de Hedwig. Moody estaba de pie en el ultimo escalón soltando las esferas de luz que el apagador había robado de las farolas: volvieron volando a sus bombillas y la plaza se ilumino.

- por aquí…

Le dio unos golpecitos en la cabeza a Harry con la varita; esta vez el muchacho sintió que algo caliente le goteaba por la espalda y comprendió que el calentamiento desilusionador había terminado

- ahora quédense todos quietos mientras pongo un poco de luz aquí dentro – susurró Moody

- Los murmullos de los demás le producían a Harry una extraña aprensión; era como si acabaran de entrar en la casa de alguien que estaba a punto de morir. Oyó un débil silbido y entonces unas anticuadas lámparas de gas se encendieron en las paredes y proyectaron una luz, débil y parpadeante, sobre el despegado papel pintado y sobre la raída alfombra de un largo y lúgubre vestíbulo, de cuyo techo colgaba una lámpara de cristal cubierta de telarañas y en cuyas paredes lucían retratos ennegrecidos por el tiempo que estaban torcidos. Harry oyó algo que correteaba detrás del zócalo. Tanto la lámpara como el candelabro, que había encima de una desvencijada mesa, tenían forma de serpiente. Oyeron unos rápidos pasos y la madre de Ron, la señora Weasley entro por la puerta que había al fondo del vestíbulo. Corrió a recibirlos con una sonrisa radiante, aunque Harry se fijo en que estaba mucho más pálida y delgada que la ultima vez en que la había visto.

- Oh, Harry, cuanto me alegra verte – susurró y lo estrujo con un fuerte abrazo; luego se separó un poco de él y lo examino con ojo critico – estas paliducho necesitas engordar un poco pero me temo que tendrás que esperar hasta la hora de la cena – luego dirigiéndose al grupo de magos que Harry tenía detrás, la señora Weasley volvió a susurrar con tono apremiante – acaba de llegar la reunión a comenzado

Los magos emitieron ruditos de interés y de expectación y empezaron a desfilar hacia la puerta por la que la señora Weasley acababa de aparecer. Harry se puso también en marcha siguiendo a Lupin pero la señora Weasley lo retuvo

- no, Harry la reunión es solo para miembros de la orden. Ron y Hermione están arriba; puedes esperar con ellos hasta que termine. Luego cenaremos y habla en voz baja en el vestíbulo – añadió con un susurro apremiante

- ¿Por qué?

- no quiero que despierte nada

- ¿Qué es lo que?

- ya te lo explicare más tarde ahora debo darme prisa. Tengo que asistir a la reunión pero antes te enseñare donde vas a dormir

Se llevo un dedo a los labios y lo procedió de puntillas pasaron por delante de un par de largas y apolilladas cortinas detrás de las cuales Harry supuso que debía de haber otra puerta y tras esquivar un paragüero que parecía hecho con la pierna cortada de un trol empezaron a subir la oscura escalera y pasaron junto a una hilera de cabezas reducidas montadas en placas, colgadas en la pared. Harry las miró de cerca y vio que las cabezas eran de elfos domésticos. La perplejidad de Harry iba en aumento a cada paso que daba ¿Qué hacían en una casa que parecía la del más tenebrosos de los magos?

- señora Weasley¿Por qué?

- Ron y Hermione te lo explicaran todo, querido. Lo siento, pero tengo mucha prisa – le susurró la señora Weasley sin prestarle mucha atención – mira – dijo cuando llegaron al segundo rellano – tu puerta es la de la derecha ya te avisare cuando terminé la reunión

Y dicho eso, bajo apresuradamente la escalera. Harry cruzó el lúgubre rellano, giró el pomo de la puerta que tenía forma de cabeza de serpiente y abrió la puerta, vislumbro una habitación sombría con el techo alto y dos camas gemelas; entonces oyó un fuerte parloteo seguido de un chillido aun mas fuerte y su visión quedo por completo oscurecida por una melena muy tupida. Hermione se había abalanzado sobre él para darle un abrazo que casi lo derribo, mientras que la pequeña lechuza de Ron. Pigwidgeon volaba describiendo círculos, muy agitada, por encima de sus cabezas

- ¡Harry!¡Ron, ha venido Harry!¡No te hemos oído llegar!¿Como estas?¿Estas bien?¿Estas enfadado con nosotros? Seguro que si ya que en nuestra cartas no te contábamos nada, pero es que no podíamos, Dumbledore nos hizo jurar que no te diríamos nada, Oh tengo tantas cosas que contarte, y tu también… ¡Los Dementores! Cuando nos enteramos y lo de la vista del Ministerio… es indignante. He estado buscando información y no pueden expulsarte, no pueden hacerlo, lo estipula el Decreto para la moderada limitación de la brujería en menores de edad en situaciones de amenaza para la vida…

- Déjalo ya Hermione – dijo Ron, sonriendo al mismo tiempo que cerraba la puerta detrás de Harry. Había crecido varios centímetros durante el mes que habían pasado separados, y ahora parecía más larguirucho y desgarbado que nunca, aunque la larga nariz, el reluciente cabello rojo y las pecas no habían cambiado

Hermione todavía radiante, soltó a Harry y antes de que pudiera decir nada mas se oyó un suave zumbido y una cosa blanca salió volando de lo alto de un armario y se posó con suavidad en el hombro de Harry

- ¡Hedwig!

La lechuza blanca como la nieve hizo un ruidito seco con el pico y le dio unos cariñosos golpecitos con él en la oreja, mientras que Harry le acariciaba las plumas

- estaba muy enfadada – explico Ron – casi nos mato a picotazos cuando nos trajo tus ultimas cartas, mira esto…

Le enseño a Harry el dedo índice de la mano derecha, donde tenía un corte ya casi curado pero profundo

- ¡Oh vaya – exclamo Harry – lo siento pero quería respuestas…

- y nosotros queríamos dártelas, Harry – replicó Ron – Hermione estaba volviéndose loca, no paraba de decir que harías alguna tontería si seguías aislado y solo sin noticias, pero Dumbledore nos hizo…

-… jurar que no me contarían nada – acabo Harry – si, Hermione ya me lo había dicho

Una cosa fría que salía del fondo de su estomago apagó el cálido sentimiento que había prendido en su interior al ver a sus dos mejores amigos. De pronto, pese a que llevaba un mes deseando verlos, sintió que habría preferido que Ron y Hermione lo dejaran en paz. Se produjo un tenso silencio durante el cual Harry siguió acariciando a Hedwig mecánicamente sin mirar a los otros.

- Por lo visto Dumbledore creía que eso era lo mejor – aclaro Hermione con ansiedad –

- Ya – dijo Harry. Se fijo en que las manos de Hermione también tenían las marcas del pico de Hedwig pero no lo lamento

- creo que pensaba que donde estabas más seguro era con los Muggles… - empezó a decir Ron

- ¿Así? – se extraño Harry arqueando las cejas - ¿los han atacado unos dementores a alguno de ustedes este verano?

- pues no, pero por eso ordenó que fueras vigilado todo el tiempo por miembros de la Orden del Fénix –

Harry notó un gran vació en el estomago, como si bajara por una escalera y se hubiera saltado un escalón. De modo que todo el mundo sabía que estaban vigilándolo, menos él

- pues no ha funcionado muy bien¿no crees? – dijo Harry haciendo todo lo posible para no alterar la voz – al fin y al cabo he tenido que cuidarme yo solito ¿no?

- Dumbledore estaba furioso – comentó Hermione con una voz casi atemorizada – nosotros lo vimos. Cuando se enteró que Mundungus había abandonado su puesto antes de que terminara su turno… Daba miedo verlo

- pues mira me alegro de que se marchara – replico Harry con frialdad . si se hubiera quedado yo no habría hecho magia y seguramente Dumbledore me habría dejado en Privet Drive todo el verano

- ¿no estas…, no estas preocupado por la vista del Ministerio de Magia? – pregunto Hermione con voz queda –

- no – mintió Harry desafiante

Se aparto de ellos, mirando alrededor, con Hedwig acurrucada en su hombro pero aquella habitación no era lo más apropiado para subirle la moral. Era húmeda y oscura. Un lienzo en blanco con un marco decorado era lo único que alegraba la desnudez de las desconchadas paredes y cuando Harry pasó por delante de él le pareció oír a alguien que escondido se reía por lo bajo

- ¿Y se puede saber porque Dumbledore tenía tanto interés en mantenerme escondido? – pregunto Harry que seguía intentando controlar su voz y adoptar un tono despreocupado - ¿se molestaron en preguntárselo por casualidad?

Levantó la mirada justo a tiempo para ver como sus amigos intercambiaron una mirada que significaba que estaba comportándose como ellos habían imaginado. Eso no ayudó a mejorar su estado de ánimo

- le dijimos a Dumbledore que queríamos contarte lo que estaba pasando – contesto Ron – se lo dijimos Harry pero Ahora Dumbledore esta muy ocupado, solo hemos visto dos veces desde que vinimos aquí y no tenía mucho tiempo para nosotros; nos hizo jurar que no te contaríamos nada importante cuando te escribíamos. Dijo que las lechuzas podrían ser interceptadas

- De todos modos habría podido mantenerme informado si se lo hubieran propuesto – replico Harry de manera cortante – no iras a decirme que no conoce formas de enviar mensajes sin lechuzas ¿no?

Hermione miro a Ron y dijo

- yo pensé también en eso. Pero el no quería que supieras nada

- quizás piense que no puede confiar en mi – dijo Harry observando con atención sus expresiones

- no seas idiota – contesto Ron que parecía muy desconcertad

- o que no sé cuidar de mi mismo

- ¡claro que no piensa nada de eso! – exclamó Hermione agitada

- ¿entonces por que tenía que quedarme en casa de los Dursley mientras ustedes dos participaban en todo lo que estaba pasando aquí? – pregunto Harry; las palabras salieron atropelladamente de su boca y a medida que las pronunciaba, el volumen de su voz iba en aumento - ¿Por qué ustedes dos estan al corriente de lo que ésta ocurriendo?

- eso no es cierto – lo interrumpió Ron – Mamá no nos deja acercarnos a las reuniones; dice que somos demasiados pequeños…

Pero sin poder contenerse más, Harry se puso a gritar

- ¡AH YA!, NO HAN ESTADO EN LAS REUNIONES¡QUE BIEN! PERO HAN ESTADO AQUÍ¿VERDAD¡HAN ESTADO JUNTOS¡YO, EN CAMBIO LLEVO UN MES ATRAPADO EN CASA DE LOS DURSLEY!¡ Y YO HE HECHO COSAS MUCHO MAS IMPORTANTES QUE USTEDES DOS, Y DUMBLEDORE LO SABE!¿QUIEN SALVO LA PIEDRA FILOSOFAL?¿QUIEN SE DESHIZO DE RYDDLE?¿QUIEN LES SALVO LA VIDA CUANDO LOS ATACARON LOS DEMENTORES?

Harry soltó todos y cada uno de los amargos y resentidos pensamientos que había tenido durante el último mes: su frustración ante la ausencia de noticias, la ofensa que le producía saber que todos habían estado juntos sin él, la rabia que experimentaba porque habían estado vigilándolo y nadie se lo había dicho… todos los sentimientos de los que se avergonzaban a medias se desbordaron por fin. Hedwig se asustó con el ruido y voló hasta lo alto del armario; Pigwidgeon alarmada, gorjeo y empezó a volar aun más deprisa por encima de sus cabezas.

- ¿QUIÉN TUVO QUE PASAR POR DELANTE DE DRAGONES Y ESFINGES Y DE TODO TIPO DE BICHOS REPUGNANTES EL AÑO PASADO?¿QUIEN VIO QUE EL HABÍA REGRESADO?¿QUIEN TUVO QUE HUIR DE EL?¡YO! – Ron estaba allí plantado con la boca abierta, atónito y sin saber que decir, mientras Hermione parecía a punto de llorar – PERO ¿Por qué TENIA QUE SABER YO LO QUE ESTABA PASANDO?¿PORQUE IBA A MOLESTARSE ALGUIEN EN CONTARME LO QUE SUCEDIA?

- Harry nosotros queríamos contártelo de verdad… - empezó Hermione –

- NO CREO QUE ESO LE PREOCUPARA MUCHO, POR QUE SI NO ME HABRÍAN ENVIADO UNA LECHUZA, PERO CLARO DUMBLEDORE LES HIZO JURAR…

- es verdad, Harry, nos…

- HE PASADO CUATRO SEMANAS CONFINADO EN PRIVET DRIVE, ROBANDO PERIODICOS DE LOS CUBOS DE BASURA PARA VER SI ME ENTERABA DE LO QUE ESTABA PASANDO

- nosotros queríamos…

- SUPONGO QUE SE HABRAN REIDO DE LO LINDO ¿VERDAD? AQUÍ ESCONDIDOS, JUNTITOS…

- no, Harry, en serio…

- ¡Lo sentimos mucho Harry! – dijo Hermione desesperada; tenia los ojos bañados en lagrimas – tienes toda la razón ¡Yo también estaría furiosa si me hubiera pasado a mí!

Harry lo fulminó con la mirada, respirando entrecortadamente luego volvió a apartarse de ellos y se puso a dar vueltas por la habitación. Hubo una larga pausa, solo interrumpida por el lastimero crujido de las tablas de madera bajo los pies de Harry

- a ver ¿Qué es este lugar? – pregunto

- el cuartel de la Orden del Fénix – contesto Ron de inmediato –

- ¿y piensa alguien decirme que demonios es la Orden del Fénix?

- es una sociedad secreta – se apresuró a responder Hermione – la dirige Dumbledore; el fue quien la fundó, la formaron los que lucharon contra quien-tu-sabes la ultima vez

- ¿Quiénes? – inquirió Harry y s detuvo con las manos metidas en los bolsillos

- bastante gente…

- nosotros hemos conocido a unos veinte – le contó Ron – pero creemos que son más

- ¿y bien? Pregunto Harry mirándolos con atención

- este… - dijo Ron - ¿Qué?

- ¡Voldemort! – exclamo Harry enfurecido, y Ron y Hermione hicieron una mueca de dolor - ¿Qué pasa?¿que esta tramando?¿donde esta?¿que vamos a hacer para detenerlo?

- ya te hemos dicho, la orden no nos deja participar en sus reuniones – comentó Hermione, nerviosa – así que no tenemos muchos detalles; pero sí una idea general – se apresuro a añadir al fijarse en la expresión en los ojos de Harry

- veras Fred y George han inventado unas orejas extensibles – explico Ron – son muy útiles

- ¿orejas…?

- extensibles, sí. pero últimamente hemos tenido que dejar de usarlas porque mama nos descubrió y se puso hecha una fiera. Fred y George tuvieron que esconderlas todas para que mama no las tirara a la basura. Pero las usamos bastante antes de que mama se diera cuenta de lo que estábamos haciendo. Ahora sabemos que algunos miembros de la Orden están siguiendo a unos conocidos Mortífagos, están vigilándolos

- otros se dedican a reclutar a más gente para la Orden… - intervino Hermione

- y otros montan guardia no sé donde – concluyó Ron – siempre están hablando de las guardias

- no será que me vigilan a mi ¿verdad? – dijo Harry con sarcasmo –

- ah claro – aseguro Ron como si acabara de comprenderlo

Harry soltó un bufido. Se puso a pasear de nuevo por la habitación, mirando a cualquier sitio menos a Ron y a Hermione

- Entonces¿Qué han estado haciendo ustedes dos, si no los dejaban entrar en las reuniones? – preguntó – decían que estaban muy ocupados

- y lo estábamos – contestó Hermione con rapidez – Hemos descontaminando esta casa; llevaba muchos años vacía y se había criado de todo. Hemos conseguido limpiar a fondo la cocina, casi todos los dormitorios y creo que mañana nos toca el sa… ¡AAAAAAhhhhhhhh!

Con dos fuertes estampidos, Fred y George, los hermanos gemelos de Ron, se habían materializando de la nada en medio de la habitación. Pigwidgeon gorjeo, más alterada que las otras veces

- paren de hacer eso – ordenó Hermione a los gemelos, que tenían el mismo cabello pelirrojo que Ron –

- Hola Harry – lo saludo George con una radiante sonrisa – nos pareció oír tu dulce voz

- no reprimas tu rabia, Harry suéltalo todo – le aconsejo Fred también radiante – todavía deben de haber unas dos o tres personas a 4 hectáreas de aquí que no te han escuchado

- veo que han aprobado el examen de aparición – contestó Harry malhumorado –

- con muy buena calificaciones – confirmó Fred, que tenía en la mano una cosa que parecía un trozo de cuerda muy largo de color carne –

- habrían tardado unos treinta segundos más si hubieran bajado por la escalera – dijo Ron

- el tiempo es galeones hermanito – repuso Fred – bueno, Harry estas dificultando la recepción. Estas son las orejas extensibles – añadió ante la expresión de desconcierto de Harry y le mostró la cuerda que tenía en la mano y que según vio Harry empezó a arrastrarse hasta el relleno – estamos intentando oír lo que pasa abajo

- tengan mucho cuidado – les recomendó Ron mirando la oreja – si mama vuelve a encontrar una de esas…

- vale la pena correr el riesgo; la reunión de hoy es importante – dijo Fred

Entonces se abrió la puerta y por ella entraron dos chicas: una chica pelirroja y una chica pelinegra bastante despeinada a quien por cierto Harry no conocía

- ¡Hola Harry! – saludó alegremente la hermana menor de Ron, Ginny – me pareció oír tu voz

- ¿se puede saber quien es el inadaptado que esta gritando y que no deja dormir? – pregunto la pelinegra bastante molesta peinándose con la mano su larga cabellera –

- ese es nuestro amigo Harry – dijo Fred señalándolo –

- ¿Quién eres tu? – pregunto Harry mirándola de pies a cabeza bastante molesto por lo de inadaptado –

- aaaahhh – la pelinegra bostezo para luego mirar tranquilamente a Harry – mi nombre es Solaris soy ahijada de Remus Lupin – dijo tranquilamente para luego mirar a los gemelos – no van a conseguir nada mas con las orejas extensibles la señora Weasley le ha puesto un encantamiento de impasibilidad a la puerta de la cocina

- ¿Cómo lo sabes si te acabas de levantar? – pregunto George algo alicaído –

- porque yo le dije – contesto Ginny – Tonks me ha enseñado como descubrirlo, solo tienes que lanzar algo contra la puerta y si no logra hacer contacto quiere decir que la han impasibilizado. He estado lanzándole bombas fétidas desde lo alto de la escalera, pero salían despedidas antes de tocarla de modo que no hay forma de que las orejas extensibles puedan pasar por debajo

Fred exhaló un hondo suspiro

- ¡que lastima! Estaba deseando averiguar qué ha estado haciendo Snape

- ¡Snape! – Saltó Harry - ¿esta aquí?

- si – contesto George que cerró la puerta con cuidado y se sentó en una de las camas; Fred y Ginny lo siguieron mientras que Sol ya estaba acostada hecha un ovillo en la misma cama donde Hermione se encuentra sentada – ha venido a dar parte. Es confidencial

- ¡imbécil! – exclamo Fred sin darse cuenta –

- ahora esta en nuestro bando – le recordó Hermione en tono reprobatorio –

- Eso no significa que no sea un imbécil basta con ver cómo nos mira – opinó Ron, soltando un bufido –

- ¿Snape es el hombre vestido completamente de negro, con cabello negro grasoso y nariz grande que Padfoot y Moony llaman Snivellus? – pregunto Sol media dormida media despierta mirando a todos –

- el mismo – contestaron a coro Ron, Ginny y los gemelos –

- a Bill tampoco le cae bien – dijo Ginny como si eso zanjara el asunto

Harry todavía no estaba seguro de que se le hubiera pasado el enfado, pero su sed de información estaba venciendo el impulso de seguir gritando. Se dejo caer en una cama, frente a los demás

- ¿Bill esta aquí? – pregunto - ¿no estaba trabajando en Egipto?

- solicito un trabajo de oficinista para poder volver a casa y colaborar con la Orden – aclaró Fred – dice que hecha de menos las tumbas, pero – esbozó una sonrisita de suficiencia – esto tiene sus compensaciones

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- ¿te acuerdas de Fleur Delacour? – dijo George – a aceptado un empleo en Gringotts para pegfeccionag su ingles…

- y Bill le ha dado un montón de clases particulares – añadió con tono burlón

- Charlie también ha entrado en la Orden – prosiguió George – pero todavía está en Rumania Dumbledore quiere que entren en la Orden todos los magos extranjeros que sean posible, y Charle intenta incorporarlos en sus días libres.

- ¿eso no podría hacerlo Pearcy? – preguntó Harry. La última noticia que tenía del tercer de los hermanos Weasley era que trabajaba en el Departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional del Ministerio de Magia.

Al oír las palabras de Harry, Los Weasley, Hermione y Solaris intercambiaron miradas cómplices y llenas de misterio

- pase lo que pase, no menciones a Percy delante de mis padres – advirtió Ron a Harry con su voz tensa –

- ¿Por qué no?

- porque cada vez que alguien nombra a Percy, papa rompe lo que tenga en las manos y mama se pone a llorar – dijo Fred

- ha sido espantoso – añadió Ginny con tristeza –

- me parece que nos hemos librado de él – dijo George con una expresión muy desagradable en la cara

- ¿Qué ha pasado? – preguntó Harry

- Percy y el señor Weasley discutieron – dijo Sol sentándose en la cama mientras se amarraba el cabello en una trenza –

- nunca había visto a papa discutir con nadie normalmente es mama la que grita – dijo Fred

- fue la primera semana después de terminar el curso – continuo Ron – estábamos a punto de venir a reunirnos con los de la Orden. Percy llegó a casa y nos dijo que lo habían ascendido.

- ¿bromeas? – pregunto Harry

Aunque sabia que Percy era una persona muy ambiciosa tenía la impresión de que el hermano de Ron no había logrado mucho éxito en su primer empleo en el Ministerio de Magia. Percy había cometido el grave descuido de no darse cuenta de que su jefe estaba en manos de Lord Voldemort

- si a todos nos sorprendió – afirmo George – porque Percy se metió en un buen lío por lo de Crouch y hubo una investigación y todo dijeron que Percy debería haberse dado cuenta de que Crouch estaba chiflado y que habría tenido que informar a algun superior. Pero ya conoces a Percy: Crouch lo había dejado al mando y el no iba a protestar

- entonces ¿como lo han ascendido?

- eso fue exactamente lo que nos preguntamos nosotros – respondió Ron que parecía encantado de poder mantener una conversación normal ya que Harry había parado de gritar – llegó a casa muy satisfecho de si mismo mas satisfecho incluso que lo habitual, no se si podrás imaginártelo; y le dijo a papa que le habían ofrecido un cargo en la oficina del propio Fudge, un cargo muy importante para tratarse de alguien que solo hacia un año que había salido de Hogwarts; asistente júnior del ministerio. Creo que esperaba que papa se quedara muy impresionado.

- pero papa no se quedó nada impresionado – comentó Fred con gravedad

- ¿Por qué no? – pegunto Harry

- verás por lo visto Fudge se pasea hecho una furia por el Ministerio vigilando que nadie tenga ningún contacto con Dumbledore – explico George

- es que últimamente Dumbledore no esta muy bien visto en el Ministerio – agregó Fred – todos creen que solo causa problemas al decir que Quien-tu-sabes ha regresado

- ¿Por qué nadie aquí más que Canuto, Lunático y Dumbledore llaman a Voldemort por su nombre? – pregunto Sol con algo de fastidio pero como nadie le respondió soltó un pequeño gruñido George continuo –

- papa dice que Fudge ha dejado muy claro que todo el que tenga algo que ver con Dumbledore ya puede ir vaciando su escritorio – dijo George

- el problema es que Fudge sospecha de papa, pues sabe que se lleva bien con Dumbledore y siempre ha creído que papa es un poco raro por su obsesión con los Muggles

- pero ¿eso que tiene que ver con Percy? – pregunto Harry confundido –

- a eso quería llegar papa cree que Fudge solo quiere tener a Percy en su oficina porque pretende utilizarlo para espiar a nuestra familia y a Dumbledore

Harry emitió un débil silbido

- me imagino que eso a Percy le encanto

Ron soltó una risa un tanto sarcástica

- se puso hecho una fiera, dijo… bueno dijo un montón de cosas terribles, dijo que había tenido que luchar contra la mala reputación de papa desde que entró a trabajar en el Ministerio y que papa no tiene ambición y que por eso siempre hemos sido… bueno ya sabes que por eso nunca hemos tenido mucho dinero…

- ¿Qué? – se extraño Harry incrédulo mientras Ginny hacia un ruido de gato enojado

- ya, ya – musito Ron con un hilo de voz – y eso no es todo dijo que papa era un idiota por relacionarse con Dumbledore que Dumbledore iba a tener graves problemas y papa se iba a hundir con el y que el Percy sabía donde estaba su lealtad: con el ministerio. Y que si papa y mama iban a convertirse en traidores al Ministerio, el pensaba asegurarse de que todo el mundo supiera que ya no pertenece a nuestra familia. Hizo su equipaje aquella misma noche y se marcho. Ahora vive aquí en Londres

Harry maldijo por lo bajo. Percy siempre había sido el que menos le gustaba de todos los hermanos de Ron, pero jamás había imaginado que pudiera decirle semejantes cosas al señor Weasley

- mama lo ha pasado muy mal – prosiguió Ron descorazonado – ya te imaginas llorando y eso, vino a Londres para intentar hablar con Percy, pero el le cerro la puerta en las narices. No sé que hace Percy cuando se encuentra a papa en el trabajo, supongo que ignorarlo

- pero Percy tiene que saber que Voldemort ha regresado – opino Harry – no es idiota tiene que saber que sus padres no se expondrían a poderlo todo si no tuvieran pruebas

- si, bueno tu nombre también salió en la discusión – siguió explicando Ron y le lanzó a Harry una mirada furtiva – Percy dijo que la única prueba que tenían era tu palabra y… no sé…, no cría que eso fuera suficiente

- Percy se toma muy en serio todo lo que dice el Profeta – añadió Hermione con aspereza y los demás asintieron

- ¿de que estas hablando? – quiso saber Harry mirando alrededor, todos lo observaron con recelo

-¿No…, no recibías el Profeta? – pregunto Hermione nerviosa

- ¡si claro! – respondió Harry –

- ¿Lo has… leído bien? – insistió ella –

- no de cabo a rabo – confeso Harry poniéndose a la defensiva –

- pues debiste de hacerlo – dijo Sol con el ceño fruncido – así sabrías que te mencionan un par de veces por semana Potter – agregó mirándolo seriamente, de pronto a Harry se le figuró que Solaris se parecía demasiado a Sirius con ese simple gesto –

- pero yo lo habría visto

- si solo leías la primera plana no – repuso Hermione moviendo negativamente la cabeza – no estoy hablando de grandes artículos. Solo te incluyen de pasada como si fueras un personaje de chiste

- ¿Qué demonios…?

- es muy desagradable la verdad – prosiguió Hermione con una voz que denotaba una calma forzada – están siguiendo los pasos de Rita

- pero ella ya no escribe para el periódico ¿verdad?

- Oh no Rita ha cumplido su promesa porque no tiene alternativa claro – añadió Hermione con satisfacción – pero ella sentó las bases de lo que ellos intentan hacer ahora

- ¿y se puede saber que intentan hacer? – pregunto Harry impaciente

- bueno, ya sabes que en sus artículos decía que te habías derrumbado por completo y que ibas por ahí diciendo que te dolía la cicatriz y todo eso?

- si – dijo Harry que recordaba a la perfección las historias que Rita Skeeter había contado de él

- pues ahora te describen como un pobre iluso que solo quiere llamar la atención y se cree un gran héroe trágico o algo así – explicó Hermione muy deprisa como si de esa forma sus palabras fueran a dolerle menos a su amigo – no paraban de incluir comentarios insidiosos sobre ti. Si aparece alguna historia exagerada o rocambolesca dicen algo como: una historia digna de Harry Potter y si alguien sufre un accidente divertido escriben: esperemos que no le quede una cicatriz en la frente o luego tendremos que idolatrarlo como a…

- yo no quiero que me idolatren… - salto Harry acalorado

- ya lo sé – lo interrumpió Hermione asustada – ya lo sé Harry pero ¿no ves lo que estan haciendo? Quieren minar tu credibilidad. Apuesto cualquier cosa a que Fudge esta detrás de todo esto. Quieren hacer creer a los magos de a pie que no eres más que un niño estúpido un poco ridículo que va por ahí contando cuentos chinos porque le gusta ser famoso y quiere que se hable de él

- yo nunca he buscado… yo no quería… ¡Voldemort mató a mis padre! – farfulló Harry - ¡me hice famoso porque el mató a mi familia y porque no consiguió matarme a mí?¿quien va a querer ser famoso por algo así?¿no se dan cuenta de que preferiría no haber…?

- ya lo sabemos, Harry – dijo Ginny de todo corazón –

- y como es lógico no han mencionado ni una sola palabra del ataque de los dementores – añadió Hermione – alguien se lo ha prohibido y eso si habría sido una historia sonada: dementores sueltos… ni siquiera han informado de que violaste el Estatuto Internacional del Secreto creíamos que lo harían porque eso encaja perfectamente con esa imagen tuya de fanfarrón entupido. Creemos que están aguardando el momento de tu expulsión; entonces se van a poner las botas… si te expulsan claro – especifico – pero no deberían echarte; si se atienen a sus propias normas no pueden hacerlo no tienen argumentos

Había vuelto a salir el tema de la vista y Harry no quería pensar eso. Intento hablar de otra cosa pero no hizo falta que buscara nuevas temas de conversación porque en ese instante se oyeron pasos que subían por la escalera

- ¡Oh!

Fred le dio un fuerte tirón a la oreja extensible; se oyó otro estampido y el y George se desaparecieron. Pasados unos segundos, la señora Weasley entró por la puerta del dormitorio

- la reunión ha terminado ya pueden bajar a cenar. Todos se mueren de ganas de verte, Harry. Por cierto ¿Quién ha dejado esas bombas fétidas frente a la puerta de la cocina?

- Crookshanks – respondió Ginny descaradamente – le encanta jugar con ellas

- ¡Ah! – Dijo la señora Weasley – creía que quizá hubiera sido Kreacher; siempre esta haciendo cosas raras. Bueno no olviden bajar la voz cuando pasen por el vestíbulo. Ginny tienes las manos sucias ¿Qué has estado haciendo? Ve y lavatelas antes de cenar por favor

Ginny sonrió a los otros y salió con su madre de la habitación, dejando solos a Harry, Ron, Solaris y Hermione. Ron y Hermione se quedaron mirando a Harry con aprensión como si temieran que comenzara a gritar de nuevo ahora que se habían ido los demás, Solaris leía un libro de Quiddicht que Ron le presto ajena a todo lo demás. Al ver tan nerviosos a sus amigos Harry se sintió un poco avergonzado

- miren… - masculló pero Ron negó con la cabeza y Hermione dijo en voz baja

- ya sabíamos que te enfadaras, Harry. No te culpamos de nada, de verdad pero tienes que entenderlo, nosotros intentamos persuadir a Dumbledore…

- si ya lo sé – dijo Harry de manera cortante

- para ser un Evans eres demasiado ingenuo ¿lo sabías? – dijo Sol sin levantar la mirada de su lectura –

- ¿a que te refieres con eso? – pregunto a la defensiva Harry pero de pronto se dio cuenta de algo - ¿Cómo sabes que soy un Evans? – agregó mirándola con suspicacia –

- mis padres y los tuyos se conocieron en Hogwarts y fueron grandes amigos – dijo tranquilamente sin alterarse – además nosotros dos crecimos juntos pero la ultima vez que te vi fue unas horas antes de que el idiota de Voldemort apareciera y nos arruinara la vida a ambos – agregó esta vez mirando a Harry con frialdad –

El trío parpadearon y la miraron sorprendidos pero tanto Ron y Hermione le hicieron señas a su amigo de que deberían cambiar el tema y que luego se lo explicarían

- ¿Quién es Kreacher? – pregunto Harry

- es el elfo domestico que vive aquí – contesto Ron – un autentico chiflado

Hermione miro a Ron frunciendo el entrecejo

- no es ningún chiflado Ron

- es verdad no se porque lo tratas así si es muy amable y servicial – dijo Sol mirando al pelirrojo molesta –

- pues lo será solo contigo Sol porque con los demás es muy desagradable además su única ambición es que le corten la cabeza y la coloquen en una placa como hicieron con su madre – repuso Ron con enojo – les parece normal Hermione, Solaris

- bueno mira si es un poco raro el no tiene la culpa

Ron miro al techo y luego a Harry

- Hermione todavía esta relacionada con el PEDDO y ha arrastrado a Sol con ella

- No lo llames así – protesto Hermione con indignación – es la Pe,e,de,de,o. Plataforma Elfica de Defensa de los Derechos Obreros. Y no soy solo yo, Dumbledore también dice que hemos de ser amables con Kreacher

- si, si –admitió Ron – vamos estoy muerto de hambre

- ¿se pelean siempre así? – pregunto Sol perpleja –

- esto solo ha sido leve otras veces lo hacen a gritos – dijo Harry derrotado –

Ron salió seguido de sus amigos y fueron hasta el rellano pero antes de que empezaron a bajar la escalera…

- ¡un momento! – dijo Ron por lo bajo y extendió un brazo para impedir que Harry y Hermione siguieran caminando, Sol agudizo su oído para ver si podía oír algo – todavía están en el vestíbulo quizá oigamos algo

Se asomaron con cautela por encima del pasamano. El lúgubre vestíbulo que había debajo estaba abarrotado de magos y de brujas, entre ellos la guardia de Harry. Susurraban con emoción. En el centro del grupo, Harry vio la oscura y grasienta cabeza y la prominente nariz del profesor de Hogwarts que menos le gustaba; el profesor Snape. Harry se inclino un poco más sobre el pasamano. Le interesaba mucho saber que haría Snape en la Orden del Fénix… En ese instante un delgado trozo de cuerda de color carne descendió ante los ojos de Harry miro arriba y vio a Fred y George en el rellano superior bajando con cuidado la oreja extensible hacia el oscuro grupo de gente que había abajo. Pero al cabo de un momento todos empezaron a desfilar hacia la puerta de la calle y se perdieron de vista.

- ¡Maldita sea! – oyó Harry susurrar a Fred mientras recogía de nuevo la oreja extensible –

Oyeron también como se abrirla la puerta de la calle y luego como se cerraba

- Snape nunca come aquí – le dijo Ron a Harry en voz baja – por suerte ¡vamos!

- y no olvides hablar en voz baja en el vestíbulo, Harry – le susurró Hermione mientras lo tomaba del brazo –

Cuando pasaban por delante de la hilera de cabezas de elfos domésticos colgadas en la pared, vieron a Lupin, a la señora Weasley y a Tonks junto a la puerta de la calle, cerrando mediante magia los numerosos cerrojos y cerraduras en cuanto los restantes magos hubieran salido

- comeremos en la cocina – dijo la señora Weasley al reunirse con ellos al pie de la escalera – Harry, querido si quieres cruzar el vestíbulo de puntillas es esa puerta de ahí

¡PATAPUM!

- ¡TONKS! – grito la señora Weasley exasperada y se dio vuelta para mirar a la bruja –

- lo siento – gimoteo Tonks mientras Remus le ayudaba a levantarse – es ese ridículo paragüero es la segunda vez que tropiezo con…

Pero sus ultimas palabras quedaron sofocadas por un espantoso, ensordecedor y espeluznante alarido. Las apolilladas cortinas de terciopelo en que Harry se había fijado al llegar a la casa se habían separado, pero no había ninguna puerta detrás de ellas. Durante la fracción de segundo, Harry creyó ver por una ventana, una ventana detrás de la cual una anciana con una gorra negra gritaba sin parar como si estuvieran torturándola; pero entonces cayó en la cuenta de que no era más que un retrato de tamaño natural aunque el más realista y desagradable que había visto en su vida. La anciana echaba espuma por la boca, sus ojos giraban descontrolados y tenía la amarillenta piel de la cara tensa y tirante; los otros retratos que habían en el vestíbulo detrás de ellos despertaron y empezaron a chillar también hasta tal punto que Harry cerro con fuerza los ojos y se tapo las orejas con las manos para protegerse del ruido. Lupin y la señora Weasley fueron corriendo hacia el retrato e intentaron cerrar las cortinas y tapar a la anciana, pero no podían con ellas y la anciana cada vez gritaba más fuerte y movía sus manos como garras; parecía que intentaba arañarles la cara

- ¡Cerdos!¡Canallas!¡Subproductotes de la inmundicia y de la cochambre!¡Mestizos, mutantes, monstruos fuera de esta casa!¿Como se atreven a contaminar la casa de mis padre?

Tonks seguía disculpándose por su torpeza mientras levantaba la enorme y pesada pierna de trol del suelo; la señora Weasley desistió de su intento de cerrar las cortinas y echó a correr por el vestíbulo echándoles hechizos aturdidores a los otros retratos con la varita; y un hombre de largo cabello negro salió disparado por una puerta que Harry tenía enfrente

- ¡Cállate vieja arpía!¡Cállate! – bramó y agarro la cortina que la señora Weasley acababa de soltar –

La anciana palideció de golpe

- ¡TU! – rugió mirando con los ojos como platos a aquel hombre - ¡TRAIDOR, ENGENDRO, VERGÜENZA DE MI ESTIRPE!

- ¡TE DIGO QUE TE CALLES! – le gritó el hombre para luego volverse a Solaris – Sol que esperas toca algo

- ya voy – dijo Solaris mientras se dirigía hacia el piano que Harry no había visto –

Sol se sentó en el piano y empezó a tocarlo, una hermosa melodía lleno el lugar tan maravillosa como si fuera canto de ángeles; los gritos de la anciana se callaron de pronto y volteo a mirar a la pelinegra y para sorpresa de todos se quedo así callada con una mirada como de hipnotizada escuchando tocar a la joven mientras una pequeña sonrisa aparecía en su rostro unos minutos después la anciana se quedo profundamente dormida lo cual Remus aprovecho para cerrar las cortinas y que Solaris dejara de tocar dando un largo suspiro, el silencio fue apoderándose del vestíbulo. Jadeando ligeramente y apartándose el largo y negro cabello de la cara Sirius Black el padrino de Harry se dio vuelta.

- Hola Harry – lo saludo con gravedad – veo que ya has conocido a mi madre…

* * *

_Hola querido público aquí esta su amiga Shadow Noir Wing con el capitulo cuatro que espero les haya gustado, _

_Bueno damas y caballeros Harry por fin a llegado a Grimmauld Place, se ha enterado un poco de lo que ha pasado en el mundo mágico y a conocido a una nueva amiga Solaris; vaya cosas no… Percy se ido de casa, El Profeta dice que Harry y Dumbledore están locos, eso sin contar la vista que Harry tiene por usar magia delante de su primo para salvarlo de los Dementores que lo atacaron sin duda es un año muy interesante pero esta historia aun sigue llena de más misterios e intrigas_

_**Respuesta a Review:**_

**_Bell Potter: _**espero que este capitulo no te resulte tan decepcionante pero a penas soy una principiante y estoy haciendo lo que pueda, Harry por fin a llegado y con eso el principio de las aventuras que Solaris vivirá también pero aun faltan personajes por salir así que espero que la sigas

_Cualquier duda, pregunta, sugerencia puede ser mandada a mi e-mail: luz guión bajo tenshi arroba Hotmail punto com. **Una cosa más y suma mente importante les pido de favor a los review anónimos o que no estén registrados en la página dejar su mail para poder contactarlos y enviarles las respuestas a sus cuestionamientos** _


	7. La Orden del Fenix

_**Disclaimers:** ¿Es necesario?... Bueno... Los personajes de Harry Potter son propiedad de JK Rowling y de la Warner Bros yo no más los usos para fines lucrativos, Cassidy, Christopher, Armand y Tess Holymoon pertenecen a Bell Potter que me los ha prestado así mismo como Rihanna Sowerbults y Keiver Guillem Heart pertenece a mi amiga Eli y Samara McGonagall y William Lupin pertenece a mi amiga Ani, Cristal Dumbledore, Solaris Black y Alexander Lestrange me pertenecen a mi_

**Nota.- **Antes de empezar quisiera aclarar algo y que será a modo de respuesta para el review de MerlínJJ: primero que nada esta historia aunque se encuentra basada en Choque de Mundos de Umbra Estel **no** se encuentra ligada a ella, tan solo de esa historia saque lo de magos elementales así mismo como la explicación del gran exterminio; otra cosa es que** jamás** quise quitarle meritos a Harry por salir por si mismo del cementerio el hecho de que la encapuchada Andrómeda estuviera allí y le ayudara fue una casualidad y un desliz de mi parte que no me di cuenta que cometí sino hasta cuando ya estaba publicado y no pude corregirlo, y por ultimo Andrómeda o Solaris como se habran dado cuenta es mas de lo que aparenta y no es animaga sino otra cosa muy relacionado con eso pero se explicara en futuros capítulos, por otro lado Harry no desarrollara poderes de mago elemental pero un amigo muy cercano de el si, ahora sin alguna otra cosa que aclarar pasemos a la historia

**Harry Potter y el Último Supremo Mago Elemental**

**Capitulo V**

**La Orden del Fénix**

- ¿Tu…?

- si, mi querida y anciana madre – afirmo Sirius – llevamos un mes intentando bajarla, pero creemos que ha hecho un encantamiento de presencia permanente en la parte de atrás del lienzo. Rápido vamos a bajo antes de que despierten todos otra vez, por cierto Sol gracias

- no hay de que Padfoot – dijo la pelinegra con una sonrisa –

- pero ¿Qué hace aquí un retrato de tu madre – pregunto Harry desconcertado mientras salían por una puerta del vestíbulo y bajaban un tramo de estrechos escalones de piedra seguidos de los demás –

- ¿no te lo ha dicho nadie? Esta es la casa de mis padre – respondido Sirius – pero yo soy el unido Black que queda de modo que ahora es mía. Se la ofrecí a Dumbledore como Cuartel general; es lo unido medianamente útil que eh podido hacer

Harry que esperaba un recibimiento más caluroso, se fijo en lo dura y amarga que sonaba la voz de Sirius. Solaris se acercó a Sirius y lo abrazo este puso su mano en el hombre de ella quien lo miraba con sus grises ojos idénticos a los de él

- No deberías de hacerle caso a Snivellus, Padfoot – dijo la joven suavemente – recuerda lo que decía mama – agregó con una gran sonrisa –

- ¿Qué jamás me dejara llevar por lo que dice la gente de mí, si tengo la confianza en mi mismo para seguir adelante? – pregunto mirándola con curiosidad –

- de hecho era _no le hagas caso a tontos que solo hablan por hablar principalmente si son de cabello grasos y enorme nariz_ pero eso también sirve – dijo Solaris divertida haciendo reír a Sirius –

- oye Hermione ¿Sirius conoce a Solaris? – pregunto en voz baja Harry a su amiga –

- a si parece ella estaba aquí desde antes de que llegáramos – le contesto Hermione en voz baja –

La cocina, una estancia grande y tenebrosa con bastas paredes de piedra, no era menos sombría que el vestíbulo. La poca luz que había procedía casi toda de un gran fuego prendido al fondo de la habitación se vislumbraba una nube de humo de pipa suspendida en el aire como si allí se hubiera librado una batalla y a través de ella se distinguían las amenazadoras formas de unos pesados cacharros que colgaban del oscuro techo. Habían llevado muchas sillas a la cocina con motivo de la reunión y estaban colocadas alrededor de una larga mesa de madera cubierta de rollos de pergamino, copas, botellas de vino vacías y un montón de algo que parecía trapos. La señora Weasley y su hijo mayor Bill, hablaban en voz baja con las cabezas juntas, en un extremo de la mesa. La señora Weasley carraspeó, su marido un hombre delgado y pelirrojo que estaba quedándose calvo con gafas con montura de carey miro alrededor y se puso en pie de un brinco

- ¡Harry! – exclamo el señor Weasley; fue hacia el para recibirlo y le estrecho la mano con energía - ¡Cuánto me alegra verte!

Detrás del señor Weasley, Harry vio a Bill que todavía llevaba el largo cabello recogido en una coleta, enrollando con precipitación los rollos de pergamino que quedaban encima de la mesa

- ¿Has tenido buen viaje Harry? – le preguntó Bill mientras intentaba recoger doce rollos a la vez - ¿Así que Ojoloco no te ha hecho venir por Groenlandia?

- lo intento – intervino Tonks; fue hacia Bill con aire resuelta para ayudarlo a recoger y de inmediato tiro una vela sobre el ultimo trozo de pergamino - ¡Oh no! Lo siento…

- Dame querida – dijo la señora Weasley con exasperación y reparo el pergamino de una sacudida de su varita. Gracias al destello luminoso que causo el encantamiento de la señora Weasley Harry alcanzo a distinguir brevemente lo que parecía el plano de un edificio

La señora Weasley vio como Harry miraba el pergamino agarró el plano de la mesa y se lo puso en los brazos a Bill que ya iba muy cargado.

- Estas cosas hay que recogerlas enseguida al final de las reuniones – le espeto y luego fue hacia un viejo aparador del que empezó a sacar platos

Bill sacó la varita murmuro ¡_Evanesco_! y los pergaminos desaparecieron

- Siéntate Harry – dijo Sirius – ya conoces a Mundungus¿verdad?

Aquella cosa que Harry había tomado por un montón de trapos emitió un prolongado y profundo ronquido y despertó de un respingo

- ¿Alguien ha pronunciado mi nombre? – masculló Mundungus adormilado – Estoy de acuerdo con Sirius… - levanto una mano sumamente mugrienta como si estuviera emitiendo un voto y miro a su alrededor con los enrojecidos ojos desenfocados, Ginny soltó una risita –

- la reunión a terminado Dung – le explicó Sirius mientras todos se sentaban a la mesa – ha llegado Harry

- si – contesto él –

Mundungus nerviosos hurgó en sus bolsillos sin dejar de mirar a Harry y sacó una pipa negra también mugrienta. Se la llevo a la boca, la prendió con el extremo de su varita y dio una honda calada. Unas grandes nubes de humo verdoso lo ocultaron en cuestión de segundos

- Te debo una disculpa – gruño una voz desde las profundidades de aquella apestosa nube

- te lo digo por ultima vez, Mundungus – le advirtió la señora Weasley - ¿Quieres hacer el favor de no fumar esa porquería en la cocina, sobre todo cuando estamos a punto de cenar?

- Ay – exclamo Mundungus – tienes razón, lo siento Molly

La nube de humo se esfumo cuando Mundungus se guardo la pipa en el bolsillo pero el acre olor a calcetines quemados permaneció en el ambiente para desgracia de Solaris quien disimulada mente usaba sus poderes de aire para eliminar ese olor, gracias a la protección que Dumbledore le puso al cuartel ella podía usar sus poderes sin alertar al ministerio de su presencia en el mundo mágico pero no estaba segura si en Hogwarts podría hacer eso

- y si pretenden cenar antes de media noche voy a necesitar ayuda – añadió la señora Weasley sin dirigirse a nadie en particular – No, tu puedes quedarte en donde estas Harry, querido, has hecho un largo viaje, tu también pequeña Sol es hora de que descanses me dejes hacer la cena a mi esta vez

- ¿Qué quieres que haga Molly? – pregunto Tonks con entusiasmo dando un salto –

- pues…, no Tonks, gracias, tu descansa también ya has hecho bastante por hoy

- ¡Nada de eso!¡quiero ayudarte! – insistió la bruja de muy buen humor y derribo una silla cuando corría hacia el aparador de donde Ginny estaba sacando los cubiertos

Al poco rato, varios cuchillos enormes cortaban carne y verduras por su cuenta supervisados por el señor Weasley mientras su mujer removía un caldero colgado sobre el fuego y los demás sacaban platos, más copas y comida de la despensa, Harry se quedó en la mesa con Sirius, Solaris y Mundungus que todavía lo miraba parpadeando con aire lastimero

- ¿Has vuelto a ver a la vieja Figgy? – le pregunto Mundungus –

- No – contesto Harry – no he visto a nadie

- Mira yo n o me habría marchado – se disculpó Mundungus inclinándose hacia delante con un dejo de suplica en la voz – pero se me presentó una gran oportunidad…

Mundungus se detuvo abruptamente al sentir la fría y penetrante mirada gris como diamante de Solaris sobre él y la desvió mientras temblaba ligeramente, Harry miro a Sol y luego a Mundungus extrañado, volvió su mirada esmeralda hacia su padrino quien miraba todo tan perplejo como él, entonces noto que algo le rozaba la rodilla y se sobresaltó pero solo era Crookshanks el gato patizambo de pelo rojizo de Hermione que se enrosco alrededor de las piernas de Harry, ronroneo y luego saltó al regazo de Sirius donde se acurruco. Sirius le rascó distraídamente detrás de las orejas al mismo tiempo que giraba la cabeza, todavía con gesto torvo, hacia Harry

- has pasado un buen verano hasta ahora

- no, ha sido horrible – contesto el muchacho –

Por primera vez, algo parecido a una sonrisa cruzó de manera fugaz por la cara de Sirius

- no se de que te quejas, la verdad

- ¿Cómo dices? – saltaron Harry y Sol sin poder dar crédito a lo que acababan de oír –

- a mi personalmente no me habría importado que me atacan unos dementores. Una pelea a muerte por salvar mi alma me habría venido de perlas para romper la monotonía. Tu dices que lo has pasado mal pero al menos has podido salir y pasearte por ahí, estirar las piernas, meterte en alguna pelea… yo, en cambio, llevo un mes entero encerrado aquí adentro

- ¿Cómo es eso? – pregunto Harry con el entrecejo fruncido, Sol le contesto antes de que Sirius pudiera hacerlo –

- porque el Ministerio de Magia sigue buscándolo y a estas alturas Voldemort ya debe saber que Sirius es un animago (si se que el es un animago); Wormtail se lo habrá contado (también se quien es Wormtail) de modo que su enorme disfraz no sirve de nada – dijo Solaris con seriedad –

- cierto así que no puedo hacer gran cosa para ayudar a la Orden del Fénix…, o eso cree Dumbledore

El tono un tanto monótono con que Sirius pronuncio el nombre de Dumbledore hizo comprender a Harry que Sirius tampoco estaba muy contento con el director. De pronto Harry sintió un renovado cariño hacia su padrino, a Solaris poco le faltaba para golpearse en la mesa al ver la actitud de su padre y su primo

- Al menos tu sabías que estaba pasando – dijo más animado –

- si, claro – repuso Sirius con sarcasmo – yo solo tenía que oír los informes de Snape, aguantar sus maliciosas insinuaciones de que el estaba ahí afuera poniendo su vida en peligro mientras yo me quedaba aquí cómodamente sentado y sin pegar golpe… y sus preguntas acerca de cómo iba la limpieza…

- ¿Qué limpieza? – pregunto Harry

- Hemos tenido que convertir esta casa en un sitio habitable – contesto Sirius haciendo un ademán que abarcó la desangelada cocina – hacia 10 años que nadie vivía aquí, desde que murió mi querida madre (Sol le dio un codazo para que no hablara en ese tono acerca de su abuela pero Sirius la ignoro) exceptuando a su viejo elfo domestico pero como se ha vuelto loco hace una eternidad que no limpia nada

- Sirius – dijo Mundungus que al parecer no había prestado ninguna atención a la conversación y había estado examinando con minuciosidad una copa vacía – ¿Esto es plata maciza?

- si – respondió Sirius, mirándola con desagrado – la mejor plata del siglo XV labrada por duendes, con el emblema de los Black grabado en relieve

- ya pero eso se puede quitar – murmuro Mundungus, abrillantando la copa con el puño –

Solaris se levanto, recargo una mano en la mesa y con la otra le arrebato la copa bruscamente a Mundungus para luego dirigirle una fría y profunda mirada a modo de advertencia, Mundungus trago saliva ya que de pronto Sol se pareció a Dumbledore y eso le dio miedo, Harry giró a ver a su padrino como pidiéndole que le explicara Black solo se encogió de hombros

- Solaris no se lleva bien con Mundungus – le dijo en voz baja a su ahijado –

- ¡Fred, George!¡No!¡He dicho que los lleven! – grito la señora Weasley

Harry, Sol, Sirius y Mundungus se volvieron y de inmediato se apartaron de la mesa. Fred y George habían encantado un gran caldero de estofado, una jarra de hierro de cerveza de mantequilla y una pesada tabla de madera para cortar pan junto un cuchillo que en ese momento volaba a toda velocidad hacia ellos. El caldero patino a lo largo de la mesa y se detuvo justo en el borde, dejando una larga y negra quemadura en la superficie de madera; la jarra de cerveza de mantequilla cayó con un gran estruendo y su contenido se derramó por todas partes; el cuchillo del pan resbaló de la tabla, se clavo en la mesa y quedo temblando amenazadoramente justo donde hasta hace unos segundos antes Sirius había tenido la mano

- ¡Por favor! – grito la señora Weasley – ¡No hacia falta!¡ya no la aguanto más!¡Que ahora les permitan hacer magia no quiere decir que tengan que sacar la varita a cada paso!

- ¡Solo pretendíamos ahorrar un poco de tiempo! – se disculpo Fred y corrió a arrancar el cuchillo del pan de la mesa – Perdona, Sirius no era mi intención…

Solaris, Harry y Sirius se echaron a reír, Mundungus que se había caído hacia atrás volcando también la silla empezó a maldecir tan pronto como se hubo levantado del suelo: Crookshanks había soltado un fuerte bufido y había corrido a refugiarse debajo del aparador, donde se veían sus enormes ojos amarillos que relucían en la oscuridad

- niños – les regaño el señor Weasley dejando el caldero de estofado en el centro de la mesa – su madre tiene razón; ahora que han alcanzado la mayoría de edad se supone que tiene que dar ejemplo de responsabilidad…

- ¡Ninguno de sus hermanos ha causado nunca estos problemas! – Dijo rabiosa la Señora Weasley a los gemelos mientras con un porrazo ponía encima de la mesa - ¡Bill no se pasaba el día apareciéndose a cada momento!,¡Charlie no encantaba todo cuanto encontraba¡Percy…!

Se detuvo en el acto y contuvo la respiración al mismo tiempo que le dirigía una mirada asustada a su marido, cuyo rostro de pronto se había quedado inexpresivo

- vamos a comer – dijo Bill con rapidez –

- Esto tiene un aspecto estupendo Molly – intervino Lupin, sirviéndole estofado con un cucharón y acercándole el plato desde el otro lado de la mesa

Durante unos minutos solo se oyó el tintineo de platos y cubiertos y el ruido de las sillas arrastrándose y todos se pusieron a comer. Entonces la señora Weasley miro a Sirius y le dijo:

- se me olvido contarte, Sirius, que hay algo atrapado en ese escritorio del salón que no para de vibrar y tamborilear, a lo mejor solo es un boggart desde luego pero quizá deberíamos pedirle a Alastor que le echara un vistazo antes de soltarlo

- como quieras – contesto Sirius con indiferencia

- y las cortinas están llenas de dosis – añadió la señora Weasley – he pensado que mañana podríamos ocuparnos de ellas

- será un placer – dijo Sirius. Harry detecto el sarcasmo en su voz pero no estaba seguro de que los demás también lo hubieran percibido, Solaris puso los ojos en blanco y mejor se puso a vigilar a Mundungus –

Enfrente de Harry, Tonks distraía a Hermione y a Ginny transformando su nariz entre bocado y bocado: apretaba mucho los ojos y ponía la misma expresión de dolor que había adoptado en el dormitorio de Harry; de ese modo hinchaba la nariz hasta convertirla en una protuberancia picuda que se parecía a la de Snape, la encogía hasta reducirla al tamaño de un champiñón pequeño y luego hacia que le saliera un montón de pelo por cada orificio nasal. Por lo visto era un entretenimiento habitual a ka hora de las comidas porque Hermione y Ginny pronto empezaron a pedir sus narices favoritas

- haz esa que parece un morro de cerdo, Tonks

Tonks complació a su público y Harry al levantar la cabeza, tuvo por un momento la impresión de que una versión femenina de Dudley le sonreía desde el otro lado de la mesa. El señor Weasley, Bill y Lupin discutían acaloradamente sobre duendes

- Todavía no han dicho nada – apunto Bill – aun no se si creen o no que ha regresado es posible que prefieran no tomar partido y que quieran mantenerse al margen

- estoy seguro de que nunca se posarían al bando de quien-tu-sabes – afirmo el señor Weasley haciendo un gesto negativo con la cabeza – ellos también han sufrido perdidas; ¿te acuerdas de lo de aquella familia de duendes a la que mato la ultima vez, cerca de Nottingham?

- creo que depende de lo que les ofrezcan – opino Lupin – y no me refiero al dinero. Si les ofrecen las libertades que les hemos negado durante siglos, seguro que lo pensaran. ¿todavía no has tenido suerte con Ragnok, Bill?

- de momento sigue en contra de los magos – respondió Bill – y no para de protestar por lo del asunto Bagman; dice que el Ministerio hizo una maniobra de encubrimiento, mira esos duendes no le robaron el oro…

Hacia la mitad de la mesa un estallido de carcajadas ahogó el resto de las palabras de Bill. Fred, George, Ron y Mundungus se retorcían de risa en sus sillas

- y entonces… - decía Mundungus mientras las lagrimas resbalaban por las mejillas – entonces me dice en serio me dice: Oye, Dung ¿De donde has sacado esos sapos¡por que un hijo de mala bludger me ha robado a mi los míos! y yo le contesto¿Te han robado los sapos, Will¡no me digas! Y ahora¿Qué?¿Piensas comprarte unos cuantos? y esa gárgola inútil, chicos, pueden creerme, va y me compra sus propios sapos por mucho más dinero del que le habían costado la primera vez…

- gracias, Mundungus pero creo que podemos pasar sin los detalles de tus negocios – dijo la señora Weasley con aspereza mientras Ron se inclinaba sobre la mesa, riendo a carcajadas

- perdona Molly – se apresuró a decir Mundungus, secándose las lagrimas y guiñándole un ojo a Harry – pero es que Will se lo había robado a Warty Harris, o sea, que en realidad yo no hice nada malo

- no se donde aprendiste los conceptos del bien y el mal, Mundungus pero creo que te perdiste un par de lecciones fundamentales- respondió la señora Weasley con frialdad

Fred y George escondieron la cara detrás de sus copas de cerveza de mantequilla; George no paraba de hipar. Por un extraño motivo, la señora Weasley le lanzo una mirada muy desagradable a Sirius antes de levantarse e ir a buscar un enorme pastel de ruibarbo que había de postre. Harry miro a su padrino

- a Molly tampoco le cae bien Mundungus – le dijo Sirius en voz baja

- ¿Cómo es posible que pertenezca a la Orden? – pregunto Harry

- por que es útil – contesto Sirius – conoce a todos los sin vergüenzas es lógico puesto que el también lo es, pero también es muy fiel a Dumbledore que una vez lo saco de un apuro. Conviene contar con alguien como Dung, porque el oye cosas que nosotros no oímos. Pero Molly cree que invitarlo a cenar es ir demasiado lejos. Todavía no lo ha perdonado por haber abandonado su puesto cuando se suponía que estaba vigilándote

Tras 3 raciones de pastel de ruibarbo con crema a Harry empezó a apretarle la cintura de los pantalones vaqueros (lo cual resultaba un tanto alarmante, pues los había heredado de Dudley). Dejo la cuchara en el plato en el momento en que se hizo una pausa en la conversación general: el señor Weasley estaba recostado en el respaldo de la silla saciado y relajado; Tonks cuya nariz había recuperado su aspecto habitual, bostezaba abiertamente y Ginny que había conseguido hacer salir a Crookshanks de debajo del aparador, estaba sentada con las piernas cruzadas en el suelo, lanzándole al gato corchos de cerveza de mantequilla para que fuera a buscarlos

- creo que ya es hora de acostarse – dijo la señora Weasley con un bostezo –

- todavía no Molly – intervino Sirius, apartando su plato vacío y volverse a mirar a Harry – mira, estoy sorprendido. Creía que lo primero que harías en cuanto llegaras aquí sería empezar a hacer preguntas sobre Voldemort

La atmósfera de la habitación cambio con aquella rapidez que Harry asociaba con la llegada de dementores. Hasta hacía unos segundos había reinado un ambiente calmado y soñoliento, pero de pronto se había vuelto tenso. Un escalofrío recorrió la mesa cuando Sirius menciono el nombre de Voldemort. Lupin que se disponía a beber un sorbo de vino, bajo con lentitud la copa y adopto una expresión vigilante, Sol miro a su padre con seriedad

- ¡lo he hecho! – repuso Harry indignado – les he preguntado por él a Ron y a Hermione pero me han dicho que como ellos no pertenecen a la Orden no…

- y tienen razón – le interrumpió la señora Weasley – son demasiado jóvenes

Estaba sentada muy tiesa en su silla con los puños apretados sobre los reposabrazos; ya no había ni rastro de somnolencia en ella

- ¿desde cuando tiene uno que pertenecer a la Orden del Fénix para hacer preguntas? – terció Sirius – Harry se ha pasado un mes encerrado en casa de Muggles creo que tiene derecho a saber que ha pasa…

- ¡Un momento! – le cortó George –

- ¿Por qué Harry puede hacer preguntas? – quiso saber Fred enojado –

- ¡nosotros llevamos un mes intentando sonsacarles algo y no han soltado prenda! – protesto George –

- Son demasiado jóvenes, no pertenecen a la Orden - dijo Fred con una vocecilla aguda increíblemente parecida a la de su madre – ¡Harry ni siquiera es mayor de edad!

- yo no tengo la culpa de que no les hayan contado a que se dedica la Orden – comento Sirius con calma – eso lo han decidido sus padres, Harry por otro parte…

- ¡Tu no eres nadie para decidir lo que le conviene a Harry! – salto la señora Weasley. Su rostro por lo general amable, había adoptado una expresión amenazadora – supongo que no habrás olvidado lo que dijo Dumbledore

- ¿a que te refieres en concreto? – pregunto Sirius con educación pero con el tono de quien se prepara a pelear –

- a lo de que no teníamos que contarle a Harry más de lo que necesita saber – dijo la señora Weasley poniendo mucho énfasis en las dos últimas palabras –

Solaris, Ron, Hermione, Fred y George giraban la cabeza de un lado a otro, de Sirius a la señora Weasley, como sí fuera un partido de tenis. Ginny estaba arrodillada en medio de un montón de corchos de cerveza de mantequilla abandonados y escuchaba la conversación con la boca entreabierta, Lupin no apartaba los ojos de Sirius

- no pretendo contarle más de lo que necesita saber, Molly – aseguro Sirius – pero dado que fue el quien vio regresar a Voldemort – una vez más, un estremecimiento colectivo recorrió la mesa después de que Sirius pronunciara ese nombre – tiene más derecho que nadie a…

- ¡Harry no es miembro de la Orden del Fénix! – manifestó la señora Weasley – solo tiene quince años…

- y se ha enfrentado a situaciones más graves que muchos de nosotros – afirmo Sirius

- ¡nadie pone en duda lo que ha hecho! – exclamo la señora Weasley elevando la voz; sus puños temblaban sobre los reposabrazos de la silla – pero sigue siendo…

- ¡no es ningún niño! – soltó Sirius con impaciencia

- ¡tampoco es ningún adulto! – Insistió la Señora Weasley, cuyas mejillas estaban poniéndose coloradas – ¡Harry no es James, Sirius!

- se perfectamente quien es Molly, muchas gracias – dijo Sirius en un tono gélido –

- no estoy muy segura – le espeto la señora Weasley – a veces por como le hablas, se diría que crees que has recuperado a tu amigo

- ¿y que tiene de malo eso? – pregunto Harry –

- lo que hay de malo, Harry, es que tu no eres tu padre por mucho que te parezcas a él! – le respondió la señora Weasley sin apartar los ojos de Sirius – ¡Todavía vas al colegio y los adultos responsables de ti no deberían de olvidarlo!

- ¿significa que soy un padrino irresponsable? – pregunto Sirius elevando la voz –

- significa que otras veces has actuado con precipitación, Sirius y por eso Dumbledore no para de recordarte que debes quedarte en casa y

- ¡si no te importa, vamos a dejar a un lado las instrucciones que he recibido de Dumbledore! – grito Sirius –

- ¡Arthur! – exclamo la señora Weasley buscando con la mirada a su marido – apoyame Arthur

El señor Weasley no habló de inmediato. Se quito las gafas y se puso a limpiarlas parsimoniosamente con su túnica sin mirar a su mujer. No contesto hasta que se las hubo colocado de nuevo con mucho cuidado

- Dumbledore sabe que la situación ha cambiado, Molly. Está de acuerdo en que habrá que informar a Harry, hasta cierto punto, ahora que va a quedarse en el cuartel general

- ¡si, pero eso no es lo mismo que invitarlo a preguntar todo lo que quiera!

- personalmente – terció Lupin con voz queda, apartando por fin la vista de Sirius, mientras la señora Weasley giraba con rapidez la cabeza hacia el, creyendo que por fin iba a tener un aliado – creo que es mejor que nosotros le explicáramos a Harry los hechos, no todos, Molly sino la idea general, a que obtenga una versión tergiversada a través de… otros.

Su expresión era afable, pero Harry estaba seguro de que por lo menos Lupin sabía que algunas orejas extensibles habían sobrevivido a la purga de la señora Weasley

- Bueno – cedió esta, respirando hondo y recorriendo la mesa con la mirada con la mirada por si alguien le ofreció su apoyo, lo cual no ocurrió – bueno…, ya veo que mi opinión queda invalidada. Solo voy a decir una cosa: Dumbledore debía de tener sus razones para no querer que Harry supiera demasiado y hablo como alguien que desea lo mejor para Harry…

- Harry no es hijo tuyo – dijo Sirius en voz baja

- como si lo fuera – repuso la señora Weasley con fiereza – ¿a quien más tiene?

- ¡Me tiene a mí!

- si – respondió la señora Weasley torciendo el gesto – pero no te ha resultado nada fácil cuidar de él mientras estaba encerrado en Azkaban¿verdad?

Sirius hizo un ademán de levantarse de la silla. Ok eso fue más de lo que Solaris pudo soportar una cosa es que dejara que la señora Weasley pusiera a raya a su padre pero otra muy diferente es que lo insultara

- ¡BASTA! – dijo una voz femenina enfadada –

Todos giraron a ver sorprendidos a Solaris quien miraba a Sirius y a la Señora Weasley con una mirada profunda y severa muy similar a la de Dumbledore que hizo que ambos se le quedaran viendo petrificados

- dejen de comportarse como críos en vez de los adultos responsables que son, Sirius tiene razón Harry tiene derecho a saber lo que pasa pero la señora Weasley también tampoco hay que decirle más de la cuenta pero lo suficiente para que su curiosidad quede saciada, además Harry es lo suficientemente mayor para tomar sus propias decisiones

- Solaris tiene razón – dijo Remus mirando a ambos adultos que parecían avergonzados –

- quiero saber que ha estado pasando – dijo Harry de inmediato

No miro a la señora Weasley. Le había conmovido que hubiera dicho que lo consideraba casi como un hijo suyo, pero también estaba un poco harto de sus mimos. Sirius tenía razón: ya no era ningún niño

- muy bien – dijo la señora Weasley con la voz quebrada – Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Solaris, Fred y George: salgan ahora mismo de la cocina

Hubo un repentino revuelo

- ¡Nosotros somos mayores de edad! – gritaron Fred y George al unísono –

- si a Harry le dejan¿Por qué a mi no? – protesto Ron –

- ¡Mamá yo quiero oírlo! – gimoteó Ginny –

- ¡No! – sentenció la señora Weasley. Levantándose y echando chispas por los ojos – les prohíbo terminantemente

- Molly, a Fred y a George no puedes impedírselos – dijo el señor Weasley con tono cansino – son mayores de edad

- todavía van al colegio

- pero legalmente, ya son adultos – replico el señor Weasley de nuevo con la misma voz cansada –

La señora Weasley estaba colorada de ira

- pero ¿Cómo…? Bueno, esta bien, Fred y George pueden quedarse pero Ron…

- ¡De todos modos, Harry nos lo contara todo a Hermione y a mi! – aseguró Ron con vehemencia – ¿Verdad? – añadió con aire vacilante mirando a su amigo

Durante una fracción de segundo Harry estuvo tentado de decirle a Ron que no pensaba contarle ni una sola palabra, que así se enteraría de lo que era quedarse en blanco y podría ver si le gustaba. Pero ese malvado impulso se desvaneció cuando Harry y Ron se miraron

- pues claro – afirmo Harry

Ron y Hermione sonrieron radiantes

- ¡Muy bien! – grito la señora Weasley – ¡Muy bien¡Ginny, Solaris¡A la Cama!

- lo siento señora Weasley pero no iré, usted me agrada pero no es mi madre y aquí solo hay una persona que tiene el derecho de sacarme – dijo Solaris en un tono gélido enviándole una significativa mirada a Sirius y a Remus –

La señora Weasley la miro molesta pero apresuro a Ginny quien no obedeció sin quejarse. Pudieron oír como protestaba y despotricaba contra su madre mientras subía la escalera, y cuando llegaron al vestíbulo, los ensordecedores chillidos de la señora Black se añadieron al barullo. Lupin salió corriendo para tapar el retrato. Sirius esperó a que este hubiera regresado a la cocina, hubiera cerrado la puerta tras él y se hubiera sentado de nuevo a la mesa y entonces habló:

- esta bien, Harry… ¿Qué quieres saber?

Harry respiró hondo y formulo la pregunta que lo había obsesionado durante un mes

- ¿Dónde esta Voldemort? – pregunto ignorando los nuevos estremecimientos y las muecas de dolor que provocó al pronunciar otra vez ese nombre – ¿Qué esta haciendo? He mirado las noticias Muggles y todavía no he visto nada que llevara su firma, ni muertes extrañas ni nada

- eso es porque todavía no ha habido ninguna muerte extraña – le explico Sirius – al menos que nosotros sepamos. Y sabemos bastante

- mas de lo que el cree – añadió Lupin

- ¿Cómo puede ser que haya dejado de matar gente? – pregunto Harry. Sabia que Voldemort había matado más de una vez en el ultimo año

- porque no quiere llamar la atención – aseguro Sirius – eso sería peligroso para el. Veras, su regreso no fue como el lo había planeado. Lo estropeo todo

- o mejor dicho tu se lo estropeaste todo – aseguro Solaris con una sonrisa haciendo que más de uno la miraran con cierta sorpresa

- ¿Cómo?- pregunto Harry perplejo

- ¡el no esperaba que sobrevivieras! – dijo Sirius – nadie, aparte de sus Mortífagos tenía que saber que el había regresado. Pero tu sobreviviste para atestiguarlo

- y la ultima persona que el quería que se enterara de su regreso era Dumbledore – añadió Lupin – y tu te encargaste de que Dumbledore lo supiera de inmediato

- ¿de que ha servido eso? – continuo Harry

- ¿lo dices en broma? – se extraño Bill, incrédulo – ¡Dumbledore era la única persona a la que Quien-tú-sabes había tenido miedo!

- gracias a ti, Dumbledore pudo llamar a la Orden del Fénix una hora después del regreso de Voldemort – aclaró Sirius

- ¿y que ha hecho la Orden del Fénix hasta ahora? – pregunto Harry mirando a los presentes

- trabajar duro para asegurarnos de que Voldemort no pueda llevar a cabo sus planes – respondió Sirius

- ¿Cómo saben cuales son sus planes? – pregunto rápidamente Harry

- Dumbledore tiene una idea aproximada – dijo Lupin – y en general las ideas aproximadas de Dumbledore resultan ser exactas

- ¿y qué se imagina Dumbledore que esta planeando?

- bueno, en primer lugar quiere reconstruir su ejercito – explico Sirius – en el pasado disponía de un grupo muy numeroso: brujas y magos a los que había intimidado o cautivado para que lo siguieran, sus leales Mortífagos, una gran variedad de criaturas tenebrosas. Tu oíste que planeaba reclutar a los gigantes: pues bien, ellos son solo uno de los grupos detrás de los que anda. Como es lógico, no van a intentar apoderarse del Ministerio de Magia con solo una docena de Mortífagos

- entonces ¿ustedes intentan impedir que consiga a más seguidores?

- hacemos todo lo que podemos – respondió Lupin

- ¿Cómo?

- bueno lo principal es convencer a cuantos más mejor de que es verdad que Quien-tu-sabes ha regresado y de ese modo ponerlos en guardia – dijo Bill – pero no esta resultando fácil

- ¿Por qué?

- por la actitud del Ministerio – terció Tonks – ya viste a Cornelius Fudge después del regreso de Quien-tu-sabes, Harry. Y no ha modificado en absoluto su postura. Se niega rotundamente a creer que haya ocurrido

- pero ¿Por qué? – se extraño Harry, desesperado – ¿Por qué es tan idiota? Si Dumbledore

- precisamente: has puesto el dedo en la llaga – lo interrumpió el señor Weasley con una sonrisa irónica – Dumbledore

- Fudge le tiene miedo – dijo Tonks con tristeza

- ¿Qué le tiene miedo a Dumbledore? – repitió Harry incrédulo

- tiene miedo a sus planes – explicó el señor Weasley – Fudge cree que Dumbledore se ha propuesto derrocarlo y que quiere ser ministro de Magia

- pero Dumbledore no quiere

- claro que no – dijo el señor Weasley – a el nunca le ha interesado el cargo de ministro, aunque mucha gente quería que lo ocupara cuando Millicent Bagnold se jubilo. Fue Fudge quien ocupo el cargó de ministro, pero nunca ha olvidado del todo el enorme apoyo popular que recibió Dumbledore, a pesar de que este ni siquiera optaba al cargo

- en el fondo, Fudge sabe que Dumbledore es mucho más inteligente que él y que es un mago mucho más poderoso; al principio siempre estaba pidiéndole ayuda y consejos – prosiguió Lupin – pero por lo visto se ha aficionado al poder y ahora tiene mucha más seguridad. Le encanta ser ministro de Magia y ha conseguido convencerse de que el listo es él y de que Dumbledore no hace mas que causar problemas porque sí

- ¿Cómo puede pensar eso? – dijo Harry con enojo – ¿Cómo puede pensar que Dumbledore sería capaz de inventárselo todo o que he sido yo quien se lo ha inventado?

- porque aceptar que Voldemort ha vuelto significaría asumir que el Ministerio tendrá que enfrentarse a unos problemas a los que no se enfrentaba desde hace casi cuarenta años – contesto Solaris con seriedad acentuando su parecido con Dumbledore de lo que la mayoría ya se daba cuenta – Fudge no puede asimilarlo así de sencillo. Para el es mucho más cómodo convencerse de que Dumbledore miente para desestabilizarlo

- ya ves cual es el problema – continuo Lupin – Mientras el Ministerio siga insistiendo en que no hay motivo alguno para temer a Voldemort, resulta difícil convencer a la gente de que ha vuelto, sobre todo cuando, en realidad a la gente no le interesa creerlo. Por si fuera poco, el ministerio esta presionando duramente a _El Profeta_ para que no informede nada de lo que ellos llaman rumores sembrados por Dumbledore de modo que la comunidad de magos, en general no sabe nada de lo que ha pasado y eso los convierte en blancos fáciles para los Mortífagos si estos están utilizando la maldición _imperius _

- pero ustedes se lo cuentan a la gente ¿no? – pregunto Harry mirando sucesivamente al señor Weasley, Sirius, Bill, Mundungus, Lupin y Tonks – le cuentan que ha regresado¿verdad?

Todos sonrieron forzadamente

- bueno, como todo el mundo piensa que yo soy un asesino loco y el ministerio le ha puesto un elevado precio a mi cabeza, no puedo pasearme por las calles y empezar a repartir panfletos¿no crees? – respondió Sirius con nerviosismo

- y yo tampoco tengo muy buena prensa entre la comunidad – añadió Lupin – es el inconveniente de ser un hombre lobo

- Tonks y Arthur perderían su empleo en el Ministerio si empezaran a irse de la lengua – añadió Sirius – y para nosotros es muy importante tener espías dentro del Ministerio porque, como podrás imaginar, Voldemort debe tenerlos

- pero hemos logrado convencer a un par de personas – informo el señor Weasley – Tonks por ejemplo era demasiado joven para entrar en la Orden del Fénix la última vez pero contar con la ayuda de aurores es fundamental. Kingsley Shacklebolt también ha sido una ayuda muy valiosa; se encarga de la caza de Sirius, y ha informado al Ministerio de que Sirius está en el Tibet

- pero si ninguno de ustedes está extendiendo la noticia de que Voldemort ha vuelto… - empezó a decir Harry

- ¿Quién ha dicho que ninguno de nosotros esté propagando la noticia? – lo atajo Sirius – ¿Por qué crees que Dumbledore tiene tantos problemas? –

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- están intentando desacreditarlo – explicó Lupin – ¿no leíste _El Profeta_ la semana pasada? Dijeron que no lo habían reelegido para la presidencia de la Confederación Internacional de Magos porque esta haciéndose mayor y esta perdiendo el control, pero no es verdad; los magos del ministerio no lo reeligieron después de que pronunciara un discurso anunciando el regreso de Voldemort. Lo han apartado del cargo de Jefe de Magos del Wizengamot, es decir, el Tribunal Supremo de los Magos y ahora están planteándose si le retiran también la Orden de Merlín, Primera clase

- pero Dumbledore dice que no le importa lo que hagan mientras no lo supriman e los cromos de las ranas de chocolate – añadió Bill con una sonrisa

- no tiene gracia – dijo el señor Weasley con severidad – si Dumbledore sigue desafiando al ministerio podría acabar en Azkaban y lo peor que podría pasarnos sería que lo encerraran. Mientras Quien-tu-sabes sepa que Dumbledore esta en activo y al corriente de sus intenciones, tendrá que andarse con cuidado. Si quitaran a Dumbledore de en medio…, entonces Quien-tu-sabes tendría vía libre para actuar

- pero si Voldemort esta intentando reclutar a más Mortífagos acabara sabiéndose que ha regresado¿no? – dijo Harry desesperado –

- Voldemort no se presenta en las casas de la gente y se pone a aporrear la puerta, Harry – replico Solaris – los engaña, les hecha maldiciones y los chantajea. Esta acostumbrado a operar en secreto. Además captar seguidores solo es una de las cosas que le interesan. Aparte de eso tiene otros planes, unos planes que puede poner en marcha con mucha discreción y de momento esta concentrándose en ellos

- ¿Qué busca aparte de seguidores? – preguntó Harry rápidamente. Le pareció que Sirius y Lupin intercambiaban una brevísima mirada antes de que Sirius contestara:

- cosas que solo puede conseguir furtivamente – como Harry seguía con expresión de perplejidad su padrino añadió – como un arma, algo que no tenía la ultima vez…

- ¿Cuándo tenía poder?

- si

- pero ¿Qué clase de arma? – insistió Harry - ¿algo peor que la _Avada Kedavra_?

- ¡Basta!

La señora Weasley que estaba junto a la puerta hablo desde las sombras. Harry no había notado que había vuelto después de acostar a Ginny. Estaba cruzada de brazos y los miraba furiosa

- todos a la cama, ahora mismo – añadió mirando a Fred, George, Ron, Solaris y Hermione –

- no puedes mangonearnos – empezó a decir Fred

- cuidado conmigo – gruño la señora Weasley. Temblaba ligeramente cuando miro a Sirius y dijo – ya le han dado mucha información a Harry. Lo único que faltaba es que lo recluten en la Orden.

- ¿Por qué no? – Se apresuró a decir Harry – quiero entrar en la orden, quiero luchar

- no – esa vez no fue la señora Weasley la que hablo, sino Lupin – la orden esta compuesta solo por magos mayores de edad – aclaró – magos que ya han terminado el colegio – añadió al ver que Fred y George abrían la boca – Pertenecer a la Orden implica peligros que ninguno de ustedes podría imaginar siquiera… creo que Molly tiene razón, Sirius. Ya hemos hablado bastante

Sirius se encogió un poco de hombros, pero no discutió. La señora Weasley les hizo señales imperiosamente a sus hijos, a Hermione y a Solaris. Estos se levantara uno por uno, y Harry admitiendo la derrota los siguió

* * *

_Hola querido público aquí esta su amiga Shadow Noir Wing con el capitulo cinco que espero les haya gustado, _

_Bueno damas y caballeros Harry al fin se entera de lo que esta pasando, vaya que Solaris puso en su lugar a Sirius y la señora Weasley que parecían dos críos en fin veamos que pasara en el futuro_

**Por algunos problemas familiares no podré actualizar sino hasta dentro de una semana espero que esta historia les agrade demasiado como para esperarme de todos modos tratare de actualizar rápido**

_Cualquier duda, pregunta, sugerencia puede ser mandada a mi e-mail: luz guión bajo tenshi arroba Hotmail punto com. **Una cosa más y suma mente importante les pido de favor a los review anónimos o que no estén registrados en la página dejar su mail para poder contactarlos y enviarles las respuestas a sus cuestionamientos** _


	8. La noble y ancestral Casa de los Black

_¿Es necesario?... Bueno... Los personajes de Harry Potter son propiedad de JK Rowling y de la Warner Bros yo no más los usos para fines lucrativos, Cassidy, Christopher, Armand y Tess Holymoon pertenecen a Bell Potter que me los ha prestado personajes que no conozcan me pertenecen a mi_

**Nota.- **Esta historia aunque se encuentra basada en Choque de Mundos de Umbra Estel **NO** se encuentra ligada a ella, tan solo de esa historia saque lo de magos elementales así mismo como la explicación del gran exterminio; pero al igual que Choque de Mundos un mago o bruja descubrirá que era un mago elemental pero talvez suceda en alguna de las siguientes dos sagas de mi historia. Pero los invito a descubrir cual de los personajes será ese mago elemental de la Tierra o Fuego

**Harry Potter y el Último Supremo Mago Elemental**

**Capitulo VI**

**La noble y ancestral Casa de los Black**

La señora Weasley los seguía muy sería por la escalera

- Quiero que se vayan directos a la cama, y nada de hablar – dijo cuando llegaron al primer rellano – mañana nos espera un día muy ajetreado. Espero que Ginny ya este dormida – añadió, dirigiéndose a Hermione – así que intenta no despertarla

- si, dormida ya – murmuró Fred por lo bajo después de que Hermione les diera las buenas noches y siguieron subiendo hasta el siguiente piso – si Ginny no está despierta esperando a que Hermione le cuente todo lo que han dicho abajo, yo soy un gusarapo…

- muy bien Ron, Harry… - les indico la señora Weasley cuando llegaron al segundo rellano, señalando su dormitorio – a la cama

- buenas noches – dijeron Harry y Ron a los gemelos y Solaris

- que duerman bien – les deseo Fred guiñándoles un ojo

- Buenas noches – les deseo Solaris dirigiéndose a la habitación de enfrente –

La señora Weasley cerró la puerta detrás de Harry con un fuerte chasquido, el dormitorio parecía aun más frío y sombrío que la primera vez que Harry lo había visto. El cuadro en blanco de la pared respiraba lenta y profundamente, como si su invisible ocupante estuviera dormido. Harry se puso el pijama, se quito las gafas y se metió en la fría cama mientras Ron lanzaba unas cuantas golosinas lechuciles hacia lo alto del armario para apaciguar a _Hedwig y Pigwidgeon_ que, nerviosas no paraban de hacer ruido moviendo las patas y las alas.

- no podemos dejarlos salir a cazar todas las noches – explico Ron mientras se ponía el pijama de color granate – Dumbledore no quiere que haya demasiadas lechuzas sueltas por la plaza porque dice que podrían levantar sospechas. ¡Ah sí! Se me olvidaba…

Fue hacia la puerta y echó el cerrojo

- ¿Por qué haces eso?

- por Kreacher – aclaró Ron y apagó la luz – la primera noche que pasé aquí entro a las tres de la mañana. Creedme, no es nada agradable despertarse y encontrarlo paseándose por la habitación. En fin… - se metió en la cama, se tapo bien y se volvió hacia Harry en la oscuridad; este veía su contorno gracias a la luz de la luna que se filtraba por la mugrienta ventana - ¿Tu que opinas?

Harry sabía a la perfección a que se refería su amigo

- Bueno no nos han contado gran cosa que no pudiéramos haber imaginado ¿verdad? – contestó, pensando en todo lo que se había hablado abajo – en realidad lo único que han dicho es que la Orden intenta impedir que la gente se una a Vol… - Ron soltó un gritito ahogado - … demort – acabo Harry con firmeza - ¿Cuándo piensas empezar a llamarlo por su nombre?, Solaris, Sirius y Lupin lo hacen

Ron no hizo caso de este último comentario

- si tienes razón – dijo – ya sabíamos caso todo lo que nos han contado gracias a las orejas extensibles. Lo único nuevo es que…

¡Crac!

- ¡AY!

- Baja la voz, Ron, si no quieres que venga mamá

- ¡Se han aparecido encima de mis rodillas!

- si, bueno, es que a oscuras es más difícil

Harry vio las borrosas siluetas de Fred y George saltando de la cama de Ron. Luego oyó un chirrido de resortes y el colchón de Harry descendió unos cuantos centímetros porque George se había sentado cerca de sus pies

- bueno ¿ya lo han captado? – inquirió George con avidez –

- ¿lo del arma que Sirius ha mencionado? – pregunto Harry

- yo diría que se le ha escapado – opino Fred muy contento. Se había sentado al lado de Ron – eso nunca lo habíamos oído con las extensibles

- ¿Qué creen que es? – siguió preguntando Harry

- podría ser cualquier cosa – contesto Fred

- pero no puede haber nada peor que la maldición Avada Kedavra ¿Verdad? – dijo Ron –¿Qué hay peor que la muerte?

- quizá sea algo capaz de matar a muchísima gente a la vez – sugirió George

- a lo mejor es una forma particularmente dolorosa de matar – propuso Ron atemorizado

- para causar dolor tiene la maldición cruciatus – recordó Harry – no necesita nada más eficaz que eso

Hubo una pausa y Harry se dio cuenta de que los otros, como el, estaban preguntándose que horrores podría perpetrar aquella arma

- ¿y quien creen que la tiene ahora? – pregunto George

- espero que alguien de nuestro bando – contesto Ron con una voz que denotaba cierto nerviosismo

- si es así debe de tenerla Dumbledore – dijo Fred

- ¿Dónde? – Pregunto con rapidez Ron – ¿En Hogwarts?

- ¡seguro que si! – Afirmo George – allí fue donde escondió la piedra Filosofal

- pero ¡pero es arma debe de ser mucho más grande que la piedra! – objeto Ron

- no necesariamente – contesto Fred

- si, el tamaño no es garantía de poder – advirtió George – y si no miren a Ginny

- ¿Qué quieres decir? – pregunto Harry

- nunca te ha echado uno de sus maleficios de los mocomurcielagos ¿verdad?

- ¡Chisst! – exclamó Fred haciendo ademán de levantarse de la cama - ¡Escuchen!

Se quedaron callados. Y, en efecto, oyeron pasos que subían por la escalera

- es mamá – aseguró George y sin más preámbulos se oyó un fuerte estampido, y Harry notó que el peso del cuerpo de George desaparecía de los pies de su cama

Unos segundos más tarde, oyeron crujir la madera del suelo al otro lado de la puerta; la señora Weasley solo estaba escuchando para saber si hablaban o no, Hedwig y Pigwidgeon emitieron unos melancólicos ululatos. La madera del suelo volvió a crujir y comprendieron que la señora Weasley subía al otro piso a ver que hacían Fred y George

- es que no confía nada en nosotros – se lamento Ron –

Harry estaba convencido de que no podría conciliar el sueño durante la velada habían surgido tantos temas que suponía que pasaría despierto reflexionando lo que se había hablado. Le habría gustado seguir charlando con Ron, pero la señora Weasley bajaba de nuevo la escalera, tan pronto sus pasos se desvanecieron, Harry oyó que otros subían… si, unas criaturas con muchas patas correteaban arriba y abajo, al otro lado de puerta del dormitorio y Hagrid, el profesor de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, iba diciendo: son preciosas¿verdad Harry? Este año vamos a estudiar armas… y Harry vio que aquellas criaturas tenían cañones en lugar de cabezas y que se daban la vuelta hacía él… se agacho… De pronto se encontró hecho un ovillo debajo de las sabanas mientras la potente voz de George resonaba en la habitación

- mama dice que se levanten; tienen el desayuno en la cocina y luego los necesita en el salón. Harry muchas Dosis de las que ella creía, y ha encontrado un nido de puffskeins muertos debajo del sofá

Media hora más tarde, Harry y Ron, que se habían vestido y habían desayunado muy deprisa, entraron en el salón: una estancia alargada de techo alto, que se hallaba en el primer piso, cuyas paredes eran de color verde oliva y estaban cubiertas de sucios tapices. De la alfombra se levantaban pequeñas nubes de polvo cada vez que alguien la pisaba, y las largas cortinas de terciopelo de color verde musgo zumbaban como si en ellas se aglomeraran invisibles abejas. La señora Weasley, Hermione, Ginny, Fred y George estaban apiñados alrededor de ellas, y todos llevaban un pañuelo anudado en la parte de atrás de la cabeza, que les cubría la nariz y la boca y les daba un aire extraño.

Cada uno llevaba en la mano una botella muy grande, que tenía una boquilla en el extremo, llena de un liquido negro.

- Tápense la cara y agarren un pulverizador – ordenó la señora Weasley a Harry y a Ron en cuanto los vio, señalando otras dos botellas de líquido negro que había sobre una mesa de patas muy finas – es doxycida. Nunca habían visto una plaga como ésta. No se que ha estado haciendo ese elfo doméstico en los diez últimos años…

Aunque Hermione llevaba la cara tapada. Harry vio con claridad que le lanzaba una mirada llena de reproche a la señora Weasley

- Kreacher es muy viejo, seguramente no podía

- Te sorprendería ver de lo que es capaz Kreacher cuando le interesa, Hermione – afirmo Sirius, que acaba de entrar en el salón junto con Solaris ambos traían una bolsa manchada de sangre llena de algo que parecían ratas muertas – venimos de darle de comer a Buckbeak – añadió al distinguir la mirada inquisitiva de Harry – le tengo arriba, en la habitación de mi madre. Bueno, a ver… este escritorio – el y Solaris dejaron la bolsa de las ratas encima de una butaca y Sirius se agacho para examinar el mueble; entonces Harry notó que el escritorio temblaba ligeramente – mira, Molly, estoy convencido de que es un boggart – comentó Sirius mirando por la cerradura – pero quizás convendría que Ojoloco le echara un vistazo antes de soltarlo. Conociendo a mi madre, podría ser algo mucho peor

- tienes razón, Sirius – coincidió la señora Weasley

Ambos hablaban en un tono muy educado y desenfadado que le dio a entender a Harry que ninguno de los dos había olvidado su discusión de la noche anterior. En el piso de abajo sonó un fuerte campanazo, seguido de inmediato por el mismo estruendo de gritos y lamentos que Tonks había provocado la noche pasada al tropezar con el paragüero; Solaris del susto dejo caer los guantes que se estaba poniendo para ayudar a los demás con los doxys

- ¡Estoy harto de decirles que no toquen el timbre! – exclamo Sirius, exasperado, y salió a toda prisa del salón. Lo oyeron bajar precipitadamente la escalera, mientras los chillidos de la señora Black volvían a resonar por toda la casa

- ¡Manchas de deshonra, sucios mestizos, traidores a la sangre, hijos de la inmundicia!...

- Harry, cierra la puerta, por favor – le pidió la señora Weasley

Harry se tomo todo el tiempo que pudo para cerrar la puerta porque quería escuchar lo que estaba pasando abajo. Era evidente que Sirius había conseguido cerrar las cortinas y tapar el retrato de su madre, porque esta dejo de gritar. Harry oyó que Sirius andaba por el vestíbulo, y luego, el tintineo de la cadenilla de la puerta de la calle y una voz grave que identifico como la de Kingsley Shackebolt que decía

- Hestia acaba de relevarme, así que ahora tiene la capa de Moody. Me ha parecido oportuno comunicar a Dumbledore…

Harry notó los ojos de la señora Weasley clavados en su nuca así que cerró con pesar la puerta del salón y se unió a la brigada de limpieza de doxys. La señora Weasley estaba encorvada sobre la pagina correspondiente a los doxys de Gilderoy Lockhart: guía de las plagas en el hogar, que estaba abierto encima del sofá

- bueno muchachos, tienen que ir con cuidado porque los doxys muerden y sus dientes son venenosos. Aquí tengo una botella de antídoto, pero preferiría no tener que utilizarlo – se enderezó, se planteo delante de las cortinas e hizo señas a los demás para que se acercaran – cuando de la orden empiecen a rociar las cortinas – dijo – ellas saldrán volando hacia nosotros, o eso espero pero en los pulverizadores dice que con una sola rociada quedan paralizadas. Cuando estén inmovilizadas, póngalas en este cubo – se aparto con cuidado de la línea de fuego de los demás y levanto su pulverizador – ¡preparados!¡disparen!

Harry solo llevaba unos segundos pulverizando las cortinas cuando una doxy de tamaño considerable salio volando de un pliegue de tela, agitando sus relucientes alas de escarabajo y enseñando los diminutos y afilados dientes. Tenía el cuerpo de hada cubierto de un tupido pelo negro y los cuatro pequeños puños apretados con furia. Harry le lanzó un chorro de doxycida en la cara. La doxy quedo quieta en el aire y cayó produciendo un ruido sordo, sorprendentemente fuerte, sobre la raída alfombra, Harry la recogió y la hecho al cubo

- ¿se puede saber que haces Fred? – pregunto la señora Weasley con brusquedad – ¡Rocía a esa enseguida u métela en el cubo!

Harry se dio la vuelta. Fred tenía una doxy entre el índice y el pulgar

- allá va – dijo Fred con entusiasmo y roció a la doxy en la cara hasta que la criatura se desmayó; pero en cuanto la señora Weasley se volvió, Fred se guardó la doxy en el bolsillo y guiño un ojo

- Queremos hacer experimentos con veneno de doxy para elaborar nuestros Surtidos Saltaclases – dijo George a Harry por lo bajo

Harry roció con habilidad a otras dos doxys que iban volando directamente hacia su nariz; luego se acerco a George y sin despegar los labios murmuro:

- ¿Qué son los Surtidos Saltaclases?

- si yo también quiero saber – dijo Solaris que había escuchado lo que los gemelos y Harry hablaban y se había acercado sin que se dieran cuenta causándoles un susto –

- una variedad de caramelos para ponerte enfermo – susurro George sin apartar la vista de la espalda de la señora Weasley – no gravemente enfermo, claro, sino solo lo suficiente para saltarte una clase cuando te interese. Fred y yo los hemos creado este verano. Son unos caramelos masticables de dos colores. Si te comes la mitad de color naranja de las pastillas vomitivas, vomitas. En cuanto te dejan salir de las clases para ir a la enfermería, te tragas la mitad morada…

-… que te devuelve a tu estado de salud normal, permitiéndote realizar la actividad de ocio de tu elección durante una hora que, de otro modo, habrías dedicado a un infructuoso aburrimiento … bueno eso es lo que hemos puesto en los anuncios – continuo Fred en voz baja; se había ido apartando poco a poco del campo visual de la señora Weasley y recogía unas cuantas doxys, que habían quedado esparcidas por el suelo, y se las guardaba en el bolsillo – pero todavía tenemos que perfeccionar el invento. De momento nuestros controladores de calidad tienen problemas para parar de vomitar y comerse la parte morada

- ¿Controladores de calidad?

- ¿no es ilegal eso dentro de Hogwarts?

- nosotros – aclaro Fred – vamos turnándonos. George probó los bombones desmayó; el turrón sangra narices lo probamos los dos… y no se si sea ilegal

- mama creía que nos habíamos batido en duelo – dijo George

- veo que la tienda de artículos de broma sigue funcionando – murmuró Harry fingiendo que colocaba bien la boquilla de su pulverizador

- bueno, todavía no hemos tenido ocasión de buscar un local – continuo diciendo Fred, bajando la voz aun más, mientras la señora Weasley se secaba la frente con el pañuelo antes de volver al ataque – así que de momento lo tenemos organizado como un servicio de venta por correo. La semana pasada pusimos anuncios en _El Profeta_

- y todo gracias a ti Harry – akadio George – pero no temas, mama no tiene ni idea. Ya no lee El Profeta porque dice mentiras sobre ti y Dumbledore

Harry sonrió. Había obligado a los gemelos Weasley a aceptar los mil galones del premio en metálico del Torneo de los Tres Magos que había ganado, para ayudarlos a llevar a cabo su ambicioso plan de abrir una tienda de artículos de broma. De todos modos, le alegro saber que la señora Weasley no estaba al corriente de su colaboración, pues ella no creía que dirigir una tienda de artículos de broma fuera una carrera adecuada para dos de sus hijos, Solaris miro a los 3 sin entender pero no dijo nada ya que ese asunto no le competía. La desdoxyzación de las cortinas les llevo casi toda la mañana. Ya era más de medio día cuando la señora Weasley se quito por fin el pañuelo protector y se dejo caer en una mullida butaca pero dio un salto al tiempo que soltaba un grito de asco pues se había sentado encima de la bolsa de ratas muertas. Las cortinas habían dejado de zumbar y colgaban mustias y húmedas después de la intensa pulverización. A los pies de las cotinas las doxys inconscientes estaban amontonadas en el cubo, junto a un cuenco con huevos negros de doxys que Crookshanks olfateaba y a los que Fred y George lanzaban codiciosas miradas

- creo que de eso nos encargaremos después de comer – dijo la señora Weasley señalando las polvorientas vitrinas que había a ambos lados de la repisa de la chimenea

Estaban llenas a rebosar de un extraño surtido de objetos: una colección de dagas oxidadas, garras, una piel de serpiente enroscada, varías cajas de plata sin lustre, con inscripciones en idiomas que Harry no entendía pero Solaris si, y lo más desagradable de todo: una ornamentada botella de cristal con un gran ópalo en el tapón, llena de algo que parecía sangre

- parece sangre de dragón – dijo Solaris mirando con curiosidad la botella –

- ¿Cómo sabes como es la sangre de dragón? – pregunto Ron con curiosidad –

Antes de que Solaris pudiera responderle voltio a sonar el timbre de la puerta y todos miraron a la señora Weasley

- quédense aquí – dijo ella con firmeza y agarró la bolsa de ratas en el momento en que abajo empezaban a oírse de nuevo los bramidos de la señora Black – voy a traerles unos sándwiches

Salio de la habitación y cerro con cuidado tras ella. A continuación todos corrieron hacia la ventana para ver quien estaba en la puerta principal- alcanzaron a ver la coronilla de una despeinada y rojiza cabeza y un montón de calderos en precario equilibrio

- ¡Mundungus! – exclamo Hermione - ¿para que habrá traído esos calderos?

- debe de buscar un lugar seguro donde guardarlos – dijo Harry - ¿no era eso, recoger calderos robados, lo que estaba haciendo la noche que debía vigilarme?

- ¡si tienes razón! – respondió Fred. La puerta de la calle se abrió y Mundungus entró por ella con sus calderos y se perdió de vista – ¡vaya, a mama no le va hacer ninguna gracia!

- ¿Cómo se atreve ese ladrón de quinta? – gruño Solaris molesta liberando un poco de magia sin querer termino quemando una cubeta de doxys que Fred se apresuro a apagar –

- ¿Qué le pasa? – pregunto en voz baja un confundido Harry a sus mejores amigos –

- a Solaris no le cae bien Mundungus – le murmuro Hermione

- no sabemos porque pero como siempre ocurren accidentes cerca de ella cuando Mundungus esta cerca o hablamos de el, no quisimos preguntar – dijo Ron en voz baja –

Fred y George corrieron hacia la puerta y se quedaron junto a ella, escuchando con atención. La señora Black había dejado de gritar

- Mundungus esta hablando con Sirius y con Kingsley – dijo Fred en voz baja, concentrado y con el entrecejo fruncido – no les oigo bien… ¿Qué les parece si probamos con las orejas extensibles?

- quizás valga la pena intentarlo – admitió George – podría subir un momento y tomar unas…

Pero en ese preciso instante estalló una sonora exclamación en el piso de abajo que hizo que las orejas extensibles resultaran superfluas. Se podría oír a la perfección lo que la señora Weasley estaba diciendo a grito pelado

- ¡Esto no es un escondrijo de artículos robados!

- Me encanta oír a mama gritándole a otra persona – comento Fred con una sonrisa de satisfacción en la cara mientras abría un poco la puerta para dejar que la voz de la señora Weasley entrara mejor en el salón – para variar

-… completamente irresponsable, como si no tuviéramos bastantes preocupaciones sin que tu traigas tus calderos robados a la casa…

- los muy idiotas la están dejando que se explaye – dijo George haciendo un gesto negativo con la cabeza – hay que atajarla enseguida porque si no se enciende y ya no hay quien la pare, se moría de ganas de soltarle una buena reprimenda a Mundungus desde que desapareció, cuando se suponía que estaba siguiéndote Harry. Y allá va la madre de Sirius otra vez

La voz de la señora Weasley se quedo apagada bajo una nueva sarta de chillidos e improperios de los retratos del vestíbulo. George hizo ademán de cerrar la puerta para ahogar el ruido, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo un elfo domestico se coló en la habitación. Iba desnudo, con la excepción de un trapo mugriento atado, como un taparrabos, alrededor de la cintura. Parecía muy viejo. Le sobraba piel por todas partes y aunque era calvo como todos los elfos domésticos, le salían pelos blancos por las enormes orejas de murciélago. Tenía los ojos, de color verde claro, inyectados en sangre y la carnosa nariz era grande y con forma de morro de cerdo. El elfo no protesto la más mínima atención ni a Harry ni a los demás. Como si no los hubiera visto, entró arrastrando los pies, encorvado, caminando despacio y con obstinación y fue hacia el fondo de la estancia sin dejar de murmurar por lo bajo con voz grave y áspera, como la de una rana mugidora.

- … apesta a alcantarilla y por si fuera poco es un delincuente pero ello no es mucho mejor, una repugnante traidora a la sangre con unos mocosos que enredan la casa de mi ama, Oh, mi ama, Oh mi pobre ama si ella supiera que escoria han dejado entrar en la casa que le diría al viejo Kreacher Oh que vergüenza, sangre sucia, hombres lobo, traidores y ladrones, pobre viejo Kreacher, que puede hacer él…

- ¡Hola Kreacher! – lo saludo Fred, casi gritando y cerró la puerta haciendo mucho ruido

El elfo domestico se paró en seco, dejo de mascullar y dio un respingo muy exagerado y muy poco convincente

- Kreacher no había visto al joven amo – se excuso; a continuación se giro y se inclino ante Fred con los ojos clavados todavía en la alfombra, añadió en un tono perfectamente audible – un sucio mocoso y un traidor a su sangre, eso es lo que es

- ¿Cómo dices? – pregunto George – no he oído eso ultimo

- Kreacher no ha dicho nada – respondió el elfo y se inclino ante George añadiendo en voz baja pero muy clara – y ahí esta su gemelo; un par de bestias anormales – Harry no sabía si reír o no, Solaris frunció el entrecejo pero no dijo nada aunque se veía molesta. El elfo se enderezó y los miro a todos con hostilidad excepto a Solaris que la miraba con respeto; en apariencia convencido de que nadie podía oírlo, siguió murmurando – y allí esta la sangre sucia , la muy descarada, ay, si mi ama lo supiera, Oh como lloraría; y un chico nuevo, Kreacher no sabe su nombre ¿Qué hace aquí? Kreacher no sabe…

- este es Harry, Kreacher – dijo Hermione titubeante – Harry Potter

Kreacher abrió mucho los ojos y se puso a farfullar mas deprisa y con más rabia que antes:

- la sangre sucia le habla a Kreacher como si fuera su amigo; si el ama viera a Kreacher con esta gente, Oh ¿Qué diría?

- ¡No la llames sangre sucia! – soltaron Ron y Ginny al unísono muy enfadados

- ¡Kreacher te prohíbo que vuelvas a llamar de ese modo a mi amiga Hermione¿Entendido? – dijo Solaris con voz severa mirando molesta al elfo

- como diga niña Solaris – chillo Kreacher y parecía avergonzado para sorpresa de los demás

- no importa – susurró Hermione – no esta en sus cabales, no sabe lo que…

- desengáñate, Hermione, sabe muy bien lo que dice – aclaro Fred mirando a Kreacher con apatía

Kreacher seguía mascullando sin apartar la vista de Harry

- ¿es verdad¿Es Harry Potter? Kreacher puede ver la cicatriz, debe de ser cierto, ese es el chico que venció al Señor Tenebroso. Kreacher se pregunta como lo haría

- Nosotros también nos lo preguntamos – dio Fred

- ¿a que haz venido Kreacher¿Qué quieres? – pregunto George

Kreacher dirigió sus enormes y claros ojos hacia George

- Kreacher esta limpiando – contesto con excusas

- ¡No me digas! – exclamo una voz detrás de Harry

Sirius había vuelto y miraba con desprecio al elfo desde el umbral. El ruido en el vestíbulo había cesado; quizás la señora Weasley y Mundungus siguieron discutiendo en la cocina. Al ver a Sirius, Kreacher hizo una reverencia exageradísima, hasta tocar el suelo con su nariz en forma de hocico

- levántate – le espeto Sirius impaciente – a ver ¿Qué estas tramando?

- Kreacher esta limpiando – repitió el elfo – Kreacher vive para servir a la noble casa de los Black

- que cada día esta más negra – afirmo Sirius –

- al amo siempre le ha gustado hacer bromas – comento Kreacher; volvió a inclinarse y siguió murmurando – el amo era un canalla desagradecido que le partió el corazón a su madre

- mi madre no tenía corazón Kreacher – lo atajo Sirius – se mantenía viva por pura maldad

Kreacher hizo otra reverencia

- como diga el amo – masculló con furia – el amo no es digno siquiera de limpiarle la porquería de las botas a su madre, oh, mi pobre ama, que diría si viera a Kreacher sirviéndolo a el, con lo que ella lo odiaba, como la decepcionó…

- te he preguntado que te traes entre manos – dijo Sirius con frialdad – cada vez que apareces fingiendo que limpias te llevas algo a tu habitación para que no podamos tirarlo

- Kreacher jamás movería nada de su sitio en la casa del amo – repuso el elfo y luego farfullo muy deprisa – el ama jamás perdonaría a Kreacher si tiraran el tapiz, lleva siete siglos en la familia, Kreacher debe salvarlo Kreacher no dejara que el amo y los traidores y los mocosos lo destruyan

- ya me imaginaba – comento Sirius mirando con desprecio la pared de enfrente – mi madre le habrá hecho otro encantamiento de presencia permanente en la parta de atrás, seguro, pero si puedo deshacerlo me librare de el y ahora lárgate Kreacher

Por lo visto, Kreacher n se atrevía a desobedecer una orden directa; sin embargo, la mirada que le lanzo a Sirius al pasara arrastrando los pies por delante de el estaba llena de un profundo odio y salio de la habitación sin parar de murmurar

- … llega de Azkaban y se pone a darle ordenes a Kreacher: Oh mi pobre ama, que diría si viera como esta la casa, llena de escoria despojada de sus tesoros; ella juro que el no era hijo suyo y el ha vuelto y dicen que es un asesino

- sigue murmurando y me convertiré en un asesino de verdad – grito Sirius con irritación al mismo tiempo que cerraba de un portazo

- no esta en sus cabales Sirius – dijo Hermione con tono suplicante – creo que no se da cuenta que oímos lo que dice

- lleva demasiado tiempo solo – aclaro Sirius – recibiendo ordenes absurdas del retrato de mi madre y hablándose a si mismo, pero siempre fue un repugnante

- a lo mejor si le dieras la libertad – sugirió Hermione

- no podemos darle la libertad sabe demasiado sobre la orden – exclamo Solaris – aunque a mi me encantaría darle la libertad

- cierto además la conmoción lo mataría. Insinuale que salga de esta casa y ya veras como reacciona – respondió de manera cortante Sirius

Sirius se dirigió a la pared donde estaba colgado el tapiz que Kreacher había intentado proteger. Harry y Solaris lo siguieron. El tapiz parecía viejísimo estaba desteñido y raído como si las doxys lo hubieran mordisqueado. Con todo el hijo dorado con el que estaba bordado todavía relucir lo suficiente para dejar ver un extenso árbol genealógico que se remontaba por lo que Harry pudo distinguir hasta la edad media. En la parte superior había grandes letras que rezaban:

_**La noble y ancestral casa de los Black**_

_** Toujour pur **_

- ¡Tu no sales aquí! – exclamo Harry tras recorrer con la mirada la parte inferior del árbol

- antes estaba – comento Sirius señalando un pequeño y redondo agujero con los bordes chamuscados, que parecía una quemadura de cigarrillo, un hilo doble lo unía a Cristal Dumbledore y una línea simple vertical que salía de sus nombres terminaba en Solaris - mi dulce y anciana madre me borro cuando me escape de casa. A Kreacher le encanta relatar esa historia entre dientes

- ¿te escapaste de tu casa? – Dijo Harry sorprendido pero al ver mejor el tapiz se dio cuenta de algo – SOLARIS ES TU…

- Ssshhh acaso quieres que te escuchen los demás – gruño Solaris tapándole la boca –

- lo siento pero es que… ahora se porque te pareces tanto a Sirius pero ¿Cómo¿Cuándo¿Familiar de Dumbledore?

- ¿se lo decimos? – pregunto Solaris mirando a su padre –

- si total tarde o temprano se enteraría además son prácticamente primos – dijo Sirius encogiéndose de hombros –

- bueno si Sirius es mi padre, mi madre es la unita hija de Albus Dumbledore pero muy poca gente sabe que soy una Black, Remus si es mi padrino, mi mama si murió dándome a luz pero por mi condición es imprescindible que nadie y mucho menos Voldemort sepa quien soy o mejor dicho lo que soy

- ¿Por qué? – pregunto Harry confundido –

- luego te lo cuento cuando estemos a solas – dijo Solaris – papa contesta la pregunta de Harry la primera

- bueno fue cuando tenía dieciséis años – afirmo Sirius – estaba harto

- ¿A dónde fuiste? – preguntaron los dos

- a casa de tu padre, Harry – contesto Sirius – tus abuelos se portaron muy bien conmigo; me adoptaron, por así decirlo. Si, me instale en casa de tu padre y pase allí las vacaciones escolares y cuando cumplí diecisiete años me fui a vivir solo. Mi tío Alphard me había dejado una cantidad considerable de oro; a él también deben de haberlo borrado del árbol por eso. En fin después empecé a vivir solo… bueno ni tanto Cristal se fue a vivir conmigo. Pero siempre fui bien recibido en casa de los Potter, Cristal y yo solíamos ir a comer los domingos

- pero ¿por qué?

- ¿Por qué me marche? – Sirius compuso una amarga sonrisa y se paso los dedos por el largo y despeinado cabello – porque los odiaba a todos: mis padres con su manía de la sangre limpia, convencidos de que ser un Black te convertía prácticamente en un miembro de la realeza… el idiota de mi hermano que fue lo bastante entupido para creérselo… ese es el

Sirius puso un dedo en la parte inferior del árbol y señalo el nombre Régulus Black la fecha de su muerte (unos quince años atrás) seguía a la de su nacimiento

- era más joven que yo – explico Sirius – y mucho mejor como me recordaban mis padres cada dos por tres

- pero murió – dijo Harry

- si el muy imbecil… se unió a los Mortífagos

- ¡No lo dirás en serio!

- vaya Harry ¿no has visto suficiente de esta casa para entender a que clase de magos pertenecía mi familia? – dijo Sirius con fastidio

- tus padres… tus padres ¿también eran Mortífagos? – pregunto Solaris preocupada

- no, no pero creían que Voldemort tenia razón; estaba a favor de la purificación de la raza mágica, querían deshacerse de los hijos de Muggles y que mandaran los sangre limpia. Y no eran los únicos; mucha gente antes de que Voldemort se mostrara tal cual era en realidad creía que el tenía razón… aunque cuando vieron lo que estaba dispuesto a hacer para conseguir el poder; les entro miedo y se echaron atrás, pero supongo que al principio mis padres creyeron que Régulus era un verdadero héroe cuando se les unió

- ¿lo mato un Auror? – pregunto Harry titubeante

- no que va – contesto Sirius – lo mato Voldemort o mejor dicho alguien que obedecía sus ordenes; dudo que Regulus llegara a ser lo bastante importante para que Voldemort quisiera matarlo en persona. Por lo que averigüe después de su muerte al cabo de un tiempo de haberse unido a Voldemort le entro pánico al ver lo que le pedían que hiciera o intento volverse atrás. Pero a Voldemort no le entregas tu dimisión así como así. Es toda una vida de servicio o la muerte

- ¡A comer! – grito la señora Weasley

Llevaba la varita en alto sosteniendo con la punta una enorme bandeja llena de sándwiches y un pastel. Estaba muy colorada y parecía muy enojada. Todos se dirigieron hacia ella, hambrientos pero Harry y Solaris se quedaron con Sirius que se había acercado más al tapiz

- hacia años que no lo miraba. Aquí esta Phineas Nigellus mi tatarabuelo¿lo ves? El director menor admirado que jamás ha tenido Hogwarts… y Araminta Meliflua prima de mi madre. Intento llevar a cabo un proyecto de ley ministerial para legalizar la caza de Muggles… y la querida tía Elladora. Inicio la tradición familiar de decapitar a los elfos domésticos cuando se hacían demasiado viejos para llevar las bandejas del té… como es lógico cada vez que la familia daba algún miembro medianamente decente, lo repudiaban. Veo que Tonks no aparece. Quizás sea por eso por lo que Kreacher no la obedece se supone que debe de hacer todo lo que le ordene cualquier miembro de la familia

- ¿Tonks y tu son parientes? – pregunto Harry con sorpresa –

- ¿estamos emparentados con Tonks? – pregunto a su vez Solaris sorprendida –

- si claro, su madre Andrómeda era mi prima favorita – les explico Sirius mientras examinaba con minuciosidad el tapiz – no, Andrómeda tampoco sale, miren…

- ¿por eso mi segundo nombre es Andrómeda? – pregunto Solaris a su padre

- si Cristal eligió el primero y yo el segundo – le dijo con una sonrisa de orgullo mirándola

Sirius señalo otra quemadura redonda entre dos nombres Bellatrix y Narcisa

- las hermanas de Andrómeda todavía están aquí porque hicieron bonitos y respetables matrimonios con hombres de sangre limpia, pero Andrómeda se caso con un hijo de Muggles, Ted Tonks, así que…

Sirius fingió arremeter contra el tapiz con una varita y rio con amargura. Harry sin embargo no río pues estaba demasiado ocupado leyendo los nombres que había a la derecha del agujero de Andrómeda. Una línea doble de hilo dorado unía a Narcisa Black con Lucius Malfoy y una línea simple vertical que salía de sus nombres terminaba en Draco

- ¡estas emparentado con los Malfoy!

- todas las familias de sangre limpia están relacionadas entre si – explico Sirius – si solo permites que tus hijos e hijas se casan con gente de sangre limpia, las posibilidades son limitadas; ya no quedamos muchos. Molly y yo somos primos políticos y Arthur es algo así como mi primo segundo. Pero no vale la pena buscarlos aquí: si hay una familia de traidores a la sangre en el mundo se trata de los Weasley

En ese momento Harry estaba leyendo el nombre que había a la izquierda del agujero correspondiente a Andrómeda: Bellatrix Black que estaba conectado mediante una línea doble al del de Rodolphus Lestrange

- Lestrange – pronuncio Harry en voz alta. Aquel nombre había despertado algún recuerdo en su memoria; le sonaba de algo, pero no sabia de que, aunque le produjo una extraña sensación una especie de escalofrío en el estomago

- Están en Azkaban – dijo Sirius con aspereza. Harry lo miro con expresión de curiosidad – Bellatrix y su marido, Rodolphus entraron con Barty Crouch hijo – añadió Sirius con la misma aspereza – Rabastan, le hermano de Rodolphus, también entro con ellos

Entonces Harry lo recordó: había visto a Bellatrix Lestrange dentro del pensadero de Dumbledore; era una mujer alta y morena con los parpados caídos que en el juicio había proclamado que mantendría su alianza con Lord Voldemort así como lo orgullosa que se sentía por haber intentado encontrarlo después de su caída y su convicción de que algún día su lealtad se vería recompensada. Solaris extendió su mano y paso la yema de sus dedos por el nombre de Bellatrix y entonces cientos de imágenes algo borrosas llenaron su mente: Un lugar oscuro lleno de gradas… un atrio… un arco con un velo negro ondeando… una figura masculina atravesándolo… una escalofriante carcajada… una voz gritando un nombre… lagrimas… dolor… oscuridad… muerte; Solaris abrió los ojos y sacudió la cabeza, odiaba tener esas visiones porque por lo general traían malas noticias pero esa visión en particular la preocupo no era la primera vez que la tenía pero esa era un poco más nítida que las anteriores

- nunca me dijiste que era tu…

- ¿Qué mas da que sea mi prima? – le espeto Sirius – por lo que a mi respecta ya no son familia mía, ella, desde luego, no lo es- no la veo desde que tenía tu edad, exceptuando el día de su llegada a Azkaban ¿Crees que estoy orgulloso de tener un pariente como ella?

- lo siento – dijo Harry – no quería… es que me ha sorprendido, nada más

- no importa, no tienes que disculparte – masculló Sirius entre dientes y se dio vuelta con las manos hundidas en los bolsillos – no me hace ninguna gracia estar aquí – añadió contemplando el salón – nunca pensé que volvería a estar encerrado en esta casa

Harry lo entendía a la perfección. Se imaginaba lo que sentiría cuando fuera mayor y creyera haberse librado de aquel lugar para siempre si tuviera que volver a vivir en el número 4 de Privet Drive

- como cuartel general es ideal desde luego – agregó Sirius – cuando mi padre vivía aquí instalo todas las medidas de seguridad mágicas conocidas. Esta muy bien disimulada de modo que los Muggles nunca llamaran a la puerta; claro que aunque no lo estuviera tampoco querrían acercarse aquí. Y ahora que Dumbledore ha añadido sus propios sistemas de protección te costaría encontraras otra casa más segura que esta. Dumbledore es guardián de los secretos de la orden, lo cual quiere decir que nadie puede encontrar el cuartel general a menos que el le diga personalmente donde esta. Esa nota que Moody te enseño anoche era de Dumbledore… - Sirius soltó una breve y áspera risa que saco a Solaris de sus pensamientos – si mis padres vieran para que estamos utilizando su casa ahora… bueno puedes haberte una idea por los gritos del retrato de mi madre… - frunció un instante el entrecejo y luego suspiro – no me importaría si de vez en cuando pudiera salir y hacer algo útil. Le he pedido a Dumbledore que me deje escoltarte el día de la vista, tomando la forma de hocicos, claro así podría darte un poco de apoyo moral. ¿Qué te parece?

- ¿estas loco? – Gimió la ojigris sorprendida – el ministerio en pleno te sigue buscando y tu metiéndote en la boca del lobo

- claro que no además iré como hocicos – le dijo mirando a su hija un poco molesto

- pues no me importa tu sales de esta casa sobre mi cadáver y si es preciso te meto en un ataúd de hielo para evitar que salgas – le dijo molesta – no voy a permitir que mi padre por el cual sufrí 12 años de soledad sea atrapado

Mientras padre e hija discutían Harry tuvo la sensación de que el estomago se le hundía hasta la polvorienta alfombra. No había vuelto a pensar ni una sola vez en la vista desde la cena de la noche anterior, con la emoción de volver a estar rodeado de la gente que el más quería y con tantas noticias no había vuelto a acordarse de aquel asunto pendiente. Sin embargo, cuando Sirius menciono la vista vivió a invadirlo un miedo aplastante. Miro a Hermione y a los Weasley que estaban comiéndose los sándwiches y pensó en como se sentía si ellos regresaban a Hogwarts sin el

- no te preocupes – lo tranquilizo Sirius. Harry levantó la cabeza y comprendió que su padrino había estado observándolo – estoy seguro de te absolverán el Estatuto Internacional del Secreto contempla el uso de la magia para salvar la propia vida

- pero si me expulsan – dijo Harry en voz baja – ¿me dejaras venir aquí y quedarme contigo?

Sirius esbozó una triste sonrisa, Solaris soltó un gruñido bastante animal que capto la atención de los demás

- ya veremos

- afrontaría mejor la vista si supiera que, pase lo que pase, no tendré que volver con los Dursley – insistió Harry

- deben de ser realmente odiosos para que prefieras vivir en esta casa – contesto Sirius con tono pesimista –

- Dense prisa ustedes tres, se van a quedar sin nada – les advirtió la señora Weasley

Sirius suspiro otra vez y echo un vistazo al tapiz; luego Harry, Solaris y él fueron a reunirse con los demás. Aquella tarde Harry izo todo lo posible para no pensar en la vista mientras vaciaban las vitrinas. Por fortuna para él, era un trabajo que requería gran concentración, pues muchos de los objetos que había allí dentro se mostraban muy reacios a abandonar sus polvorientos estantes. Sirius recibió una fuerte mordedura de una caja de rape de plata; pasados unos segundos, la mano herida había generando una repugnante costra, como una especie de guante marrón muy duro

- no pasa nada – dijo examinándose la mano con interés antes de darle unos golpecitos con la varita mágica para que la piel volviera a su estado normal – dentro debía de haber polvos verrugosos

Metió la caja en el saco donde iban guardando lo que sacaban de las vitrinas, y poco después Harry vio como George se envolvía la mano con un trapo y se guardaba la caja en el bolsillo lleno de doxys. Encontraron un instrumento de plata de aspecto espeluznante, algo parecido a unas pinzas con muchas patas; cuando Harry lo agarró, subió corriendo por su brazo, como una araña, e intento pincharlo. Sirius lo atrapó y lo aplasto con un pesado libro titulado _La nobleza de la naturaleza: una genealogía mágica_ (que Solaris guardo con permiso de Sirius). También había una caja de música que emitía una melodía tintineante y un poco siniestra cuando le dabas cuerda, y de pronto todos se sintieron débiles y soñolientos de una forma extraña, hasta que a Ginny se le ocurrió cerrar la tapa de un porrazo; un enorme guardapelo que nadie pudo abrir.

- ¿puedo quedármelo? – le pregunto Solaris a Sirius

- ¿para que? – Pregunto Sirius quitándole el guardapelo – esto podría ser peligroso

- Oh vamos tan solo es un guardapelo común – dijo la pelinegra poniendo los ojos en blanco – anda di que si Paddy – agrego con cara de angelito –

- Aarrgg odio que pongas esa cara me recuerdas a tu madre – gruño Sirius dándole el guardapelo a la ojigris – jamás pude negarle nada a Cris y tal parece que a ti tampoco

- ahora entiendo – murmuro Harry divertido por la cara de su padrino –

Había también sellos antiguos y en una caja cubierta de polvo, una Orden de Merlín Primera Clase, concedida al abuelo de Sirius por los servicios prestados al Ministerio

- quiere decir que les dio mucho oro – aclaró Sirius con desprecio y metió la medalla en el saco de basura

Kreacher se coló en la habitación varias veces e intento llevarse cosas en el taparrabos, murmurando terribles maldiciones cada vez que lo descubrían, cuando Sirius le arranco de las manos un enorme anillo de oro con el emblema de los Black, Kreacher rompió a llorar de rabia y salió de la habitación sollozando y lanzando contra Sirius unos insultos que Harry nunca había escuchado

- era de mi padre – explicó Sirius y metió el anillo en el saco – Kreacher no le tenía tanto aprecio a el como a mi madre, pero la semana pasada lo sorprendí robando unos pantalones suyos

La señora Weasley los tuvo unos cuantos días trabajando muy duro, tardaron tres días en descontaminar el salón. Al final los únicos trastos que quedaron fueron el tapiz del árbol genealógico de la familia Black, que resistió todos sus intentos de retirarlo de la pared, y el escritorio vibrante. Moody aún no había aparecido por el cuartel general, de modo que no podían estar seguros de que había dentro. Pasaron del salón a un comedor de la planta baja donde encontraron arañas, del tamaño de platos de postre, escondidas en el aparador (Ron salió precipitadamente de la habitación para hacerse una taza de té y no regreso hasta una hora y media después) Solaris había usado inconscientemente sus poderes cuando una araña le salto encima y termino congelada en el tiempo para sorpresa de ella y de los demás. Sirius sin miramientos metió la porcelana que llevaba el emblema y el lema de los Black, en un saco al que fueron a parar también una serie de fotografías viejas con deslustrados marcos de plata, cuyos ocupantes soltaron agudos gritos al romperse los cristales que los cubrían. Snape se había referido a su trabajo como limpieza pero Harry opinaba que en realidad estaban guerreando contra la casa, que se defendía con uñas y dientes con la ayuda de Kreacher. El elfo domestico aparecía siempre en el lugar donde se habían congregado y sus murmullos de protesta cada vez eran más ofensivos mientras intentaba llevarse cualquier cosa que pudiera de los sacos de basura. Sirius hasta llego a amenazarlo con darle una prenda, pero Kreacher lo miró fijamente con sus ojos vidriosos y dijo: el amo puede hacer lo que quiera ; luego se dio la vuelta y farfulló de modo que todos pudieran oírlo: pero el amo no echará a Kreacher, no, porque Kreacher sabe lo que están tramando Oh, si están conspirando contra el Señor Tenebroso, si, con estos sangre sucia y traidores y escoria… . Al oír tales palabras, Sirius, sin hacer caso de las protestas de Hermione y Solaris, agarró a Kreacher por la parte de atrás del taparrabos y lo sacó a la fuerza de la habitación.

El timbre de la puerta sonaba varias veces al día, y esa era la señal para que la madre de Sirius se pusiera a gritar de nuevo, y para que Harry y los demás intentaran escuchar lo que decía el visitante, aunque podían deducir muy poco a partir de las fugaces imágenes y de los breves fragmentos de conversación que captaban, antes de que la señora Weasley los hiciera volver a sus tareas. Snape entró y salió de la casa varias veces más, aunque para gran alivio de Harry nunca se encontraron cara a cara; Harry también vio a la profesora McGongall, de transformaciones, que estaba muy rara con un vestido y abrigo muggle, y que al parecer también estaba demasiado ocupada para entretenerse mucho. A veces, sin embargo, los visitantes se quedaban a echar una mano. Tonks se quedo con ellos una tarde memorable en la que encontraron un viejo ghoul de instintos asesinos escondidos en un cuarto de baño del piso superior, y Lupin que vivía en la casa con Sirius pero pasaba largos periodos fuera, realizando misteriosas misiones para la Orden, los ayudó a reparar un reloj de pie que había desarrollado la desagradable costumbre de lanzarse contra quien pasara por delante de el. Mundungus se reconcilió un poco con la señora Weasley al rescatar a Ron de unas viejas túnicas de color morado que intentaran estrangularlo cuando las sacó de su armario.

Pese a que seguía durmiendo muy mal, pues todavía soñaba con pasillos y puertas cerradas con llave que hacían que le pícara la cicatriz, Harry estaba pasándoselo bien primera vez aquel verano. Mientras se mantenía ocupado se sentía contento; pero una vez terminadas las tareas y tan pronto como bajaba la guardia o agotado, se tumbaba en la cama y se quedaba mirando las sombras borrosas que se movían por el techo, volvía a acordarse de la vista del ministerio que se avecinaba. El miedo lo atenazaba cada vez que se preguntaba que sería de él si lo expulsaban de Hogwarts. Esa idea era tan terrible que no se atrevía a expresarla en voz alta, ni siquiera delante de Ron y Hermione, a los que Harry veía a menudo susurrando y mirándolo disimuladamente con expresión de tristeza, aunque seguían su ejemplo y no mencionaban aquel tema. Solo a Solaris le había contado el miedo que sentía porque de algún modo sabía que en ella podía confiar a pesar de que apenas se había enterado de que era su prima. A veces no podía impedir que su imaginación le hicieron ver a un funcionario sin rostro del Ministerio partiendo su varita mágica por la mitad y ordenándole que regresara a casa de los Dursley… Pero no pensaba volver allí. Estaba decidido. Regresaría a Grimmauld Place y viviría con Sirius. Miércoles por la noche, durante la cena, sintió como si un ladrillo hubiera caído entro de su estomago cuando la señora Weasley se volvió hacia el y, con voz queda, dijo:

- te he planchado tu mejor ropa para mañana por la mañana, Harry, y quiero que esta noche te laves el pelo. Una buena primera impresión puede hacer maravillas

Ron, Hermione, Solaris, Fred, George y Ginny dejaron de hablar y miraron a Harry. Este asintió con la cabeza e intentó seguir comiéndose la chuleta, pero se le había quedado la boca tan seca que no podía masticar.

- ¿Cómo voy a ir hasta allí? – le pregunto a la señora Weasley intentando adoptar un tono despreocupado

- te llevara Arthur cuando vaya a trabajar – contesto ella con dulzura

El señor Weasley que estaba sentado al otro lado de la mesa, sonrió para animar a Harry. Este miró a Sirius, pero antes de que pudiera formular la pregunta la señora Weasley ya la había respondido

- el profesor Dumbledore no cree que sea buena idea que Sirius vaya contigo, y he de decir que yo…

-… opino que tiene mucha razón – confirmó Sirius entre dientes

La señora Weasley frunció los labios

- ¿Cuándo te ha dicho Dumbledore eso? – pregunto Harry mirando a Sirius

- vino anoche cuando tu estabas acostado – terció el señor Weasley

Sirius, malhumorado clavó el tenedor en una papa. Harry bajo la vista y la fijo en su plato. Saber que Dumbledore había estado en aquella casa la víspera de su vista y no había ido a verlo hizo que se sintiera aún peor, si eso era posible.

* * *

_Hola querido público aquí esta su amiga Shadow Noir Wing con el siguiente capitulo que espero les haya gustado, _

_Siento muchísimo la tardanza pero he estado ocupada con otras historias pero tratare de publicar más deprisa aunque no es fácil pasar un capitulo del libro a la compu porque como no tengo escáner tengo que tener el quinto libro cerca de mí ya que la historia es fiel al libro… si es que entienden lo que digo… sino pues luego se los explico_

_Cualquier duda, pregunta, sugerencia puede ser mandada a mi e-mail: luz guión bajo tenshi arroba Hotmail punto com. **Una cosa más y suma mente importante les pido de favor a los review anónimos o que no estén registrados en la página dejar su mail para poder contactarlos y enviarles las respuestas a sus cuestionamientos** _


	9. Ministerio de Magia

_¿Es necesario?... Bueno... Los personajes de Harry Potter son propiedad de JK Rowling y de la Warner Bros yo no más los usos para fines lucrativos, Cassidy, Christopher, Armand y Tess Holymoon pertenecen a Bell Potter que me los ha prestado personajes que no conozcan me pertenecen a mi_

**Nota.- **Esta historia aunque se encuentra basada en Choque de Mundos de Umbra Estel **NO** se encuentra ligada a ella, tan solo de esa historia saque lo de magos elementales así mismo como la explicación del gran exterminio; pero al igual que Choque de Mundos un mago o bruja descubrirá que era un mago elemental pero talvez suceda en alguna de las siguientes dos sagas de mi historia. Pero los invito a descubrir cual de los personajes será ese mago elemental de la Tierra o Fuego

**Harry Potter y el Último Supremo Mago Elemental**

**Capitulo VII**

**El Ministerio de Magia**

A la mañana siguiente, Harry despertó de golpe a las cinco, como si alguien le hubiera gritado en la oreja. Se quedó unos instantes tumbado inmóvil, mientras la perspectiva de la vista disciplinaria llenaba cada diminuta partícula de su cerebro; luego, incapaz de soportarlo más, saltó de la cama y se puso las gafas. La señora Weasley le había dejado los pantalones vaqueros y una camiseta lavados y planchados a los pies de la cama. Harry se vistió. El cuadro vació de la pared rió por lo bajo. Ron estaba tirado en la cama con la boca abierta, profundamente dormido. Ni siquiera se movió cuando Harry cruzó la habitación, salió al rellano y cerró la puerta sin hacer ruido. Procurando no pensar en la próxima vez que vería a Ron, cuando quizá ya no fueron compañeros de clase en Hogwarts, Harry bajo la escalera, pasó por delante de los antepasados de Kreacher y se dirigió a la cocina. Se había imaginado que la encontraría vacía pero cuando llegó a la puerta oye un débil murmullo de voces al otro lado. Abrió y vio al señor Weasley y la señora Weasley, Sirius, Lupin y Tonks sentados a la mesa como si estuvieron esperándolo. Todos estaban vestidos para salir, excepto la señora Weasley, que llevaba una bata alcochada de color morado. La mujer se puso de pie de un brinco en cuanto Harry entró en la cocina.

- desayuno – dijo y sacó su varita y corrió hacia el fuego

- B-buenos días, Harry – lo saludó Tonks con un bostezo. Esa mañana tenía el pelo rubio y rizado - ¿has dormido bien?

- si

- yo no he pe-pegado ojo – comentó ella con otro bostezo que la hizo estremecerse – ven y siéntate…

Apartó una silla y al hacerlo derribó la del al lado

- ¿Qué te apetece comer, Harry? – le preguntó la señora Weasley – ¿Gachas de avena¿Pan dulce¿Arenques ahumados¿Huevos con tocino¿Pan tostado?

- pan tostado, gracias

Lupin miró a Harry y luego, dirigiéndose a Tonks, le dijo:

- ¿Qué decías de Scrimgeour?

- ¡Ah sí! Bueno, que tendremos que irnos con cuidado; ha estado haciéndonos preguntas raras a Kingsley y a mi…

Harry agradeció que no le pidieron que participara en la conversación. Tenía el estomago revuelto. La señora Weasley le puso delante un par de rebanadas de pan tostado con mermelada; Harry intento comer, pero era como si masticara un trozo de alfombra. La señora Weasley se sentó a su lado y empezó a arreglarle la camiseta, escondiéndole la etiqueta y alisándole las arrugas de los hombros. Harry había preferido que no lo hiciera.

- … y tendré que decirle a Dumbledore que mañana no podré hacer el turno de noche, estoy demasiado ca-cansada – termino Tonks, bostezando otra vez

- yo te cubriré – se ofreció el señor Weasley – no me importa y de todos modos tengo que terminar un informe…

El señor Weasley no llevaba ropa de mago, sino unos pantalones de rayas finas y una chaqueta. Cuando termino de hablar con Tonks miro a Harry

- ¿Cómo te sientes? – el muchacho se escogió de hombros – dentro de unas horas estarás absuelto – Harry no dijo nada – la vista se celebrará en el piso donde trabajo, en el despacho de Amelia Bones. Es la jefa del departamento de seguridad mágica y la encargada de interrogante

- Amelia Bones es buena persona, Harry – afirmó Tonks con seriedad – es justa y te escuchará

Harry asintió con la cabeza; seguía sin ocurrírsele que decir. En ese momento Solaris entro en la cocina bostezando, con su cabello amarrado en una trenza y una bata de seda negra sobre una playera de tirantes blanca y un pantalón negro

- Buenos días – saludo la joven tallándose uno de sus ojos grises

- Buenos días primita – saludó Tonks alegremente

- ¿Primita? – pregunto confundida

- ya les dije a ellos que eres mi hija y que prometieron guardar el secreto – dijo Sirius tranquilamente

- Ah ya – dijo sentándose a lado de Harry y lo miro – ¿Nervioso?

- mucho – murmuro Harry

- no pierdas la calma – intervino Sirius – se educado y ciñete a los hechos

Harry volvió a asentir

- la ley esta de nuestro parte – comentó Lupin con voz queda – Hasta los magos menores de edad están autorizados a utilizar la magia en situaciones de peligros para su vida.

Harry tuvo la sensación de que algo muy frío goteaba por su espalda; al principio creyó que alguien estaba haciéndole un encantamiento desilusionador pero entonces se dio cuenta de que era la señora Weasley, que intentaba peinarlo con un peine mojado. Le aplastaba con fuerza el pelo contra la coronilla pero este volvía a erizarse enseguida.

- ¿Nunca se queda bien peinado? - preguntó desesperada.

Harry sacudió la cabeza. El Sr. Weasley chequeó su reloj y levantó la vista hacia Harry.

- Creo que deberíamos irnos ya – comentó – Es algo temprano pero creo que estarás mejor en el Ministerio que aquí.

- De acuerdo - aceptó Harry automáticamente, dejando su tostada y poniéndose de pie

- Te darán la razón, Harry – lo confortó Tonks, acariciándole en el brazo.

- Buena suerte – agregó Lupin - Estoy seguro que todo irá bien.

- Y si no es así – aseguró Sirius, severo – yo visitare a Amelia Bones por ti...

Harry sonrió débilmente. La señora Weasley lo abrazó.

- Todos tendremos nuestros dedos cruzados – le aseguró.

- mucha suerte Harry – dijo Solaris levantándose y abrazándolo – veras que todo saldrá bien mi abuelo te ayudara – le murmuro

- De acuerdo. – aceptó Harry. – Entonces...nos veremos más tarde.

Siguió al Señor Weasley escaleras arriba y a lo largo del pasillo. Podía oír a la madre de Sirius gruñendo en sueños detrás de las cortinas. El Señor Weasley descorrió los cerrojos de la puerta y ambos caminaron hacia afuera en el frío y gris amanecer.

- Usted no va caminando al trabajo habitualmente¿verdad? - le preguntó Harry, mientras con paso ligero rodeaban la plaza.

- No, yo generalmente me "aparezco" - contestó el Señor Weasley - pero tú obviamente no puedes, y creo que es preferible que lleguemos de una manera no-mágica... para causar mejor impresión, dado que estás siendo sancionado por…

El Señor Weasley metió la mano dentro de su chaqueta mientras caminaban. Harry sabía que estaba apretando su varita. Las calles que recorrían estaban casi desiertas, pero cuando llegaron a la pequeña y miserable estación del subterráneo la encontraron llena de madrugadores viajeros. Como siempre que se encontraba muy cerca de Muggles que se dirigían a sus trabajos, al Señor Weasley le era difícil contener su entusiasmo.

- Simplemente fabuloso - susurró, indicando las máquinas automáticas de venta de boletos - Maravillosamente ingenioso.

- Están fuera de servicio - comentó Harry, señalando el letrero.

- Sí, pero aún así... - afirmó radiante el Señor Weasley, sonriéndoles ingenuamente

Dado que las máquinas estaban paradas, compraron sus boletos a un somnoliento taquillero (Harry se encargó de la compra, ya que el Señor Weasly no se manejaba bien con el dinero Muggle) y cinco minutos más tarde estaban abordando un subterráneo que les conducía hacia el centro de Londres. El Señor Weasly permanecía ansioso, comprobando y re-comprobando el mapa del subterráneo ubicado arriba de las ventanas.

- Cuatro paradas más, Harry… Ahora faltan tres paradas… dos paradas para llegar, Harry…

Se bajaron en una estación en el corazón de Londres, y se alejaron del tren, sumergidos en una marea de hombres y mujeres cargados con portafolios. Subieron por las escaleras automáticas, pasaron por las barreras (el Señor Weasly quedó encantado de cómo se tragaban su boleto), y emergieron en una amplia calle con edificios de líneas imponentes y ya llena de tráfico.

- ¿Dónde estamos? - preguntó el Señor Weasley sin expresión alguna y durante un instante el corazón de Harry se paró creyendo que se habían equivocado de estación a pesar de las continuas comprobaciones del buen hombre en el mapa, pero un segundo después exclamó - ¡ah si… por aquí, Harry! - y le condujo hasta una calle lateral.

- Lo siento – se disculpó – lo que ocurre es que nunca vengo en tren y todo parece diferente desde la perspectiva de un Muggle. De hecho, nunca antes había utilizado la entrada de visitantes.

Cuanto más lejos caminaban, los edificios se hacían menos imponentes, hasta que al final llegaron a una calle que contenía varias oficinas de aspecto lastimoso y un bar. Harry había esperado un lugar un poco más impresionante para el Ministerio de Magia.

-Ya llegamos - declaró el Señor Weasley animado, señalando hacia una vieja cabina de teléfonos roja, a la que le faltaban varios paneles de cristal y se ubicaba delante de una pared llena de graffitis - Después de ti, Harry.

Él abrió la puerta de la cabina de teléfono. Harry entró, preguntándose qué demonios significaba eso. El Señor Weasley se plegó al lado de Harry y cerró la puerta. Estaban bastante apretados; Harry estaba encajado contra el aparato de teléfono, el cual colgaba torcido de la pared como si un vándalo hubiera intentado arrancarlo. El Señor Weasley alcanzó el receptor.

- Sr. Weasley, creo que esto puede estar fuera de servicio también - indicó Harry.

- No, no, estoy seguro que está bien – afirmó el Señor Weasley, sosteniendo el receptor sobre su cabeza y mirando el dial fijamente. - Veamos... seis...- marcó el número - dos... cuatro... y otro cuatro... y otro dos...

Mientras el disco giraba zumbando suavemente al regresar a su lugar, una fresca voz femenina sonó dentro de la cabina telefónica; no partía del receptor que sostenía el

Señor Weasley, sino que se escuchaba tan alto y claro como si una mujer invisible estuviese con ellos dentro del pequeño espacio.

- Bienvenidos al Ministerio de Magia. Por favor indiquen su nombre y ocupación.

- E...- empezó el Señor Weasley, dudando si debía o no hablar al receptor. Optó por colocar el micrófono en su oreja - Arthur Weasley, Oficina Sobre el Uso Incorrecto de los Artefactos Muggle, acompañando a Harry Potter que tiene una audiencia disciplinaria...

- Gracias, - dijo la voz femenina - El visitante tome la insignia y colóquesela en la ropa.

Se percibió un traqueteo y un click, y Harry notó que algo se deslizaba por el tobogán que devolvía habitualmente las monedas. Lo recogió; era una placa cuadrada plateada con la inscripción "Harry Potter, Audiencia Disciplinaria". La enganchó al frente de su camiseta al tiempo que la voz femenina hablaba nuevamente.

- Visitante al ministerio, se le solicita que se someta a un reconocimiento y presente su varita para registrarla en el mostrador de seguridad que está situado al final del patio.

El suelo de la cabina de teléfono se estremeció. Se hundían lentamente en la tierra. Harry miraba aprehensivo como el pavimento parecía subir más allá de las ventanas de cristal de la cabina hasta que la oscuridad se cerró sobre sus cabezas. Entonces no pudo ver nada de nada; sólo podía oír el ruido que hacía la cabina atravesando la tierra. Después de un minuto, aunque a él le pareció mucho más tiempo, una rendija de luz dorada iluminó sus pies y, ensanchándose, subió por su cuerpo, hasta que le dio en la cara y tuvo que pestañear para evitar que sus ojos lagrimeasen.

- El Ministerio de la Magia les desea un día agradable- concluyó la voz de la mujer.

La puerta de la cabina de teléfono se abrió de golpe y el Señor Weasly caminó fuera, seguido por Harry, quien tenía la boca abierta. Estaban parados en un extremo de un pasillo muy largo y espléndido, con un suelo de madera oscura muy pulida. El techo de azul pavo real tenía destellantes símbolos en oro, que se movían y cambiaban como un enorme tablón de anuncios celestial. Las paredes a cada lado eran de oscura y brillante madera artesonada y tenían muchas chimeneas doradas fijadas en ellas. Cada pocos segundos una bruja o un mago emergían de una de las chimeneas de la izquierda con un suave "whoosh". En el lado derecho, había formadas pequeñas colas delante de cada chimenea esperando para partir.

En el centro del pasillo había una fuente. Un grupo de estatuas de oro, más grandes que el tamaño natural, colocadas en el centro de un estanque circular. La más alta de ellas representaba un mago de aspecto noble con su varita apuntando al aire. Agrupados alrededor de él había una bruja maravillosa, un centauro, un duende y un elfo domestico. Los últimos tres mirando a la bruja y al mago con adoración. Brillantes chorros de agua volaban de las puntas de sus varitas, de la punta de la flecha del centauro, de la parte superior del sombrero del duende y de cada una de las orejas del elfo doméstico, de modo que el tintineante silbido del agua cayendo se unía a los estallidos y cracks de los que se aparecían y al estruendo de la confusión de pasos de cientos de brujas y de magos, la mayoría de ellos luciendo el malhumorado aspecto del inicio de la mañana, que se dirigían a grandes pasos hacia un sistema de puertas doradas en el extremo lejano del pasillo.

- Por aquí - indicó el Señor Weasley.

Se unieron a la muchedumbre, abriéndose paso entre los trabajadores del ministerio, algunos de los cuales llevaban tambaleantes pilas de pergaminos, otros carteras estropeadas; incluso algunos leían el Diario El Profeta mientras caminaban. Al pasar por la fuente Harry vio Sickles de plata y Knuts de bronce en el fondo del estanque.

En un pequeño cartel se podía leer: TODOS LOS INGRESOS DE LA FUENTE DE LA HERMANDAD MÁGICA SERÁN DONADOS AL HOSPITAL SAN MUNGO PARA ENFERMEDADES Y LESIONES MÁGICAS.

- /_Si no me expulsan de Hogwarts, donare diez Galeones_/ - Harry se encontró pensando desesperadamente.

- Por aquí, Harry - señaló el Señor Weasley, y salieron de la corriente de empleados del Ministerio, encaminándose hacia las puertas doradas. Sentado en un escritorio a la izquierda, debajo de un cartel que ponía "Seguridad", un mago mal-afeitado con un traje azul pavo real levantó la vista cuando se acercaron y bajó su ejemplar de El Profeta.

- Estoy escoltando a un visitante - dijo el Señor Weasley, señalando a Harry.

- Camina hasta aquí - ordenó el mago con voz aburrida.

Harry se aproximó y el mago cogió una barra de oro larga, delgada y flexible como una antena de coche, y la pasó arriba y abajo por delante y por detrás de Harry.

- Varita - gruñó el mago de seguridad a Harry, dejando el instrumento de oro y extendiendo su mano.

Harry entregó su varita. El mago la metió en un extraño instrumento de cobre, que parecía una pesa pero con un solo plato. Comenzó a vibrar. Una tira estrecha de pergamino salió rápidamente de una ranura de la base. El mago la cortó y leyó lo que estaba escrito en ella.

- Once pulgadas, núcleo de pluma de Fénix, cuatro años de uso. ¿Es correcto?

- Sí - contestó Harry, nervioso.

- Yo guardaré esto - declaró el mago, clavando el trozo de pergamino en un pequeño punto de cobre amarillo - Te devuelvo esto - añadió, empujando la varita hacia Harry.

- Gracias.

- Espera… - pidió el mago lentamente.

Sus ojos fueron desde la placa de plata del pecho de Harry hasta su frente.

- Gracias, Eric -dijo el Señor Weasley con firmeza y, agarrando a Harry por los hombros, lo encaminó lejos del escritorio, adentrándose nuevamente en la corriente de magos y brujas que caminaban a través de las puertas de oro.

Empujado levemente por la multitud, Harry siguió al Señor Weasley a través de las puertas, penetrando en un pasillo más pequeño, en el cual había por lo menos veinte ascensores detrás de unas parrillas de oro labradas. Harry y el Señor Weasley se unieron a la gente que se apiñaba alrededor de uno de ellos. Cerca de allí, se encontraba parado un mago con una larga barba, sosteniendo una gran caja de cartón que emitía ásperos ruidos.

- ¿Todo bien, Arthur? - preguntó el mago, inclinando la cabeza hacia el Señor Weasley.

- ¿Qué tienes ahí, Bob? - preguntó éste, mirando la caja.

- No estamos seguros - contestó el mago con seriedad - Pensamos que era un gallo de pantano común hasta que empezó a respirar fuego. Me parece una clara violación de la Prohibición de Crianza Experimental.

Con un discordante traqueteo el ascensor descendió enfrente de ellos; las verjas doradas se deslizaron y Harry y el Señor Weasley penetraron con el resto de la muchedumbre que empujaban de tal modo que Harry se encontró aplastado contra la pared del fondo. Varias brujas y magos le miraban con curiosidad; él miró fijamente a sus pies para evitar las miradas, encogiéndose todo lo que podía. Las verjas se deslizaron con un "crash" y el ascensor subió lentamente, con un repiquetear de cadenas, mientras que la voz femenina que Harry había oído en la cabina de teléfonos se escuchó nuevamente.

- Nivel Siete, Departamento de Juegos y Deportes Mágicos, incluidos los Cuarteles Generales de las Ligas Británica e Irlandesa de Quiddicht, el Club Oficial de Gobstones y la Oficina de Patentes Absurdas.

Las puertas de ascensor se abrieron. Harry vislumbró un corredor de aspecto desaliñado, con varios carteles de equipos de Quiddicht clavados con chinchetas en las paredes. Uno de los magos del ascensor, que estaba transportando una brazada de palos de escoba, salió con dificultad y desapareció por el corredor. Las puertas se cerraron, el ascensor siguió subiendo y la voz de la mujer anunció

- Nivel seis, Sección de Transporte Mágico, incluyendo la Autoridad de Redes de Polvos Floo, Control Regulador de Escobas, Oficina de Llaves y Centro de Pruebas de Apariciones.

Una vez más las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y cuatro o cinco brujas y magos salieron; al mismo tiempo, varios aviones de papel se precipitaron dentro del ascensor. Harry los miró fijamente cuando revolotearon ociosamente alrededor de su cabeza; eran de color violeta pálido y se podía ver el sello del Ministerio de Magia a lo largo del borde de sus alas. Sólo son memorándums inter-departamentales - murmuró el Señor Weasley. - Solíamos utilizar búhos, pero el enredo era increíble...dejaban excrementos en todos los escritorios... Mientras subían nuevamente, los memorandums aleteaban alrededor de la lámpara balanceándose desde el techo del ascensor.

- Nivel Cinco, Sección de Cooperación Mágica Internacional, incluyendo el Cuerpo de Normas de Comercio Mágico Internacional, la Oficina Internacional de Leyes Mágicas y la Confederación Internacional de Magos, Sede Británica.

Cuando las puertas se abrieron, dos de los mensajes zumbaron fuera acompañando a unos cuantos brujas y magos, pero nuevos memorandum entraron zumbando, así que la luz de la lámpara parpadeó y brilló sobre sus cabezas cuando ellos se lanzaron a su alrededor.

- Nivel Cuatro, Sección para la Regulación y el Control de las Criaturas Mágicas, incluidas las Divisiones de Bestias, Seres y Espíritus, Oficina de Enlace de los Duendes y Agencia de Consultas sobre Plagas.

- Disculpe - dijo el mago que lleva el pollo que respiraba fuego y abandonó el ascensor seguido por una pequeña bandada de mensajes. Las puertas volvieron a sonar al cerrarse otra vez.

- Nivel Tres, la Sección de Accidentes y Catástrofes Mágicas , incluyendo la Escuadra de Inversión de Magia Accidental, Oficina Principal de "Olvidacion" y Comité de Excusas Dignas de Muggles

Todos los presentes dejaron el ascensor en este piso, excepto el Señor Weasley, Harry y una bruja que estaba leyendo un pergamino largísimo que arrastraba por el suelo. Los mensajes que quedaban continuaron volando alrededor de la lámpara cuando el ascensor subió otra vez, hasta que se abrieron las puertas y la voz anunció.

- Nivel dos, Sección de Entrada en vigor de Leyes Mágicas, incluyendo la Oficina del Uso Incorrecto de la Magia, Cuartel General de los Aurores y Servicios de Administración de los Pergaminos.

- Éste es el nuestro, Harry - indicó el Señor Weasley, y siguieron a la bruja, saliendo del ascensor hacia un pasillo con una hilera de puertas - Mi oficina está en el otro extremo del piso.

- Señor Weasly - dijo Harry cuando ellos pasaron delante de una ventana por la que entraba la luz del sol - ¿No estamos todavía bajo tierra?

- Sí, lo estamos - contestó el aludido - Aquéllas son ventanas encantadas. Los de Mantenimiento Mágico deciden qué tiempo tendremos cada día. Tuvimos dos meses de huracanes la última vez que estuvieron negociando un aumento de sueldo... Justo a la vuelta de la esquina, Harry.

Torcieron una esquina, atravesaron un par de pesadas puertas de roble y aparecieron en una desordenada área abierta, dividida en cubículos que estaban zumbando con charlas y risas. Memorándums entraban y salían verticalmente de los cubículos, como cohetes en miniatura. En un cartel desvencijado en el cubículo más cercano se leía: Cuartel General de los Aurores.

Mientras pasaban, Harry miró subrepticiamente a través de las puertas. Los Aurores habían cubierto las paredes de sus oficinas con todo tipo de cuadros de magos queridos y fotografías de sus familias, carteles de sus equipos favoritos de Quidditch y artículos de El Profeta. Un hombre vestido con un traje escarlata y luciendo una coleta más larga que la de Bill, estaba sentado con sus botas sobre el escritorio, dictando un informe a su pluma. Un poco más lejos, una bruja con un parche en uno de sus ojos estaba hablando por encima del muro que dividía los espacios con Kingsley Shacklebolt.

- Buenos días, Weasley - saludó Kingsley despreocupadamente cuando ellos se acercaron. -Llevo tiempo queriendo hablar contigo¿tienes un segundo?

- Sí, si realmente es un segundo - replicó el Señor Weasley - Tengo muchísima prisa.

Hablaban como si apenas se conocieran y cuando Harry abrió su boca para saludar a Kingsley, el Señor Weasley le pisó. Siguieron al Auror a lo largo de la hilera y entraron en el último cubículo. Harry recibió un ligero impacto; por todas partes estaba la cara de Sirius. Recortes del periódico y fotografías viejas, incluso una en la que Sirius era el padrino de boda de los Potter, empapelaban las paredes. El único espacio libre de Sirius era un mapa del mundo en el que pequeños alfileres rojos brillaban como joyas.

- Aquí - le dijo Kingsley bruscamente al Señor Weasley, empujando un haz de pergaminos con la mano - Necesito tanta información como sea posible sobre vehículos voladores de Muggles vistos en los últimos doce meses. Nosotros hemos recibido información que Black podría estar usando todavía su vieja motocicleta.

Kingsley se inclinó hacia Harry y guiñándole exageradamente un ojo agregó, en un susurro

- Dale la revista a Sirius, podría encontrarlo interesante – luego continuó en tono normal - y no tardes demasiado, Weasley, el retraso en ese informe del "piernas de fuego"alargó nuestra investigación durante un mes.

- Si hubieras leído mi informe sabrías que el término es armas de fuego – aclaró el Señor Weasley fríamente - No me preocupa que tengas que esperar por la información sobre motocicletas; nosotros estamos sumamente ocupados por el momento - bajó la voz y agregó - Si puedes escaparte antes de las siete, Molly está haciendo albóndigas.

Llamó por señas a Harry y lo condujo fuera del cubículo de Kingsley, a través de un segundo grupo de puertas de roble, introduciéndolo en otro pasadizo; giraron a la izquierda, marcharon a lo largo de otro corredor, giraron a la derecha hacia un corredor distinto, débilmente iluminado y claramente destartalado, y finalmente llegaron a un punto sin salida, donde una puerta a la izquierda permanecía entreabierta, revelando un armario para guardar escobas, y en la puerta de la derecha se distinguía una placa de latón en la que se podía leer: Mal uso de Artefactos Muggle. La oscura oficina del Señor Weasley parecía ser ligeramente más pequeña que el armario de las escobas. Dos escritorios habían sido embutidos dentro y apenas había espacio para moverse a su alrededor, debido a todos los armarios llenos hasta desbordarse que se alineaban en las paredes, encima de los cuales había tambaleantes montones de archivos. El pequeño espacio de pared disponible era testigo de las obsesiones del Señor Weasley: varios carteles de automóviles, incluyendo uno de un artefacto desmantelado, dos ilustraciones de buzones de correos que parecían haber sido recortadas de libros de niños Muggle, y un diagrama que mostraba cómo instalar una bujía.

Sentado encima de la inundada bandeja del Señor Weasley, un viejo tostador hipaba de manera desconsolada y un par de guantes de cuero vacíos estaban jugando con sus dedos pulgares. Una fotografía de la familia Weasley estaba de pie al lado de la bandeja. Harry notó que Percy parecía haber salido de ella. Nosotros no tenemos ventana –comentó el Señor Weasley, disculpándose; se quitó la chaqueta y la acomodó en el espaldar de la silla. - Las hemos pedido, pero no creen que nosotros las necesitemos. Siéntate Harry, al parecer Perkins no ha llegado todavía. Harry se acurrucó en la silla tras el escritorio de Perkins mientras el Señor Weasley hurgaba entre el haz de pergaminos que Kingsley Shacklebolt le había dado.

- ¡Ah! - exclamó, sonriendo abiertamente, cuando sacó una copia de una revista llamada The Quibbler de entremedio - Sí... –dijo hojeándola -. Sí, él tiene razón, estoy seguro que Sirius encontrará esto muy divertido... ¡Dios Mío¿qué pasará ahora?

Un memorándum acababa de entrar zumbando a través de la puerta abierta y descansaba temblando sobre el tostador con hipo. El Señor Weasley lo desplegó y lo leyó en voz alta.

- "Tercer retrete público regurgitador reportado en Bethnal Green, se agradece investigar de inmediato". -Esto se está volviendo ridículo... '

- ¿Un retrete regurgitando?

- Los bromistas Anti-Muggle – explicó el Señor Weasley frunciendo el entrecejo. - Tuvimos dos la última semana, uno en Wimbledon y otro en Elephant and Castle. Los Muggles tiran de la cadena y en lugar de que desaparezca todo...bien, ya te imaginas. Los pobres se ven precisados a llamar a esos plumeros, creo que se llaman así, tú sabes, los que arreglan cañerías y esas cosas.

- ¿Plomeros?

- Exactamente, sí, pero por supuesto ellos están desconcertados. Sólo espero poder coger a quienquiera que lo esté haciendo.

- ¿Serán Aurores los que les detengan?

- Oh no, esto es demasiado trivial para los Aurores, será la Patrulla de Entrada en Vigor de Ley Mágica ordinaria...ah, Harry, éste es Perkins.

Un mago viejo y encorvado, de aspecto tímido y con un esponjoso pelo blanco, acababa de entrar en el cuarto, jadeando.

- ¡Oh, Arthur! - exclamó desesperadamente, sin mirar a Harry. - ¡Gracias a Dios!, no sabía qué era mejor, si esperar por ti aquí o no. Acabo de mandarte una lechuza a tu casa pero es obvio que no la has recibido...hace diez minutos llegó un mensaje urgente

- Ya sé, lo del retrete regurgitador - dijo el Señor Weasley.

- No, no, no es el retrete, es la audiencia del muchacho Potter. Han cambiado la hora y el lugar; empieza ahora a las ocho y es en la Vieja Sala del Tribunal número Diez.

El Señor Weasley miró su reloj, soltó un grito y saltó de su silla.

- ¡Rápido, Harry, deberíamos haber estado allí hace cinco minutos!

Perkins se aplastó contra los armarios cuando el Señorr Weasley dejó la oficina a la carrera, con Harry pisándole los talones.

- ¿Por qué han cambiado la hora? - preguntó Harry jadeante, cuando ellos pasaron volando los cubículos de los Aurores; la gente asomaba sus cabezas y les miraban fijamente mientras ellos pasaban como un rayo. Harry se sentía como si hubiera dejado sus tripas detrás, en el escritorio de Perkins.

- ¡No tengo ni idea, pero da gracias a dios de que llegásemos tan temprano, si no apareces podría haber sido catastrófico!

El Señor Weasley derrapó al lado de los ascensores y pisó con impaciencia el botón de bajada.

- ¡Vamos!

El ascensor traqueteo ante su vista y ellos entraron rápidamente. Cada vez que se detenía el Señor Weasley maldecía furiosamente, apretando el botón número nueve.

- Esas salas del tribunal no se han usado en años, - comentó el Señor Weasley enojado. - No entiendo por qué están haciéndolo allí abajo... a menos que...pero no...

Una bruja gorda que llevaba una copa humeante entraba en el ascensor en ese momento, pero el Señor Weasley la ignoró.

- El Atrio - dijo la conocida voz femenina y las verjas doradas se deslizaron, mostrándole a Harry una vista distante de las estatuas doradas. La bruja gorda consiguió salir y un mago con piel amarillenta y cara fúnebre entró.

- Buenos días, Arthur – saludó con una voz sepulcral cuando el ascensor empezó a descender. - No se te ve a menudo por aquí abajo.

- Negocios urgentes, Bode - comentó el Señor Weasley, que estaba botando sobre sus pies y lanzaba ansiosas miradas hacia Harry.

- Ah, sí - dijo Bode, inspeccionando a Harry sin parpadear. - Por supuesto.

A Harry apenas le sobraba emoción para gastar con Bode, pero su decidida mirada no le hacía sentirse más cómodo.

- Sección de Misterios - dijo la voz femenina, y salieron.

- Rápido, Harry – lo apresuró el Señor Weasley en cuanto las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, y ambos echaron a correr por un pasillo que era bastante diferente de los anteriores. Las paredes estaban desnudas; no había ninguna ventana y ni puertas con excepción de una totalmente negra al final del corredor. Harry pensó que pasarían a través de ella, pero en lugar de eso el Señor Weasley lo sujetó por el brazo y lo arrastró a la izquierda, donde pudo distinguir una abertura que conducía a una escalinata.

- Aquí abajo, aquí abajo - jadeó el Señor Weasley, descendiendo los escalones de dos en dos. - El ascensor ni siquiera llega tan lejos... ¿por qué están haciéndolo allí abajo yo...?

Llegaron al fondo y aún tuvieron que correr por otro pasillo que tenía un gran parecido con el que llevaba al calabozo de Snape en Hogwarts, con paredes de piedra ásperas y antorchas en anaqueles. Las puertas que pasaban eran de madera fuerte con cerrojos y cerraduras de hierro. La sala del tribunal... Diez... creo... que estamos cerca... sí. El Señor Weasley dio un traspiés, se detuvo al lado de una oscura y mugrienta puerta con una inmensa cerradura de hierro y se apoyó contra la pared, sintiendo una punzada en su pecho.

- Sigue. - jadeó, apuntando con su dedo pulgar a la puerta. - Entra allí.

- ¿No...no vine conmigo?

- No, no, no me está permitido. ¡Buena suerte!

El corazón de Harry pego un golpe violento contra su nuez de Adán. Tragó duro, giro el picaporte de la puerta y caminó dentro de la sala del tribunal.

* * *

_continúen por favor nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo…_

_Cualquier duda, pregunta, sugerencia puede ser mandada a mi e-mail: luz guión bajo tenshi arroba Hotmail punto com. **Una cosa más y suma mente importante les pido de favor a los review anónimos o que no estén registrados en la página dejar su mail para poder contactarlos y enviarles las respuestas a sus cuestionamientos** _


	10. La vista

_¿Es necesario?... Bueno... Los personajes de Harry Potter son propiedad de JK Rowling y de la Warner Bros yo no más los usos para fines lucrativos, Cassidy, Christopher, Armand y Tess Holymoon pertenecen a Bell Potter que me los ha prestado personajes que no conozcan me pertenecen a mi_

**Nota.- **Esta historia aunque se encuentra basada en Choque de Mundos de Umbra Estel **NO** se encuentra ligada a ella, tan solo de esa historia saque lo de magos elementales así mismo como la explicación del gran exterminio; pero al igual que Choque de Mundos un mago o bruja descubrirá que era un mago elemental pero talvez suceda en alguna de las siguientes dos sagas de mi historia. Pero los invito a descubrir cual de los personajes será ese mago elemental de la Tierra o Fuego

**Harry Potter y el Último Supremo Mago Elemental**

**Capitulo VIII**

**La Vista**

Harry se quedó boquiabierto; no tenía ayuda. La larga mazmorra en la que había entrado le era horriblemente familiar. No solo la había visto antes, había estado allí antes. Era el lugar que había visitado dentro del pensadero de Dumbledore, el lugar donde había visto sentenciar a prisión de por vida en Azkaban Las paredes estaban hechas de piedra oscura, débilmente iluminada por antorchas. Había bancos vacíos a los dos lados pero enfrente, en los bancos superiores, había muchas figuras oscuras. Hablaban en voz baja, pero cuando la pesada puerta se cerró detrás de Harry todos guardaron un profundo silencio. Una fría voz masculina sonó a través de la sala

- Llegas tarde-

- Lo siento – dijo Harry nervioso – No sabía que habían cambiado la hora

- Eso no es culpa de Wizengamont – dijo la voz - Se te envió una lechuza esta mañana. Toma asiento.

Harry inclinó su mirada hacia la silla que estaba en el centro de la habitación, cuyos brazos estaban llenos de cadenas. Había visto esas cadenas elásticas atar a todo aquel que se sentaba en medio de ellas. Sus pasos iban haciendo eco mientras andaba por el suelo de piedra. Cuando se sentó cautelosamente en el borde de la silla, las cadenas tintinearon amenazadoramente, pero no lo ataron. Sintiéndose bastante mareado, miró hacia arriba, a la gente sentada en los bancos superiores. Había aproximadamente 50 de ellos, todos, por lo que podía ver, vestían ropas color ciruela con una W bordada en plata en la mano izquierda de la silla y todos apuntaban sus narices hacia él, la mayoría con expresiones austeras aunque otros parecían sinceramente curiosos.

En el centro de la fila, se sentaba Cornelius Fudge, el ministro de Magia. Era un hombre corpulento que normalmente llevaba un sombrero verde lima que hoy se había quitado. Él también estaba preparado, con la sonrisa indulgente que tenía cuando hablaba con Harry. Una bruja de mandíbula cuadrada con el pelo gris muy corto, se sentaba la izquierda de Fudge; llevaba un monóculo y miraba imponente. A la derecha de Fudge otra bruja, pero estaba sentada muy atrás del banco y su rostro quedaba en la sombra

- Muy bien – dijo Fudge. El acusado está presente – Podemos empezar. ¿Estas preparado? – preguntó a alguien en la otra parte del banco

- Si señor – dijo una voz impaciente que Harry conocía. El hermano de Ron, Percy, estaba sentado al final del banco. Harry miró a Percy, buscando alguna señal de reconocimiento hacía él, pero no la hubo. Los ojos de Percy tras sus gafas, estaban fijos en su pergamino y en la elegante pluma de su mano.

- Audición disciplinaria del 20 de Agosto – dijo Fudge con voz tintineante, y Percy comenzó a tomar notas de inmediato - Dentro del Comité de Delitos del Decreto para la Moderada Limitación de la Brujería en Menores de edad y de la Confederación Internacional del Estatuto del Secreto de los Brujos por Harry Potter, residente en el numero 4 de Privet Drive, Llittje Whinging, Surrey. Interrogan: Cornelius Oswald Fudge, ministro de magia; Amelia Susan Bones, directora del Departamento de cumplimiento de la magia; Dolores Jane Umbridge, viceministra y copista del tribunal, Percy Ignatius Weasley...

- Y testigo para la defensa, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore – dijo una voz tranquila por detrás de Harry, que giró su cabeza tan rápido que le crujió el cuello.

Y tal como Solaris dijo, Dumbledore llego dando zancadas tranquilamente cruzando la sala, vestía una larga túnica azul marino y tenía una expresión de perfecta calma. Su barba y pelo plateados brillaban a la luz de las antorchas cuando llegó a la altura de Harry y miró hacía arriba, donde estaba Fudge a través de sus gafas de media luna, que quedaba a medio camino de su torcida nariz. Los miembros del Wizengamot se quedaron mudos. Todos los ojos estaban ahora clavados en Dumbledore. Algunos miraban molestos, otros simplemente helados; dos brujas ancianas de la fila de atrás, sin embargo, levantaron sus manos y las agitaron como señal de bienvenida Una poderosa emoción creció en el pecho de Harry al ver a Dumbledore, una fortaleza, un sentimiento esperanzador parecido al que le daba el canto de un fénix. Quería encontrar la mirada de Dumbledore pero Dumbledore no le miraba, tenía su mirada aun en el claramente nervioso Fudge.

- Ah - Dijo Fudge, que miraba completamente desconcertado. - Dumbledore, sí. Tu..ehm...recibiste nuestro...ehmm mensaje de que la hora y…ehmmm.. el lugar de la audiencia se había cambiado ¿no?

- Debió haberse perdido - dijo Dumbledore alegremente - sin embargo, debido a un afortunado error he llegado al ministerio tres horas antes, así que no ha habido daños.

- Si, bien, supongo que necesitaremos otra silla. Weasley ¿podrías..?

- No os preocupéis, no os preocupéis – dijo Dumbledore amablemente; sacó su varita, hizo un pequeño remolino y una aplastada silla apareció de la nada cerca de Harry. Dumbledore se sentó, puso las puntas de sus largos dedos juntas y examinó a Fudge por encima con una expresión de cortés interés. El Wizengamont quedó mudo y inquietamente nervioso; solo cuando Fudge habló otra vez se calmaron

- Sí – dijo Fudge otra vez, barajando sus notas -Bien, entonces, pues… los cargos, sí - Desenredó un trozo de pergamino de un montón a su lado, suspiró profundamente y leyó -Los cargos contra el acusado son los siguientes: Que deliberadamente y con plena conciencia de la ilegalidad de su acción, habiendo recibido un escrito previo del ministerio de magia con un cargo similar, formuló un hechizo Patronus en un área habitada por Muggles, en presencia Muggle, el 2 de agosto a las 9 y 23 minutos, lo que constituye un delito registrado en el articulo tercero del Decreto para la moderada Limitación de la Brujería en Menores de edad, 1875, así como en la sección decimotercera de la Confederación Internacional del Estatuto del Secreto de los Brujos. ¿Eres tu Harry James Potter, del numero 4 de Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey?- dijo Fudge mirando airadamente a Harry por encima del pergamino

- Sí, lo soy - dijo Harry

- Recibiste un aviso oficial del ministerio por usar magia ilegal hace tres años ¿es así?

- Sí pero…-

- ¿y convocaste un Patrunus en la noche del 2 de Agosto?-preguntó Fudge

- Sí - dijo Harry -pero…

- ¿Sabiendo que no te estaba permitido hacer magia fuera de la escuela mientras tuvieras menos de 17 años?

- Sí, pero…

- ¿Sabiendo que estabas en un área repleta de Muggles?

- Sí, pero..

- ¿Completamente consciente de que estabas cerca de Muggles en ese momento?

- Sí- dijo Harry enfadado- pero solo lo usé porque estaba...-

La bruja con el monóculo le cortó con un estallido de voz

- ¿Hiciste un Patronus completo?

- Sí - dijo Harry - porque….-

- ¿Un Patronus Corpóreo?

- ¿Un que? - preguntó Harry

- ¿Tu Patronus tenía una forma totalmente definida? Quiero decir ¿era algo más que vapor y humo?

- Sí - dijo Harry sintiéndose impaciente y desesperado - Era un ciervo, siempre es un ciervo.-

- ¿Siempre? - Gruñó Madam Bones -¿habías hecho antes un Patronus?

- Sí - dijo Harry - Lo estuve haciendo aproximadamente durante un año.

- ¿Y tenías 15 años?

- Sí, y…-

- ¿Lo aprendiste en la escuela?

- Si, el profesor Lupin me lo enseñó en el tercer curso, porque...-

- Impresionante - dijo Madam Bones mirándolo - Un verdadero Patrunus a su edad… un hecho muy impresionante.

Muchos de los magos y brujas volvían a murmurar; algunos asentían con la cabeza, pero otros estaban frunciendo el entrecejo y sacudiendo sus cabezas

- La cuestión no es si es un mago impresionante- dijo Fudge con voz irritada - de hecho, lo mas impresionante es lo temerario que fue¡pues el joven lo hizo a plena vista de Muggles!-

Aquellos que habían ladeado su cabeza ahora estaban de acuerdo, pero fue un suspiro del beato de Percy lo que hizo que Harry interrumpiese.

- ¡Lo hice por los Dementores!- dijo fuertemente, antes de que nadie le interrumpiese.

Esperaba silencio, pero este fue tan grande que pareció de algún modo aún más denso que antes.

- ¿Dementores?- dijo Madam Bones después de un momento, con sus ojos marrones mirando peligrosamente -¿que quieres decir, chico?

- ¡quiero decir que había dos dementores en callejón y fueron a por mi y a por mi primo!

- Ah- dijo Fudge de nuevo, con una sonrisa complacida mientras miraba al Wizengamot, como si les invitara a compartir la broma -Sí, sí, creo que ya hemos oído algo como eso.

- ¿Dementores en Little Whinging? -dijo Madam Bones con tono de sorpresa -no lo entiendo

- ¿de verdad, Amelia? -dijo Fudge, aun con la sonrisa- déjame que te explique. Él ha estado pensando mucho y decidió que los dementores serian una bonita tapadera, muy bonita en efecto. Los Muggles no pueden ver a los dementores ¿verdad chico? Muy conveniente, muy conveniente.. pero es solo tu palabra y no tienes testigos..

- ¡No estoy mintiendo! -chilló Harry, por encima de todos, arrancando el silencio de la sala -había dos de ellos, viniendo de los lados opuestos del callejón, todo se volvió oscuro y frió y mi primo los sintió y corrió lejos de ellos...-

- ¡Es suficiente!- dijo Fudge, con una mirada desdeñosa -Siento interrumpir lo que estoy seguro será una historia muy bien ensayada.

Dumbledore se aclaró la garganta. El Wizengamot guardó silencio de nuevo.

- Realmente tenemos un testigo de la presencia de los dementores en el callejón – dijo - otro aparte de Dudley Dursley, quiero decir.

La redonda cara de Fudge parecía floja, como si todo el mundo hubiera sacado aire de ella. Miró fijamente a Dumbledore por un momento o dos, entonces, con la apariencia de un hombre que se retira dijo: -No tenemos tiempo para escuchar más tonterías, lo siento Dumbledore. Quiero acabar con esto cuanto antes.

- Puedo estar equivocado- dijo amablemente Dumbledore -Pero estoy seguro se que bajo el capitulo de derechos del Wizengamot, el acusado puede presentar un testigo para su caso. ¿No es esa la política del Departamento de Cumplimiento de la Ley Mágica, Madam Bones? -Continuó dirigiéndose a la bruja del monóculo

- Cierto - dijo Madam Bones - Completamente cierto

- Oh, muy bien, muy bien - soltó Fudge -¿Dónde está el testigo?

- La he traído conmigo - dijo Dumbledore - Está justo detrás de la puerta ¿puedo ir a...?-

- No. Weasley, ve tu. - dijo Fudge a Percy, que se levanto rápidamente, bajó las escaleras del balcón de jueces y corrió pasando a Dumbledore y Harry sin mirarlos siquiera.

Un momento más tarde, Percy volvió, seguido por la Sra. Figg. Parecía asustada y mucho más chiflada que nunca. Dumbledore se levantó y dejó su silla a la Sra. Figg, haciendo aparecer otra para él

- ¿Nombre completo? -dijo Fudge cuando la Sra. Figg se sentó nerviosamente el borde de su asiento.

- Arabella Doreen Figg- dijo con su voz temblorosa.

- ¿y quien es usted exactamente? - pregunto Fudge, con voz aburrida

- Soy una residente de Little Whinging, cerca de donde vive Harry Potter- dijo la Sra. Fig.

- No recuerdo que ningún mago o bruja viva en Little Whinging, aparte de Harry Potter- dijo Madam Bones -Ese lugar ha estado siempre controlado, dados...dados los hechos del pasado.

- Soy una Squib- dijo la Sra. Figg - Así que no puedo estar en el registro ¿no es así?

- ¿conque una Squib? - dijo Fudge mirándola fijamente - tendremos que comprobarlo. Deberás dar los detalles de tus antepasados a mi asistente Weasley. A propósito ¿pueden los squibs ver a los dementores?- añadió mirando a derecha e izquierda del banco.

- ¡Por supuesto que podemos!- dijo la Sra. Figg indignada.

Fudge miró hacia abajo con sus ojos marrones -muy bien - dijo reservadamente -¿cual es su historia?

- Había salido a comprar comida para gatos a la tienda de la esquina de Wisteria Walk, alrededor de las nueve en punto de la tarde del 2 de agosto- dijo la Sra. Figg de carrerilla, de manera que parecía que había aprendido lo que tenia que decir de memoria -Cuando oí un ruido en el callejón entre Magnolia Crescent Y Wisteria Walk. Al acercarme al callejón vi a los dementores corriendo...

- ¿Corriendo? - dijo Madam Bones bruscamente -los dementores no corren, se deslizan

- Es lo que quería decir - dijo la Sra. Figg rápidamente, sonrojándose al instante

- Deslizándose por el callejón hacia lo que parecían dos niños-

- ¿como eran ellos? - dijo Madam Bones, estrechando los ojos hasta que el final del monóculo desapareció dentro de su carne

- Pues… uno era grande y el otro bastante delgado...-

- No, no - dijo impaciente la Sra. Bones - Los dementores… descríbalos

- Oh, yo… - dijo la Sra.. Figg poniéndose de nuevo colorada -Eran bastante grandes. Grandes y... llevaban capas.

Harry sintió un horrible agujero en la boca del estómago. Cualquiera podía decir aquello, sonaba a lo mismo que hubiera dicho alguien que viera un cuadro de un Dementor, y una pintura nunca podría comunicar las cosas que eran reales: su misteriosa manera de moverse, deslizándose palmo a palmo sobre el suelo; o el olor a podrido que desprendían; o el ruido que hacían al aspirar el aire… En la segunda fila, un mago anciano con un bigote largo y negro se apoyó para susurrar al oído de su vecina, una bruja morena. Ella sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

- Grandes y con capas..-Repitió feamente Madam Bones , mientras Fudge soplaba burlonamente -Ya veo ¿Alguna cosa más?

- Sí - dijo la Sra.. Figg -Yo los sentí. Todo se volvió frió, y era una noche de verano muuyy calurosa. Y yo sentí… como si toda la felicidad se hubiera ido de el mundo… y recordé...cosas terribles.. .-Su voz se agitó y apagó

Los ojos de Madam Bones se abrieron de par en par. Harry pudo ver marcas rojas en la ceja, en el lugar donde había estado el monóculo.

- ¿que hicieron los dementores? -preguntó, y Harry sintió de nuevo esperanza.

- Fueron hacía los chicos -dijo la Sra. Figg, su voz era ahora más fuerte y segura, y el rosa había desaparecido de su cara -Uno de ellos se cayó. El otro siguió adelante tratando de repeler al dementor. Ese fue Harry. Intentó hacerlo dos veces, pero solo salía un vapor plateado. A la tercera vez, el creó un Patronus, que cargó contra el primer Dementor, y luego, con gran valor echó al segundo que estaba con su primo. Eso fue lo que pasó.

Madam Bones miró a la Sra. Figg. en silencio, Fudge no la miraba, pero estaba poniéndose nervioso y no hacia más que mover sus papeles. Finalmente, dijo bastante agresivamente - ¿eso es lo que usted vio?

- Eso es lo que pasó - repitió la Sra. Figg

- Muy bien - dijo Fudge - Puede marcharse

La señora Figg lanzó una mirada fría a Fudge, y luego se levantó y se arrastró hacia la puerta. Harry oyó como se cerraba a su espalda.

- No es un testigo muy convincente- dijo Fudge prepotentemente

- Oh, no lo se - dijo la Sra. Bones, con su voz atronadora -Ella describió muy bien los efectos del ataque de un dementor. Y no puedo imaginar porque habría de decir que estaba allí si no lo estaba-

- Pero...¿dementores paseándose por un barrio Muggle y justo se van a topar con un mago? - dijo Fudge enojado - Las cosas son muy extrañas. Ni siquiera Bagman apostaría por ello.

- Oh, creo que ninguno de nosotros piensa que el hecho de que hubiera dementores fuera una coincidencia - dijo Dumbledore.

La bruja que se sentaba a la derecha de Fudge, con su cara en la sombra, se movió ligeramente. Pero todos los demás estaban quietos y en silencio

- ¿que se supone que quieres decir? - dijo Fudge fríamente

- Quiero decir que pienso que se les ordenó ir allí - dijo Dumbledore.

- ¡Tendríamos un informe si alguien hubiese enviado un par de dementores a pasearse por Little Whanging! - Chilló Fudge.

- No si los dementores recibieran ordenes de otra persona que no fuera del Ministerio de Magia, por esos días - dijo Dumbledore tranquilamente - Ya te dí mi punto de vista sobre el asunto, Cornelius-

- Sí, lo hiciste - dijo Fudge enérgicamente - Y yo no tengo razones para creer que tu punto de vista no es más que una tontería, Dumbledore. Los dementores están en sus puestos de Azkaban y aun hacen todo lo que yo les pido-

- Entonces -dijo en voz baja pero audible Dumbledore -debemos preguntarnos si alguien con el permiso del ministro, ordenó a los dementores ir a ese callejón el 2 de agosto.

En el completo silencio con el que fueron acogidas esas palabras, la bruja de la derecha de Fudge se inclinó y Harry pudo verla por primera vez. Pensó que parecía un gran y pálido sapo. Estaba bastante encogida, tenía una ancha y flácida cara, un pequeño cuello semejante al del Tío Vernon y una gran boca. Sus ojos eran grandes, redondos y ligeramente saltones. Incluso el pequeño lazo negro de terciopelo que llevaba en lo alto de su pelo corto le recordaba a una mosca que estuviera a punto de ser cogida por una lengua pegajosa.

- La presidenta del reconocimiento, dolores Jane Umbridge, viceministra del ministerio -dijo Fudge

La bruja habló con una voz agitada y aguda, como de niña pequeña, que desconcertó a Harry, que casi esperaba que croase.

- Estoy segura de que le he entendido mal, Profesor Dumbledore -dijo ella, con un tono que hizo que sus redondos ojos parecieran muy fríos -Seré tonta¡Pero eso ha sonado por un momento como si estuvieras sugiriendo que el Ministerio de Magia había ordenado un ataque sobre este chico! -Se rió de una manera que hizo que los pelos de la parte trasera del cuello de Harry se levantaran. Algunos de los miembros de Wizengamot rieron con ella. No era tan sencillo y ninguno de ellos estaba realmente divertido.

- Si es cierto que los Dementores solo reciben ordenes del ministro, y también es cierto que dos dementores atacaron a Harry y a su primo hace una semana, eso nos lleva lógicamente a que alguien en el ministerio debe haber ordenado los ataques -dijo Dumbledore -Aunque , por supuesto, esos dementores quizás estuvieran fuera del control del ministerio…-

- ¡No hay dementores fuera del control del ministerio! -chillo Fudge, que se había puesto totalmente rojo.

Dumbledore inclinó su cabeza en una pequeña reverencia.

- Entonces indudablemente, el ministerio debería hacer un completo cuestionario sobre porque dos dementores estaban tan lejos de Azkaban y porque atacaron sin autorización-

- ¡No es cosa tuya decidir lo que hace o deja de hacer el ministerio, Dumbledore! -gritó Fudge que ahora tenia un matiz magenta del que el tío Vernon estaría orgulloso.

- Por supuesto que no lo es - dijo Dumbledore apaciblemente - Solo estaba exponiendo mi opinión sobre el problema.

Le echó un vistazo a Madam Bones que reajustaba su monóculo y le miraba, y fruncía el ceño.

- Quiero recordar a todo el mundo que el comportamiento de esos dementores, si realmente no son invenciones de la mente de este chico¡no es cosa suya! – dijo Fudge- ¡Estamos aquí para juzgar el delito de Harry Potter contra el Decreto para la Moderada Ilimitación de la Brujería en Menores de edad!

- Desde luego que es por eso -dijo Dumbledore -pero la presencia de dementores en el callejón es fuertemente relevante. La cláusula siete del Decreto dice que la magia puede ser usada ante Muggles en excepcionales circunstancias, y esas circunstancias incluyen situaciones que pongan en peligro la vida del mago o la bruja mismo, o de cualquier otro mago, bruja o Muggle presente en el momento en que …

- Conocemos la Cláusula siete¡muchas gracias! -dijo Fudge enojado.

- Se que la conocen -dijo educadamente Dumbledore –Entonces ¿Estamos de acuerdo en que Harry usó el encantamiento Patronus en esas circunstancias que son precisamente la categoría de circunstancias que describe la cláusula?

- Si había dementores, cosa que dudo-

- Ya ha oído la declaración de un testigo ocular -interrumpió Dumbledore -Si aun tiene alguna duda sobre los hechos llamen a la testigo y pregúntenle de nuevo. Estoy seguro de que no se negará.

- No - bramó Fudge, moviendo los papeles -Esto es... quiero acaba con esto hoy, Dumbledore!

- Pero naturalmente, puede no preocuparte cuanto tiempo pierdas con un testigo, si la alternativa es un serio error judicial -dijo Dumbledore.

- ¿Un serio error judicial? -dijo Fudge a plena voz -¿Te has preocupado alguna vez de sumar el número de mentiras que este chico nos ha contado tratando de ocultar su escandaloso abuso de poder fuera de la escuela, Dumbledore? Supongo que habrás olvidado el hechizo levitatorio que usó hace tres años.

- ¡No fui yo¡Fue un elfo domestico! -dijo Harry

- ¿LO VES? - rugió Fudge, señalando escandalosamente hacia Harry -¡Un elfo domestico¡En una casa Muggle!-

- El elfo domestico en cuestión es ahora empleado de la Escuela Hogwarts -dijo Dumbledore -Yo puedo convocarlo aquí al instante para que declare, si quieres-

- No... ¡No tengo tiempo para escuchar a elfos domésticos! De todas formas no es la única vez. Hinchó a su tía ¡Por el amor de dios! -Chilló Fudge, golpeando su puño contra el banco y tirando una botella de tinta

- Y tú, muy amablemente, no presentaste cargos en esa ocasión, aceptando, que ni los mejores magos pueden siempre controlar sus emociones -dijo tranquilamente Dumbledore, mientras Fudge intentaba quitar las manchas de tinta de sus papeles.

- Y ni siquiera he empezado con lo que hizo en la escuela

- El ministerio no tiene autoridad para castigar a los estudiantes de Hogwarts por sus fechorías en la escuela. El comportamiento de Harry no es relevante en esta audiencia -Dijo Dumbledore, mas educadamente que nunca, pero con un ligero tono de frialdad en sus palabras.

- ¡Oh! -dijo Fudge - No es cosa nuestra lo que él haga en la escuela ¿no¿Eso piensas?

- El ministerio no tiene poder para expulsar a los alumnos de Hogwarts, Cornelius, como te recordé la noche del dos de agosto -dijo Dumbledore -Ni tampoco tiene el derecho de confiscar varitas sin cargos que hallan sido debidamente probados; de nuevo, como te recordé la noche del dos de agosto. Con tu admirable prisa por asegurar que se sostenga la ley, por descuido, estoy seguro, has cambiado algunas leyes por ti mismo.

- Las leyes pueden ser cambiadas -dijo Fudge salvajemente

- Por supuesto que pueden -dijo Dumbledore, inclinando su cabeza -y pareces dispuesto a hacer muchos cambios, Cornelius. Por qué, en las pocas semanas, desde que fui invitado a dejar el Wizengamot¡Ha vuelto la costumbre de mantener un completo proceso criminal para tratar un simple problema de magia con menores de edad!

Unos cuantos magos por encima de ellos se movieron en su sitio incómodamente. La bruja con cara de sapo, simplemente miró fijamente a Dumbledore, sin ninguna expresión en el rostro.

- Soy consciente - Continuó Dumbledore - de que no hay aun ninguna ley que diga que el trabajo de este consejo sea castigar a Harry por cada conjuro de magia que halla realizado. Él ha sido acusado de un delito específico y ya ha presentado su defensa. Todo lo que podemos hacer él y yo ahora es esperar su veredicto-

Dumbledore volvió a juntar sus dedos de nuevo y no dijo nada más. Fudge lo miró airadamente evidentemente enfurecido. Harry dio un vistazo a Dumbledore, sintiéndose más tranquilo; no estaba del todo seguro de que Dumbledore hubiera hecho lo correcto hablando así al Wizengamot, efectivamente, ellos aun estaban a tiempo de tomar una decisión. De nuevo, sin embargo, Dumbledore parecía no darse cuenta de las tentativas de Harry para encontrar su mirada. Él continuaba mirando hacia arriba, a los bancos donde la totalidad el Wizengamor había caído en cuchicheadas y urgentes conversaciones. Harry miró sus pies. Su corazón, que parecía haberse hinchado a un tamaño antinatural, estaba latiendo fuertemente bajo sus costillas. Había esperado una audiencia más larga. No estaba del todo seguro de haber causado una buena impresión. Realmente no había dicho mucho. Debería haber explicado mas ampliamente lo de los dementores, como se les habían echado encima, como los dos, Dudley y él habían estado a punto de ser besados... Dos veces había mirado a Fudge y había abierto la boca para hablar, pero su corazón hinchado estaba ahora apretando el paso del aire y las dos veces él simplemente suspiró profundamente, y miró abajo hacia sus zapatos Entonces los cuchicheos pararon. Harry quiso mirar a los jueces, pero decidió que era realmente muchísimo mas fácil seguir mirando sus cordones.

- ¿Quien está a favor de que el acusado quede limpio de cargos? -Dijo Madam Bones. La cabeza de Harry se elevó. Había manos en el aire, bastantes… ¡más de la mitad! Con el corazón disparado intentó contarlas, pero antes de que pudiera acabar, Madam Bones dijo -¿y quien a favor de la condena?

Fudge alzó su mano, como media docena más, incluida la bruja de su derecha, el mago bigotudo y la bruja de la segunda fila.

Fudge miró a todos los presentes, como si tuviera algo atravesado en la garganta, entonces bajó su propia mano. Dio dos largos suspiros y dijo, con la voz deformada por la rabia -Muy bien, muy bien... quedas limpio de todos los cargos-

- Excelente -dijo Dumbledore enérgicamente, saltando sobre sus pies, alzando su varita y haciendo que las dos sillas desaparecieran -Bien, hemos progresado. Tengan todos un buen día - y sin mirar a Harry salió de la mazmorra.

La abrupta salida de Dumbledore tomó a Harry completamente desprevenido. Permaneció sentado donde estaba, en la silla con cadenas, luchando con sus sentimientos de conmoción y alivio. En el Wizengamot se ponían todos de pie, hablando, recogiendo sus papeles y guardándolos. Harry se levantó. Nadie pareció prestarle la menor atención, excepto la bruja parecida a un sapo, sentada a la derecha de Fudge, que ahora lo miraba fijamente a él en vez de a Dumbledore. Ignorándola, intentó buscar la mirada de Fudge, o la de la Señora Bones, queriendo preguntar si era libre de irse, pero el Ministro parecía bastante determinado en no hacerle caso, y la señora Bones estaba entretenida con su portafolios, así que dio unos pasos tentativos hacia la salida, y, como nadie lo llamó, salió en una rápida caminata. Dio los últimos pocos pasos a la carrera, tirando del manillar de la puerta para abrirla y casi chocó contra el Señor Weasley, quien estaba parado del lado de afuera, luciendo pálido y aprehensivo.

- Dumbledore no me dijo...

- ¡Limpio - exclamó Harry , mientras la puerta se cerraba detrás de él - de todos los cargos¡

Sonriendo, el Señor Weasley aferró a Harry por los hombros.

- ¡Harry, esto es maravilloso! Bien, desde luego, ellos no podían haberte encontrado culpable, no con la evidencia que tenían, pero aún así, no puedo fingir que yo no estaba...

El Señor Weasley se calló repentinamente, porque la puerta de la sala del tribunal acababa de abrirse nuevamente. El Wizengamot estaba saliendo.

- ¡Por la barba de Merlin! - exclamó el Señor Weasley con asombro, apartando a Harry para dejarlos pasar. - ¿Te enfrentaste con el tribunal en pleno?

- Creo que sí - comentó Harry quedamente.

Uno o dos de los magos inclinaron la cabeza al pasar cerca de Harry y otros pocos, incluyendo a la Señora Bones, saludaron con un "Buenos días, Arthur" al Señor Weasley, pero la mayoría desviaron la mirada. Cornelius Fudge y la bruja con cara de sapo fueron casi los últimos en abandonar la mazmorra. El Ministro actuó como si el Señor Weasley y Harry formaran parte de la pared, pero mientras pasaba, la bruja miró Harry una vez más, como si lo evaluara. El último en salir fue Percy. Al igual que Fudge, ignoró completamente a su padre y a Harry; se marchó apretando un gran rollo de pergamino y un puñado de plumas de repuesto, con la espalda rígida y la nariz levantada. Las líneas alrededor de la boca de Arthur Weasley se apretaron levemente, pero con excepción de esto no dio ninguna otra muestra de haber visto a su tercer hijo.

- Voy a llevarte de regreso enseguida para que le puedas dar las buenas noticias a los demás – dijo , haciéndole señas a Harry para que lo siguiera, mientras los talones de Percy desaparecían en su ascenso hacia el noveno nivel. –Te dejaré de camino a resolver ese asunto del baño en Bethnal Green. Vamos...

- Por cierto¿qué va a hacer con ese problema del baño? - le preguntó Harry, haciendo con una sonrisa. De pronto todo parecía cinco veces más divertido que de costumbre. Estaba empezando a asimilarlo: era libre, volvería a Hogwarts.

- Oh, con un sencillo anti-hechizo será suficiente, - explicó el Señor Weasley cuando comenzaban a subir los escalones - pero el problema no es reparar el daño, sino más bien la actitud que hay detrás del vandalismo, Harry. Cebarse con los Muggles podría parecer cómico para algunos magos, pero es la expresión de algo mucho más profundo y más sucio, y yo...

El Señor Weasley se detuvo en mitad de la frase. Acababan de llegar al pasillo del nivel nueve y Cornelius Fudge estaba a poca distancia de ellos, hablando quedamente con un hombre alto con el pelo rubio y liso y una pálida cara puntiaguda. El segundo hombre se giró al sonido de sus pasos. Él también dejó su conversación a medias y sus fríos ojos grises se fijaron en la cara de Harry.

- Bien, bien, bien... Patronus Potter, - expreso Lucius Malfoy, fríamente.

A Harry le faltó el aliento, como si estuviese caminado a través de algo sólido. Él había visto esos gélidos ojos a través de la abertura de la capucha de un Mortifago, y fue la última voz de hombre que oyó burlándose de él en un cementerio oscuro mientras su Señor Voldemort le torturaba. No podía creer que Lucius Malfoy se atreviese a mirarlo a la cara; no podía creer que estuviese aquí, en el Ministerio de Magia, o que Cornelius Fudge estuviese hablando con él, cuando el propio Harry le había dicho al Ministro unas semanas atrás que Malfoy era un Mortifago.

- El Ministro me estaba contando ahora mismo tu afortunada huída, Potter - pronunció con lentitud el Señor Malfoy - Realmente asombrosa, la forma en que continuas escabulléndote por los agujeros... como las serpientes, de hecho.

El Señor Weasley agarró el hombro de Harry para advertirle.

- Sí – comentó éste - sí, soy bueno escapando.

Lucius Malfoy levantó sus ojos hasta la cara del Señor Weasley.

- ¡Y Arthur Weasley también¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Arthur?

- Yo trabajo aquí – le recordó el aludido, lacónicamente.

- No aquí¿verdad? – ironizó el Señor Malfoy, levantando sus cejas y echando un vistazo hacia la puerta por encima del hombro de Weasley. - Creía que estabas arriba en el segundo piso... ¿no haces algo que tiene que ver con llevarte furtivamente a casa objetos Muggle para embrujarlos?

- ¡No! - contestó bruscamente el Señor Weasley, sus dedos lastimaban ahora el hombro de Harry.

- Por cierto ¿Qué está haciendo usted aquí? - le preguntó Harry a Lucius Malfoy.

- ìNo creo que mis asuntos privados con el Ministerio sea algo que te concierna Potter - gruño él, alisando la parte delantera de su túnica. Harry distinguió el suave tintineo de lo que sonaba como un bolsillo lleno de oro. - Verdaderamente, sólo porque seas el muchacho favorito de Dumbledore, no debes esperar la misma indulgencia del resto de nosotros... ¿Subimos entonces a su oficina, Ministro?

- Desde luego – aceptó Fudge, dándoles la espalda a Harry y al Señor Weasley. - Por aquí, Lucius.

Se alejaron juntos, hablando en voz baja. El Señor Weasley no soltó el hombro de Harry hasta que ellos desaparecieron en el ascensor.

- ¿Por qué no estaba esperando en la puerta de la oficina de Fudge si ellos tienen negocios que atender juntos? - estalló Harry, furioso. - ¿Qué hacía aquí abajo?

- Intentando colarse en la sala del tribunal, si me lo preguntas – insinuó el Señor Weasley, que parecía sumamente agitado y miraba por encima de su hombro para asegurarse que no podían oírles por casualidad. – Tratando de averiguar si te habían expulsado o no. Le mandaré una nota a Dumbledore cuando te deje, tiene que saber que Malfoy ha estado hablando con Fudge de nuevo.

- A propósito ¿Qué negocios privados tiene ellos en común?

- Oro, me imagino.- dijo el Señor Weasley disgustado - Malfoy lo ha estado repartiendo generosamente para toda clase de cosas durante años... se lo entrega a las personas correctas... así luego puede pedirles favores... como retrasar leyes que no quiere que salgan... oh, está muy bien conectado, Lucius Malfoy.

El ascensor llegó; estaba vacío excepto por una bandada de memorándums que revolotearon alrededor de la cabeza del Señor Weasley mientras apretaba el botón para el Atrio y las puertas se cerraron. Él los espantó, irritado.

- Señor Weasley - murmuró Harry despacio - si Fudge se está encontrando con Mortífagos como Malfoy, si él está viéndolos a solas¿cómo sabemos que no le han echado la Maldición Imperius?

- No creas que no se nos ha ocurrido Harry – le aclaró suavemente - pero Dumbledore cree que en estos momentos él está actuando por su propia voluntad; lo que no es, como dice Dumbledore, ningún consuelo. Mejor no hablar más de eso por ahora.

Las puertas se abrieron y ellos salieron al ahora vacío Atrio. Eric, el mago-guardia, estaba escondido tras su ejemplar de El Profeta nuevamente. Habían pasado la fuente dorada cuando Harry recordó.

- Espere...- pidió a su acompañante y, empuñando la bolsita con monedas de su bolsillo, volvió a la fuente.

Miró la cara del atractivo mago, pero Harry pensó que de cerca se veía más bien débil y tonto. La bruja mostraba una sonrisa insípida como una modelo en un concurso de belleza y, por lo que Harry sabía de duendes y centauros, era bastante improbable encontrarlos junto a los humanos tan tranquilamente. Sólo la actitud arrastrada y servil del elfo doméstico se veía convincente. Sonriendo ante el pensamiento de lo que diría Hermione si viera la estatua del elfo, Harry dio vuelta a su monedero y vació, no diez Galeones, sino todo su contenido.

- ¡Lo sabía! – chilló Ron, dando un puñetazo al aire – ¡Siempre te sales con la tuya!

- Estaban obligados a retirar los cargos – intervino Hermione, que había mirado con ansiedad cuando Harry entró en la cocina y ahora suspendía una mano temblorosa frente a sus ojos,- no había ningún caso contra ti, absolutamente ninguno.

- ¡FELICIDADES HARRY! – chilló Solaris ahogándolo en un abrazo –

- Todo el mundo parece bastante aliviado, sin embargo, considerando que todos sabían que saldría de esta – comentó Harry, sonriendo mientras correspondía el abrazo de su prima (aunque ninguno de los demás supiera que relación tenía)

La señora Weasley se secaba los ojos con su delantal, y Fred, George y Ginny bailaban una especie de danza de guerra mientras entonaban un canto que decía "se salvó, se salvó, se salvó..."

- ¡Es suficiente¡Cálmense!- gritó el señor Weasley, aunque estaba sonriendo.- Escucha, Sirius, Lucius Malfoy estaba en el Ministerio...

- ¿Qué?- exclamó Sirius bruscamente.

- Se salvó, se salvó, se salvó... – seguían cantando los muchachos.

- ¡Tranquilícense ustedes tres! Sí, lo vimos hablando con Fudge en el noveno piso, luego subieron juntos a su oficina. Dumbledore debería saberlo.

- Por supuesto- concordó Sirius.- Le diremos, no te preocupes.

- Bueno, será mejor que me vaya. Hay un baño regurguitante esperando por mi en Bethnal Green. Molly, llegaré tarde, voy a cubrir a Tonks, pero Kingsley va a caer por aquí para la cena...

- Se salvó, se salvó, se salvó...

- ¡Fred, George, Ginny, ya fue suficiente!- regañó la señora Weasley, mientras su esposo partía.- Harry, querido, siéntate y almuerza, hoy apenas desayunaste.

Ron y Hermione se sentaron frente a él, mirándolo aún más contentos que cuando llegó a Grimmauld Place por primera vez, y el alivio y la felicidad que Harry había sentido, los cuales se había visto mellados de algún modo luego de su encuentro con Lucius Malfoy, lo inundaron otra vez. De repente, la sombría casa parecía más cálida y acogedora que nunca; incluso Kreacher pareció menos feo cuando metió su hocico en la cocina para averiguar la fuente de todo ese ruido.

- Por supuesto, una vez que Dumbledore se puso de tu lado, no había manera que te condenaran- dijo Ron alegremente, sirviendo grandes cantidades de puré de papas en los platos.

- Si, él giró todo a mi favor - declaró Harry. Sintió que sonaría muy desagradecido, por no decir muy infantil, si agregara "Ojalá me hubiera hablado, sin embargo. O al menos mirado" Cuando pensó esto, su cicatriz empezó a quemarle la frente con tanta fuerza que tuvo que presionarla con ambas manos.

- ¿Qué pasa? - preguntó Hermione, alarmada.

- La cicatriz - refunfuñó Harry.- Pero no es nada... ahora me pasa todo el tiempo...

Ninguno de los otros había notado nada; todos estaban sirviéndose comida para festejar el escape por los pelos; Fred, George y Ginny seguían cantando. Hermione se veía más bien ansiosa, pero antes que pudiera decir nada, Ron estaba comentando alegremente:

- Apuesto que Dumbledore se da una vuelta por acá esta noche, para celebrar con nosotros, ya saben.

- Creo que Dumbledore no podrá, Ron - negó su madre, poniendo un enorme plato de pollo asado frente a Harry.- Está realmente ocupado en este momento.

- SE SALVÓ, SE SALVÓ, SE SALVÓ...

- ¡CÁLLENSE! – bramó la señora Weasley.

* * *

_bueno ahora podré subir más rápido los capítulos que ya tengo el libro escaneado _

_**MerlínJJ.- **gracias por tu lindo review en cuanto a lo que preguntas: Solaris juega un papel interesante que se vincula con dos profecías que saldrán hasta la siguiente entrega, ella tiene premoniciones siempre y cuando toque algo, estas visiones aparecen sin previo aviso y no las controla a si como los sueños premonitorios, se queda con el guardapelo porque le gusto mucho ella no sabe aun que es lo realmente es el guardapelo, no sabe sobre los Horrocruxes pero probablemente lo sabrá en el verano después de quinto año, lo de si Harry o alguno otro compañero de el tendrá poderes elementales aun no te lo puedo decir en primera para crear algo de misterio y segundo aun no desarrollo esa parta del todo, tampoco trato de poner a Harry de debilucho de hecho el va a ser grandes cosas en esta historia te lo aseguro_

_**Bell Potter.-** muchas gracias querida amiga por tu review espero que el resto de mi historia te guste_

_Cualquier duda, pregunta, sugerencia puede ser mandada a mi e-mail: luz guión bajo tenshi arroba Hotmail punto com. **Una cosa más y suma mente importante les pido de favor a los review anónimos o que no estén registrados en la página dejar su mail para poder contactarlos y enviarles las respuestas a sus cuestionamientos** _


	11. Omake2

**Omake 2**

**Feliz Cumpleaños Sol: la llegada de los elementales**

**Mansión Black**

**Una semana para el cumpleaños de Sol**

- a ver déjame ver si te entendí ¿quieres que te ayudemos para hacerle una fiesta sorpresa a Solaris y quieres que **HERMIONE y YO** la entretengamos para que no sospeche? – pregunto Harry bastante confundido mirando a su padrino –

- exacto – dijo Sirius contento como jamás lo habían visto – ¿me ayudaran?

- claro pero porque quieres hacerle **TÚ** una fiesta sorpresa a ella cuando Remus es su padrino – quiso saber Hermione con cierta suspicacia –

- porque Remus esta muy ocupado con cosas de la orden así que me tome la libertad de idear todo además eh notado a Sol muy triste últimamente y no me agrada la idea de verla triste recordando como murió su madre – dijo Black con tristeza

- bien entonces ¿Por donde empezamos? – pregunto Fred con entusiasmo –

- bueno pues me gustaría que George y tu se encarguen del entretenimiento, Hermione y Ginny de la decoración, Molly tu te encargaras de la comida, Ron me acompañaras a comprar las cosas obviamente iré como Hocicos – dijo al ver la cara de todos cuando escucharon que saldrá – en dos días podrán ir a comprarle algo a ella, recuerden no le digan nada

- ¿y yo que hago? – pregunto con curiosidad el ojiverde –

- tu solo te encargaras de entretenerla y de ayudarme hacer el pastel – dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que asusto a más de uno de los presentes –

- ¿Sabes cocinar? – pregunto Harry enarcando una ceja –

- un poco pero eso si lo que siempre me han salido son los pasteles en especial el de chocolate que es el favorito de Andy y de Cris – dijo Sirius con una sonrisa pero en sus ojos hubo un brillo de tristeza –

- ¿Quiénes son Andy y Cris? – pregunto Ron con curiosidad –

- preferiría no hablar de eso – murmuro desviando la mirada –

- bien que les parece si empezamos con los preparativos – pregunto el señor Weasley mirando a todos y tratando de cambiar el tema debido a la súbita tristeza del moreno Black

- bien inicia operación Fiesta sorpresa – dijo Sirius casi saltando de alegría ahora si oficialmente asustando a todos –

- oye Harry, Sirius esta empezando a darme miedo – murmuro Hermione al oído de su amigo –

- lo se Hermione a mi también pero aun no entiendo porque se toma tantas molestias por Sol y porque esta tan alegre – le murmuro Harry también en voz baja –

- sabes a veces cuando veo a Sol se me a figura que se parece un poco a Sirius – murmuro Hermione mientras se dirigía hacer lo que Sirius les había pedido buscar a Sol a su habitación –

- si yo también lo había notado sobre todo en el carácter terco y rebelde que tiene – dijo Harry pensativo –

- aunque también algunas veces en su forma de hablar y mirar se parece a Dumbledore – dijo Hermione mientras se detenía en la puerta de la habitación de Sol –

- ¿crees que sean familiares? – pregunto Harry mirando a su amiga –

- no lo sé pero supongo que algún lazo tendrán – dijo con tranquilidad –

Harry se volvió hacia la puerta y toco 2 veces pero no se escucho nada

- ¿Estará dormida? – pregunto Hermione con curiosidad –

- no lo sé pro supongo que podemos entrar – dijo Harry –

Harry tomo el picaporte y abrió la puerta, esa era la primera vez que ambos entrarían en la habitación de la joven pelinegra; observaron la habitación un poco sorprendidos ya que la habitación era muy grande como todos pero esta se veía más, las paredes son de color azul metálico, la cama era matrimonial rodeada por cortinas como en Hogwarts las cuales son de color rojo carmesí, a cada lado de la cama hay un buró, en una esquina hay un escritorio de madera de caoba sobre el cual hay una Laptop negra detrás del escritorio hay una ventana amplia más un gran ventanal en forma circular en donde hay un banquito que forma parte de la pared bajo la ventana y lleva a un pequeño balcón, también en el fondo pudieron ver un gran librero con muchos libros de pastas oscuras, a lado de la cama hay una percha en la cual se encuentra una lechuza blanca con algunas plumas rojas y doradas y ojos rubí que los miraba con su penetrante mirada para luego desviarla hacia la ventana en donde se encontraba sentada Solaris con algo en sus manos

- Sol ¿podemos pasar? – pregunto tímidamente Harry –

- adelante – murmuro Sol sin girarse –

- ¿te encuentra bien? – pregunto Hermione con preocupación –

- si tan solo… - la joven se detuvo y soltó un largo suspiro para luego mirar a sus amigos - ¿se les ofrece algo? – pregunto mirándolos con su melancólica mirada diamante –

- solo queremos saber si estas bien, como has estado muy triste últimamente nos preocupaste – dijo Hermione con suavidad –

- no quise preocuparlos pero es que estas fechas siempre me pone triste – dijo Sol con tristeza –

- si te hace sentir mejor yo comprendo como te sientes pero la tristeza solo te hará que te encierras en ti misma – dijo Harry mirando a su amiga –

Sol miro a su amigo y muy a su pesar sonrió

- lo siento pero es que extraño tanto a mama – murmuro la ojigris mientras veía la fotografía que tenía en las manos –

- es muy hermosa tu mama y te pareces mucho a ella – dijo Hermione que estaba viendo la fotografía –

- gracias – dijo Sol sonriendo – el abuelo dice lo mismo, dice que soy la viva imagen de mama

Harry se acerco y miro también la fotografía mágica en ella se encontraban varios hombres y mujeres que no pasarían de los 18 años, uno de ellos era de cabello negro azabache rebelde y ojos avellana detrás de unas gafas el cual se parecía mucho a Harry, una chica de largos cabellos rojos como el fuego y hermosos ojos verdes esmeraldas, un chico de cabellos negros lacios a los hombros amarrado de una coleta baja, ojos grises como los diamantes, una chica de largos cabellos negros como el ébano hasta las caderas e impresionantes ojos azul metálico que era la viva imagen de Solaris, un chico de cabello rubio castaño y llamativos ojos ámbar, una chica de cortos cabellos rubios y preciosos ojos verde jade, un chico de cabello negro y ojos castaños, una chica de cabellos castaños y ojos azules y una chica de cabellos rubios cenizos y ojos azules; como fondo estaba un hermoso campo nevado y la casa de los gritos, por un lado estaban las chicas y por el otro los chicos aparentemente en una guerra de nieve

- ¿Cómo se llamaba tu mama? – pregunto Hermione con curiosidad –

- se llamaba Cristal – murmuro ella mirando la foto con cariño –

- me imagino que fue tomada después de que salieran de Hogwarts ¿verdad? – Pregunto Harry mirando a sus padres con tristeza –

- aja mira aquí esta mi padrino Remus y su esposa Daniela, acá están Sirius, el tío James, la tía Lily y creo que ellos son Liliane McGonagall, Armand Holymoon y Tess Charcot – dijo mirando la foto –

- ¡¿REMUS ESTA CASADO?! – Gritaron a coro Harry y Hermione sorprendidos –

- estaba, su esposa la mato Voldemort – dijo secamente Solaris pero al mencionar ese nombre lo hizo con un tono gélido que los estremeció por completo –

Ni Harry ni Hermione dijeron nada y luego de intercambiar una significativa mirada empezaron con su tarea entretener a Solaris hasta que traigan los adornos.

**Roma, Italia**

**Dos días después**

Roma es la capital de Italia. Se localiza en el centro del país y de la península Itálica, próxima al mar Tirreno. Fue levantada sobre siete colinas, aunque su crecimiento posterior incluyó otras. El símbolo de Roma es una loba: según cuenta la leyenda, una loba recogió y amamantó a los gemelos Rómulo y Remo, que habían sido abandonados en el río Tíber dentro de una cesta. Estos gemelos eran hijos de Rea, descendiente del príncipe troyano Eneas, y de Marte, el dios de la guerra. La ciudad se fundó, hacia el año 753 a.C., cerca del lugar donde estos fueron encontrados, la colina Palatina. Uno de ellos, Rómulo, fue el primer rey de Roma. Hoy, Roma es el mayor yacimiento arqueológico y museo al aire libre del mundo. Entre sus modernos edificios se pueden visitar monumentos mucho más antiguos: el Foro romano (que era el centro comercial y religioso de la ciudad), el Coliseo (un anfiteatro donde tenían lugar las luchas entre gladiadores), la Galería Borghese (con obras maestras de Bernini, Tiziano, Rafael...), las termas de Caracalla (antiguos baños donde hoy se ofrecen representaciones de ópera), las plazas Navona y de España... Las montañas ocupan más de la mitad del territorio italiano. Los Alpes se extienden por el norte y albergan las cumbres más elevadas del país, con altitudes que sobrepasan los 4.400 m: _Monte Blanco_ o Mont Blanc, que se sitúa en la frontera con Francia (es la cima más elevada), el monte Cervino y el monte Rosa. La cultura romana está muy influida por la cultura griega, aunque los romanos aportaron muchos elementos nuevos. Ahora nos situamos el Coliseo Romano, un hermoso lugar lleno de ruinas cerca de las cuales se encontraba una hermosa chica de 15 años aproximadamente de largos cabellos rubio cenizo, una alegre y profunda mirada color turquesa, de piel morena dorada, la joven tenía una libreta en sus manos y dibujaba el lugar

- ah es un buen día – dijo la chica dejando por un momento el cuaderno y estirándose –

- es verdad no hay ni una nube en el cielo – dijo una voz grave a un lado de ella –

Acostado a un lado de ella se encontraba nada menos que un dragón de escama color plata de 20 cm. De largo tipo occidental, de impresionantes ojos ámbar que una mirada profunda e enigmática

- tienes razón Kei aunque me pregunto cuando nos iremos a Londres – dijo pensativa mirando al cielo –

- ¿entonces después de todo si iras a ese colegio de magia y hechicería? – pregunto Kei –

- si me pregunto que clase de cosas descubriré en aquella ciudad – murmuro pensativa la rubia –

- no crees que es peligroso, es decir después de todo no eres una bruja común y corriente y tu lo sabes bien – dijo Kei preocupado

- lo se pero mama dice que no hay problema además se acerca el momento para que conozca al Supremo – dijo esta vez con seriedad –

Antes de que Kei pudiera preguntar o decir alguna otra cosa, algo en el cielo se acercaba a la chica y a su mascota, cuando ambos levantaron la mirada se dieron cuenta que se trataba de un hermoso Fénix de pelaje carmesí y dorado, ojos de un impresionante color rojo como un par de rubíes de mirada fría y penetrante

- ¿Tu eres Rihanna Sowerbults, _la Spiritum Aria_? – pregunto el Fénix con sequedad –

Tanto Rihanna como Kei se le quedaron viendo al Fénix con los ojos muy abiertos, no les sorprendía que el Fénix les hablara sino que sabía quien era ella o mejor dicho lo que _"es"_ ella

- si lo soy – dijo la rubia recuperándose de la sorpresa – ¿Quién quiere saber? – Pregunto mirándolo con desconfianza mientras que Kei se levantaba y se alzaba –

- mi nombre es Susaku pertenezco a la Srta. Solaris Black, el señor Albus Dumbledore abuelo de la niña Sol me mando a entregarle esto Srta. Sowerbults – dijo con seriedad estirando su pata –

- ¿Una carta de Albus Dumbledore? – pregunto Rihanna incrédula jamás pensó en tener el gran honor de recibir una carta de uno de los magos mas poderosos y famosos del mundo mágico –

- si no es molestia leala porque el señor Dumbledore requiere una respuesta inmediata – dijo Susaku con seriedad

Ambos intercambiaron una mirada por lo tanto Rihanna abrió la carta y empezó a leerla mientras más leía más se sorprendía

- es… en serio – murmuro con voz ahogada –

- si lo es, el momento que tanto esperaban ah llegado – dijo Susaku con suavidad –

- ¿Qué harás Hanna? – pregunto Kei mirando a su amiga y ama –

- dile al señor Dumbledore que será un honor en aceptar su invitación – dijo Rihanna con una sonrisa –

- de acuerdo ahora si me permiten tengo que ir por el Spiritum Aquam – dijo Susaku mientras extendía sus alas y se iba volando –

- nos espera una larga aventura mi querido Kei – dijo Rihanna con una gran sonrisa mientras recogía sus cosas –

- tienes razón Hanna, tienes razón – dijo Kei con una gran sonrisa –

**Berlín, Alemania**

**Mismo día, dos horas después**

Berlín es la capital de Alemania. Se localiza en el noreste del país, en una zona de lagos y bosques a orillas del río Spree, que se comunica por medio de canales navegables con el mar Báltico. Fundada hacia 1230 por su valor estratégico desde el punto de vista militar y comercial, fue en 1701, año en que se convirtió en la capital de Prusia, cuando Berlín despuntó como centro económico y urbano, esplendor que aumentó a partir de 1871, cuando pasó a ser la capital del Segundo Imperio Alemán. Berlín es una ciudad moderna y de importancia internacional: cuenta con cuatro aeropuertos y unos 60 parques ajardinados; acoge un prestigioso festival internacional de cine (la Berlinale) y el nuevo Reichstag, donde se reúne el Parlamento alemán; es un centro comercial importante a escala europea, y fue sede de los Juegos Olímpicos de 1936... Berlín también es la cuna de prestigiosas figuras internacionales, como el padre de la Geografía, Alexander von Humboldt; el arquitecto Walter Gropius, fundador de la Bauhaus; el filósofo y economista Marcuse; el pintor expresionista George Grosz; la actriz y cantante alemana Marlene Dietrich; el director de cine Ernst Lubitsch (si te gusta el cine clásico, no dejes de ver una de sus joyas, _Ser o no ser_)... Cerca de la puerta de Brandeburgo se encuentra una joven de unos 15 años aproximados de largos cabellos Castaño claro con luces rubio cenizo, piel blanca como la crema y de dulces y alegres ojos Azules como zafiros, esta joven se encuentra tomando fotografías del lugar mientras que de la correa que trae alrededor de la muñeca se encontraba un hermoso cachorro de tigre siberiano que miraba a todos lados con entusiasmo maullando ligeramente de su cuello cuelga una medalla en donde se pueden ver claramente su nombre: Tekirai

- bueno creo que ya tengo suficientes fotos, espero que a Loreine le sirvan – dijo la castaña con una sonrisa –

- ¿podemos ir a comer? Es que tengo hambre – dijo en voz baja el pequeño cachorro solo para que ella lo escuchara –

- vale a mi también me esta dando hambre – dijo mientras guardaba la cámara en su bolsa – ¿te parece que vayamos a la Cuenca de Ruhr? – dijo mirando a su amigo –

- me parece bien Karl me dijo que me daría un buen bistec – dijo relamiéndose sus bigotes –

- Feh Karl te malcría demasiado – murmuro con fastidio –

La Cuenca de Ruhr no solo es antiguamente, zona rica en hulla y líder de la industrialización del país sino también era un gran centro comercial mágico equivalente al Callejón Diagon ingles, en donde hay restaurantes, tiendas de ropa, heladerías, tiendas de libros, varitas en fin, un sin fin de cosas, La entrada esta en unas antiguas ruinas no muy lejos de la verdadera Cuenca de Ruhr, la joven de mirada azul entro en el Restaurante de su viejo amigo Karl West y el lugar esta a reventar

- Sam que alegría me da verte – dijo un chico de 19 años de cabello rojo como el fuego, de hipnotizantes ojos grises y una perfecta sonrisa que se dirige hacia ella –

- Hola Karl – saludo Sam con una sonrisa –

- Hola chica hace tiempo que no venías, Hola Tekirai – dijo el chico con una sonrisa –

- ¿Y mi filete? – dijo de inmediato Tekirai asustando a unos magos cercanos quienes empezaron a murmurar sorprendidos señalando al tigre quien los ignoro a pesar de ser magos nunca habían visto a un animal hablando ya que aun en el mundo mágico las criaturas mágicas como el cachorro eran muy raras –

- sabes lo tienes muy malcriado – dijo Sam molesta –

- lo se, lo se – dijo Karl con resignación – por cierto tienes correo – agrego con seriedad –

- ¿aquí? – Pregunto extrañada – no debería de a ver llegada a mi casa

- pues si pero el dijo que sabía que vendrías – dijo encogiéndose de hombres –

- ¿el? – volvió a preguntar extrañada –

Como única respuesta señalo hacia la barra en donde se encontraba un hermoso fénix de pelaje carmesí y dorado, de impresionantes ojos rojos como dos par de rubíes

- ¿Es… es un… un? – tartamudeaba Sam señalando con incredulidad al fénix –

- si y mejor ve desde hace media hora que te esta esperando – dijo Karl con seriedad –

- de acuerdo – dijo Sam asintiendo –

La chica se acerco a donde estaba el ave, seguida de Karl y de Tekirai

- ¿Tu eres Samara McGonagall, _el Spiritum Aquam_? – dijo con una voz grave la hermosa ave –

- si lo soy y tú eres – pregunto Samara sorprendida y curiosa –

- mi nombre es Susaku pertenezco a la Srta. Solaris Black, el señor Albus Dumbledore abuelo de la niña Sol me mando a entregarle esto Srta. McGonagall – dijo con seriedad estirando su pata –

Samara tomo la carta y la leyó mientras más leía más se sorprendía, jamás pensó que un mago tan poderoso como lo era Albus Dumbledore le enviara una carta y menos aun el contenido de esta

- dígale al profesor Dumbledore que acepto ir – dijo Samara con alegría – sería un gran honor conocer finalmente al Supremo¿tenemos que llevar algún regalo? – pregunto al ave

- si gusta… ahora si me permiten – dijo Susaku extendiendo las alas e irse volando –

- ¿Y mi filete? – Pregunto de nuevo Tekirai ganándose una mirada de Karl y Samara –

**Londres, Inglaterra**

**20 de agosto de 1995**

La semana se había pasado muy rápido y el cumpleaños de Sol finalmente había llegado, Sirius y el resto de lo que vivían en el cuartel se encargaron de limpiar minuciosamente uno de los salones de la Mansión, esa mañana Solaris estaba aun dormida profundamente o al menos eso aparentaba ya que la chica tenia el sueño ligero, la puerta de la habitación se abrió despacio y una sombra entro

- /perfecto esta dormida/ - pensó la sombra con una maliciosa sonrisa –

Unos minutos después en toda la mansión Black se escucho un grito que despertó de golpe a todos sus habitantes entre ellos la señora Black y los demás retratos

- ¿pero que demonios…? – murmuro Ron molesto en el suelo –

- escucharon eso – pregunto Ginny asomándose por la habitación que compartía con Hermione quien esta detrás de la pelirroja

- esa fue Solaris – dijo Harry quien reconoció el grito –

- ¿le habrá pasado algo? – pregunto George despeinado –

- vamos a ver – dijo Fred mientras se acercaba a la habitación de Solaris –

Todos los adolescentes se acercaron a la habitación de Solaris mientras que los Señores Weasley bajaban para aturdir los retratos, cuando se asomaron vieron asombrados como Solaris y Sirius estaban sentados en medio de la cama, ella abrazándolo con fuerza mientras Sirius le acariciaba el cabello, cuando se separaron ella sonreía de oreja a oreja

- Muchas felicidades pequeña Andy – dijo Sirius con una sonrisa –

- muchas gracias pa… eh Sirius – se corrigió a tiempo al ver a los demás en la puerta –

Extrañado Sirius giro el rostro topándose con los demás y se sorprendió bastante por verlos

- ¿Qué hacen aquí? – pregunto Sirius mientras soltaba a su hija algo sonrojado, pero Sol simplemente lo abrazo por detrás mirando a los demás –

- escuchamos el grito de Sol – dijo Harry quien fue el primero de salir de su asombro –

- lo siento es que Sirius me despertó algo brusco pero fue una linda sorpresa – dijo con una sonrisa –

- bueno ya que estamos aquí ¡FELICIDADES SOL! – dijeron a coro los gemelos mientras la separaban de Sirius y la abrazaban –

- me ahogan – dijo Sol aunque riendo –

Poco a poco todos los demás felicitaron a Solaris quien sonrió por primera vez podría celebrar su cumpleaños con chicos de su edad sobretodo con su primo Harry (al menos de cariño), durante el resto del día la chica se la paso muy bien aunque nadie le había regalado nada y su abuelo no se había aparecido por el Cuartel lo cual la puso algo triste es decir no le importaba que ni su padre ni sus nuevos amigos le regalaran algo lo importante es tenerlos con ella pero su abuelo es otro cuento nunca se había perdido ninguno de sus cumpleaños. Cerca de las 8:00 de la noche Harry llevo a Solaris al desván de la Mansión con el pretexto de que le ayudara a buscar algo

- me podrías decir ¿Qué rayos estamos buscando Harry? – pregunto Sol mirando a todos lados –

- pues no estoy muy seguro pero Sirius dijo que estaba en un cofre – dijo Harry mientras quitaba una sabana logrando una nube de polvo –

- cof…cof hay Harry no debiste de hacer eso ya me ensucie – dijo Sol ya que a ella le cayo casi todo el polvo –

- lo siento – se disculpo Harry – pero al menos encontré el cofre creo que será mejor que te des una ducha – agregó –

- vale ahora vamos o sino nos perderemos la cena – dijo Solaris con un largo suspiro –

Bajaron del desván y Solaris se dirigió hacia su habitación y luego al baño mientras ella tomaba la ducha, Harry hizo una señal a Hermione la cual entro al cuarto de la pelinegra y dejo algo en la cama de su amiga para luego salir rápidamente

- bien ahora todo corre por tu cuenta – le murmuro ella –

- de acuerdo solo espero convencerla – le murmuro a su vez Harry –

- no te preocupes se que lo harás – dijo con una sonrisa para luego darle un beso en la mejilla e irse hacia abajo –

Harry se sonrojo y se sorprendió tan solo pudo poner su mano en la mejilla mientras que sin poder evitarlo una sonrisa apareció en su rostro pero luego sacudió la cabeza con fuerza

- no pienses en ella Harry, recuerda es tan solo tu amiga, TU AMIGA – se forzó a recordar Harry –

Desde finales del curso pasado y parte de las vacaciones Harry no había podido dejar de pensar en Hermione y hasta hace poco se había dado cuento de que empezaba a gustarle pero eso no podía ser en primer lugar Hermione es su amiga y ella solo lo ve como tal… un amigo, segundo el esta "enamorado" de Cho y tercero tiene serias sospechas de que Ron siente algo por Hermione

- ¿Qué tanto murmuras? – pregunto Sol saliendo de su habitación –

Harry giro y vio a su amiga, Solaris trae una falda corta gris, una playera de tirantes negra y encima una chaqueta gris, unas botas negras de tacón alto, de su cuello colgaba un cristal transparente con algunos reflejos rojo, su cabello lo trae en una coleta alta con algunos mechones hacia delante y ligeramente maquillada

- nada – dijo apresuradamente – te ves muy bien Sol – agregó con una sonrisa –

- Uh gracias ¿sabes de donde salio esto? – pregunto refiriéndose a su vestimenta –

- primera parte del regalo de Hermione – dijo un poco nervioso –

- ah – dijo Sol encogiéndose de hombros –

- oye este te tengo una sorpresa pero necesito vendarte los ojos – dijo Harry con seriedad –

- seguro me encantan las sorpresas – dijo sonriendo de oreja a oreja –

Harry asintió y sacando un pañuelo se lo puso en los ojos, lo amarro y sujetándola por el brazo hizo que empezara a caminar bajando con cuidado las escaleras dirigiéndola a uno de los salones con la puerta abierta y Ginny asomada

- allí vienen Harry y Solaris – dijo Ginny a los demás –

- Ok entonces todos a sus puestos – dijo Sirius con nerviosismo –

Todos asintieron de modo que se prepararon, Harry entro con Solaris y miro a todos

- Harry ¿ya llegamos? – pregunto Sol con curiosidad –

- si solo espera un poco – dijo Harry mientras hacía que se sentara –

- acaso huele a enchiladas – pregunto al percibir un delicioso olor –

- puede ser – dijo Harry – bien ahora te quitare la venda

Y así lo hizo, Harry le quito el pañuelo y la joven empezó acostumbrarse a la luz y cuando lo hizo, vio uno de los salones de la Mansión Black totalmente adornado por globos, serpentinas, una mesa llena de comida, otra llena de regalos y muchas personas presentes como fondo había una gran manta en donde decía: "FELIZ 15AVO CUMPLEAÑOS SOL"

- ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS SOLARIS Y QUE CUMPLAS MUCHOS MAS! – gritaron a coro todos –

Sol se quedo sin habla no podía creerlo, la joven bajo el rostro escondiendo su mirada en su flequillo mientras sus hombros temblaban ligeramente, eso preocupo a todos

- ¿Sol¿Solecita estas bien? – pregunto Sirius preocupado mientras se agachaba a su altura –

- Sol que pasa – pregunto Remus mientras se acercaba a su ahijada –

- Solaris no nos asustes – dijo Ginny preocupada –

Sol levanto el rostro y a pesar de que lagrimas recorrían su rostro sonreía, sonreía de una forma muy parecida a Cristal acentuando su parecido con ella

- lo siento es que – dijo mientras se secaba las lagrimas – nunca antes había festejado mi cumpleaños con otras personas que no fueran mi abuelo, mi padrino y mi primo

- pues eso se termino porque nosotros siempre te festejaremos tu cumpleaños ¿verdad chicos? – dijo Ron con una sonrisa –

- por supuesto – dijeron todos los demás –

Y de ese modo la fiesta inicio pero a lo grande, Solaris sonreía estaba realmente feliz sin que se diera cuenta el cristal que colgaba de su cuello brillo tenuemente y cambio de color de transparente con reflejos rojizos a verde esmeralda además de cambiar de forma ya que ahora tenía la forma de un corazón completo pero en medio había una línea en zigzag lo que significaba que podía partirse por la mitad

- padrino Will va a venir – pregunto Sol hacia Remus quien negó con la cabeza –

- lo siento Sol pero no puede su abuela lo llevo de vacaciones a México y regresara hasta el 30 de agosto –dijo Remus con tristeza – pero te mando su regalo esta allá en la mesa

- lastima tenía deseos de verlo – dijo Sol con un suspiro de resignación – por cierto papa ¿y el abuelo? – le pregunto en voz baja a Sirius que estaba a su lado

- dijo que llegaría un poco tarde porque fue por una sorpresa para ti – dijo Sirius encogiéndose de hombros – y no se que sea no le pude sacar nada – agrego al ver la mirada de curiosidad de su hija –

- Oye Sol ven y baila con nosotros – grito Fred mientras Hermione y Harry traían una grabadora y ponían música bailable –

- voy – grito Sol – nos vemos – agrego despidiéndose de su padre y su padrino parar luego ir a bailar con George –

- Ha dejado de ser una niña – murmuro Remus con una sonrisa –

- por supuesto que no aun sigue siendo una niña – dijo Sirius molesto –

- ay vamos Padfoot sabes que tengo razón y si Cristal estuviera aquí estaría de acuerdo conmigo – dijo divertido Lupin –

Una hora después la puerta del Salón se abrió y de allí entro Dumbledore trayendo dos chicas quienes miraban todo con curiosidad, Solaris sonrió y tuvo que aguantar las ganas de gritar abuelo pero no pudo evitar ir a abrazarlo

- Me alegra de que haya podido venir profesor Dumbledore – dijo Sol mientras se separaba de él –

- no me perdería tu cumpleaños pequeña Sol – dijo el anciano con una sonrisa – por cierto quiero presentarte a dos personas que son tan especiales como tu – agrego con una sonrisa –

- ¿quiere decir que? – pregunto sorprendida mirando a las chicas –

- **_Hola que tal soy Rihanna Sowerbults_** – dijo la rubia en Italiano – **_y el es Kei_** – agregó refiriéndose a la lechuza que había en su hombro aunque Sol veía un Dragón –

- **_mi nombre es Samara McGonagall_** – dijo la castaña en Alemán – **_y el es Tekirai_** – agrego refiriéndose al pequeño gato que trae en brazos aunque Sol veía un cachorro de tigre –

- un gusto en conocerlas – dijo Sol en ingles cosa que ambas entendieron –

- el gusto y el honor es nuestro Srta. Black – dijeron a coro ambas con una reverencia –

- eh este todos me conocen como Solaris Nordenstrom – dijo Sol mirando a los demás que por suerte no escucharon como la llamaron – así que díganme solo Sol y no le digan a nadie que soy una Black y mucho menos lo que soy

- no se preocupe por eso Srta. Sol no diremos nada – dijo Rihanna en un perfecto ingles mientras sonreía –

- gracias pero pasen les presentare a mis amigos – dijo Solaris sonriendo –

Ahora si que la fiesta se puso en grande, Sol le presento a sus amigos a las chicas que acaban de llegar, cuando el reloj marco las 9:30 de la noche, todos se sentaron para cenar luego de eso Sirius fue por el pastel

- ¿y díganme porque se fueron de Italia y Alemania? – pregunto Ron con curiosidad –

- bueno mi mama acepto un trabajo en Londres y a mi me llego la carta para Hogwarts – dijo Rihanna con tranquilidad

- a mi también me llego la carta para Hogwarts además teníamos pensado venirnos para acá desde el año pasado pero no pudimos – dijo Samara encogiéndose de hombros –

- ¿Pero porque les llego la carta hasta ahora? – pregunto Ginny desconcertada –

- ah eso bueno es que al igual que la Srta. Sol a nosotras nos criaron en casa y nunca antes habíamos ido a un colegio de magia – dijo Rihanna con seriedad –

- oigan creen que podrían ayudarme con lo que les dije es que se algunas cosas pero no creo tener el nivel suficiente – dijo Sol mirando a sus nuevas amigas –

- claro no hay problema – dijeron a coro las chicas –

- Bueno atención todos aquí esta el pastel – dijo Sirius entrando acompañado de Harry –

Todos observaron lo que padrino y ahijado traían, un enorme pastel de chocolate en cuyo centro estaba un muy raro símbolo rodeado por dos alas y alrededor había 15 velitas multicolores

- mmm chocolate mi favorito – dijeron a coro Solaris y Remus –

- ¿tenías que arrastrarla a tu obsesión verdad Remus? – gruño Sirius pero Remus tan solo se encogió de hombros –

- ven Sol pide un deseo y apaga las velas – dijo Harry mientras que prendía las velas con un encendedor –

Sol asintió y poniéndose frente al pastel, junto sus manos, cerró los ojos y pidió su deseo

- _/ **Deseo con todo mi corazón que papa, mama, tío James, tía Lily, tío Remus, el abuelo, William, Harry y yo estemos juntos de nuevo, formando una gran familia y que nada ni nadie nos vuelva a separar**/_ - pensó con fuerza –

Sol abrió los ojos y soplo las velas apagándolas todas de un soplido mientras todos aplaudían con una gran sonrisa

- vaya apagaste las velas de un soplido talvez tu deseo se llegue a cumplir – dijo Hermione con una sonrisa –

- ojala que si Hermy – dijo Sol sonriendo –

- bien Solaris es hora de que habrás tus regalos – dijo Fred que trajo una gran caja forrada de rojo y dorado que extrañamente tenia unos agujeros –

- me pregunto que será – dijo Sol buscando alguna tarjeta cuando de pronto se escucho un leve aullido desde dentro –

Todos se sorprendieron al escuchar y eso y miraron perplejos la caja siendo la más perpleja Solaris, esta decidió abrirla por completo y su contenido la sorprendió más a los demás, frente a ella había un hermoso cachorro de lobo de pelaje plateado y esponjoso, de unos hermosos e inocentes ojos dorados como el ámbar, el pequeño miro a todos lados confundido hasta que poso su mirada ambarina en la chica pelinegra delante de él y entonces levantándose se acerco a ella

- Hola – saludo con voz infantil el lobo casi provocándoles un ataque a los demás –

- esa cosa esta hablando – pregunto Tonks con sorpresa –

- parece que si – murmuro la señora Weasley –

- debe de ser un mortifago disfrazado – dijo Moody sacando su varita –

- momento no es ningún mortifago disfrazado Moody – dijo Sirius deteniéndolo – es mi regalo para Solaris, es un lobo mágico

- ¿un lobo mágico? – exclamaron todos extrañados –

- ¿de donde sacaste un lobo mágico? – pregunto Hermione sorprendida pero con suspicacia – son muy difíciles de encontrar y este se nota que es salvaje –

- resulta que da la casualidad que yo se donde hay una manada de lobos mágicos salvajes y como uno de esos lobos era amigo de la madre de Sol le fui a pedir uno de sus cachorros como regalo para Sol me costo mucho convencerlo por suerte fui con mi forma animaga de ese modo no me atacaron desconfían mucho de los humanos – dijo con seriedad Sirius –

- ES EL MEJOR REGALO QUE ME HAN DADO EN MI VIDA DESPUÉS DE SUSAKU – grito Sol sonriendo –

Solaris abrazó al lobo con ternura, cariño y felicidad, el lobo se dejo abrazar se sentía reconfortante estar en brazos de esa humana, el sabía que los de su especie no se acercaban a los humanos porque los usaban de una manera muy desagradable pero cuando escucho a su padre hablar con aquel perro negro y lanudo que resulto ser un mago y humano decidió que el sería el regalo, ya que presentía que el le ayudaría a encontrar su destino

- ¿Cómo piensas llamarlo? – pregunto Harry mientras acercaba su mano y lo acariciaba pero el lobo le gruño por lo que Harry retiro su mano de inmediato –

- creo que lo llamare Yue que significa Luna en chino – dijo Sol sonriendo –

- Oh olvide mencionarlo los lobos mágicos le gruñen a cualquiera que se le acerque a sus amos a menos que el dueño le diga si es amigo o enemigo, pero aun así les recomiendo que no lo acaricien tan solo lo pueden hacer la dueña o dueño y quien se lo regalo – dijo Sirius mientras acariciaba al lobo y no le gruño –

- bueno Yue todas las personas presentes son mis amigos así que no quiero que les hagas daño si – dijo Sol mirando al lobo – pero si es al tipo de negro, pelo grasoso y nariz grande puedes darle un buen susto si se te acerca o a mi – le murmuro a la oreja

- como diga ama Sol – dijo el pequeño Yue asintiendo –

- Sol este regalo es de parte mía y de George – dijo Fred dándole un regalo forrado de amarillo –

Y así la fiesta siguió su curso, Sol recibió muchos regalos: Fred y George le dieron las bromas que tenían hasta ahora y que ya habían sido probadas con resultados satisfactorios además de varias plumas de dulce, Hermione le regalo aparte de la ropa que traía puesta un libro de animales raros que le gusto mucho, Ginny le regalo ranas de chocolate y una pluma multicolor que puede escribir en todos los colores que posee, Ron le regalo un libro sobre Quiddicht, Harry le regalo una pulsera de plata de la cual colgaba un ángel además de unos aretes que combinaban, Will le regalo un túnica de gala preciosa de color gris que combinaba con sus ojos, Remus y Tonks le regalaron una diario mágico y mas ropa, su abuelo le regalo una foto de su madre cuando tenía su edad en la cual salían también Lily Evans, Daniela Gonzáles y Liliane McGonagall además de varios libros de defensa de artes oscuras avanzados

- ha sido un gran día verdad Sol – dijo Susaku en su verdadera forma posado en la silla –

- por supuesto que si amigo ah sido el mejor de mi vida – dijo Sol sonriendo – Yue por el momento dormirás conmigo hasta que te compre una cama – le dijo al pequeño lobo que no le quitaba la vista de encima al Fénix –

- de acuerdo ama Sol – dijo Yue asintiendo –

- ah y no quiero que ustedes dos se estén peleando porque desde ahora vivirán juntos – les advirtió mirando a ambos quienes se hicieron los desentendidos –

- bueno Kei ahora empieza una nueva vida para nosotros – dijo Rihanna que por esa noche se estaba quedando en una habitación compartiéndola con Samara –

- lo se – dijo Kei acostado a los pies de la chica –

- no solo para ustedes para nosotros también – dijo Sam alegremente –

- oye Samara tu te imaginase que el supremo fuera una chica y de nuestra edad – le pregunto Rihanna a la castaña –

- la verdad no pero eso lo hace más interesante – dijo Samara sonriendo –

- mmm tal vez, Buenas noches Kei, Samara, Tekirai – dijo Rihanna mientras que apagaba las luces con un movimiento de su muñeca –

- Buenas noches Hanna – cohonestaron a coro –

Si definitivamente ese sería el inicio de una gran aventura o talvez el final de su destino, ya que Voldemort no se detendrá ante nada para deshacerse de Harry pero cuando se entere que aun quedan magos elementales la vida de todos cambiaran pero será para bien o para mal solo el tiempo nos lo dirá

* * *

_Hola querido público aquí esta su amiga Shadow Noir Wing con el segundo Omake que espero les haya gustado, _

_Esto más o menos se sitúa una semana después de la vista de Harry, y han aparecido dos nuevos personajes Rihanna Sowerbults y Samara McGonagall ¿acaso tendrá algo que ver con Minerva McGongall¿Y quien son Liliane McGonagall, Armand Holymoon y Tess Charcot? Bueno eso se vera ya en Hogwarts aunque ellos serán parte fundamental para esta historia, sobre los datos que di acerca de Italia y Berlín tuve que usar la Encarta, había imágenes hermosas de ambas ciudades si puedo se las pondré para que las vean; esto es más o menos un descanso solo para que sepan un poco más como es el carácter de Sol y así mismo introducir a estas dos chicas que tendrán mucho que ver con el futuro de Harry y sus amigos, así que los espero el siguiente capitulo_

_Cualquier duda, pregunta, sugerencia puede ser mandada a mi e-mail: luz guión bajo tenshi arroba Hotmail punto com. **Una cosa más y suma mente importante les pido de favor a los review anónimos o que no estén registrados en la página dejar su mail para poder contactarlos y enviarles las respuestas a sus cuestionamientos** _


	12. Luna Lovegood

_¿Es necesario?... Bueno... Los personajes de Harry Potter son propiedad de JK Rowling y de la Warner Bros yo no más los usos para fines lucrativos, Cassidy, Christopher, Armand y Tess Holymoon pertenecen a Bell Potter que me los ha prestado personajes que no conozcan me pertenecen a mi, Samara McGongall y Rihanna Sowerbults le pertenecen a mis amigas que me los han prestado_

**Nota.- **Esta historia aunque se encuentra basada en Choque de Mundos de Umbra Estel **NO** se encuentra ligada a ella, tan solo de esa historia saque lo de magos elementales así mismo como la explicación del gran exterminio; pero al igual que Choque de Mundos un mago o bruja descubrirá que era un mago elemental pero talvez suceda en alguna de las siguientes dos sagas de mi historia. Pero los invito a descubrir cual de los personajes será ese mago elemental de la Tierra o Fuego

**Harry Potter y el Último Supremo Mago Elemental**

**Capitulo IX**

**Luna Lovegood**

En los siguientes días Harry no pudo evitar notar que había una persona en el número doce de Grimmauld Place que no estaba completamente encantado de que él regresara a Hogwarts. Sirius había montado un muy buen espectáculo de falsa alegría la primera vez que había escuchado las noticias, estrujando la mano de Harry, tan radiante como todos los demás. Pronto, sin embargo, se volvió más taciturno y ceñudo que antes, hablando menos con todos, incluso con Harry y Solaris, y pasando más tiempo encerrado en el cuarto de su madre con Buckbeak ignorando las suplicas de su hija

- ¡No te sientas culpable! – aconsejó Hermione severamente, luego de que Harry les confiara algunos de sus sentimientos a ella, a Ron, a Rihanna y a Samara (quienes se habían vueltos muy buenas amigas de todos), mientras fregaban un armario enmohecido en el tercer piso unos días después – Perteneces a Hogwarts y Sirius lo sabe. Personalmente, pienso que está siendo egoísta.

- Eso es un poco duro, Hermione – terció Ron, frunciendo el ceño mientras trataba de limpiar un poco el moho que se había pegado en el dedo

- Ron tiene razón – dijo Sam pasándole un trapo a Ron – Tu no querrías quedarte encerrada en esta casa sin ninguna compañía.

- ¡Estará acompañado! – afirmó Hermione – Este es el Cuartel Central de la Orden del Fénix¿no? Lo que ocurre es que no pierde las esperanzas de que Harry se quede a vivir aquí algún día.

- No creas eso – expresó Harry, sacudiéndose la ropa – No me dio una respuesta directa cuando le pregunté si podía.

- Es que no quería que crecieran sus propias esperanzas – explicó Hermione juiciosamente.- Y probablemente se sintió un poco culpable, porque pienso que una parte de él realmente deseaba que te expulsaran. Entonces ambos serían marginados

- ¡Retráctate! – dijeron Harry, Solaris y Ron a la vez, pero Hermione simplemente se encogió de hombros.

- ¡Como quieran!. Pero algunas veces creo que la madre de Ron tiene razón y que Sirius te confunde con tu padre, Harry.

- ¿Así que crees que está mal de la cabeza? – preguntó Harry, acaloradamente.

- No, simplemente pienso que ha estado solo demasiado tiempo – replicó Hermione con franqueza.

- es duro admitirlo pero tal vez tenga algo de razón – dijo Hanna con seriedad

En este punto de la discusión, la señora Weasley entró en la habitación.

- ¿Aún no han terminado? – interrogó, metiendo la cabeza en el armario.

- ¡Pensé que venías para decirnos que tomáramos un descanso! – Comentó Ron amargamente – ¿Sabes cuanto moho hemos quitado desde que llegamos aquí?

- Ya que están tan entusiasmados por ayudar a la Orden, - opinó la señora Weasley - pueden poner su granito de arena haciendo del Cuartel General un lugar habitable.

- Me siento como un elfo doméstico - se quejó Ron.

- ¡Bueno, ahora que entiendes la sucia vida que llevan, quizá estés más activo en la PEDDO! - exclamó Hermione con optimismo, cuando la señora Weasley los dejó. - Ya sabes, quizá no sería mala idea mostrarle a la gente lo horrible que es limpiar todo el tiempo; podríamos patrocinar una limpieza de la sala común de Gryffindor, todos los ingresos obtenidos servirían para financiar el PEDDO; se acabaría con la ignorancia y recaudaríamos fondos.

- Te patrocinaré para que termines con eso de la PEDDO - murmuró Ron, pero sólo Harry y Hanna pudieron oírlo.

A medida que se aproximaba el final de las vacaciones, Harry se encontró soñando despierto con Hogwarts cada vez con mayor frecuencia. No podía esperar para ver a Hagrid nuevamente, para jugar Quiddicht, incluso para pasearse entre las parcelas de vegetales en los invernaderos de Herbología; el simple hecho de dejar esta casa mohosa y polvorienta, donde la mitad de los armarios estaban todavía bajo llave y Kreacher lanzaba insultos desde las sombras cuando pasaba, sería un verdadero placer; pero Harry se cuidaba de expresar estos sentimientos en cualquier lugar donde Sirius pudiera escucharlo.

El hecho era que vivir en el Cuartel General del Movimiento Anti-Voldemort no había sido, ni de cerca, tan interesante o emocionante como se había esperado Harry antes de experimentarlo. Aunque los miembros de la Orden del Fénix iban y venían regularmente, a veces para quedarse a cenar, a veces para conversar en susurros por algunos minutos, la señora Weasley se aseguraba que Harry y los otros quedaran fuera de donde pudieran oírlos (ya fuera con orejas normales o Extensibles) y nadie, ni siquiera Sirius, parecía pensar que Harry necesitara oír nada más que lo que le habían dicho la noche de su llegada por mucho que el ojiverde le suplicara que le dijera Solaris no soltaba prenda al parecer ella sabía lo que pasaba porque lograba sonsacarle información a su padre y padrino. El último día de vacaciones Harry estaba barriendo los deshechos de Hedwing de encima del ropero cuando Ron entró al cuarto trayendo un par de sobres.

- La lista de libros - dijo arrojándole la suya a Harry, que estaba parado en una silla – Ya era hora, pensaba que se habían olvidado, suelen venir mucho más temprano...

Harry deslizó el resto de los deshechos en una bolsa de basura y tiró la bolsa por encima de la cabeza de Ron hacia la papelera que estaba en un rincón, que se la tragó y eructó fuertemente. Después abrió su carta. Contenía dos pedazos de pergamino: uno era el usual recordatorio de que el período empezaba el primero de septiembre; el otro le decía qué libros iba a necesitar para el año que empezaba.

- Sólo dos nuevos - comentó leyendo la lista,- "El Libro Reglamentario de Hechizos, Nivel 5" de Miranda Goshawk, y "Teoría de la Magia Defensiva", de Wilbert Slinkhard.

Crack.

Fred y George aparecieron justo al lado de Harry. A estas alturas ya estaba tan acostumbrado a que hicieran eso que ni siquiera saltó de la silla.

- Nos estábamos preguntando quién habría elegido el libro de Slinkhard - dijo Fred, familiarmente.

- Porque eso quiere decir que Dumbledore encontró un nuevo profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras - agregó George.

- Y justo a tiempo, además - dijo Fred.

- ¿Qué quieren decir? - preguntó Harry, acercándose ellos.

- Bueno, hace unas semanas, con nuestras orejas extensibles, escuchamos a papá y mamá conversando, - le explicó Fred,- y por lo que estaban diciendo, Dumbledore había tenido verdaderos problemas para encontrar a alguien que hiciera el trabajo este año.

- Nada sorprendente¿no?, cuando te fijas en lo que le pasó a los otros cuatro - declaró George.

- Uno despedido, uno muerto, uno que perdió la memoria y uno que pasó nueve meses encerrado en un baúl - resumió Harry, contándolos con los dedos. - Sí, veo a qué se refieren.

- ¿Qué pasa contigo, Ron? - preguntó Fred.

Ron no contestó. Harry se giró a verlo. Su amigo estaba parado muy quieto con la boca ligeramente abierta, embobado ante su carta de Hogwarts.

- ¿Cuál es el problema?- insistió Fred impaciente, rodeando a Ron para leer el pergamino por encima de su hombro.

La boca de Fred también se abrió.

- ¿Prefecto? - dijo, fijando la vista en la carta incrédulo.- ¿Prefecto?

George saltó hacia adelante, tomó el sobre que Ron tenía en la otra mano y le dio vuelta. Algo color escarlata y oro cayó en su mano.

- No puede ser - susurró George.

- Ha habido un error - añadió Fred, arrebatando la carta del puño de Ron y mirándola al trasluz como si buscara marcas de agua.- Nadie en su sano juicio pondría a Ron como prefecto.

Las cabezas de los gemelos se volvieron al unísono y clavaron la mirada en Harry.

- ¡Estábamos seguros que te elegirían a ti! - comento Fred, en un tono que sugería que Harry los había engañado de alguna manera.

- ¡Pensamos que Dumbledore estaba obligado a escogerte!- dijo George con indignación.

- ¡Habiendo ganado el Torneo de los Tres Magos y todo! - exclamó Fred.

- Supongo que sus locuras contaron contra él - insinuó George.

- Sí - aceptó Fred lentamente- Sí, has causado muchos problemas compañero. Bien, al menos uno de ustedes tiene bien claras sus prioridades.

Caminó hacia Harry y palmeó su espalda dirigiendo una mordaz mirada a Ron.

- Prefecto... El pequeño Ronnie Prefecto.

- Oh, mamá estará conmocionada- gimió George, lanzándole la insignia a Ron como si fuera a contaminarse con ella.

Ron, que aún no había dicho una palabra, tomó la insignia, la observó por un momento y luego se la alcanzó a Harry como pidiéndole sin palabras que confirmara que era auténtica. Harry la tomó. Una gran T estaba superpuesta al león de Griffindor. Había visto una insignia como ésta en el pecho de Percy en su primer día en Hogwarts.

La puerta se abrió de golpe. Hermione entró llorando en el cuarto, sus mejillas sonrojadas y su pelo flotando. Tenía un sobre en la mano. Detrás de ella venían Solaris, Hanna y Sam

- ¿Te dieron... te dieron un...?

Notó la insignia en la mano de Harry y soltó un chillido.

- ¡Lo sabía! - exclamó excitada.- ¡Yo también, Harry, yo también!

- No - negó Harry rápidamente, poniendo la insignia en la mano de Ron otra vez.- Es Ron, no yo.

- Es... ¿qué?

- Ron es prefecto, no yo - aclaró Harry.

- ¿Ron? - preguntó Hermione, abriendo la boca.- ¿Pero... estás seguro? Quiero decir...

Se sonrojó cuando Ron se volvió a verla, con una expresión desafiante en su cara.

- Mi nombre está en la carta - declaró.

- Yo...- empezó Hermione, completamente aturdida.- Yo... eh... ¡wow¡Bien hecho, Ron! Es realmente...

- ¿Inesperado?- sugirió George, moviendo la cabeza.

- No - denegó Hermione, ruborizándose aún más,- no lo es... Ron ha hecho grandes... es realmente...

- ¿impresionante? – pregunto Solaris con una sonrisa – Felicidades Ron

- gracias – dijo Ron sonrojado

La puerta tras ella se abrió un poco más y la señora Weasley entró caminando con una pila de túnicas recién lavadas.

- Ginny me dijo que la lista de libros llegó por fin- comentó, echando un vistazo a los sobres mientras se dirigía a la cama y empezaba a repartir las túnicas en dos pilas.- Si me las dan, las llevaré al callejón Diagon esta tarde y compraré los libros mientras ustedes empacan. Ron, tengo que comprarte más pijamas, estas son por lo menos seis centímetros más cortas, no puedo creer lo rápido que estás creciendo... ¿de qué color las quieres?

- Cómpraselas en rojo y oro para que combinen con su insignia - sugirió George, sonriendo burlonamente.

- ¿Para que combinen con su qué?- preguntó la señora Weasley ausente, enrollando un par de medias marrones y poniéndolas sobre la pila de Ron.

- Su insignia - repitió Fred, como si esperara lo peor de un momento a otro. - Su hermosa, brillante, nueva insignia de Prefecto.

Las palabras de Fred tardaron un momento en penetrar en una señora Weasley preocupada por los pijamas.

- Su... pero... Ron¿tu no...?

Ron levantó su insignia. La señora Weasley soltó un chillido similar al de Hermione.

- ¡No lo puedo creer¡No lo puedo creer¡Oh Ron, es maravilloso¡Un prefecto, como todos en la familia!

- ¿Qué somos Fred y yo, los vecinos de al lado?- preguntó George, indignado, cuando su madre lo empujó a un lado y rodeó con sus brazos a su hijo más joven.

- ¡Espera a que tu padre se entere¡Ron, estoy tan orgullosa de ti, que maravillosas noticias, podrías terminar como Premio Anual como Bill y Percy, es el primer paso! Oh, que noticia entre todas estas preocupaciones, estoy sencillamente emocionada, Ronnie...

Fred y George hacían sonidos como de arcadas a sus espalda, pero la señora Weasley no lo notó; con sus brazos rodeando fuertemente el cuello de Ron, le besaba toda la cara, que se había vuelto de un rojo más intenso que el de la insignia.

- Mamá... no... mamá, suéltame ya - murmuró, tratando de apartarla mientras Solaris veía la escena con mucha tristeza

Ella lo dejó ir y le dijo jadeante:

- Bueno¿qué será? Le regalamos a Percy una lechuza, pero tú ya tienes una, por supuesto.

- ¿Qué... qué quieres decir? - preguntó Ron, como si no pudiera dar crédito a sus oídos.

- ¡Tendrás una recompensa por esto! - explicó la señora Weasley cariñosamente.- ¿Qué tal una linda túnica de gala nueva?

- Ya le compramos una - terció Fred amargamente, y parecía lamentar su generosidad.

- O un nuevo caldero, el de Charlie ya se está herrumbrando, o una nueva rata, siempre te gustó Scabbers...

- Mamá- suplicó Ron, esperanzado,- ¿podría tener una escoba nueva?

La sonrisa de la señora Weasley decayó un poco: las escobas eran caras.

- No tiene que ser una buena - se apresuró a agregar Ron.- Sólo... sólo una nueva para variar.

La señora Weasley dudó un momento, luego sonrió.

- Por supuesto que puedes... bueno, más vale que parta si tengo que comprar también una escoba. Los veré después... ¡el pequeño Ronnie, prefecto! Y no se olviden de hacer sus equipajes... un prefecto... Oh, soy toda nervios...

Todavía le dio otro beso a Ron, se sonó la nariz y salió del cuarto.

Fred y George intercambiaron miradas.

- No te importa si no te besamos¿verdad, Ron?- dijo Fred en una falsa voz de ansiedad.

- Podemos hacer una reverencia, si quieres- agregó George.

- Oh, cállense- gruñó Ron, enfurruñado.

- ¿O qué?- preguntó Fred, con una maligna sonrisa extendiéndose en su cara.- ¿Nos pondrás en detención?

- Me encantaría verlo intentarlo- comentó George, con una media sonrisa.

- ¡Podría hacerlo, si no tienen cuidado! - exclamó Hermione, enojada.

Fred y George soltaron una carcajada, y Ron murmuró:

- Déjalo, Hermione.

- Tendremos que cuidarnos los pasos, George - se burlo Fred, fingiendo que temblaba,- con estos dos a nuestra caza...

- Si, parece que nuestros días de quebrantadores de la ley se terminaron- bromeó George sacudiendo su cabeza.

Y con otro sonoro crack los mellizos desparecieron.

- ¡Esos dos!- gruño Hermione, furiosa, mirando al techo, a través del cual se podía escuchar que los mellizos se partían de risa en el piso de arriba.- No les prestes atención, Ron, sólo están celosos. Y Sol no te dejes mal influenciar por los gemelos

- demasiado tarde Hermy además llevo eso en mi sangre – dijo Solaris sonriendo divertida –

- No creo que lo estén - dijo Ron vacilante, también mirando hacia el techo.- Siempre han dicho que sólo los torpes se convierten en Prefectos... aunque,- dijo en un tono más alegre,- ¡ellos nunca han tenido escobas nuevas! Ojalá pudiera ir con mamá y elegir... nunca podría costear una Nimbus... pero también está la nueva Cleansweep, eso estaría genial... sí, creo que iré a decirle que quiero una Cleansweep, sólo para que sepa.

Desapareció del cuarto, dejando a Solaris, Harry y Hermione solos. Por alguna razón, Harry se encontró con que no quería mirar a Hermione. Giró hacia su cama, levantó la pila de ropa limpia que la señora Weasley había dejado sobre ella y cruzó el cuarto para dirigirse a su equipaje.

- ¿Harry? - llamó Hermione, indecisa mientras que Solaris miraba la escena enarcando una ceja, al mirar a la puerta Sam esta parada con una extraña expresión, la ojigris le hizo una señal y la chica entro

- Bien hecho, Hermione.- la felicitó Harry, notando que su voz no sonaba como siempre, y todavía sin mirarla.- Brillante. Prefecta. Genial.

- Gracias - dijo Hermione. – Eeeh... ¿Puedo pedirte prestada a Hedwig para contarle a mamá y a papá? Van a estar realmente satisfechos. Quiero decir, prefecta es algo que pueden entender.

- Sí, no hay problema ¡Tómala! - ofreció Harry, todavía con esa horrible voz chirriante que no le pertenecía.

Se inclinó sobre su baúl, colocó las túnicas en el fondo del mismo e hizo como si buscara algo. Hermione cruzó el cuarto yendo hacia el ropero y llamó a Hedwig. Pasaron unos minutos. Harry sintió la puerta cerrarse pero igual siguió inclinado, escuchando; los únicos sonidos que pudo escuchar fueron los gemidos del cuadro vacío y la papelera en la esquina atragantándose con los deshechos de Hedwig.

- /**_dime ¿Qué sentiste?/ – _**pregunto telepáticamente Sol a Sama

- **_/confusión solo eso confusión en ambos/_** – contesto igualmente Sam – **_/sabes que pasa/_**

- **_/tengo una idea pero necesito más tiempo y hablar con esos dos por separado/ _**– contesto Sol con el ceño fruncido

Harry se enderezó y miró detrás de él. Hermione había salido y su lechuza había partido solo estaban Solaris y Samara quienes hablaban en un rincón pero no les hizo mucho caso. Harry cruzó rápidamente el cuarto, cerró la puerta y después volvió lentamente a su cama y se sumergió en ella, contemplando distraídamente la base del armario. Había olvidado completamente que los prefectos eran elegidos en quinto año. Tan ansioso estuvo por la posibilidad de ser expulsado que no había dedicado un solo pensamiento al hecho de que las insignias necesariamente debían ser entregadas a alguien. Pero si lo hubiera recordado... Si hubiera pensado en eso... ¿Qué expectativas habría tenido?

_No esto_. Susurró una pequeña y sincera voz dentro de su cabeza.

Hizo una mueca y enterró la cabeza entre las manos. No se podía mentir a sí mismo; si hubiera sabido que la insignia de prefecto estaba en camino, habría esperado que fuera para él, no para Ron. ¿Lo hacía esto tan arrogante como Draco Malfoy¿Se veía él superior a los demás¿Realmente pensaba que era mejor que Ron?

_No_, se dijo desafiando a la pequeña voz.

¿Sería eso cierto? Se preguntó Harry, indagando ansiosamente en sus propios sentimientos.

_Soy mejor que él en Quidditch_, dijo la voz. Pero no lo supero en nada más.

- _/Eso es definitivamente cierto/,_ pensó Harry. Él no era mejor que Ron en las lecciones. ¿Pero que pasaba con las otras lecciones¿Qué pasaba con esas aventuras que él, Ron y Hermione habían tenido desde que habían empezado en Hogwarts, frecuentemente arriesgándose a algo mucho peor que una expulsión?

_Bueno, Ron y Hermione estuvieron conmigo la mayoría del tiempo_. dijo la voz de la cabeza de Harry.

"**No todo el tiempo**", pensó, argumentando consigo mismo. Ellos no enfrentaron a Quirrell conmigo. Ellos no estuvieron frente a Riddle y el basilisco. Ellos no se deshicieron de todos esos Dementores la noche que Sirius escapó. Ellos no estuvieron en ese cementerio conmigo, la noche que retornó Voldemort...

Y entonces resurgió el mismo sentimiento de haber sido tratado injustamente que lo había abrumado la noche de su llegada. "Definitivamente hice mucho", pensó Harry indignado. "¡Hice mucho más que cualquiera de ellos!"

_Pero quizás_, continuó la pequeña voz acertadamente, _Quizás Dumbledore no elige a los prefectos porque se metan en un montón de situaciones peligrosas... quizás los elige por otras razones... Ron debe tener algo que tú no tienes..._

Abrió los ojos y miró por entre sus dedos la pata del armario, recordando lo que Fred había dicho: 'Nadie en su sano juicio haría prefecto a Ron...' Lanzó una breve carcajada que hizo que las dos chicas enarcaran una ceja. Un segundo después se sintió asqueado consigo mismo. Ron no le había pedido a Dumbledore que le diera la insignia de prefecto. No era culpa suya. ¿Iba él, Harry, el mejor amigo de Ron en el mundo, a resentirse con él porque no le habían dado una insignia, reír con los gemelos a espalda de su amigo, desearle ruina, cuando, por primera vez, había superado a Harry en algo? Llegado a este punto de sus reflexiones, escuchó nuevamente los pasos de Ron en la escalera. Se levantó, enderezó sus lentes y estampó una sonrisa en su cara cuando Ron entró con un salto.

- ¡Ya cayó! - exclamó alegremente - Ella dice que va a tratar de comprarme una.

- ¡Guay! – exclamó Harry, aliviado al notar que esa voz en su cabeza se había detenido. –Escucha, Ron. Bien hecho, amigo.

La sonrisa de Ron se apagó.

- ¡Nunca pensé que iba a ser yo!- afirmó sacudiendo la cabeza - Estaba seguro que serías tú!

- Bah, supongo que yo causo demasiados problemas. – se burló Harry haciendo eco a Fred.

- Sí - susurró Ron. – Sí, supongo... bueno, más vale que empaquemos ¿no?

Era extraño cuan extensamente sus posesiones parecían haberse esparcido por su cuenta desde que habían llegado. La mayor parte de la tarde se les fue en recuperar sus libros y posesiones regados por toda la casa y ponerlos en los baúles escolares. Harry notó que Ron no dejaba de cambiar de lugar su insignia de prefecto, primero la puso en la mesita de al lado, después la guardó en el bolsillo del pantalón, y luego la sacó y se la colocó en la túnica arrugada, como viendo el efecto del rojo sobre el negro. Sólo cuando Fred y George la agarraron y le ofrecieron pegársela en la frente con un Hechizo de Pegamento Permanente la escondió en sus medias marrones y cerró el baúl. La señora Weasley regresó del Callejón Diagon a eso de las seis, repleta de libros y llevando un largo paquete envuelto en grueso papel marrón que Ron agarró con un gemido anhelante.

- No lo abras ahora, la gente está llegando para la cena y quiero que bajes - le pidió su madre, pero en el momento que ella se perdió de vista Ron rasgó el papel con frenesí y examinó cada pulgada de su nueva escoba, con una expresión extasiada en la cara.

En la planta baja la señora Weasley había colgado una bandera escarlata por encima de la pesada mesa del comedor, que decía:

**FELICITACIONES**

**RON Y HERMIONE**

**LOS NUEVOS PREFECTOS**

Ella parecía estar mucho más contenta de lo que Harry la había visto durante todas las vacaciones.

- Creo que deberíamos tener una pequeña fiesta en vez de una cena corriente - dijo cuando Harry, Ron, Hermione, Fred, George y Ginny entraron en la habitación. - Tu padre y Bill están en camino, Ron. Les envié una lechuza y están muy emocionados - agregó, radiante.

Fred puso los ojos en blanco. Sirius, Lupin, Tonks y Kingsley Shacklebolt ya habían llegado y Ojo-Loco Moody entró taconeando poco después de que Harry se hubiera servido una cerveza de mantequilla.

- Oh, Alastor, me alegra que estés aquí - saludó radiante la señora Weasley, mientras Ojo-Loco se sacaba la capa de viaje- Te estábamos esperando hace añales. ¿Puedes echar un vistazo al escritorio del estudio y decirnos qué hay adentro? No queríamos abrirlo en caso de encontrar algo realmente repugnante.

- No hay problema, Molly ...

El ojo azul-eléctrico de Moody giró hacia arriba y miró fijamente a través del techo de la cocina.

- Estudio...- gruñó, con la pupila contraída. ¿Está el escritorio en la esquina? Sí, ya lo veo... Sí, es un boggart... ¿Quieres que vaya y lo eche, Molly?

- No, no, lo haré yo misma más tarde. – declaró la señora Weasley. - Tienes que tomar un trago. Tenemos una pequeña celebración, de hecho... –hizo un gesto a la bandera escarlata- ¡El cuarto prefecto en la familia!- terminó cariñosamente, revolviendo el pelo de Ron.

-¿Prefecto, eh?- gruñó Moody, su ojo normal puesto en Ron y el mágico rodando para ver dentro de su cabeza. Harry tuvo la muy incómoda sensación que lo miraba a él y que luego lo movía hacia Sirius y Lupin. - Bueno, felicidades - continuó Moody, todavía mirando penetrantemente a Ron con su ojo normal. - Las figuras de autoridad siempre atraen problemas pero supongo que Dumbledore piensa que tu puedes resistir mayores infortunios o no te habría elegido...

Ron se veía más bien alarmado ante este punto de vista, pero se salvó del problema de responder gracias a la llegada de su padre y su hermano mayor. La señora Weasley estaba de tan buen humor que ni siquiera se quejó de que hubieran traído a Mundungus con ellos; éste tenía puesto un largo sobretodo que se abultaba en lugares inverosímiles y rehusó el ofrecimiento de quitárselo y dejarlo junto a la capa de Moody.

- esta bastante contenta – dijo Hanna sonriendo

- cualquier madre lo estaría si su hijo posee tal honor – dijo Sol con tristeza

- Bueno, creo que deberíamos hacer un brindis- propuso el señor Weasley cuando todo el mundo tuvo una bebida. Levantó su copa.- ¡Por Ron y Hermione, los nuevos prefectos de Gryffindor!

Ron y Hermione lucían radiantes mientras todos bebían a su salud, y luego aplaudían.

- Yo nunca fui prefecta - recordó Tonks deslumbrada por detrás de Harry, cuando todos se dirigían hacia la mesa a servirse comida. Hoy lucía un cabello lacio y con un color rojo tomate; parecía la hermana mayor de Ginny. - El jefe de mi casa dijo que me faltaban ciertas cualidades necesarias.

- ¿Cómo cuáles?- preguntó Ginny, tomando una papa asada.

- Como la habilidad de cuidar de mi misma - contestó Tonks.

Ginny se rió; Hermione la miró sin saber si reírse o no, por lo que optó por tomar un gran trago de cerveza de mantequilla, atragantándose con el.

- ¿Qué hay de ti, Sirius? - curioseó Ginny, al tiempo que palmeaba la espalda de Hermione.

Sirius, que estaba a la derecha de Harry, soltó su habitual risa semejante a un ladrido.

- Nadie me hubiera hecho prefecto, pasé demasiado tiempo en detención con James. Lupin era el chico bueno, él ganó la insignia.

- Creo que Dumbledore esperaba que fuera capaz de ejercer algún control sobre mis mejores amigos. - explicó Lupin.- Lamento tener que decir que fallé tristemente.

El humor de Harry mejoró de pronto. Su padre tampoco había sido un prefecto. De repente la fiesta le pareció mucho más agradable; cargó su plato con comida, con un sentimiento doblemente cariñoso hacia todo el mundo.

- ¿la tía Lily si era perfecta verdad padrino? – pregunto Solaris mirando a Lupin quien asintió

- si también lo era

Ron parloteaba sobre su escoba con cualquiera que quisiera escucharlo.

-...de cero a setenta en diez segundos, no está mal¿no? Sobre todo si piensas que la Cometa 2.90 sólo va de cero a sesenta y eso con una cola decente, según la publicación ¿Cuál Escoba?

Hermione estaba hablando muy seriamente con Lupin sobre su punto de vista de los derechos de los elfos domésticos.

- Quiero decir, es el mismo sinsentido que implica la segregación de los hombres-lobo¿no? Esta es la raíz de esa manía tan horrible que tienen los magos de creerse superiores a todas las otras criaturas.

- demasiados presuntuosos ¿verdad? – dijo Sam que también participaba en la conversación –

La señora Weasley y Bill tenían su usual discusión sobre el pelo de Bill.

-... se te está yendo la mano, y tú que eres tan apuesto, se vería mucho mejor corto¿no te parece, Harry?

- Oh... yo no...- titubeó Harry, ligeramente alarmado porque le hubieran pedido opinión; se deslizó en dirección a Fred y George, que estaban amontonados junto a Mundungus.

Éste se calló cuando vio a Harry, pero Fred le hizo un guiño y le indicó por señas que se acercara.

- Está bien- le dijo a Mundungus,- podemos confiar en Harry, es nuestro patrocinador financiero.

- Mira lo que tiene Dung- comentó George mostrándole el hueco de la mano a Harry. Estaba lleno de lo que parecían vainas negras y retorcidas. Un débil sonido de matraca surgía de ellas, aunque estaban completamente quietas.

- Semillas de 'Tentáculo Venenoso'- explicó George.- Las necesitamos para nuestros bocados Skiving pero son Clase C, Sustancias No Comercializables, por lo que hemos tenido algunos problemas para conseguirlas.

- Entonces, Dung¿diez Galeones el paquete?- ofreció Fred.

- ¿Con todos los problemas que pasé para conseguirlo'?- replicó Mundungus y sus ojos caídos y enrojecidos se estrecharon aún más.- Lo siento, muchachos, pero así no recupero ni un Knut sobre veinte.

- A Dung le gusta este pequeño juego- aclaró Fred a Harry.

- Si, la mejor oferta hasta ahora ha sido seis Sickles por una bolsa de plumas de Knarl- replicó George.

- Tengan cuidado- les advirtió Harry tranquilamente.

- ¿De qué?- preguntó Fred.- Mamá está arrullando al Prefecto Ron, estamos bien.

- Pero Moody podría tener su ojo sobre ustedes- apuntó Harry.

Mundungus miró nervioso sobre su hombro.

- Buen punto- gruñó.- De acuerdo, muchachos, diez es el precio, si se las llevan rápido.

- ¡Viva, Harry!- exclamó Fred maravillado, cuando Mundungus vació sus bolsillos en las manos extendidas de los mellizos y echó una carrera hacia la comida.- Mejor llevamos esto para arriba...

- se puede saber ¿para que quieren eso? – pregunto Samara mirándolos con severidad tanto que les recordó a McGongall

- para nada Samy – dijeron los gemelos a coro ocultando la bolsa detrás de ellos

- aja claro – dijo esta con sarcasmo para luego darse la vuelta e irse lo mismo hicieron los gemelos

Harry los observó irse, sintiéndose ligeramente desasosegado. Se le acababa de ocurrir que quizá los señores Weasley quisieran saber cómo financiaban los mellizos su negocio de trucos, hasta que, indudablemente, lo averiguaran. Darle a los mellizos su premio por el Torneo había parecido muy simple en aquel momento, pero ¿y si conducía a otro alboroto familiar y un distanciamiento como el de Percy¿Sentiría aún la señora Weasley que Harry era como un hijo si se encontrara con que él había hecho posible que Fred y George empezaran una carrera que ella creía muy inadecuada? Parado donde lo habían dejado los mellizos, con un pesado sentimiento de culpa sobre el estómago como única compañía, Harry pescó el sonido de su propio nombre. La voz profunda de Kingsley Sacklebolt se podía escuchar por encima de todo el parloteo.

-... por qué Dumbledore no hizo a Potter un prefecto?

- Habrá tenido sus razones - replicó Lupin.

- Pero eso demostraría su confianza en él. Es lo que yo hubiera hecho - persistía Kingsley,- sobre todo con El Profeta tomándole el pelo cada pocos días...

Harry no miró alrededor; no quería que Lupin y Kingsley supieran que los había escuchado. A pesar de que ni remotamente tenía hambre, siguió a Mundungus hacia la mesa. La alegría de la fiesta se le había desvanecido tan rápido como había venido; deseó estar acostado en su cama. Ojo Loco olfateaba una pata de pollo que aún le quedaba; por lo visto no encontró rastro de veneno, porque luego arrancó un pedazo con los dientes.

-... el mango hecho de roble español, con barniz anti-maleficios y control de vibraciones integrado...- le decía Ron a Tonks.

La señora Weasley bostezó abiertamente.

- Bueno, creo que sacaré a ese Boggart antes de acostarme... Arthur, no quiero que este grupo se quede levantado hasta muy tarde¿de acuerdo? Buenas noches, Harry, querido.

Ella abandonó la cocina. Harry se preguntó si podría imitarla sin llamar la atención.

- ¿Estás bien, Potter?- gruñó Moody.

- Si, bien- mintió Harry.

Moody tomó un trago de su petaca, mirando fijamente al muchacho.

- Ven aquí, tengo algo que quizá te interese - le propuso.

De un bolsillo interior de su túnica sacó una vieja foto mágica hecha jirones.

- La Orden del Fénix original- gruñó Moody.- La encontré anoche cuando buscaba mi Capa Invisible de repuesto, viendo que no hay manera que Podmore me regrese la mejor... pensé que les gustaría verla.

Harry tomó la fotografía. Un pequeño grupo de gente, algunos saludándolo, otros levantando sus lentes, lo miraron.

- ¿Qué ven? – pregunto Sol cuando choco con Harry por andar de despistada y ver la foto de Moody

- una foto de La orden del fénix original – dijo Harry mientras Sol interesada observo la foto

- Aquí estoy yo- dijo Moody, señalándose a si mismo innecesariamente. El Moody de la fotografía era inconfundible, aunque su pelo estaba un poco menos gris y su nariz estaba intacta.- Dumbledore está al lado mío, Dedalus Diggle del otro lado... ésta es Marlene McKinnon, la mataron dos semanas después de tomar esta foto, se llevaron a toda su familia. Estos son Frank y Alice Longbottom...

El estómago de Harry, ya molesto, se encogió al ver a Alice Longbottom: conocía su cara redonda y amigable muy bien, aunque nunca se la hubieran presentado, porque era la viva imagen de su hijo Neville.

-... pobres diablos- gruñó Moody.- mejor estar muerto que lo que les pasó a ellos... y esta es Emmeline Vance, ya la conoces, y este es Lupin, obviamente... Benjuí Fenwick, que también cayó, sólo pudimos encontrarlo a pedazos... muévanse, ahí- agregó, golpeando ligeramente la foto, por lo que las personitas fotográficas se movieron, de forma que los que estaban parcialmente a oscuras se pusieron a la vista.

- Este es Edgar Bones... el hermano de Amelia Bones, también capturaron a él y a su familia; era un gran mago... Sturgis Podmore, se ve joven... Caradoc Dearborn, se desvaneció seis meses después de esto, nunca encontramos su cuerpo... Hagrid, por supuesto, luce exactamente como siempre... Elphias Dodge, lo conoces, olvidé que solía usar ese estúpido sobrero... Gideon Prewett, hicieron falta cinco mortífagos para matarlo; junto a su hermano Fabian, pelearon como héroes... muévanse, muévanse...  
Las personitas volvieron a moverse y los que estaban escondidos a la derecha se pusieron al frente de la foto – Este es el hermano de Dumbledore, Abeforth, sólo una vez me reuní con el, un tipo extraño... este es Dorcas Meadowes, Voldemort lo mató personalmente... Sirius, cuando aún tenía pelo corto...

- se ve raro – rió Sol divertida pero la risa se le acabo al ver a la hermosa joven a la que abrazaba Sirius

- vaya eres la misma imagen de Cristal – dijo Moody sorprendido ya que no sabía que Sol era su hija y la de Sirius pero la ojigris no respondió a eso – ¡y aquí vienen los que te deben interesar!

El corazón de Harry dio un vuelco. Sus padres lo saludaban, sentados a ambos lados de un hombre bajito de mirada acuosa, que Harry reconoció enseguida como Colagusano, el que le había dado el paradero de los padres de Harry a Voldemort y así ayudó a llevarlos a la muerte.

- ¿Y?- preguntó Moody.

Harry miró la cara llena de cicatrices de Moody. Evidentemente Moody tenía la impresión de haber dado a Harry una gran alegría.

- Si - dijo Harry, logrando sonreír otra vez.- Eh...escuche, acabo de recordar que no empaqué mi...

Escapó del problema de tener que inventar un objeto que no había empacado. Sirius acababa de decir '¿Qué tienes ahí, Moody?' y éste ya se había dado vuelta hacia él. Harry cruzó la cocina, se deslizó por la puerta y subió las escaleras antes que nadie pudiera llamarlo sin darse cuenta que Solaris hacia lo mismo que el pero la expresión de ella era de ultratumba. No sabía por qué se había conmocionado tanto; había visto fotografías de sus padres antes, y había conocido a Colagusano, pero que se los mostraran así, cuando menos lo esperaba... a nadie le gustaría, pensó enojado... Y además, verlos rodeados por todas esas caras felices... Benjy Fenwick, que había sido encontrado en pedacitos, y Gideon Prewett, que murió como un héroe, y los Longbottom, que fueron torturados hasta la locura... todos luciendo en la fotografía felices para siempre, sin saber que estaban sentenciados...bueno, Moody lo podía encontrar interesante... él, Harry, lo encontraba perturbador... Harry subió de puntillas, pasando por las cabezas empotradas de los elfos domésticos, contento de estar solo de nuevo, pero cuando ya estaba cerca del primer descansillo oyó unos ruidos. Alguien estaba sollozando en el estudio.

- ¿Hola? - dijo Harry.

No hubo respuesta pero los sollozos continuaron. Subió de dos en dos los escalones que le faltaban, cruzó el descansillo y abrió la puerta del estudio. Alguien se agachaba contra la pared oscura, la varita en su mano, su cuerpo entero sacudiéndose por los sollozos. Extendido sobre la vieja y sucia alfombra, en un parche de luz de luna, estaba, claramente muerto, Ron. El aire se desvaneció completamente de los pulmones de Harry; sintió como si cayera a través del piso; su cerebro se convirtió en frío hielo- Ron muerto, no, no podía ser pero un momento, no podía ser – Ron estaba en el piso de abajo.

- ¿Señora Weasley?- musitó Harry con voz ronca.

- R-r-riddikulus! –gimió ella, apuntando su varita temblorosa hacia el cuerpo de Ron.

Crack.

El cuerpo de Ron se convirtió en él de Bill, extendido boca arriba, con los ojos abiertos y vacíos. La señora Weasley sollozó más violentamente que antes.

- R-r-riddikulus- gimió de nuevo.

Crack.

El cuerpo de Bill fue remplazado por el del señor Weasley, sus lentes caídos, un hilo de sangre corriéndole por la cara.

- ¡No!- sollozó la señora Weasley – ¡No! Riddikulus! Riddikulus! RIDDIKULUS!

Crack.

Los gemelos muertos. Crack. Percy muerto. Crack. Harry muerto.

- ¡Señora Weasley, déjelo!- gritó Harry, mirando su propio cadáver en el piso. –Vamos por alguien más

- ¿Qué está pasando?

Lupin acababa de entrar corriendo al cuarto, seguido de cerca por Sirius con Moody taconeando detrás de ellos. Lupin paseó su mirada de la señora Weasley al Harry muerto en el suelo y pareció entenderlo al instante. Sacando su propia varita pero una voz se le adelanto

- ¡Riddikulus!

El cadáver de Harry se desvaneció y en su lugar apareció Solaris pero no era la misma que ellos conocían, sus cabellos parecían salvajes moviéndose como si hubiera viento, sus ojos grises eran de color rojo como la sangre que fluía por sus labios, que estaba impregnada en su ropa y manos en donde una esfera negra brillaba y una aura maligna la envolvía mientras que una sádica sonrisa aparecía en sus labios al mirarlos a todos que se quedaron en shock al ver tan imagen; miraron a la verdadera Solaris que observaba con verdadero terror en los ojos aquella imagen. Lupin que fue el primero en reaccionar sacudió su varita una vez y la Solaris escalofriante se desvaneció en una ráfaga de humo

- Oh-Oh-Oh – tragó saliva la señora Weasley, y rompió en una tormenta de llanto, sus manos en la cara.

- Molly - habló Lupin con ligereza, caminando hacia ella. –Molly, no...

Un segundo más tarde, ella se estaba desahogando sobre el hombro de Lupin, Sirius se acerco a su hija y la abrazo pero ella seguía con la vista fija en aquella aterradora visión, su mayor miedo era convertirse en aquella chica, en un peligro para sus amigos y su familia, en una asesina a sangre fría que es consumida por la oscuridad

- Molly, era sólo un boggart - dijo calmadamente, dándole palmadas en la cabeza –Sólo un estúpido boggart…

- ¡Los veo muertos todo el tiempo! - sollozó la señora Weasley sobre el hombro de Lupin. ¡Todo el t-t-tiempo! Yo-yo sueño con eso...

Sirius estaba mirando el lugar de la alfombra donde el boggart, pretendiendo ser el cadáver de Harry, había estado acostado sin dejar de abrazar a Solaris. Moody observaba a Harry, quien evitó su mirada. Tuvo la graciosa sensación de que el ojo mágico de Moody lo había seguido todo el camino desde la cocina.

- No -no le digan a Arthur – estaba balbuciendo otra vez la señora Weasley, frotándose frenéticamente los ojos con sus puños –No-no - no quiero que sepa... fui tan tonta...

Lupin le dio un pañuelo y ella se sonó la nariz.

- Cuánto lo siento, Harry. ¿Qué pensarás de mí?- dijo con una sacudida.- No ser capaz de deshacerme de un boggart...

- No sea tonta- la tranquilizó Harry tratando de sonreír.

- Es simplemente que estoy t-t-tan preocupada- expresó ella, las lágrimas resbalándole por los ojos nublados. –La mitad de la fa-familia en la Orden, va a-a ser un milagro si todos salimos de ésta... y P-Percy no nos habla...¿ qué si pasa una desgracia y nosotros n-n-nunca nos hubiéramos arreglado con él¿Y que pasará si Arthur es asesinado, quien cuidará a Ron y a Ginny?

- Molly, ya es suficiente- declaró con firmeza Lupin. - Esto no es cómo la última vez. La Orden está mejor preparada, tenemos un buen comienzo, sabemos lo que Voldemort va a...

La señora Weasley dio un pequeño chillido de miedo ante el sonido de ese nombre.

- Oh, vamos Molly, ya es hora que te acostumbres a escuchar su nombre. Mira, no puedo prometerte que nadie va a salir herido, nadie puede prometer eso, pero estamos mucho mejor que lo que estuvimos la última vez. Tu no estabas en la Orden en ese momento, no puedes entenderlo. La última vez éramos veinte a uno con los mortífagos, y nos estaban matando uno por uno...

Harry pensó en la fotografía de nuevo, en las caras felices de sus padres. Sabía que Moody seguía observándolo.

- No te preocupes por Percy -intervino bruscamente Sirius.- Él volverá. Es sólo cuestión de tiempo antes que Voldemort salga a la luz. Una vez que lo haga, el Ministerio entero va a rogarnos perdón. Y no estoy seguro que vaya a disculparlos. – agregó amargamente.

-¿Y quien crees que iba a cuidar a Ron y Ginny si Arthur muriera?- preguntó Lupin, sonriendo apenado. – ¿Qué crees que haríamos, dejarlos morir de hambre?

La señora Weasley sonrió trémula.

- Fui una tonta- murmuró nuevamente, frotándose los ojos.

Pero Harry, cerrando la puerta de su cuarto tras él unos diez minutos mas tarde, no podía pensar que la señora Weasley era una tonta. Todavía podía ver a sus padres sonriéndole desde la andrajosa y vieja fotografía, ignorando que sus vidas, como las de muchos alrededor de ellos, estaban a punto de acabarse. La imagen del boggart, disfrazándose por turno de los cadáveres de cada miembro de la familia de la señora Weasley, seguía destellando ante sus ojos así como aquella imagen de Solaris Sin aviso, la cicatriz en su frente le ardió nuevamente con un agudo dolor y su estómago se revolvió horriblemente.

- ¡Para ya!- habló firmemente, frotándose la cicatriz mientras el dolor cedía.

- El primer signo de locura, hablarle a tu propia cabeza. –dijo una voz socarrona desde el cuadro vacío de la pared.

Harry lo ignoró. Se sentía más viejo de lo que se había sentido en su vida y le pareció extraordinario que hace apenas una hora hubiera estado preocupado por una tienda de bromas y por quien tenía una insignia de prefecto. prefecto. Mientras tanto en la habitación de Solaris, Sirius, Hanna, Sam, Susaku, Kei y Tekirai observaban a Solaris quien estaba acostada en la cama profundamente dormida, Sirius había tenido que usar una poción para dormir sin soñar ya que la chica estaba demasiado nerviosa y no podía dormir

- aun no entiendo ¿Por qué le teme tanto a si misma? – pregunto Sirius observando a su hija

- lo que teme es perder el control, teme ser tragada por la oscuridad y lastimar o asesinar a sus seres queridos en ese estado de descontrol – dijo Susaku con tristeza acariciando con su ala la cabeza de su joven ama –

- nosotras tememos eso también pero ella tiene un poder más allá de los limites conocidos – murmuro Hanna con seriedad

- es la ultima avatar del mundo – murmuro Sam – y de ella depende el equilibrio del mundo si ella sucumbe ante la maldad entonces la balanza se inclinara y todo orden desaparecerá

- por eso estamos aquí para protegerla y proteger el orden de las cosas – dijo Kei refiriéndose a las dos chicas y sus mascotas –

Harry tuvo unos sueños muy molestos. Sus padres se habrían paso en sus sueños, pero no hablaban; la Sra Weasley lloraba sobre el cuerpo muerto de Kreachers, vigilada por Ron y Hermione, que llevaban puestas unas coronas. También se veía a si mismo andando por un pasillo que acababa en una puerta cerrada.

Se despertó bruscamente con su cicatriz pinchándole y encontró a Ron vestido y hablándole

-…Mejor date prisa, mi madre dice que vamos a perder el tranvía.

Había una gran confusión en la casa. Por lo que oyó Harry mientras se vestía a toda prisa dedujo que Fred y George habían hechizado sus baúles para que volaran escaleras abajo para no tener que llevarlas, con el resultado de que habían herido a Ginny y la habían empujado durante dos pisos de escaleras hacia el Hall donde la Sra Black y la Sra Weasley chillaban con todas sus fuerzas

- PODRIAIS HABERLA HERIDO SERIAMENTE, SOIS IDIOTAS

- INMUNDOS MEDIOS-ENGENDROS, "BESMIRCHING" LA CASA DE MIS PADRES..

Hermione entró aceleradamente en la habitación mirando nerviosamente, justo cuando Harry se ponía los pantalones. Hedwig estaba sobre su hombro, y llevaba a Crookshanks en sus brazos.

- Mis padres acaban de enviar a Hedwing de vuelta - La lechuza revoloteó por encima y se posó en la parte alta de su jaula -¿aun no estás preparado?

- Casi ¿Ginny está bien? –Preguntó Harry, poniéndose las gafas

- La Sra Weasley lo ha arreglado todo –dijo Hermione –Pero ahora la queja de Ojo Loco es que no podemos irnos a no ser que Sturgis Podmore llegue, si no la escolta no será eficaz.

- ¿Escolta? – dijo Harry -¿Vamos a ir a King's Cross con escolta?

- TU vas a ir a King's Cross con escolta – le corrigió Hermione

- ¿Por que? – dijo Harry enfadado – ¿Estás diciendo que creen que Voldemort va a saltar de detrás de un cubo de basura y va a intentar matarme?

- No lo se, es solo lo que dice Ojo Loco –dijo Hermione distraídamente, mirando su reloj -pero si no salimos pronto, vamos definitivamente a perder el tren…

- ¡¡BAJAR TODOS AQUÍ AHORA MISMO, POR FAVOR!! –Gritó la Sra Weasley, y Hermione saltó como si se hubiera quemado y corrió fuera de la habitación. Harry agarró a Hedwig, lo metió en la jaula, sin ceremonias, y salió a la escalera tras Hermione, arrastrando su baúl.

El retrato de la Sra Black gritaba con rabia, pero nadie se molestó en cerrar las cortinas encima de ella; todo el ruido del salón había servido para despertarla de nuevo

- Harry, tu vendrás conmigo y con Tonks –dijo la Sra Weasley, por encima de los gritos de :

- ¡MUDBLOODS¡ESCORIA¡CRIATURAS SUCIAS!

- Coge tu baúl y tu lechuza, Alastor va a encargarse del equipaje… Oh, por el amor del cielo, Sirius¡Dumbledore dijo que no!

Un perro negro parecido a un oso apareció al lado de Harry y se subió encima de varios baúles. Desordenando el salón para llegar con la Sra Weasley.

- Oh, sinceramente… -dijo la Sra Weasley desesperada – Bien... tu sabrás lo que haces

- ¿TE VOLVISTE LOCO? – grito Solaris sorprendida y asustada mirando al perro pero este solo se lanzo sobre ella y le lamió la cara –

Abrió la puerta de entrada y salió a un día soleado de Septiembre. Harry y el perro la siguieron. La puerta se cerró detrás de ellos y los chillidos de la Sra Black se cortaron instantáneamente

- ¿Donde está Tonks? – dijo Harry, mirando alrededor cuando dejaron el pedregoso numero 12,

Que desapareció en el momento que llegaron a la acera

-Ella nos espera allí –dijo la Sra Weasley fuertemente, apartando su mirada del perro negro que estaba con Harry. Una anciana les saludó desde la esquina. Tenía el pelo rizado y gris y llevaba un sombrero morado con forma de pastel de cerdo

- cuídate Harry –dijo ella guiñando el ojo – Démonos prisa ¿Vale Molly? – añadió, mirando su reloj

- Lo se, lo se – se quejó la Sra Weasley –Pero Ojo Loco quiere esperar a Sturgis… si Arthur pudiera tener nuestro coche del ministerio otra vez… pero Fudge no presta mucho más que un bote de tinta últimamente… ¿como pueden los Muggles pretender viajar sin magia?

Mientras tanto el enorme perro negro ladró alegremente y dio vueltas a su alrededor, espantando a las palomas y persiguiendo su propia cola. Harry no pudo aguantar la risa. Sirius había estado encerrado demasiado tiempo. La Sra Wealey frunció sus labios casi como lo hacía la tía Petunia, Solaris le puso una correa para tratar de tranquilizarlo pero termino siendo arrastrada por el can a modo de juego. Costaba 20 minutos llegar a King's cross a pie y nada importante pasó durante ese tiempo, sin contar que Sirius asustara a una pareja de gatos para entretener a Harry. Una vez dentro de la estación, pasearon por cerca de la barrera entre las plataformas 9 y 10 hasta que todo estuvo despajado, entonces uno por uno se inclinaron sobre ella y entraron fácilmente en el andén nueve y tres cuartos, donde el Expreso de Hogwarts permanecía eruptando vapor negro. El andén estaba lleno con los estudiantes que se iban y sus familias. Harry aspiró el olor familiar y sintió que su espíritu se elevaba...realmente había vuelto…

- Espero que los demás lleguen a tiempo – dijo ansiosa la Sra Weasley, mirando fijamente al arco de hierro Forjado que era la llave de la plataforma, por donde los de más tenían que llegar.

- ¡Bonito perro Harry! –dijo un chico alto con expresión divertida

- Gracias Lee –dijo Harry sonriendo, mientras Sirius meneaba la cola

- Oh, menos mal – Dijo la Sra Weasley – Alli está Alastor con el equipaje, mira..- Moody venía cojeando por el arco tirando de un carro con sus baules.

-Todo bien – susurro a la Sra Weasley y a Tonks –No creo que nos hallan seguido.

Segundos más tarde, el Sr Weasley apareció en la plataforma con ron y Hermione. No habían casi descargado el carro de baúles de Moody cuando Georde, Fred y Ginny entraron con Lupin

- ¿Algún problema? –pregunto Moody

- Nada –dijo Lupin

-Tendremos que dar un informe a Dumbledore sobre Sturgis –dijo Moody – Esta es la segunda vez que no aparece en una semana. Se está volviendo tan irresponsable como Mundungus

- Bien, ocuparos de vosotros –dijo Lupin, agitando las manos alrededor. Se la tendió a Harry el último y le dio una palmada en la espalda –Tu también. Ten cuidado.

- Si, ten tu cabeza alerta y tus ojos expectantes –dijo Moody, dándole la mano a Harry -Y no olvides, ten mucho cuidado con lo que escribes. Sin duda, no debes poner en cartas nada de nada

- Ha sido un placer conoceros –dijo Tonks, abrazando a Hermione y Ginny – nos veremos muy pronto, o al menos eso espero.

- Ninfa te encargo a este cabeza dura de Paddy – dijo Solaris despidiéndose de su prima

- tratare pero no te aseguro nada – dijo Tonks sonriendo solo Sirius y sus padres le decían "Ninfa"

Sonó el pitido de alarma y los alumnos que quedaban en la plataforma corrieron al tren

- Rápido, rápido –dijo la Sra Weasley, abrazándolos a todos y a Harry dos veces

- Escribe…se bueno…si has olvidado algo, ya te lo mandaremos…sube al tren, ahora, corre..-

Por un breve momento, el perro negro se puso a dos patas y las colocó en los hombros de Harry, pero la Sra Weasley empujó al chico hacia la puerta del tren.

-¡Por amor de dios¡Actúa más como un perro Sirius!

- ¡Nos vemos! – gritó Harry por la ventana abierta cuando el tren se movió, mientras Ron, Hermione y Ginny saludaban tras él. Las figuras de Tonks, Lupin, Moody y los Weasley se hicieron pequeñas rápidamente, pero el perro negro seguía al tren, moviendo su cola; La gente borrosa de la plataforma se reía viendo como perseguía al tren, entonces tomaron una curva y Sirius se había ido.

- No debería haber venido con nosotros – dijo Hermione con voz preocupada

- es demasiado cabezota – dijo Solaris negando con la cabeza

- si igual que tu Sol – dijo Sam con una sonrisa divertida recibiendo una mirada molesta por parte de ella –

- Oh, anímate –dijo Ron – El pobre no había visto la luz del sol en meses.

- Bien – dijo Fred, dando una palmada – No queremos tener la misma conversación de siempre,

- vamos a hablar de negocios con Lee. Luego nos vemos –y él y George desaparecieron por el pasillo de la derecha

El tren iba cada vez más deprisa, tanto que las casas pasaban como flashes, y se balanceaban cuando estaban de pie.

- ¿que os parece si vamos a buscar un vagón?

Ron y Hermione intercambiaron miradas

- Ems… -dijo Ron

- Nosotros…quiero decir….Ron y Yo deberíamos ir al vagón de los prefectos dijo Hermione incomoda

Ron no miraba a Harry; parecía estar muy interesado en las uñas de su mano izquierda

- Oh –dijo Harry – Bien, me parece perfecto..

- No creo que tengamos que pasar alli todo el viaje – dijo Hermione rápidamente –Las cartas decían que recibiríamos instrucciones y patrullaremos los pasillos por turnos-

- Bien –dijo Harry de nuevo –Bien, yo.. yo os veré luego, entonces.

- Sí, claro –dijo Ron, dedicando una mirada ansiosa a Harry –Es pesado tener que ir abajo ahora... sabes que preferiría…pero tenemos que….quiero decir, que no me gusta esto. Yo no soy Percy –dijo con tono retador

- Se que no lo eres –dijo Harry y él sonrió.

- no se preocupen yo cuidare de él – dijo Sol tomando a Harry de la mano

- no soy un niño – gruño Harry molesto –

- pero a veces lo pareces – dijo Hermione sonriendo

- se supone que eres mi amiga y estas de mi lado – dijo Harry mirándola esta solo le saco la lengua divertida

Pero cuando Hermione y Ron cogieron sus baúles, a Crookshanks y la jaula de Pigwingeon para ir al final del tren, Harry sintió un extraño sentimiento de perdida. Nunca había viajado en el Expreso de Hogwarts sin Ron...

- Vamos – le dijo Ginny – si vamos rápido aun podemos conseguir plazas-

- Bien – dijo Harry, cogiendo el asa del baúl con su mano libre mientras que Solaris llevaba a Hedwing

- ¿y Susaku? – pregunto Harry al no verlo

- lo mande directo a Hogwarts – dijo simplemente la ojigris

Recorrieron el pasillo, mirando por la ventana de cristal de todos los compartimentos que pasaban, que estaban todos llenos. Harry no pudo dejar de fijarse en que mucha gente le miraba con interés y que muchos de ellos daban codazos a sus amigos y lo señalaban aunque también miraban a las 3 nuevas alumnas. Después de que eso le pasase durante cinco vagones, se acordó de que el Diario el Profeta había dicho a sus lectores durante todo el verano que era un mentiroso presumido. Se asombraba de como la gente se creía esas tontas historias En el último vagón se encontraron a Neville Longbottom, un compañero de Harry, de 5º curso y también de Gryffindor. Estaba rojo por el esfuerzo de llevar su baúl y mantener en las manos a su escurridizo sapo, Trevor.

- Hola, Harry –dijo – hola Ginny…está todo lleno… no puedo encontrar sitio...

- ¿De que estás hablando? – dijo Ginny que había pasado a Neville para mirar en el ultimo compartimiento – Aquí hay espacio, solo está Lunática Lovegood.

Neville dijo algo parecido a que no quería molestar a nadie

- No te preocupes –dijo Ginny riendo – Es simpática

Abrió la puerta y metió su maleta. Sol, Sam, Hanna, Harry y Neville la siguieron

- Hola Luna –dijo Ginny -¿Te parece bien si nos sentamos aquí?

La chica de la ventana les miró. Tenía el largo pelo rubio enredado y sucio, las cejas muy claras y los ojos grandes, que le daban aspecto de estar siempre sorprendida. Harry comprendió porque Neville había escogido pasar ese compartimiento. La chica daba la impresión de estar claramente chiflada. Quizás fuera el hecho de que tenia su varita a la altura del oído para protegerse, que llevaba un collar de corchos de cerveza de mantequilla o que estaba leyendo la revista boca abajo. Sus ojos pasaron de Neville a Harry y luego a las nuevas. Asintió

- Gracias –dijo Ginny sonriéndole

Harry y Neville pusieron los tres baúles y la jaula en el portaequipajes y se sentaron, las chicas también ella habían miniaturizado sus baúles. Luna los miraba por encima de su revista vuelta del revés, que se llamaba "el Quisquilloso". Parecía no tener que parpadear tanto como el resto de los humanos. Ella miraba y miraba a Harry, que se había sentado enfrente suyo y ahora deseaba no haberlo hecho

- ¿has pasado un buen verano, Luna? – pregunto Ginny

- Si – dijo Luna, sin quitar los ojos de Harry – Si, ha estado bastante divertido. Tu eres Harry Potter -añadió

- Se que lo soy –dijo Harry

Neville ahogó la risa. Luna volvió sus pálidos ojos hacia él

- Y no se quien eres tu-

- No soy nadie –dijo rápidamente

- ¿cómo que no eres nadie?– dijo Ginny – Luna el es Neville Longbottom y ellas son Solaris Nordenstrom, Rihanna Sowerbults y Samara McGonagall chicos ella es Luna Lovegood. Luna va a mi curso, pero ella es de Ravenclaw

- "_una inteligencia sin límites es el gran tesoro de los hombres_"– dijo Luna con voz cantarina - ¿familiar de la profesora McGongall? – pregunto mirando a Samara

- es mi tía – dijo Sam encogiéndose de hombros –

Levantó su revista girada hasta que tapó su cara y se calló. Harry y Neville se miraron con el ceño fruncido. Ginny se rió tontamente, Hanna enarco una ceja y Solaris rió divertida. El tren siguió adelante, corriendo a campo abierto. Era extraño, lo que había cambiado el día; cuando salieron hacia mucho sol y ahora estaban pasando bajo grandes nubes grises

- Adivina que me regalaron por mi cumpleaños –dijo Neville

- ¿otra Recordadora? –dijo Harry, acordándose de la que

La abuela de Neville le había mandado para vencer su penosa memoria

- No –dijo Neville – me basta con una, pero, la perdí hace años...no, mira esto...-

Metió la mano que no sujetaba a Trevor en la mochila de la escuela y después de un rato de escarbar en ella, sacó lo que parecía un cactus gris en un bote, excepto que estaba cubierto por furúnculos en lugar de espinas

- Es una 'Mimbulus mimbletonia,' – dijo orgullosamente

Harry miró a esa cosa. Estaba vibrando, tomando un aspecto de órgano interno enfermo

- Es muy muy raro –dijo Neville sonriendo – no se si hay alguno en el invernadero de Hogwarts. Estoy esperando a enseñárselo a la Sr Sprout. Mi tío abuelo Algie o cogió para mí en Asiria. Quiero ver si puedo hacer que se reproduzca

- interesante planta – dijo Hanna con una mueca de asco

- yo diría rara – murmuro Sol en voz baja a lo que Sam asintió –

Harry sabía que la asignatura preferida de Neville era la Herbología, pero por nada del mundo quería ver lo que hacía con el desarrollo de esa planta.

-¿Hace…algo? –preguntó Harry

- ¡Cantidad de cosas! – dijo Neville – Tiene un maravilloso sistema de defensa. Toma, coge a Trevor

Dejó al sapo en el regazo de Harry y cogió una pluma de su mochila. Los ojos de Luna Lovegood aparecieron por encima de la revista girada de nuevo, para mirar lo que hacía Neville. Neville cogió la Mimbulus mimbletonia, con la lengua entre los dientes, cogió una gota y le dio a la planta una gota del producto con la punta de su pluma. Un liquido verde oscuro comenzó a salir a chorros por cada furúnculo de la planta. Golpearon el techo , las ventanas, y la revista de Luna; Ginny, que había puesto sus manos delante de su cara a tiempo, parecía llevar un pringoso sombrero verde, pero Harry, que sostenía en las manos a Trevor para que no escapara, lo recibió en la cara, Solaris solto un gemido y por insisto creo un escudo transparente que las protegió a ella y a sus dos guardianas. Olía a estiércol podrido. Neville, cuya cara y cuerpo estaban empapados, sacudió la cabeza para quitar algo de sus ojos.

- Lo… Lo siento – Balbuceó – Aún no lo había probado... no os preocupéis. No es venenoso –añadió nerviosamente, mientras Harry tiraba un trozo al suelo.

- ¿Cómo rayos hiciste eso? – pregunto Ginny sorprendida

- creo que fue reflejo – dijo Solaris encogiéndose de hombros aunque bastante sorprendida de su reacción –

En ese preciso momento la puerta del compartimiento se abrió

- Ehh..Hola Harry – dijo una voz nerviosa – ¿llego en mal momento?

Harry limpió los cristales de sus gafas con su mano libro. Una chica muy guapa con largo y liso pelo negro estaba en la puerta sonriéndole: Cho Chang, la buscadora del equipo de Quiddicht de Ravenclaw

- Ehh…Hola – dijo torpemente Harry

- Esto… - dijo Cho – Bien... solo venía a saludarte... Adiós entonces

Con rubor en sus mejillas, cerro la puerta del departamento. Harry se dejó caer en el sillón gimiendo. Le hubiera gustado ser Cho para descubrirse con un grupo de gente normal riéndose de una broma que acababan de hacer; él no había escogido estar sentado con Neville y Loony Lovegood, agarrando un sapo y goteando esa cosa podrida

- No te preocupes – dijo Ginny segura de si misma – Mira, podemos fácilmente librarnos de esto – Sacó su varita - _¡Fregotego!_

La cosa pestilente desapareció

- Lo siento – dijo Neville de nuevo, en voz baja

- ¿Quién era ella? – pregunto Sam con curiosidad

- el amor secreto de Harry – dijo Ginny – su nombre es Cho Chang de Ravenclaw y capitana del equipo de Quiddicht

- ah – dijo Sam pero miro a Solaris quien tenia una oscura expresión había logrado sonsacarle algo a Harry y eso no cuadraba para nada con lo que acaba de pasar

Ron y Hermione no volvieron hasta que pasó una hora, tiempo en el cual pasó el carrito de la comida. Harry, Ginny y Neville acababan de terminar sus pasteles de calabaza y se distraían mirando los cromos de las ranas de chocolate, Solaris leía el libro que le había pedido a su padre, Sam y Hanna jugaban una partida de snack explosivos, cuando la puerta se abrió y ellos entraron acompañados por Crookshanks y la ruidosa Pigwidgeon en su jaula.

- Estoy hambriento – dijo Ron dejando a Pig cerca de Hedwig, cogiendo una rana de chocolate de Harry y sentándose a su lado. Rasgó el envoltorio, dio un mordisco a la cabeza de la rana y se apoyó hacia atrás con los ojos cerrados como si hubiera tenido una mañana muy dura

- Bien, hay dos prefectos de 5º por cada casa – dijo Hermione sentándose a un lado de Sol – Un chico y una chica de cada.

- ¿y a que no adivinas quien es el prefecto de Slytherin? – dijo Ron con los ojos cerrados

- Malfoy – respondió Harry, seguro de que su peor miedo se confirmaría.

- Por supuesto –dijo Ron amargamente, comiéndose el resto de la rana y cogiendo otra.

- Y también la vaca de Pansy Parkinson –dijo Hermione con malicia - ¿como puede haber llegado a prefecta si es más tonta que un troll con conmoción cerebral?

- ¿y de Hufflepuff? – preguntó Harry

- Enrie Macmillan y Hannah Abbott – dijo Ron

- y Anthony Goldstein y Padma Patil por Ravenclaw – dijo Hermione

- Fuiste al baile de navidad con Padma Patil –dijo una voz baja. Todo el mundo miró a Luna, que miraba a Ron por encima de "el quisquilloso". Él tragó la rana de chocolate

- Sí, ya lo se – dijo mirándola sorprendido

- No le gustó mucho – le informó Luna – Pensó que no la trataste muy bien porque no quisiste bailar con ella. A mi no me hubiera importado –añadió pensativa – A mi no me gusta mucho bailar.

Se escondió de nuevo bajo la revista. Ron miró fijamente la portada con su boca abierta durante unos segundos, y miró a Ginny en busca de alguna explicación, pero ella estaba metiendo sus nudillos en su boca para aguantar la risa. Ron agitó su cabeza perplejo, y miró su reloj

- Nos han dicho que tenemos que patrullar los pasillos cada cierto tiempo – les dijo a Harry y Neville – y podemos castigar si la gente se porta mal. No puedo esperar para pillar a Crabble y Goyle en algo.

- ¡No debes abusar de tu posición Ron! –dijo Hermione

- Bien, porque Malfoy tampoco abusará... – dijo ron sarcásticamente

- ¿y piensas descender a su nivel?

- No, solo me aseguraré de pillar a sus compañeros como el intentará hacer con los míos.

- Por el amor de Dios Ron…

- Obligaré a Goyle a copiar, eso lo matará, odia escribir –dijo Ron felizmente. Cambió su tono de voz por el de Goyle y poniendo cara de concentración, hizo como si escribiera en el aire ---

-Yo….no…..debo…..parecerme…..al…..culo…..de….un…..babuino…

Todos se rieron, pero nadie tan fuerte como Luna Lovegood. Pegó un chillido que hizó que Hedwig levantara sus alas indignado y que Crookshanks se fuera al portaequipajes maullando. Se rió tan fuerte que la revista se escapó de sus manos, resbaló por sus piernas y cayó al suelo

- ¡que divertido!-

Sus grandes ojos se abrieron y jadeaba al respirar, mirando a Ron. Él, totalmente perplejo, miró a sus amigos, que se reían de su expresión y de la risa escandalosa de Luna, que ahora se balanceaba alante y atrás agarrando su tripa

- ¿Me estar tomando el pelo? – le preguntó Ron.

- EL culo…. ¡De un babuino! – dijo palmeando sus costillas

Todos miraban a Luna, pero Harry miraba a la revista del suelo. Boca abajo, le había sido complicado ver lo que era la foto de la portada, pero ahora Harry se dio cuenta de que era un dibujo muy mal hecho de Cornelius Fudge; solo lo reconoció por su sombrero verde lima. Una de las manos de Fudge estaba agarrando un saco de oro; la otra cogía el cuello de un duende. El dibujo tenía un titulo¿Hasta donde va a llegar Fudge para conseguir Gringotts?

Debajo estaban los titulares de las demás noticias de la revista.

CORRUPCIÓN EN LA LIGA DE QUIDDITCH: COMO ESTAN LOS TORNADOS TOMANDO EL CONTROL

REVELAMOS LOS SECRETOS DE LAS RUNAS ANTIGUAS

SIRIUS BLACK¿VICTIMA O MALVADO?

- ¿Puedo verla? –preguntó Harry a Luna

Ella asintió, mirando a Ron y respirando con dificultad. Harry abrió la revista y miró el índice. Hasta ese momento había olvidado completamente de la revista que Kigsley le había devuelto al Sr Weasley para Sirius, pero debía de ser ese numero de "Quisquilloso" Encontró la página y fue hacia el articulo. Este también estaba ilustrado por un dibujo muy malo; de hecho Harry no hubiera sabido que era Sirius si no hubiera leído el titular. Estaba de pie sobre una montaña de huesos humanos con su varita fuera. El encabezamiento decía:

¿ES SIRIUS BLACK TAN MALO COMO LO PINTAN

¿FAMOSO AUTOR DE MATANZAS O INOCENTE CANTANTE DE EXITO?

Harry tuvo que leer la frase muchas veces antes de darse cuanta de que no la había entendido mal. ¿Desde cuando era Sirius un cantante de éxito?. Solaris al ver la expresión de sorpresa de su primo se acerco y miro la revista… el libro se le cayó de la sorpresa

_Durante catorce años, Sirius Black ha sido creado culpable de matar a 20 Muggles inocentes. Y a un mago. La audacia de Black para escapar de Azkaban hace dos años le ha llevado a una amplia persecución nunca llevada a cabo por el ministerio. Nadie nunca ha cuestionado que mereciera ser capturado y devuelto a los dementores _

_PERO ¿LO MERECE EN REALIDAD?_

_Nuevas pruebas de que Sirius Black no cometió los crímenes por los que fue encerrado en Azkaban han salido a la luz. De hecho, dice Doris Purkiss, del 18 de la Calle Acanthia, Little Norton, Black ni siquiera estaba presente en el asesinato 'lo que la gente no sabe es que Sirius Black es un nombre falso' decía la Sra Purkiss: _

'_El hombre que la gente cree que es Sirius Black, es en realidad Stubby Boardman el cantante del popular grupo "los Hobgoblins" que se retiraron de la vida pública después de que se les taponaran los oídos en el concierto en la iglesia de Little Norton, hace unos 15 años. Lo reconocí en el momento que vi su foto en el periódico. Ahora: Stubby no pudo haber cometido esos crímenes, porque el día en cuestión estaba teniendo una cena romántica conmigo. Ya he escrito al ministerio de magia y estoy esperando que perdonen a Stubby , alias Sirius, algún día de estos._

Harry acabó de leer y miró la pagina de al lado. Quizás fuera una broma, pensó, quizás la revista solo imprimía tonterías. Pasó unas cuantas hojas y encontró el articulo de Fudge. Sol recogió su libro y se sentó en su lugar incrédula por lo que había leído

_Cornelius Fudge, el ministro de Magia, negó tener algún plan para adquirir el banco de los magos, Gringotts, cuando fue elegido Ministro hace cinco años. Fudge siempre insistió en que no quería nada más que 'una cooperación pacifica' con los guardianes de nuestro oro. _

_PERO ¿ES ESO CIERTO?_

_Fuentes Cercanas al ministro han revelado que la ambición más querida de Fudge es conseguir el control del suministro de oro de los duendes y que no dudaría en usar la fuerza para conseguirlo. 'No es la primera vez' nos dice en infiltrado del ministerio 'Cornelius "aplasta-duendes" Fudge, así es como lo llaman sus amigos. Si lo escuchas cuando cree que está solo, Oh, siempre está hablando sobre lo que hará con los duendes; quiere que se ahoguen, que se tiren por un edificio, que los envenenen, cocinarlos en un pastel…' _

Harry no siguió leyendo. Fudge podía ser muchas cosas pero era excesivo pensar que él había pensado cocinar a los duendes en pasteles. Ojeó el resto de la revista. Leyó: una acusación de que los Tutshill Tornados estaban ganando la copa de Quiddicht por una combinación de chantajes, escobas ilegales y torturas; una entrevista a un mago que decía haber llegado a la luna en una Barredora 6 y un articulo sobre runas antiguas que explicaba porque Luna estaba leyendo la revista boca abajo. Según la revista, si girabas las runas sobre si mismas revelaban un encantamiento para que las orejas de tus enemigos se volvieran "kumquats"

De hecho si comparaba el resto de artículos con la sugerencia de que Sirius era en realidad el cantante de los Hobgoblins...esa era la más sensata

- ¿dice algo interesante? – pregunto Ron cuando Harry la dejó

- Por supuesto que no – dijo Hermione antes de que Harry contestara. – El quisquilloso es basura. Todo el mundo lo sabe

- Perdona – dijo Luna; su voz había perdido su tendencia cantarina – Mi padre es el director.

- Yo…esto… - dijo Hermione realmente avergonzada – bien…es interesante…quiero decir…es bastante…

- Devolvérmela, gracias –dijo Luna fríamente, inclinándose hasta cogerla de las manos de Harry.

Pasando a la página 57 la volvió del revés otra vez, y desapareció tras ella, justo cuando Hanna abrió la boca para decir algo la puerta se volvía a abrir Harry miró; lo había esperado, pero no por eso la visión de Draco Malfoy sonriéndole socarronamente entre sus compinches Crabbe y Goyle, era mas agradable

- ¿Que? – dijo agresivamente antes de que Malfoy abriera la boca

- Compórtate Potter, o te haré detener – susurro Malfoy, cuyo lustroso pelo rubio y cuya barbilla afilada eran exactas a las de su padre – Verás, yo, al contrario que tu, he sido nombrado prefecto...lo que significa, que yo, tengo poder para repartir castigos, tu no.

-Sí – dijo Harry – pero tu eres un imbécil yo no, así que largáte de aquí y déjanos en paz

Ron, Hermione, Ginny y Neville se rieron. Malfoy torció el labio

- Dime ¿como te sientes quedando por detrás de Weasley, Potter? -preguntó

- Cállate, Malfoy – dijo Hermione bruscamente

- Parece que he puesto el dedo en la daga – dijo Malfoy – Bien, estate atento, Potter, porque voy a seguir todos tus pasos como si fuera UN PERRO y en caso de que te salgas de la ralla..-

- ¡Sal de aquí! –dijo Hermione poniéndose de pie

- oye ¿Quién te crees para hablarle así a Harry? – dijo Sol molesta dejando de lado su lectura, Sam y Hanna pusieron sus sentidos en guardia por si a Solaris se le escapaba algún poder –

- vaya que hacen tres lindas chicas con estos perdedores – dijo Draco ignorando la pregunta –

- es Draco Malfoy un Slytherine – dijo Ginny contestando la pregunta de Sol que Draco no contesto –

- bien Malfoy por lo general soy tranquila y pacifica pero si te metes con Harry entonces desde este momento somos enemigos declarados así que hurón sal de aquí – dijo Sol y ante la sorpresa de todos empujo a Draco hacia la salida y cerro la puerta de golpe para luego regresar a su asiento y seguir leyendo

- Dame otra rana – dijo Ron, que no se había dado cuenta de nada sobre cierta palabra y luego de salir de su asombro

Hermione se giró para mirar a Harry ambos entendieron perfectamente a que se refería Malfoy con esa frase pero Harry no podía hablar abiertamente ante Neville y Luna. Intercambió una mirada nerviosa con Hermione, y miró por la ventana. Había pensado que el hecho de que Sirius fuera a la estación era divertido, pero de repente no solo le pareció imprudente, si no peligroso…Hermione tenía razón...Sirius no debería haber ido. ¿Qué pasaba si el Sr Malfoy había visto al perro y se lo había dicho a Draco¿qué pasaría si deducían que los Weasley, Lupin, Tonks y Moody sabían donde estaba Sirius¿O que Draco hubiera usado la palabra PERRO había sido una coincidencia? El tiempo permaneció indeciso mientras viajaban hacia el Norte. Llovía salpicando la ventana un rato del camino, y luego el sol salía fuertemente antes de que las nubes lo volvieran a tapar de nuevo. Cuando se hizo oscuro, las lámparas del vagón se encendieron. Luna puso bien la revista y la metió cuidadosamente en la mochila, pasando a mirar a cada uno de ellos. Harry estaba sentado con la frente arrimada a la ventana, intentando tener la primera visión de Hogwarts, pero era una noche sin luna y el cristal estaba empañado por la lluvia, Sam frente a el trataba de mirar también ya que nunca había visto Hogwarts

- Tendríamos que ir cambiándonos – dijo al fin Hermione, y todos abrieron sus baúles con dificultad y sacaron sus ropas del colegio. Ella y Ron pusieron sus insignias de Prefectos en su pecho. Harry vio a Ron mirando su reflejo en la oscura ventana

- ¿no piensan cambiarse? – pregunto Neville a las 3 chicas nuevas, ellas lo miraron y con un chasquido de sus dedos quedaron vestidas con los uniformes – Wow – dijo sorprendido

- Sol, Paddy se molestara si sabe que estas usando tus poderes en frente de alguien más – dijo Hermione con el ceño fruncido

- ellos son de confianza guardaran el secreto verdad Neville, Lu – dijo Sol mirando a ambos – no te molesta que te llame Lu verdad

- no para nada – dijo Luna aunque algo perpleja –

Por fin, el tren comenzó a parar y oyeron los ruidos de la gente sacando sus equipajes y sus mascotas, preparados para salir. Como Ron y Hermione tenían que supervisarlo todo, desaparecieron de nuevo, dejando a Harry y los otros cuidando a Crookshanks y Pig.

- Si quieres puedo llevar esa lechuza – dijo Luna a Harry cogiendo a Pig mientras Neville metía a Trevor en su bolsillo

- Oh…si..gracias – dijo Harry agarrando su baúl y la jaula de Hedwig

Salieron del compartimiento sintiendo la primera ráfaga del aire nocturno en sus caras mientras andaban por el pasillo. Lentamente, llegaron a la puerta de salida. Harry pudo oler los pinos que crecían en el sendero del lago. Bajo al anden y miró a su alrededor esperando oír una voz familiar que llamase a los chicos de primer curso (aquí...los de primero.. a ver...todos conmigo..) Pero no fue eso lo que escuchó. Fue una voz diferente, de mujer la que llamó

– Los de Primero poneros en fila aqui ¡por favor! Todos los de primero conmigo.

Un farol se encendió cerca de Harry y con la luz pudo ver la prominente barbilla y el fuerte corte de pelo de la profesora Grubbly-Plank, la bruja que se había hecho cargo de las clases de Cuidado De criaturas mágicas de Hagrid, por un tiempo el año anterior

- ¿donde estará Hagrid? –preguntó Harry

- No lo se –dijo Ginny –pero debemos apartarnos de la puerta... estamos bloqueando la salida-

- Oh... si claro-

Solaris, Rihanna, Samara, Harry y Ginny se separaron mientras andaban por el anden y salían de la estación. Empujado por la multitud, Harry buscaba en la oscuridad a Hagrid; tenía que estar por allí, confiaba en ello...ver a Hagrid de nuevo era una de las cosas que había estado esperando con mas impaciencia- pero no había señal de él. Harry se dijo a si mismo que debía ir hacia la puerta de salida con el resto de sus compañeros. Él estaría resfriado o algo parecido... Buscó a Ron y Hermione, esperando saber que pensaban ellos de la reaparición de la profesora Grubbly-Plank, pero ninguno de ellos estaba cerca, así que salió a la mojada y oscura calle fuera de la estación de Hogsmeade seguido de Sol y Sam. Allí estaban los cientos de carruajes que siempre llevaban a los estudiantes que no eran de primero hacia el castillo. Harry los miró rápidamente, pero apartó la vista para buscar a Ron y Hermione. Pero algo raro le hizo volver a mirarlos. Había unas criaturas atadas a los carruajes. Si tuviera que ponerles un nombre suponía que les llamarían caballos, pero tenían algo de reptiles. No tenían nada de carne, su pelo negro se agarraba a sus esqueletos, haciendo que cada hueso fuera visible. Sus cabezas eran de dragón, y sus ojos sin pupila, blancos y fijos. Tenían alas grandes y con textura de cuero que parecían diseñadas para murciélagos gigantes. Estaban de pie y tranquilos, y parecían misteriosos y siniestros. Harry no podía entender porque los carruajes estaban tirados por esos horribles caballos si eran capaces de moverse por si mismos.

- ¿Qué son esas cosas? – pregunto Sam por lo bajo sorprendida y asustada al ver esos caballos –

- se llaman Thestrals – dijo Sol recordando cierto encuentro con esas criaturas a sus escasos 6 años de vida –

- ¿Donde está Pig? – dijo la voz de Ron, detrás de Harry

- Lo tiene Luna –dijo Harry, volviéndose rápidamente para preguntar a Ron por Hagrid –¿Sabes donde está...

-…Hagrid? No lo se –dijo Ron con tono preocupado –Espero que esté bien

Un poco más allá, Draco Malfoy, seguido por un pequeño grupo de tontos que incluían a Crabbe, Goyle y Pansy Parkinson, empujaron a algunos chicos de segundo con cara de tímidos para tener un carruaje para ellos solos. Segundos mas tarde Hermione salió jadeando entre la multitud

- Malfoy ha sido asqueroso con los chicos de primero. Os juro que voy a informar de ello, solo tiene la insignia desde hace tres minutos y ya la está usando para tratar a la gente peor que nunca... ¿donde está Crookshanks?

- Ginny lo tiene –dijo Harry – Está..

Ginny y Hanna acababa de salir de entre la multitud, llevando a Crookshanks

- Gracias –dijo Hermione, cogiendo al gato – Vamos, cojamos un carruaje antes de todos se llenen…

- ¡Aun no tengo a Pig! –dijo Ron, pero Hermione ya había entrado en el carruaje vació más cercano. Harry se quedó con Ron

- ¿que son esas cosas¿lo sabes? –Preguntó a Ron, señalando a los horribles caballos mientras llegaban más estudiantes.

- ¿que cosas?

- Esos caballos..

Luna apareció llevando la jaula de Pig en sus brazos; la pequeña lechuza parecía gorgojear de nervios mas de lo normal

- Aquí la tienes – dijo ella – Es una lechucita muy dulce ¿verdad?

- Esto…si….lo es – dijo Ron ásperamente – Bien, vamos dentro entonces… ¿que me estabas diciendo Harry?

- Te preguntaba por esa especie de caballos – dijo Harry, mientras, Ron y Luna iban hacia el carruaje en el que estaban sentadas Hermione y Ginny

- ¿Que especie de caballos?

- ¡Los caballos que tiran de los carruajes! – dijo Harry impaciente. Estaban a tres pasos del más cercano, que los miraba con sus ojos blancos. Ron sin embargo, miraba a Harry con ojos perplejos

- ¿De que estás hablando?

- Hablo de….¡Mira!

Harry agarró el brazo de Ron y lo empujó hasta que estuvo cara con cara con el extraño caballo. Ron se quedó quieto un momento, luego miró a Harry y dijo

- ¿que se supone que tengo que ver?

- A los…allí¡entre los palos¡unidos al carruaje! Justo delante de ti

Pero Ron seguía mirando, como si algo raro le ocurriera a Harry

- Tu no… ¿no los ves?

- ¿ver el que?

- ¿no ves lo que tira de los carros?

Ron lo miró ahora muy alarmado

- ¿te encuentras bien Harry?

- Yo… si…claro

Harry se sintió totalmente perplejo. El caballo estaba allí... enfrente de él, mirándolo sin interrupción a la débil luz que venía de las ventanas de la estación y sacando vapor por su nariz. Seguro que Ron le estaba engañando... y era una broma muy mala... Ron no podía no verlos.

- ¿Entramos dentro, entonces? –dijo Ron mirando a Harry con cara de preocupación

- Si –dijo Harry –si, vamos…

- Está bien –dijo una voz débil detrás de Harry cuando Ron se perdió en la oscuridad del interior del carruaje -No estás loco ni nada por el estilo. Yo también puedo verlos..

- ¿De verdad los ves? – Dijo Harry volviéndose hacia Luna. Pudo ver las alas de los caballos reflejadas en sus ojos plateados

- Oh, si – dijo Luna – Soy capaz de verlos desde mi primer día aquí. Ellos siempre tiran de los carruajes. No te preocupes. Estás tan cuerdo como yo..

Sonriendo levemente, se subió al carruaje donde estaban todos. Sin quedarse completamente tranquilo Harry la siguió

* * *

_siento el retraso pero aquí esta el siguiente capitulo nos vemos en 10 días y responderé los review…_

_Cualquier duda, pregunta, sugerencia puede ser mandada a mi e-mail: luz guión bajo tenshi arroba Hotmail punto com. **Una cosa más y suma mente importante les pido de favor a los review anónimos o que no estén registrados en la página dejar su mail para poder contactarlos y enviarles las respuestas a sus cuestionamientos** _


	13. La nueva canción del Sombrero Selecciona

_¿Es necesario?... Bueno... Los personajes de Harry Potter son propiedad de JK Rowling y de la Warner Bros yo no más los usos para fines lucrativos, Cassidy, Christopher, Armand y Tess Holymoon pertenecen a Bell Potter que me los ha prestado personajes que no conozcan como William Lupin me pertenecen a mi; Samara Mcgonagall y Rihanna Sowerbults les pertenecen a mis amigas_

**Nota.- **Esta historia aunque se encuentra basada en Choque de Mundos de Umbra Estel **NO** se encuentra ligada a ella, tan solo de esa historia saque lo de magos elementales así mismo como la explicación del gran exterminio; pero al igual que Choque de Mundos un mago o bruja descubrirá que era un mago elemental pero talvez suceda en alguna de las siguientes dos sagas de mi historia. Pero los invito a descubrir cual de los personajes será ese mago elemental de la Tierra o Fuego

**Harry Potter y el Último Supremo Mago Elemental**

**Capitulo X**

**La nueva canción del Sombrero Seleccionador**

Harry no le quiso decir a los demás que él y Luna estaban teniendo la misma alucinación, si de eso es de lo que se trataba, así que no mencionó nada sobre los caballos mientras saltaba al interior del carruaje y cerraba de golpe la puerta tras él. No obstante, no pudo evitar observar las siluetas de los caballos moviéndose más allá de la ventana.

- ¿Todos vieron a esa mujer, Grubbly-Plank? – Pregunto Ginny – ¿Qué estaba haciendo allí¿Hagrid no pudo haberse ido, verdad?

- No me molestaría que se hubiera marchado – comentó Luna – No es muy buen profesor¿no les parece?-

- ¡¡Sí que lo es!! – exclamaron Harry, Ron y Ginny ofendidos.

Harry le lanzó a Hermione una mirada hostil. Ella aclaró su garganta y rápidamente agregó:

- Erm... sí... es muy bueno-.

- Pues bien, en Ravenclaw pensamos que él es casi un chiste – declaró Luna sin perturbarse.

- Entonces ustedes tienen un sentido del humor de porquería – comentó Ron con brusquedad, mientras las ruedas debajo de ellos crujían con el movimiento, las otras 3 chicas se abstuvieron de replicar ya que no conocían a Hagrid

Luna no molestó por la grosería de Ron; al contrario, ella lo miró por un rato como si él estuviera en un interesante programa de televisión. Rechinado y tambaleándose, los carruajes se movieron en caravana sobre el camino. Cuando pasaron entre los altos pilares de piedra coronados con jabalís alados, colocados a ambos lados de la entrada que conducía hacia los terrenos de la escuela, Harry se reclinó hacia delante para intentar ver si había luz en la cabaña de Hagrid, cerca del Bosque Prohibido. Pero el terreno estaba inmerso en una oscuridad absoluta. El Castillo de Hogwarts, sin embargo, se vislumbraba cada vez más cerca: una elevada masa de torrecillas, negro azabache contra el oscuro cielo, y aquí y allí, encima de ellos, alguna ventana brillaba resplandeciente como si estuviera en llamas.

Los carruajes tintinearon al parar cerca del escalón de piedra que conducía a la puerta de roble de la entrada. Harry salió del carruaje el primero. Se giró nuevamente para buscar la luz de alguna ventana cerca del Bosque Prohibido, pero definitivamente no había señal de vida dentro de la cabaña de Hagrid. De mala gana, porque su esperanza se había desvanecido, desvió sus ojos hacia las criaturas esqueléticas, paradas tranquilamente en el frío aire de la noche, con sus vacíos ojos blancos brillando. Ya con anterioridad Harry había tenido la experiencia de ver algo que Ron no podía, pero eso había sido un reflejo en un espejo, algo mucho mas insustancial que cientos de bestias que lucían tan sólidas y fuertes como para empujar una escuadrilla de carruajes. De creer en las palabras de Luna, las bestias siempre habían estado allí pero eran invisibles. Entonces¿Por qué de repente Harry podía verlos, y por qué Ron no?

- ¿Vas a venir o que? – preguntó Ron a su lado.

- Oh... sí – afirmó Harry, rápidamente, y ambos se unieron a la multitud de gente que desesperaba por subir al castillo.

- ¿Cómo es posible que el pueda verlas? – pregunto Rihanna mirando a Solaris y a Samara

- Por lo vivido en el curso pasado – contesto Solaris mientras empezaba a caminar, Samara a su lado estaba bastante pensativa

El Vestíbulo de Entrada lucía antorchas flameantes y los pasos de los estudiantes cruzando el piso de piedra por la puerta de la derecha provocaban un resonante eco. Todos se dirigían al Gran Salón y hacia la fiesta de comienzo del curso. Las cuatro largas mesas del Gran Comedor estaban repletas bajo el techo negro y sin estrellas, idéntico a cielo que podían vislumbrar por las altas ventanas. Las velas flotaban en el aire, a lo largo de las mesas, iluminando a los plateados fantasmas, quienes estaban repartidos por todo el salón y las caras de los estudiantes que hablaban con impaciencia, narrando noticias y anécdotas del verano, saludando ruidosamente a los amigos de otras casas, y mirando los cortes de cabello y los trajes nuevos de los demás. Una vez más, Harry notó que la gente unían sus cabezas para susurrar mientras él pasaba, pero apretó los dientes y trató de actuar como si no lo notara o no le preocupara

Luna se alejó de ellos y se dirigió hacia la mesa de Ravenclaw. Cuando Harry y los demás alcanzaron a los de Gryffindors, Ginny saludó a algunos compañeros de cuarto año, quienes le ofrecieron sitio junto a ellos. Harry, Ron, Hermione y Neville encontraron asientos justo en el medio de la mesa, entre Nick Casi Decapitado (el fantasma de Gryffindor) y Parvati Patil y Lavender Brown, quienes saludaron a Harry tan amistosamente, que estuvo casi seguro que habían dejado de hablar de él un segundo antes. Sin embargo, Harry tenía cosas más importante de las que preocuparse; estaba mirando, por encima de las cabezas de los estudiantes, hacia la mesa de los profesores, que estaba ubicada a lo largo de la pared del fondo del salón.

- ¡Él no esta ahí!

Ron y Hermione examinaron la mesa, aunque no había necesidad; el tamaño de Hagrid lo hacia instantáneamente obvio en cualquier línea.

- No se puede haber ido – dijo Ron sonando algo ansioso.

- Por supuesto que no – aseguró Harry.

- No pensareís que igual esta... enfermo o algo parecido...¿o sí? – preguntó Hermione intranquila.

- ¡No! – negó Harry inmediatamente.

- ¿Pero, dónde esta entonces?

Hubo una pausa, luego Harry murmuró muy bajo, para que Neville, Parvarti y Lavender no le oyeran:

- Quizá todavía no está de regreso... Ya saben, de su... 'misión'. La cosa que tenía que hacer en el verano para Dumbledore-.

- Sí... sí, puede ser eso – aceptó Ron, sonando más tranquilo, pero Hermione se mordió el labio, mirando arriba y abajo en la mesa principal, como si esperara alguna explicación de la ausencia de Hagrid escrita en la pared del fondo.

- ¿Quién es esa? – preguntó agudamente, señalando hacia el centro de la mesa de los profesores.

Los ojos de Harry enfocaron en la dirección que ella indicaba. Miró primero a Dumbledore, sentado en su silla dorada de respaldo alto, en el medio de la mesa, y vistiendo una túnica púrpura profundo con estrellas plateadas esparcidas, y un sombrero que hacía juego. Su cabeza estaba inclinada hacia la mujer sentada a su lado, quien le estaba hablando al oído. Ella lucía, pensaba Harry, como una tía solterona: rechoncha, con un cabello corto y rizado color marrón ratón, sujeto con una horrible cinta rosa que hacia juego con el mullido chaqueta escarlata que llevaba puesto sobre su túnica. Luego, giró su cabeza suavemente para beber un sorbo de su copa y él vio, con una sacudida de reconocimiento, una pálida cara semejante a un sapo y un par de prominentes ojos.

- ¡Esa mujer es Umbridge!

- ¿Quién? – preguntó Hermione

- ¡Ella estaba en mi audiencia¡Trabaja para Fudge!

- Linda chaqueta... – comentó Ron, sonriendo burlonamente.

- ¿Ella trabaja para Fudge...? – Repitió Hermione, frunciendo el ceño – ¿Y qué está haciendo aquí?-

- No sé...

Hermione examinó la mesa de los profesores, entreabriendo sus ojos.

- No – murmuró – no, seguramente no...-

Harry no comprendía de lo que estaba hablando pero tampoco preguntó. Su atención había sido captada por la profesora Grubbly-Plank, que había aparecido por detrás de la mesa de los profesores. Se acercó sigilosamente y tomó el asiento que debía corresponder a Hagrid. Esto significaba que los de primer año ya debían haber cruzado el lago y alcanzado el castillo, y efectivamente, pocos segundos mas tarde las puertas de acceso al Vestíbulo de Entrada se abrieron y una larga fila de asustados estudiantes de primer año la cruzó detrás de los cuales iban 3 jóvenes de 15 años causando varios murmullos, guiados por la profesora Mcgonagall, quien portaba un pequeño taburete sobre el cual posó un sombrero antiguo, remendado y zurcido, y con una ancha rasgadura en la punta.

El alboroto de las conversaciones en el Gran Comedor se desvaneció. Los de primer año se alinearon al frente de la mesa de los profesores, quedando de cara a la profesora McGonagall, quien colocó el taburete con cuidado ante ellos, y luego retrocedió. Las caras de los estudiantes de primer año brillaban pálidas a la luz de las velas. Un pequeño muchacho, en el medio de la fila, lucía como si estuviera temblando. Harry recordó, fugazmente, lo aterrorizado que se había sentido cuando le tocó permanecer ahí parado, esperando por la desconocida prueba que iba a determinar que casa le correspondía. El colegio entero esperaba con el corazón en la mano. Entonces, el rasgón cercano a la punta del sombrero se abrió ampliamente como una boca y el Sombrero Seleccionador, comenzó a recitar la canción:

_En tiempos pasados cuando yo era nuevo  
y Hogwarts apenas comenzaba,  
los fundadores de nuestra noble escuela  
pensaron que nunca se dividiría.  
_

_Unidos por una meta común,  
tenían un anhelo idéntico  
hacer la mejor escuela de magia del mundo,  
y trasmitir sus conocimientos...  
_

_"Juntos construiremos y enseñaremos"  
Los cuatro buenos amigos decidieron,  
y nunca soñaron que ellos  
pudieran ser algún día divididos.  
¿Pues dónde había habido amigos,  
como Slytherin y Gryffindor?  
¿A menos que fuera la segunda pareja...  
de Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw?  
¿Entonces que pudo haber ido mal?  
¿Como puede tal amistad fallar?_

_Porque, yo estuve ahí y puedo decir,  
toda la triste, lamentable historia.  
_

_Dijo Slytherin, "Nosotros sólo enseñaremos a aquellos  
cuyos ancestros sean los más puros"  
Dijo Ravenclaw, "Nosotros solo enseñaremos a aquellos  
cuya inteligencia sea segura"  
Dijo Gryffindor, "Nosotros solo enseñaremos a aquellos  
Con hazañas valientes para su nombre"  
Dijo Hufflepuff, "Yo enseñare a todos  
y los trataré a todos por igual"  
_

_Esas diferencias causaron distensión.  
Cuando salieron a relucir inicialmente,  
Para cada uno de los cuatro fundador habría  
Una casa en la que podrían  
Tomar sólo a aquellos que quisieran, así  
Por ejemplo, Slytherin  
Sólo tomo brujos de sangre pura  
Muy astutos, igual que él,  
Y sólo aquellos de mente aguda  
Fueron considerados por Ravenclaw  
Mientras los más valientes y audaces  
Fueron a dar con Gryffndor  
La buena Hufflepuff, ella tomó al resto  
Y les enseñó todo lo que sabía.  
_

_Estas son las casas y sus fundadores  
Manteniendo su amistad firme y verdadera  
Entonces Hogwarts trabajó en armonía  
Por muchos felices años  
Pero luego la discordia creció entre nosotros  
Alimentando nuestras faltas y miedos  
_

_Las casas que, como cuatro pilares  
habían una vez soportado nuestra escuela  
Ahora se volvían una contra otra,  
dividiéndonos, intentando gobernar  
Y por un tiempo pareció que la escuela  
Iba a conocer un final cercano...  
_

_Con discusiones y peleas  
Y el choque de amigo contra amigo  
Y finalmente llegó una mañana  
Cuando el viejo Slytherin partió  
Y aunque entonces la pelea terminó  
Él nos dejo muy descorazonados  
Pero nunca los cuatro fundadores  
Se redujeron a tres  
Teniendo sus casas unidas  
Como al principio debieron ser  
_

_Y ahora el sombrero seleccionador esta aquí  
Y todos conocen la manera:  
Seleccionaré sus casas  
Porque para eso estoy,  
Pero este año iré mas lejos...  
_

_Escuchen detenidamente mi canción:  
Aunque estoy condenado a dividirlos  
Sigo preocupado de que esté mal  
Aunque debo cumplir con mi deber  
Y dividirlos en cuatro cada año  
Sigo preguntándome si esta selección  
No pueda traer el final que temo  
_

_Oh, conozcan los peligros, lean las señales  
La advertencia está a la vista  
Pues nuestro Hogwarts que en peligro  
De externos enemigos mortales  
Y debemos unirnos dentro de ella  
O nos desmoronaremos con ella  
Ya les he dicho, ya los he prevenido  
Dejen que la selección comience…_

El Sombrero Seleccionador se inmovilizó de nuevo, y un gran aplauso se manifestó por todo el Gran Comedor, aunque fue interrumpido, por primera vez que Harry recordara, por susurros y comentarios de los alumnos. Harry seguía aplaudiendo junto con los demás, y sabía perfectamente de qué trataban los comentarios.

- El sombrero se fue un poco por las ramas este año... ¿No crees? – dijo Ron levantando las cejas.

- Si, es cierto

El Sombrero Seleccionador siempre se había limitado a hacer una breve descripción de cada casa y de sus características, y de distribuir en ellas a los alumnos según sus características, pero Harry no recordaba que anteriormente hubiera dado consejos a la escuela.

- ¿Habrá hecho mas advertencias de este tipo antes? – preguntó Hermione.

- Sí, así es – afirmó Nick Casi Decapitado inclinándose hacia Neville (Neville se estremeció; es muy incómodo tener a un fantasma inclinado hacia ti). – El Sombrero se siente obligado por su honor a dar consejos a la escuela según lo considere necesario...-.

La Profesora McGonagall, que estaba de pié esperando para leer la lista de los alumnos de primer año, intentaba callar los cuchicheos de todos los alumnos. Nick Casi Decapitado, intentando ayudarla, se llevó el dedo transparente a los labios y obligó al Gran Comedor a mantener silencio, hasta que al fin, la Profesora McGonagall, con una última mirada de disgusto, barrió las cuatro mesas de cada casa, y bajó la mirada hacia su larga lista de nombres y pronunció el primero:

- Abercrombie¡Euan!-

Era el chico de mirada aterrorizada, que al mirar a Harry tropezó. Cuando le pusieron el Sombrero, calló hasta sus hombros y lo único que evitó que le cubriera la cabeza fueron sus prominentes orejas. El Sombrero aguardó un momento, y entonces el rasgón cercano al borde se abrió, y la boca de sombrero pronunció:

- ¡¡GRYFFINDOR!!-

Harry aplaudió acaloradamente junto con toda su mesa cuando Euan Abercrombie acudió a su mesa tambaleándose, y al fin se sentó, con mirada avergonzada, pensando quizá que le habría gustado que se lo tragase la tierra en ese momento. Poco a poco, la larga fila de estudiantes de primero iba disminuyendo

- McGongall Samara

Una de las 3 jóvenes quinceañeras se acerco al taburete, su cabello castaño con luces rubio cenizo estaba recogido en una coleta alta, su nombre había causado revuelo, el sombrero seleccionador se tardo un poco con ella hasta que dijo

- ¡¡SLYTHERIN!!

Ron, Harry, Ginny y Hermione la miraron sorprendidos, Mcgonagall solo frunció el ceño pero no dijo nada después de todo no le extraño tanto que fuera a Slytherin quienes la recibieron con un aplauso un tanto extraño, Mcgonagall siguió

- Nordenstrom Solaris

La segunda joven esta poseedora de grises ojos llenos de misterio se dirigió hacia el taburete sentándose, con ella tardo un poco más, pero al final pronuncio

- ¡¡GRYFFINDOR!!

La mesa de los dorados leones aplaudió con entusiasmo siendo la parte en la que el trío y Neville se encontraban quienes aplaudían más, Solaris al momento en que se dirigía hacia su nueva mesa, algo llamo su atención o mejor dicho alguien, un alumno de 4 año de Ravenclaw, cabello rubio y amables ojos miel con destellos ámbar que le recordaban a los de su padrino, le sonrió al chico haciéndole un señal que solo el entendió para luego ir y sentarse a lado de Harry

- ¿A quien saludabas? – pregunto Harry curioso

- A un viejo amigo – dijo la pelinegra sonriendo

Luego de varios chicos más llegaron a la S

- Sowerbults Rihanna

La ultima chica se acerco, ella era poseedora de unos inusuales ojos color turquesa, unos ojos que Dumbledore reconoció, después de todo, como podría olvidar a la madre de esa niña, el sombrero tardo más con ella que con cualquier otro alumno hasta que su dictamen fue

- ¡¡GRYFFINDOR!!

Hanna suspiro de alivio al escuchar eso para luego dirigirse hacia la mesa de los leones, se sentó a lado de Hermione, al parecer bastante aliviada, por suerte ahora solo quedaba una alumna, y eso era bueno ya que Harry pudo oír como rugía el estómago de Ron, esa vez la selección se había alargado bastante. Finalmente "Zeller, Rose", fué asignada a Hufflepuf y así la profesora McGonagall recogiendo el sombrero y el taburete, desapareció por detrás, y el profesor Dumbledore se levantó para dar un nuevo discurso de bienvenida.

- A nuestros recién llegados – empezó Dumbledore en una voz que todos podían escuchar; sus brazos se estiraron ampliamente y una risa radiante asomó a sus labios – ¡bienvenidos! A nuestros viejos estudiantes¡bienvenidos de regreso! Hay tiempo para hablar, pero este no es el momento. ¡Ataquen!

Hubo una risa revitalizada y un estallido de aplausos cuando Dumbledore se acomodó en su sitio y lanzó su larga barba sobre el hombro para mantenerla fuera de su plato. La comida había aparecido de ninguna parte, así que las cinco largas mesas gimieron en sus articulaciones bajo el peso unido de las tartas y los platos de vegetales, el pan, las salsas y los botellones de jugo de calabaza.

- ¡Excelente! – exclamó Ron, con una especie de suspiro de deseo, agarrando la bandeja de chuletas mas cercana y comenzó a pasarlas a su plato, observado melancólicamente por Nick Casi Sin Cabeza.

- ¿Qué decías antes de la selección? – le preguntó Hermione al fantasma. - ¿Sobre el Sombrero que da a advertencias?

- Ah, sí – recordó Nick, quien parecía alegre de tener una razón para alejarse de Ron, quien ahora comía patatas asadas con un entusiasmo casi indecente – Sí, he oído al Sombrero dar varias advertencias antes, siempre de vez en cuando, cuando intuye períodos de gran peligro para la escuela. Y siempre, desde luego, su asesoramiento es el mismo: resistan todos juntos, sean fuertes desde su interior.

- ¿Cómmm peeede sabe si la esculllla esttt en peligro? - masculló Ron. Tenía la boca tan llena que Harry pensó que era un verdadero logro para él hacer el más mínimo ruido

- ¿Perdone? – preguntó Nick Casi Decapitado cortésmente, mientras Hermione miraba con repulsión. Ron dio un enorme trago y repitió:

- ¿Cómo puede saber si la escuela esta en peligro si es un Sombrero?

- No tengo ni idea – respondió el fantasma – Desde luego, el sombrero vive en la oficina de Dumbledore, así que me atrevo a decir que recoge información de allí.

- ¿Y quiere que todas las casas sean amigas? - comentó Harry, revisando en la mesa Slytherin, donde Draco Malfoy se encontraba. - Ni soñarlo.

- Bien, no debería tomar esa actitud, - dijo Nick, reprobándolo. - La cooperación pacífica es la clave. Nosotros los Fantasmas, aunque pertenezcamos a casas separadas, mantenemos los lazos de amistad. A pesar del espíritu de competencia entre Gryffindor y Slytherin, nunca soñaría en empezar una discusión con el Barón Sangriento.

- Sólo porque está aterrorizado de él - intervino Ron.

Nick Casi Decapitado lo miró sumamente ofendido.

- ¿Aterrorizado¡Espero que yo, Señor Nicholas de Mimsy - Porpington, nunca tenga que ser acusado de cobardía en mi vida! La noble sangre que corre en mis venas...

- ¿Qué sangre? - interrogó Ron. - Seguramente usted todavía no...

- ¡Es en forma figurativa! - aclaró Nick Casi Decapitado, tan molesto que su cabeza temblaba siniestramente sobre su cuello parcialmente cortado. - ¡Asumo que todavía me permiten disfrutar del empleo de cualquier palabra que me guste, aunque los placeres de la comida y la bebida me sean negados! Pero estoy bastante acostumbrado a estudiantes que se burlan en mi muerte. ¡Se lo aseguro!

- ¡Nick, él realmente no se reía de usted! – lo calmó Hermione, lanzando una mirada furiosa a Ron.

Lamentablemente, la boca de Ron estaba tan llena que nuevamente parecía a punto de explotar y todo lo que podría conseguir decir era ' el Nodo iddum eentup sechew, ' que a Nick que no le pareció una disculpa adecuada. Elevándose en el aire, enderezó su sombrero emplumado y se alejó hacia el extremo opuesto de la mesa, descansando entre los hermanos Creevey, Colin y Dennis.

- Bien hecho, Ron – expresó Hermione enojada.

- ¿Qué? - preguntó Ron con indignación, quien había conseguido finalmente tragar su alimento. - ¿Ahora no está permitido hacer una simple pregunta?

- Ah, olvídalo - replicó Hermione con irritación, y ellos dos pasaron el resto de la comida en un incomodo silencio.

Harry estaba demasiado acostumbrado a sus discusiones como para molestarse en intentar reconciliarlos; sintió que era mejor emplear su tiempo comiendo su filete y el pastel de riñón, además de un gran plato lleno de su tarta de melaza favorita.

- Parecen más un viejo matrimonio que mejores amigos – comento Hanna negando con la cabeza

- ¿Cómo crees que le vaya a Sam en Slytherin? – pregunto Sol a la rubia

- No se, pero espero que no se deje mal influenciar por ellos – dijo preocupada Hanna

- Si yo también lo espero – murmuro preocupada Sol con un mal presentimiento

Cuando todos los estudiantes habían terminado de comer y el ruido en el Salón comenzaba a elevarse, Dumbledore se puso de pie una vez más. La Conversación ceso inmediatamente y todos giraron la cara hacia el Director. Harry sentía una placentera somnolencia. Su cama con cuatro columnas le esperaba en algún sitio allá arriba, maravillosamente caliente y suave...

- Bien, ahora que todos consumimos otro magnífico banquete, pido unos momentos de su atención para el aviso habitual de principio de año – habló Dumbledore. - Los de primer año deberán saber que el Bosque en los linderos de la escuela está prohibido para los estudiantes - y unos cuantos de nuestros estudiantes más viejos también deberían saberlo (Harry, Ron y Hermione intercambiaban sonrisas de satisfacción.) El Sr. Filch, el vigilante, me ha pedido, por cuadragésima sexta segunda vez, que les recuerde a todos que no se permite la magia en los pasillos entre clases, ni un gran número de otras cosas, todas las cuales puede ser verificadas en la extensa lista sujeta a la puerta de la oficina del Sr. Filch. Hemos tenido dos cambios en el cuerpo docente este año. Estamos muy contentos de dar la bienvenida a la Profesora Grubbly-Plank, quien tendrá a su cargo la materia de cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas; también nos encanta presentar a la Profesora Umbridge, nuestra nueva profesora de Defensa en Contra de Artes Oscuras.

Hubo una ronda de aplausos, corteses pero poco entusiastas, durante la cual Harry, Ron y Hermione cambiaron una mirada ligeramente aterrada; Dumbledore no había dicho por cuanto tiempo Grubbly-Plank sería su profesora. Dumbledore continúo

- Las pruebas para de los equipos de Quiddicht de las diferentes casas ocurrirá en el…

Se detuvo bruscamente, mirando interrogante a la Profesora Umbridge. Como ella no era de una estatura muy alta, hubo un momento durante el cual nadie entendió por qué Dumbledore había dejado de hablar, pero entonces la Profesora Umbridge aclaró su garganta, ''Hem, hem,' y se hizo claro que ella estaba parada y tenía intención de hablar al publico.

Dumbledore sólo miro hacia atrás un momento, luego se sentó elegantemente y miró atento a la Profesora Umbridge, como si él no tuviera un deseo mayor que escuchar su discurso. Los otros miembros del personal no pudieron ocultar su sorpresa. Las cejas de la Profesora Sprout habían desaparecido en su pelo suelto y la boca de la Profesora McGonagall era tan delgada como Harry nunca la había visto. Nunca antes un profesor nuevo había interrumpido a Dumbledore. Muchos de los estudiantes sonreían atontados; Esta mujer obviamente no sabía como eran las cosas en Hogwarts.

- Gracias, Director, - comenzó la Profesora Umbridge con una sonrisa idiota - por sus amables palabras de bienvenida.

Su voz era aguda, jadeante, como de niña y una vez más, Harry sintió una precipitada y poderosa aversión que él mismo no se podía explicar; todo lo que sabía era que aborrecía todo sobre ella, desde su voz estúpida hasta su mullida chaqueta rosada. Ella despejo de nuevo su garganta, hem, hem, y continuó.

- Bien, debo decir que es un placer haber regresado a Hogwarts - se rió, revelando unos dientes muy puntiagudos. - ¡Y ver las pequeñas caras tan felices que levantan su mirada hacia mí! - Harry echó un vistazo alrededor. Ninguna de las caras a las que podía ver lucía feliz. Al contrario, todos ellos la miraban con incredulidad, les hablaba como si tuvieran cinco años. - ¡Tengo muchas ganas de llegar a conocerlos a todos y estoy segura que seremos muy buenos amigos!

Los estudiantes intercambiaron miradas ante sus palabras; algunos apenas ocultaban sus sonrisas burlonas.

- Seré su amiga mientras no tenga que tomar prestado aquella chaqueta - susurró Parvati a Lavender, y ambas emitieron un tonta risa silenciosa.

La profesora Umbridge limpió su garganta otra vez ('hem, hem'), pero cuando ella siguió, la dificultad al respirar había desaparecido de su voz. Se escuchó mucho más seria y ahora sus palabras provenían desde el corazón.

- El Ministerio de Magia siempre ha considerado la educación de brujas y magos jóvenes de vital importancia. El raro don con que ustedes nacieron no puede desperdiciarse sino que debe ser nutrido y pulido por una instrucción cuidadosa. Las habilidades antiguas de la comunidad de magos deben ser transmitidas a las siguientes generaciones o las perderemos para siempre. El tesoro de conocimiento mágico acumulado por nuestros antepasados debe ser preservado, repuesto y pulido por los que han sido llamados a la noble profesión de la enseñanza. '

La profesora Umbridge hizo una pausa y dio un pequeño saludo al resto de los profesores mas antiguos, ninguno de los cuales le regreso el gesto. Las cejas oscuras de la Profesora McGonagall se habían contraído por lo que parecía tener la mirada aguda de un halcón, y Harry claramente vio en su mirada un significativo intercambio con la Profesor Sprout, cuando Umbridge soltó otro pequeño 'hem, hem' y siguió con su discurso.

- Cada director y directora de Hogwarts ha traído algo nuevo a la pesada tarea de gobernar esta histórica escuela, y así es como debería ser, ya que sin el progreso habría estancamiento y decadencia. No obstante, al progreso hay que ponerle cierto freno por su propio bien, y nuestras tradiciones, probadas una y otra vez, a menudo no requieren ajustes. Un equilibrio, entonces, entre lo viejo y lo nuevo, entre permanencia y cambio, entre tradición e innovación... '

La atención de Harry fue decreciendo, como si su cerebro oscilara. La tranquilidad que siempre llenaba el salón cuando Dumbledore hablaba había desaparecido y los estudiantes juntaban sus cabezas, susurrando y riendo nerviosamente. En la mesa de Ravenclaw Cho Chang charlaba animadamente con sus amigos. Unos asientos más allá, Luna Lovegood hojeaba "El Quisquilloso" nuevamente. Mientras tanto, en la mesa Hufflepuff, Ernie Macmillan era uno de los pocos que todavía miraba fijamente a la Profesora Umbridge, pero él tenia una mirada vidriosa y Harry estaba seguro que sólo fingía escuchar en un intento por cumplir con la nueva insignia de prefecto que brillaba sobre su pecho. Una chica de cabello Negro, a la altura de los hombros y rizado en las puntas, de ojos azules detrás de unas gafas, se encuentra bostezando y aun paso se caerse dormida allí mismo, a su lado un chico idéntico a ella solo que sin gafas y de ojos castaños hablaba en voz baja con el chico rubio al que Sol había saludado.

La Profesora Umbridge no parecía notar la inquietud de su audiencia. A Harry le daba la impresión que un completo alboroto podría haberse manifestado bajo su nariz, y ella habría seguido adelante con su discurso. Los profesores, sin embargo, escuchaban atentos sus palabras, y Hermione parecía beberse cada sonido que emitía, y a juzgar por la expresión de su cara, lo que oía no era de su gusto.

- ...Porque algunos cambios vendrán para bien, mientras que otros, a la larga, serán reconocidos como errores de juicio. De igual manera, algunos viejos hábitos serán conservados, mientras que otros, anticuados e inútiles, serán abandonados. Movámonos hacia adelante entonces, hacia una nueva era de franqueza, eficacia y responsabilidad, intentando conservar lo que debe ser conservado, y perfeccionar lo que necesita ser perfeccionado, y eliminemos prácticas que deberían de estar prohibidas.

Después de su discurso, ella se sentó y Dumbledore comenzó a aplaudir. El resto de los profesores siguió su ejemplo, aunque Harry se dio cuenta que muchos apenas daban un par de perezosas palmadas antes de parar. Algunos estudiantes se unieron a los aplausos, pero a la mayoría les cogió por sorpresa el final del discurso al no haber escuchado mas que unas cuantas palabras, de modo que antes que pudieran aplaudir como correspondía Dumbledore se había vuelto a levantar.

- Muchas gracias Profesora Umbridge, este ha sido un discurso muy instructivo. - señaló Dumbledore inclinándose hacia ella. - Bueno, como les venía diciendo, los entrenamientos de Quiddicht serán llevados a cabo...

- Sí, muy instructivo - afirmó Hermione en voz baja.

- ¿Me estás diciendo que te has divertido con el discurso? - preguntó Ron con tono pausado, girando la cara hacia Hermione con una expresión helada - ¡¡Ha sido el discurso mas aburrido que he escuchado en mi vida!!, y eso que he crecido con Percy...-

- Dije me que pareció instructivo¡no que me haya divertido! - puntualizó Hermione - Ha aclarado muchas cosas...-

- ¿En serio? - intervino Harry, alucinado. - A mí me ha parecido que tiene mucha paja...-

- Es que había importante información oculta en la paja...- replicó Hermione con gravedad

- ¿La había?- preguntó Ron, inexpresivo.

- ¿Que opinas de: " al progreso hay que ponerle cierto freno por su propio bien"¿Y qué sobre "terminar con las prácticas que deberían estar prohibidas...?-

- Bien... ¿Y qué pasa con eso?- interrogó Ron, impaciente.

- Te diré lo que significa...- explicó Hermione con los dientes fuertemente apretados. -¡Significa que el Ministerio esta inmiscuyéndose en Hogwarts!

De repente sintieron como una estampida a su alrededor. Obviamente Dumbledore había dado por finalizado su último discurso, y ya todos los alumnos se encontraban de pié dispuestos a abandonar la sala. Hermione pegó un salto, intentando centrarse y ver lo que tenía que hacer.

- Ron, se supone que tenemos que acompañar a los de primero e indicarles el camino...

- ¡Ah si!- exclamó Ron, que obviamente lo había olvidado. -¡Eh, todos ustedes¡¡Enanoooos!!-

- ¡Ron!-

- Bueno, ellos lo son, míralos son pequeñitos...

- ¡Si¡¡pero no los puedes llamar enanos...!! - Hermione se giró. - ¡¡¡LOS DE PRIMER AÑOOO!!!- Comenzó a llamarlos imperativamente, mientras recorría las mesas. - ¡Por aquí, por favor!

Un grupo de estudiantes tímidos de primero se concentró entre las mesas de Gryffindor y Hufflepuf, donde los prefectos intentaban con dificultad conducir a sus respectivos grupos. Ellos ciertamente parecían muy pequeños; Harry estaba seguro que no había parecido tan joven la primera vez que arribó allí. Les sonrió abiertamente. Un chico rubio que estaba junto a Euan Abercrombie parecía petrificado. Este se giró hacia Euan, que le dijo algo al oído. Euan parecía igualmente asustado, y le dirigió a Harry una mirada aterrorizada. Harry sintió que su sonrisa se esfumaba de su rostro.

- Nos vemos mas tarde – dijo a Ron y Hermione con apatía, en tanto se dirigía solo a la salida del Gran Salón, haciendo todo lo que podía para ignorar los cuchicheos, señalamientos y miradas curiosas mientras pasaba. Permaneció con la vista fija al frente mientras zizagueaba, cruzando entre la multitud para alcanzar la entrada de la Sala; luego se apresuró hacia las escaleras de mármol, tomo un par de atajos ocultos y muy pronto dejaba atrás a la mayoría de la gente

- Hey Solaris – grito una voz llamando a la pelinegra

- Uh – dijo ella mientras volteaba para toparse con el chico rubio – WILL – grito con una gran sonrisa

- Hola Sol, siento no a ver asistido a tu cumpleaños – se disculpo el chico abrazándola

- Descuida mi padrino me dio tu regalo – dijo sonriendo mientras se separaba de el – por cierto, te presento a una de mis nuevas amigas, Rihanna Sowerbults

- Mucho gusto – saludo Hanna extendiendo su mano –

- Igualmente, me llamo William Lupin – dijo el chico estrechando la mano de la joven

- ¿Eres familiar del Sr. Remus Lupin? – pregunto Hanna curiosa

- Es mi padre – dijo Will amablemente

- Bueno es mejor alcanzar a los demás, es que no sabemos donde esta la sala común de Gryffindor – dijo Sol a Will

- Claro igual mañana te presento a mi amigos – dijo Will dándole un beso a la chica – Descansa Andy y no andes merodeando por allí

- no te prometo nada, después de todo lo llevo en la sangre – dijo Sol divertida

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Había sido estúpido al no anticipar que eso ocurriría, pensaba colérico mientras atravesaba los pasillos del piso superior, mucho más vacíos. Por supuesto que todos clavaban sus ojos en él; apenas dos meses atrás había emergido del laberinto de Los Tres Magos, aferrando el cuerpo sin vida de un compañero y afirmando haber visto a Lord Voldemort regresar al poder. Al final no había tenido tiempo de explicarse antes que todos tuvieran que partir a casa..aún cuando había deseado dar a toda la escuela un detalle pormenorizado de todos los terribles acontecimientos terribles en aquel cementerio. Harry había alcanzado el corredor que conducía a la sala común de Gryffindor, y se encontraba parado frente al retrato de la Dama Gorda, antes de percatarse que desconocía la nueva contraseña.

- Em...- dijo pensativo Harry, mirando fijamente hacia arriba, donde la Dama Gorda se alisaba los dobladillos de su vestido de satén rosado.

- No hay contraseña...¡no hay entrada! - expresó la Dama Gorda con tono lírico.

- ¡¡Harry!!,¡¡yo la sé!!- Harry se giró para ver quien le había hablado, y vio a Neville corriendo agotado escaleras arriba, dirigiéndose hacia el - Por una vez en mi vida voy a ser capaz de recordar esto... - Entonces Neville agitó ligeramente el cactus que les había mostrado en el tren -¡¡Mimbulus Mimbletonial!!

- Correcto...- aceptó la Dama Gorda, y su retrato pivotó, dejando a la vista un agujero circular en la pared, por el cual Harry y Neville pasaron.

La Sala Común se presentaba ante los ojos de Harry tan acogedora como siempre, un agradable cuarto circular repleto de sillones esponjosos y viejas mesas desvencijadas regadas por doquier. El fuego crujía alegremente a través de la rejilla de la chimenea donde unas pocas personas calentaban sus manos antes de dirigirse a sus dormitorios; en el otro extremo de la habitación, George y Freddy Weasley fijaban algo en el tablón de anuncios. Harry les dio las buenas noches y se encaminó hacia el dormitorio de los chicos; no estaba de humor para hablar con nadie en ese momento. Neville le siguió.

Dean Thomas y Seamus Finnigan ya habían llegado al dormitorio, y en ese momento estaban entretenidos en cubrir las paredes que estaban al lado de sus camas, con un montón de carteles y fotos. Ellos hablaban cuando Harry abría la puerta, pero al verle ambos se callaron abruptamente. Harry no pudo evitar preguntarse si habrían estado hablando de él, y luego pensó que quizá se estaba volviendo paranoico.

- ¡Hola! - saludó Harry, cruzando la habitación con su pesado baúl, y abriéndolo sobre la cama.

- ¡¡Hey Harry!! - replicó Dean que guardaba un par de pijamas. -¿Buenas vacaciones?-

- No ha estado mal...-, murmuró Harry, pues una verdadera crónica de todas sus vacaciones le habría llevado toda una noche de explicación, y no se sentía capaz. -¿Y tu?-

- ¡Si!, me ha ido bien...- rió Dean entre dientes. -¡Mejor que a Seamus! Me estaba contando ahora mismo...-

-¿Por qué¿Que ocurrió Seamus?- preguntó Neville mientras colocaba su Mimbulus Mimbletonia en su mesita de noche.

Seamus no contestó inmediatamente; estaba tratando de lograr que su cartel del equipo de Quidditch "Kenmare Kestrels" quedara completamente derecho. Entonces contestó, aún dando la espalada a Harry .

- Mamá no quería que volviera de nuevo.

- ¿¿Que??- preguntó Harry, dejando de desempacar.

- Si, ella no quería que regresara a Hogwarts -, explicó Seamus, encaminándose hacia su baúl y sacando los pijamas. Aún no le había dirigido la mirada a Harry.

- Pero... ¿Por qué?- preguntó Harry, alucinado. Sabía que la madre de Seamus era bruja, y no podía entender, por lo tanto, que se pareciera a los Dursley's. Seamus no respondió hasta que terminó de abotonar su pijama.

- Bueno...- titubeó.- Supongo... Supongo que será por ti.

- ¿Que quieres decir?-, interrogó Harry al instante.

Su corazón palpitaba cada vez más rápido. Vagamente sintió que algo se cerraba sobre él

- Bien... Em...- Seamus intentaba esquivar la mirada de Harry. -Bueno, Dumbledore también tiene que ver...

- ¿¿Tu madre se cree lo del Diario El Profeta??¿¿De verdad se cree que soy un mentiroso y un inútil, y que Dumbledore es un viejo loco??

Seamus dirigió una mirada perdida por encima de él.

- Si... algo así...

Harry no dijo nada. Cogió su varita, y la tiró con rabia a la cabecera de la cama, se quitó la ropa y la metió violentamente en su baúl, y después se puso el pijama. Estaba enfermo de todo esto, enfermo de ser la persona de la que todo el mundo hablaba siempre. Si cualquiera de ellos supiera..., si cualquiera de ellos tuviera la mas mínima idea de lo poco que le gustaba a Harry todo lo que estaba ocurriendo...La Sra Finnigan no tenía ni idea,

- /¡¡mujer estúpida!!/ - pensó Harry fuera de si.

Se metió en la cama y empezó a cerrar todas las cortinillas que había a su alrededor, pero antes que lo pudiera terminar de hacer, Seamus preguntó algo.

- ¿Que pasó esa noche cuando... ¡ya sabes!, cuando... ¡Con Cedric Digory y todo eso...!? - La voz de Seamus sonaba nerviosa e impaciente al mismo tiempo. Dean se había doblado sobre su baúl, buscando sus zapatillas. Aunque no lo parecía, Harry se dio cuenta de que estaba escuchando perfectamente la conversación.

- ¿Para qué me lo preguntas a mí? - dijo Harry con ironía - Solo tienes que leer el Diario como tu madre¿por qué no lo haces? Allí te enteraras de todo lo que necesitas saber...-

- No te metas con mi madre... - replicó Seamus bruscamente.

- ¡¡Yo me meteré con cualquiera que me llame mentiroso...!!- exclamó Harry, indignado.

- ¡No me hables de esa manera!-

- ¡Yo te hablaré como me de la gana! - el malhumor de Harry fue aumentando tan rápidamente que agarró la varita de su mesa de noche - ¡Si tienes algún problema compartiendo dormitorio conmigo, siempre puedes ir a McGonagall a que te cambie!. Y deja de preocuparte como tu mamá...-

- ¡Deja a mi madre fuera de esto, Potter!

- ¿Que está pasando?- Ron apareció de pronto en la puerta del dormitorio. Sus ojos se dirigieron hacia Seamus, y de éste a Harry, el cual estaba de rodillas sobre su cama, con la varita en la mano señalando a Seamus, quien también estaba de rodillas, con sus puños levantados.

- ¡Él se está metiendo con mi madre!- gritó Seamus histérico.

- ¿Que? -, se asombró Ron. - ¡¡Harry no haría eso!!, nosotros conocemos a tu madre...¡nos cae bien!

- ¡Eso era antes de que ella empezara a creerse todo lo que el asqueroso Diario El Profeta escribe sobre mi! - exclamó Harry con voz desgarrada.

- ¡Oh! - dijo Ron, comprendiendo lo que ocurría y mirando a ambos… - Ah... Claro...-

- ¿Pues sabes qué? - preguntó Seamus a Ron, mientras le echaba a Harry una mirada venenosa. – Tiene razón... Yo no quiero seguir compartiendo dormitorio con él ¡Está loco!-

- ¡Ya está bien Seamus! - Las orejas de Ron empezaban a ponerse ligeramente rojas, lo que siempre era una muestra de peligro.

- ¿Me lo dices a mi? - chilló Seamus, que a diferencia de Ron estaba pálido. - ¿De verdad te crees toda la basura que cuenta sobre Tu-Ya-Sabes-Quien¿¿De verdad piensas que dice la verdad??-

- ¡¡Si¡lo hago!- gritó Ron fuera de si.

- ¡Entonces tu también estás loco! - agregó Seamus disgustado.

- ¿De verdad?, pues te digo que desafortunadamente para ti, amiguito¡¡yo soy ahora prefecto!! - recordó Ron exasperado, presionando su pecho con un dedo. -Y a menos que desees una detención... ¡Cierra la boca!

Seamus tardó unos segundos en reaccionar, en los que seguramente estaba pensando que la detención sería un castigo bastante razonable a pagar. Pero con un sonido de desprecio, giró sobre sus talones, se tiró sobre su cama y tiró de los colgadores tan violentamente, que rasgó la cortina, y un gran retazo de tela aterciopelada cayó al suelo, provocando una pequeña nube de polvo. Ron miró incrédulo a Seamus, luego miró a Harry y a Neville.

- ¿Será que hay mas padres que tengan problemas con Harry? - preguntó agresivamente.

- Mis padres son muggles, compañero-. comentó Dean encogiéndose de hombros. -No saben nada sobre ninguna muerte en Hogwarts, porque no soy lo suficientemente idiota como para contarles...-

- Tu no conoces a mi madre... ¡Ella intenta averiguarlo todo sobre cualquiera! – explicó Seamus levantando de nuevo la voz... -¡Pero de todas formas tus padres no consiguen cada día El Profeta! No saben que nuestro director ha sido expulsado del Wizengamot, y de la Confederación Internacional de magos¡¡porque esta perdiendo aceite!!

- Mi abuela dice que ese Diario es basura...- opinó Neville defendiéndolo. - Ella piensa que es El Profeta el que está decayendo, no Dumbledore, así que canceló la suscripción... Nosotros creemos en Harry - y tras su confesión, Neville se metió en la cama, y tiró de la manta hasta que le tapó la barbilla, mirando expectante a Seamus. - Mi abuela siempre ha dicho que Quien-Tu-Ya-Sabes volvería algún día, y que si Dumbledore dice que ha vuelto, es que ha vuelto...-

De pronto Harry se sintió enormemente agradecido hacia Neville. Nadie dijo nada más. Seamus sacó su varita, reparó las cortinas, y se escondió tras ellas después de correrlas de modo que cercaban la cama. Dean también se metió en la cama, se giró hacia el otro lado y quedó silencioso. Neville, que parecía no tener nada que agregar, miraba encariñado su cactus. Harry se reclinó sobre su almohada, mientras miraba a Ron corriendo alrededor de la cama contigua, colocando todas sus cosas. Se sentía destrozado por la discusión con Seamus, quien siempre le había caído tan bien. Pero.. ¿Cuantos más iban a asegurar que él mentía¿Sufrió Dumbledore tanto como él durante el verano¿Era rabia lo que tenía Harry hacia Dumbledore por no haberlo contactado durante tanto tiempo? Los dos estaban en el mismo problema juntos; después de todo, Dumbledore siempre creyó a Harry, y explicó a toda la escuela y ante la Comunidad Wizarding su versión. Cualquiera que pensara que Harry era un mentiroso, tenía que pensar entonces que Dumbledore también lo era. 'Se darán cuenta de que estábamos en lo cierto al final', pensaba Harry sintiéndose miserable mientras Ron se metía en la cama, y se extinguía la última vela del dormitorio. Pero él no podía evitar preguntarse¿cuantos ataques como el de Seamus debería soportar antes que llegara el momento de la verdad?

**En algún lugar de Hogwarts **

- Ya esta aquí, el Avatar por fin a regresado – murmuro una voz e la oscuridad observando dos dijes, un Sol y una Luna

- Entonces no falta mucho, para que el Sol y la Luna despierten – murmuro otra voz pero esta parecía masculina

- ¿Crees que logren cumplir lo dictaminado? – pregunto la primera voz

- Estoy seguro, es su destino – dijo con seriedad la segunda voz – pero no les será tan fácil antes deberán pasara por varias pruebas

- Tarde o Temprano descubrirán los medallones – murmuro la primera voz observando los dijes en los cuales se vislumbraban una palabra en cada dije; Smaragdus y Amber – y entonces la verdadera guerra iniciara

* * *

_Aquí esta el capitulo 10 así que espero y les guste además introduce a 3 nuevos personajes, bien vamos a los review_

**Gamy Gasny.- **muchas gracias por tu review amiga y me alegra de que te haya gustado esta historia como Phantom Memory, y desde luego no voy hacerles caso a comentarios como ese, me entraran por un oído y me saldrán por el otro, con que a personas como tu, Bell y Helen les guste como escribo me basta

**Bell Potter.- **bueno amiga Bell aquí salen dos de tus personajes, espero que identifiques cuales son y que papel jugaran en la historia y creedme será uno muy interesante, muchas gracias por tu review y espero que dejes de estar castigada

**Helen Nicked Lupin****.- **muchas gracias por tu review y aquí sale Will y espero que te guste el personaje, el cual por cierto tiene un papel interesante aunque no muy importante para la trama principal, igual espero que les guste

_Cualquier duda, pregunta, sugerencia puede ser mandada a mi e-mail: luz guión bajo tenshi arroba Hotmail punto com. **Una cosa más y suma mente importante les pido de favor a los review anónimos o que no estén registrados en la página dejar su mail para poder contactarlos y enviarles las respuestas a sus cuestionamientos** _


	14. La Profesora Umbridge

_¿Es necesario?... Bueno... Los personajes de Harry Potter son propiedad de JK Rowling y de la Warner Bros yo no más los usos para fines lucrativos, Cassidy, Christopher, Armand y Tess Holymoon pertenecen a Bell Potter que me los ha prestado personajes que no conozcan me pertenecen a mi_

**Nota.- **Primero que nada les agradezco a las personas que hayan leído hasta aquí, Segundo he decidido cambiar un poco las personalidad de los personajes inventados de mi pertenencia, así mismo como sus poderes y ante todo Harry sigue siendo el protagonista de esta historia y de sus sagas; esto es por cierta persona que me ha dejado un review hablándome de cierto foro, no voy a mencionar nombres pero quiero que sepa que no me agrado para nada y sino le gusta como y que escribo, entonces no lea y listo, que deje de molestar. Al menos a varias personas, más de las que esperaba, les gusta mi manera de escribir.

**

* * *

****Capitulo XI**

**Profesora Umbridge**

Seamus se vistió muy rápido a la mañana siguiente y dejó el dormitorio antes de que Harry se pusiera un solo calcetín

- ¿Pensará que puede volverse loco si está en la habitación conmigo más tiempo? –preguntó Harry mirando la ropa de Seamus.

- No te preocupes por él, Harry –dijo Dean, poniéndose la mochila en los hombros –Él solo es...

Pero parecía no poder decir exactamente lo que Seamus era, y después de una ligera pausa le siguió fuera de la habitación. Neville y Ron miraron a Harry con una mirada de Es-su problema-no-el-tuyo, pero Harry no se consoló. ¿Cuanto más de esto tendría que aguantar?

- ¿Que pasa? – preguntó Hermione 5 minutos después, alcanzando a Harry y Ron a mitad de camino en la Sala común, cuando se dirigían a desayunar – Pareces totalmente...Oh, por el amor de Dios -Ella estaba mirando el tablón de anuncios de la sala común, donde había una larga noticia.

GALEONES DE GALEONES

¿Te falta un poco de dinero para salir?

¿Querrías ganar algo de dinero extra?

Contacta con Fred y George Weasley, en la sala común de Gryffindor, para obtener un trabajo a media jornada

(Avisamos que todo el trabajo esta bajo el riesgo del aspirante)

- Esto ya es demasiado – dijo Hermione quitando el anuncio que Fred y George habían colgado sobre el cartel que anunciaba la fecha de la primera visita a Hogsmeade, que sería en Octubre – Tenemos que hablar con ellos Ron

Ron la miró muy alarmado

- ¿Porque?

- ¡Porque somos prefectos! – Dijo Hermione, y salió por el agujero del retrato -¡Es nuestro deber parar este tipo de cosas!

Ron no dijo nada; pero Harry pudo ver en la expresión de su cara que parar a Fred y George cuando hacían lo que les gustaba no era lo que él quería

- De todas formas ¿Que ha pasado Harry? – Continuó Hermione mientras bajaban un piso por las escaleras llenas de cuadros de viejas brujas y magos, todos los ignoraban, enfrascados en sus propias conversaciones –Pareces enfadado por algo..

- Seamus cree que Harry miente sobre Quien-tu-sabes –dijo Ron, cuando Harry no respondió

Hermione, que Harry había esperado que se enfadase, solo suspiró

- Si, Lavender también lo piensa –dijo Hermione simplemente

- Debiste tener una pequeña conversación con ella sobre si miento o no¿lo hiciste? –dijo Harry

- No –dijo Hermione tranquilamente –Le dije que callase su bocaza, porque aunque no te des cuenta, Ron y yo estamos de tu parte.

Hubo una pequeña pausa

- Lo siento –dijo Harry en voz baja

- No te preocupes –dijo Hermione con dignidad. Entonces sacudió su cabeza -¿no os acordáis de lo que dijo Dumbledore en la fiesta de fin de curso del año pasado?

Harry y ron la miraron en blanco y Hermione suspiró de nuevo.

- Sobre ya-sabeis-quien. Él dijo "su fuerza para extender la discordia y la enemistad es muy grande. Podemos luchar contra ella solo si presentamos unos lazos de amistad y una confianza igualmente fuertes…"

- ¿Como puedes recordar cosas como esa? –dijo Ron mirándola con admiración

- Yo escucho Ron –dijo Hermione con un toque de aspereza

- Yo también, pero no puedo decir exactamente que...

- La cuestión –dijo Hermione –es que es exactamente esto de lo que Dumbledore hablaba. Quien-vosotros-sabeis solo se alzó hace dos meses y ya estamos empezando a pelearnos entre nosotros. Y el sombrero seleccionador nos advirtió lo mismo: permanecer juntos, estar unidos…

- Harry tenía razón anoche – contestó Ron –Si eso significa que tenemos que amistarnos con los Slytherine…mal cambio

- Bien, yo pienso que es una pena que no intentemos una unión entre casas –le contradijo Hermione

Ellos terminaron de bajar las escaleras. Unos cuantos Ravenclaws de 4º estaban cruzando el hall de entrada; al ver a Harry corrieron a formar un grupo, como si pensaran que los iba a atacar

- Sí, estoy deseando hacerme amigo de gente así –dijo Harry sarcásticamente

Siguieron a los Ravenclaws dentro del Gran Comedor, mirando instintivamente a la mesa de profesores. La Profesora Grubbly-Plank estaba hablando con Sinistra, la profesora de Astronomía, y Hagrid brillaba por su ausencia. El cielo encantado era una resonancia del mal humor de Harry; estaba lleno de miserables nubes grises de lluvia.

- Dumbledore no dijo por cuanto tiempo se quedaría la profesora Grubbly-Plank – dijo, cuando llegaron a la mesa de Gryffindor y sentandose a lado de Solaris que hablaba en voz baja con Rihanna

- Quizás… -dijo Hermione pensativa

- ¿que? – dijeron a la vez Harry y Ron

- Bien…quizás no quería llamar la atención sobre el hecho de que Hagrid no estuviera aquí..

- ¿que quieres decir con que no quería llamar la atención sobre ello? –dijo Ron a media voz -¿No quiere que la gente se de cuenta?

Antes de que Hermione contestara, una alta chica negra de pelo largo se acercó a Harry

- Hola, Angelina

- Hola – dijo enérgicamente ella -¿un buen verano? –y sin esperar respuesta dijo –Escucha, Voy a ser la capitana del equipo de Quiddicht de Gryffindor.

- ¡Que bien! –dijo Harry, sonriéndole; sospechaba que los métodos de Angelina no serían tan enredados como los de Oliver Wood, lo que sería una mejora.

- Si, bueno, necesitamos un nuevo guardián ahora que Oliver se ha ido. Las pruebas son el viernes a las en punto y quiero que el equipo entero esté allí ¿de acuerdo?. Entonces podremos ver si el nuevo encaja.

- Vale –dijo Harry

Angelina le sonrió y se fue

- Había olvidado que Wood de había ido –dijo Hemione mientras se sentaba al lado de Ron y cogía un plato de tostadas –Supongo que ahora el equipo será diferente

- Supongo –dijo Harry, sentándose en el banco de enfrente – Era un guardián genial…

- ¿Quién es Oliver Word? – pregunto Rihanna curiosa

- El ex capitán del equipo de Quiddicht de Gryffindor – contesto Ron – salió el curso antepasado

- Ah ya – contesto Rihanna

- Hola Solecita – saludo una voz detrás de la pelinegra, haciendo que todos voltearan

- No me digas Solecita, Will – gruño molesta Solaris, odiaba que la llamaran así

- Vale lo siento – dijo sonriendo divertido – mira te presento a mis amigos ella es Cassidy Holymoon, su hermano gemelo Christopher y mi mejor amigo Markus Ravengood, Mark para los amigos, chicos les presento a mi primer amiga y mi casi prima Solaris

- Vaya al fin te conocemos – dijo el chico de cabello negro y ojos castaños que responde al nombre de Christopher, saludándola con una sonrisa

- Cierto Will habla bastante de ti – dijo el chico de cabello castaño y de ojos pardos que respondía al nombre de Markus

- Espero que hayan sido cosas buenas – dijo Sol

- No te preocupes, lo fueron – dijo la chica pelinegra que responde al nombre de Cassidy

- ¿Quiénes son ellos? – pregunto Ron curioso

- Oh cierto, lo olvide – se disculpo Sol – el es mi casi primo William Lupin

- ¿Lupin¿Tiene que ver con el profesor Lupin? – preguntaron a coro el trío de oro

- Si soy su hijo – dijo Will con una amable sonrisa –

Harry, Hermione y Ron, lo miraron boquiabiertos

- Si, se que es sorprendente, pero si soy su hijo, pero al morir mama yo me fui a vivir con mi abuela materna – dijo Will

- Creo que será mejor que nos vayamos a nuestra mesa – dijo Cassidy mirando su reloj

- ¿En que casa están? – pregunto Hermione

- En Ravenclaw – contestaron los 3 a coro

- Buenos nos vemos – dijo Will siendo arrastrado por sus amigos al ver que no se quería despedir

- Vaya amigos – dijo Rihanna negando con la cabeza

- No sabía que el profesor Lupin tuviera un hijo – dijo Ron sorprendido

- Nosotros nos enteramos en el cumpleaños de Sol, pero no lo habíamos conocido – dijo Hermione a lo que Harry asintió

Con gran estrépito, cientos de lechuzas aparecieron por las ventanas, descendieron por el comedor, dejando cartas y paquetes a sus dueños, y mojándolos; claramente fuera estaba lloviendo. Hedwig no trajo nada, pero Harry no se sorprendió. Su única correspondencia era con Sirius, y dudaba que tuviera algo que decirle en solo 24 horas. Hermione sin embargo dejó su zumo de naranja para coger a una gran lechuza húmeda que llevaba un empapado ejemplar del Profeta en su pico.

- ¿Porque lo recibes aun? –dijo Harry enfadado, pensando en Seamus, mientras Hermione dejaba un knut en la bolsa de cuero que la lechuza tenía en su pata – Me molesta...solo es basura

- Es mejor saber lo que dice el enemigo – dijo Hermione sobriamente, abriendo el periódico y desapareciendo tras él

Una hermosa lechuza blanca con las últimas plumas rojas y doradas, de impresionantes ojos rubí, se detuvo frente a Solaris dejando una carta en la mesa, para luego irse volando

- ¿Ese era Susaku? – pregunto sorprendido Harry

- Si, como no puede tomar su verdadera forma frente a otros, tomo la de una lechuza pero aun conserva parte de su aspecto

- Ya me di cuenta ¿de quien es? – pregunto refiriéndose a la carta

- De papa, ayer le mande una carta para contarle que quede en Gryffindor – dijo Sol abriendo la dichosa carta

- No va ver quien lo aguante en el cuartel – murmuro Harry negando con la cabeza, al imaginarse su padrino al recibir dicha noticia

Hermione no apareció hasta que Solaris, Rihanna, Ron y Harry terminaron de comer

- Nada – dijo ella simplemente, enrollando el periódico y dejándolo en la mesa - Nada sobre ti, Dumbledore o algo parecido

La profesora McGonagall estaba pasando por la mesa, repartiendo los horarios

- ¡Mirad hoy! – Gimió Ron – Historia de la magia, Pociones doble, Adivinación y Defensa contra las Artes oscuras dobles….¡Binns, Snape, Trelawney y Umbridge en un mismo día! Desearía que Fred y George corrieran y nos dieran algún truco para vagos que nos hiciera perder clases...

- ¿Que oyeron mis oídos? –Dijo Fred, que llegaba con George, sentándose en el banco frente a Harry. ¿Prefectos de Hogwarts que no desean asistir a sus clases?

- Mira lo que tenemos hoy… -dijo Ron, poniendo su horario bajo la nariz de Fred - Es el peor lunes que he visto en mi vida…

- Mala suerte hermano pequeño –dijo Fred examinando la columna –Puedes comprar un poco de Sangranarices. Es barato, si lo quieres...

- ¿Porque es barato? – dijo Ron receloso

- Porque estarás sangrando hasta que te seques, aun no tenemos el antídoto –dijo George

- Déjalo –dijo Ron guardando su horario –Creo que tendré que ir a clase..

- Y hablando de vuestras Bromas para Vagos –dijo Hermione mirando a Fred y George - No podéis pedir a gente para probarlos en el tablón de anuncios de Gryffindor.

- ¿Ah no? – dijo George - ¿y quien ha dicho eso?

- Pues yo –dijo Hermione – y Ron

- A mi no me metas en esto – dijo Ron

Hermione lo miró. Fred y George sofocaron la risa.

- Dentro de poco cambiarás de opinión, Hermione –dijo Fred - Estás empezando tu quinto año…pronto nos pedirás nuestros productos

- ¿Y porque que empiece 5º significa que voy a querer vuestras bromas para vagos?- preguntó Hermione

- Quinto año es el año de los TIMOS (Titulo indispensable de magia ordinaria, OWL en ingles, si lo preferís) –dijo George

- ¿Y?

- Pues que se te van a venir los exámenes encima. –dijo Fred con satisfacción

- La mitad del año tendréis crisis nerviosas por los TIMOS –dijo George alegremente. -Lágrimas y rabietas….Patricia Stimpson se mareaba...

- A kenneth Towler le salieron furúnculos ¿te acuerdas? –dijo Fred nostálgico

- Eso fue porque le pusiste polvos de Bulbadox en su pijama –dijo George

- Oh... si –dijo riendo Fred – Lo había olvidado... le había perdido la pista

- De todas formas, el 5º es una pesadilla de curso -dijo George – Si os preocupan los resultados de los exámenes Fred y yo podemos ayudaros de alguna manera.

- Si…sacasteis ¿como fue¿Tres TIMOS cada uno? –dijo Ron

- Si – dijo Fred indiferente – pero sabemos que nuestro futuro se sale del mundo de los logros académicos

- Estamos pensando seriamente no acabar nuestro séptimo año –dijo George alegremente –ahora que tenemos...

Se calló gracias a una mirada de aviso de Harry, que sabía que George iba a mencionar el dinero que él les había dado cuando acabó el Torneo de los tres Magos.

- ….ahora que tenemos nuestros TIMOS –dijo rápidamente –Quiero decir ¿Realmente necesitamos los EXTASIS? (Exámenes Terribles de Alta Sabiduría e Invocaciones Secretas, NEWTs en ingles) Pero no creemos que a mamá nos deje abandonar el colegio antes de tiempo, porque para colmo Percy...

- No vamos a malgastar nuestro ultimo año aquí, de todas formas – dijo Fred mirando alrededor del gran comedor –Vamos a usarlo para hacer investigaciones de marketing, encontrando lo que los alumnos de Hogwarts realmente necesitarían en una tienda de bromas, evaluando los resultados de cada uno y elaborando los productos para cubrir la demanda..

- ¿Pero de donde vais a sacar el dinero para abrir una tienda de bromas? – pregunto Hermione escéptica. - Necesitareis materiales e ingredientes… y un local, supongo...

Harry no miraba a los gemelos. Sentía la cara ardiendo, había tirado deliberadamente su tenedor y se agachó a recogerlo.

- ¿Por qué te escondes? – pregunto Rihanna asomándose por debajo de la mesa frente a él

- No me escondo, es que se me cayó el tenedor – dijo este un poco nervioso

- Si claro – dijo con sarcasmo la joven de mirada turquesa

Entonces oyeron que Fred decía

- No nos preguntes y no te mentiremos Hermione. Vamos, George, si llegamos pronto podemos vender algunas orejas extensibles antes de la clase de Herbología..

Harry salió de debajo de la mesa y vio a Fred y George andando con un par de tostadas.

- ¿que han querido decir? – dijo Hermione mirando a Rihanna, Solaris, Harry y Ron – ¿quiere decir que ya han conseguido dinero para empezar con su tienda de bromas?

- Ya sabes que yo me pregunto lo mismo –dijo Ron con la frente arrugada –Ellos me compraron una túnica nueva este verano y no entiendo de donde sacaron los Galeones…

- Si, a mi también me gustaría saber – dijo Solaris con la ceja alzada, mirando fija y significativamente a su primo –

Harry decidió que era preciso sacar la conversación de ese terreno tan peligroso para él.

- ¿Creéis que es verdad que este año va a ser muy duro¿Por los exámenes?

- Oh, si – dijo Ron – Tiene que serlo ¿no? Los TIMOS son muy importantes, para trabajar y para todo. Debemos decidir a que nos dedicaremos tras este año, Bill me lo dijo. Porque debes elegir que EXTASIS quieres hacer al año que viene

- ¿Sabéis que queréis hacer después de Hogwarts? – Preguntó Harry a sus amigos, mientras dejaban el Gran Comedor y se encaminaban hacia la Clase de Historia de la Magia

- No realmente – dijo Ron – Excepto...bueno...

Ron parecía un poco avergonzado

- ¿que? –le insistió Harry

- Bueno, estaría bien ser Auror –dijo Ron en voz baja

- Claro que lo estaría –dijo Harry fervientemente

- Pero solo llegan los mejores –dijo Ron – Tienes que ser realmente bueno ¿y tu Hermione?

- No lo se – dijo ella – Creo que me gustaría algo que mereciera la pena realmente

- ¡Ser Auror merece la pena! –dijo Harry

- Si, es cierto, pero no es la única cosa que lo merece –dijo Hermione pensativa –quiero decir, que si pudiera llevar más lejos al PEDDO…. – Harry y Ron evitaron mirarse

- ¿Qué hay de ustedes dos? – pregunto Ron mirando a las chicas que hasta el momento andaban calladas

- Pues la verdad no se, mis padres fueron aurores – dijo Solaris pensativa – y aunque me agrada la carrera no estoy del todo segura

- Yo tengo bien definido que quiero ser – dijo Rihanna con seguridad – me gustaría ser Sanadora

Historia de la Magia, era por acuerdo común, la asignatura más aburrida ideada por un mago. El profesor Binns, que era un fantasma, tenía una voz que garantizaba grandes sueños en 10 minutos, 5 si llovía. Nunca cambiaba la forma de sus clases, pero leía sin pausa cuando cogían apuntes mientras miraba soñolientamente al espacio. Harry y Ron se las arreglaban para aprobar la asignatura solo porque copiaban los apuntes de Hermione antes de los exámenes; solo ella parecía resistir el somnífero poder de la voz de Binns aunque Rihanna también logro hacerlo.

Hoy, sufrieron una hora y media de charla monótona sobre las guerras de los gigantes. Harry escuchó suficiente en los primeros 10 minutos para apreciar que en manos de otro profesor, esa asignatura podía llegar a ser medianamente interesante, pero entonces su cerebro se desconectó, y pasó el resto de la hora y veinte minutos jugando al ahorcado en la esquina de su pergamino con Ron, Solaris se recargo en su pupitre y se dispuso a dormir, mientras Hermione les echaba miradas de desaprobación.

- ¿Que pasaría con vosotros... – Les preguntó fríamente, cuando dejaron la clase para almorzar (Binns se acababa de ir cruzando la pizarra) – si yo me negara a dejaros mis apuntes este año?

- Que suspenderíamos nuestros TIMOS –dijo Ron – si quieres tener eso sobre tu conciencia, Hermione..

- Bien, os lo mereceríais –les dijo –nunca hacéis tratado de escucharle ¿a que no?

- Lo hemos intentado –dijo Ron – Pero no tenemos tu cerebro, ni tu memoria, ni tu concentración... tu eres mucho mas lista que nosotros… ¿Puedo insistir en eso?

- Oh, deja de decir tonterías –dijo Hermione, pero parecía un poco apaciguada cuando salieron al húmedo patio

- ¿No vienen? – pregunto Harry al ver que su prima y la amiga de esta se detenían

- No, es que necesito hablar con el director de algo y Hanna me acompañara – dijo Sol sonriendo – nos vemos en Pociones

Las 2 chicas se alejaron, dejando confundidos al trío, pero no le tomaron mucha importancia así que siguieron su camino. Había una fina niebla húmeda, y la gente se apiñaba en los márgenes del jardín, que parecían borrosos. Harry, Ron y Hermione eligieron una aislada esquina bajo un gran balcón, girando hacia arriba los cuellos de su ropa para vencer el frío aire de Septiembre y hablando sobre que les pondría Snape en la primera clase del curso. Estaban de acuerdo, en que sería algo extremadamente difícil, que los pillase después de dos meses de vacaciones. Alguien giró la esquina en donde estaban

- Hola Harry

Era Cho Chang y, lo que era mas, ella estaba sola de nuevo. Eso era mucho más inusual: Cho siempre estaba acompañada por un montón de chicas de risa tonta; Harry recordó lo mal que lo pasó para preguntarle si quería ir con él al baile de navidad

- Hola – dijo Harry, sintiendo que se ponía colorado - /Al menos ahora no estas cubierto de liquido pestilente / - se dijo a si mismo. Cho parecía estar pensando lo mismo

- Pudiste quitarte esa sustancia ¿no?

- Si – dijo Harry, intentando sonreír, pero el recuerdo de su ultimo encuentro no era precisamente divertido – entonces.. ¿has pasado…err.. un buen verano?

Al momento de decir eso, deseó no haberlo dicho...Cedric había sido el novio de Cho, y el recuerdo de su muerte debía haber afectado sus vacaciones casi más que a Harry. Pareció que algo tensase su cara, pero ella dijo

- Oh, han estado bien, ya sabes...

- ¿Es una chapa de los Tornados? – dijo Ron de repente, señalando a la túnica de Cho donde había una chapa azul cielo con dos "T" Doradas – No los apoyarás ¿Verdad?

- Si, lo hago –dijo Cho

- ¿Siempre los has apoyado o solo es porque han ganado la liga? – dijo Ron, en un tono que Harry consideró innecesariamente acusador

- Los apoyo desde que tenía seis años –dijo Cho fríamente – De todas formas...nos vemos Harry.

Ella se fue. Hermione esperó a que Cho desapareciera en la espesa bruma para girarse hacia Ron

- ¡Eres un maleducado!

- ¿Que? Solo le he preguntado si…

- ¿no has visto que ella quería hablar con Harry?

- ¿y que? Podía hacerlo, yo no he parado…

- ¿Por qué demonios la has atacado así sobre su equipo de Quiddicht?

- ¿Atacarla? Yo no la he atacado, solo era...

- ¿Que pasa si le gustan los Tornados?

- Oh, vamos, La mitad de la gente que lleva esas chapas es solo desde hace unos meses…

- ¿Y cual es el problema?

- Significa que no son fans reales, acaba de subirse al carro...

- Está sonando el timbre –dijo Harry aburrido, porque Ron y Hermione discutían tan alto que no lo escucharon. No pararon de discutir en todo el camino hacia la mazmorra de Snape, lo que dio a Harry tiempo para reflexionar que entre Neville y Ron no había tenido la suerte de tener dos minutos de conversación con Cho

Cuando cruzaron el umbral de la clase de Snape, aun pensaba en ello. Ella había escogido ir a hablar con él ¿no era así? Ella había sido la novia de Cedric; podría fácilmente haber odiado a Harry por salir con vida del Torneo de los Tres magos cuando Cedric había muerto. Pero ella le hablaba con un tono muy cordial, no creía que pensara que él estaba loco, o era un mentiroso, o en un horrible caso que era responsable de la muerte de Cedric...sí, ella había escogido definitivamente ir y hablar con él, y esa era la segunda vez en dos días… y con todos esos pensamientos, el ánimo de Harry subió. Aún cuando oyó el siniestro sonido de la puerta de la mazmorra de Snape abriéndose no se pinchó la pequeña y esperanzadora burbuja que parecía haberse hinchado en su pecho. Entró en la clase tras Ron y Hermione, los siguió hacia la usual mesa del fondo, se sentó entre ellos e ignoró los ruidos irritados que estaban haciendo, un minuto después Solaris y Rihanna entraron sentándose detrás de ellos, acompañadas de Samara que les había guardado un lugar, pese a las miradas de curiosidad, desconfianza y rareza de los leones al ver una serpiente entre ellos.

- Quiero silencio –dijo fríamente Snape, cerrando la puerta tras él

No había una necesidad real de llamar al orden; en el momento que la clase oyó la puerta cerrarse, el silencio cayó, y los cuchicheos cesaron. La mera presencia de Snape era suficiente para conseguir el silencio de la clase

- Antes de empezar la clase de hoy – dijo Snape, recorriendo su mesa y mirándolos – Me parece apropiado recordarles que el próximo Julio tendrá lugar un examen muy importante en el que probarán cuanto han aprendido sobre la composición y el uso de pociones mágicas. Imbecil, aunque algunos de esta clase indudablemente lo son, espero que lleguen al "aceptable" en sus TIMOS sino quieren contrariarme – Esa vez su mirada estaba fijamente a Neville, que tragó con dificultad. - Después de este año, por supuesto, la mayoría de ustedes dejarán de estudiar conmigo –siguió Snape –Solo daré clases a los mejores de ustedes en mi clase de pociones de EXTASIS, lo que quiere decir que seguro que la mayoría habrán de decirme adiós

Sus ojos se pararon en Harry y sus labios se apretaron. Harry le miró airadamente, sintiendo un gran placer con la idea de que no tendría que dar pociones después de su quinto año

- Pero tenemos otro año antes del feliz momento del adiós – dijo suavemente Snape – Así que piensen o no coger mi EXTASIS, les advierto de que deben concentrar sus esfuerzos si pretenden pasar el alto nivel que espero de mis estudiantes del TIMO. Hoy prepararemos la poción que a veces se pone en el Titulo Indispensable de Magia Ordinaria: "El Filtro de Paz", una poción para calmar la ansiedad y la agitación. Les aviso: si se pasan con los ingredientes pueden poner al que lo beba en un profundo y a veces irreversible sueño, por eso deben prestar mucha atención a lo que hacen – A la izquierda de Harry, Hermione se sentaba muy recta con una expresión de extrema atención. – Los ingredientes y los pasos – dijo Snape moviendo su varita – están en la pizarra – hizo que aparecieran –encontrarán todo lo que necesitan – golpeó con su varita de nuevo – en el armario de provisiones –la puerta del armario se abrió -tienen una hora y media…. Pueden empezar

Tal como Harry, Ron y Hermione habían predicho, Snape les había mandado una difícil y enrevesada poción. Los ingredientes debían añadirse al caldero en perfecto orden y con las cantidades justas; la poción debía estar cociendo un numero exacto de minutos, remover primero en el sentido de las agujas del reloj luego en el sentido contrario y el calor de las llamas al que hervía era lento y tenía que bajarse al nivel exacto durante unos minutos específicos antes de añadir el ingrediente final.

- Un ligero vapor plateado debe salir ahora de la poción – dijo Snape a los diez minutos mirando a Harry que sudaba profundamente, mirando desesperadamente por toda la mazmorra. De su caldero salía un vapor gris oscuro mientras que la de Ron hacía chispas verdes

Seamus empujaba fervientemente las llamas de la base de su caldero con la punta de su varita, que parecían estar apagándose. La poción de Rihanna parecía ser perfecta como la de Samara, en cambio la de Solaris se veía de color negro, cuando Snape estaba a punto de decirle algo seguramente sarcástico, la joven Gryffindor hecho a la poción polvo de Lavanda con una gota de su propia sangre y la poción se volvió plateada ante la mirada sorprendida y molesta de Snape que ya no le pudo decir nada al igual que a la de Hermione, cuya superficie, sin embargo, soltaba un vapor plateado, y Snape no le hizo ningún comentario lo que significaba que no había absolutamente nada que criticar. En el de Harry, sin embargo, Snape se paró y lo miró con una horrible sonrisa cínica en la cara

- Potter ¿Que se supone que es esto?

Los Slytherine de la parte delantera de la clase levantaron la vista rápidamente; les encantaba oír como regañaba a Harry

- El Filtro de Paz – dijo tensamente Harry

- Dime Potter –dijo suavemente Snape – ¿Sabes leer?

Draco Malfoy se rió

- Si que se –dijo Harry, con sus dedos agarrados fuertemente a su varita

- Léeme la tercera línea de las instrucciones, Potter.

Harry miró a la pizarra; no era fácil entender las instrucciones a través de montones de humos de colores que subían por la mazmorra.

- Añadir polvo de ópalo, remover 3 minutos en el sentido de las agujas del reloj y dejar hervir a fuego lento 7 minutos; entonces añadir dos gotas de jarabe de éleboro

Su corazón le dio un vuelco. No había añadido el jarabe de eleboro, pero si que había esperado a que hirviera 7 minutos.

- ¿Has hecho todo lo que pone en la tercera línea, Potter?

- No – dijo Harry muy tranquilo

- ¿Como has dicho?

- No – dijo muy bajo Harry – Olvidé el éleboro

- Ya lo sabía Potter, lo que significa que esa cosa es totalmente inservible_. ¡Evanesco!_ – La poción de Harry desapareció; Ahora estaba tontamente de pie ante un caldero vacío. – Los que hallan seguido las instrucciones, llenen un vaso con una muestra de su poción pongan el nombre claramente y déjenlo como prueba encima de mi mesa – dijo Snape – Deberes: doce pulgadas de pergamino explicando las propiedades del ópalo y su uso en pociones, lo entregarán el Jueves.

Mientras todo el mundo llenaba sus probetas, Harry limpió sus cosas. Su poción no era peor que la de Ron, que ahora estaba echando un olor muy fuerte a huevos podridos, o que la de Neville que tenía consistencia de cemento recién mezclado y que Neville intentaba sacar de su caldero. Pero era él, Harry, quien iba a recibir el 0 por un día de trabajo. Metió su varita dentro de su mochila y se desplomó sobre su silla, mirando a todos los que dejaban sus probetas en la mesa de Snape. Cuando por fin sonó la campana Harry fue el primero en salir de la mazmorra. Comenzó a almorzar mientras esperaba a Sol, Hanna, Ron y Hermione que se reunieron con él en el Gran Comedor. El cielo se había puesto aun más gris durante la mañana. La lluvia Caía sobre las ventanas superiores

- Ha sido muy injusto – Dijo Hermione consoladoramente, sentándose al lado de Harry mientras comía pastel de pastor de Harry –Tu poción no estaba tan mal como la de Goyle; cuando la puso en la probeta, le saltó un poco encima e incendio su túnica

- Si, bueno –dijo Harry, llenando su plato -¿Desde cuando Snape ha sido justo conmigo?

Ninguno contestó; los tres sabían que la mutua enemistad entre Snape y Harry comenzó desde el momento en que Harry pisó Hogwarts por primera vez.

- Pensé que sería un poco mejor este año... – dijo Hermione con voz decepcionada – Quiero decir... ya sabes… -miró alrededor cuidadosamente; había media docena de sitios vacíos a su alrededor y nadie pasaba cerca -…ahora que él está en la Orden y todo eso..

- Las manchas de los hongos venenosos nunca cambian –dijo Ron – de todas formas, siempre pensé que Dumbledore se equivocaba al confiar en Snape ¿Donde están las pruebas de que realmente no trabaje para quien-vosotros-sabeis?

- Creo que Dumbledore tiene muchas pruebas, aunque no te las halla enseñado, Ron - dijo Hermione

- Oh, callaros los dos –dijo fuertemente Harry, cuando Ron abría la boca para contestar Hermione y Ron lo miraron. Parecían enfadados y ofendidos – ¿No podéis dejarlo? – dijo Harry – Siempre estáis peleando, me vais a volver loco.

Dejó su pastel, puso su mochila sobre sus hombros y les dejó sentados allí.

- Vaya que se enfado – dijo Rihanna sorprendida al verle gritar a sus amigos

- Ellos tienen la culpa por discutir de esa manera – dijo Sol tranquilamente

- Deja de hablar de nosotros estando presente Solaris – dijo Hermione molesta

- ¿Oigan en verdad a Snape le cae mal Harry? – pregunto Samara con curiosidad acercándose a la mesa de los leones, ignorando la mirada de desprecio de los demás.

- Si, es que Sirius y el padre de Harry, se metían demasiado con él – dijo Ron

- / Que bueno que no sabe que soy hija de Sirius/ - pensó la ojigris aliviada –

Harry subió dos escalones de la escalera de mármol, cuando un montón de estudiantes corrieron a almorzar. La ira que se acababa de avivar, inesperadamente siguió latiendo en su interior, y la visión de las caras escandalizadas de Ron y Hermione le proporcionó una sensación de profunda satisfacción.

- Les está bien empleado –pensó - ¿por qué no lo dejan?...discutiendo todo el tiempo... es suficiente para sacarme de mis casillas…

Pasó de largo el cuadro de Sir Cadogan, el caballero del rellano; Sir Cadogan cogió su espada y la blandió fieramente contra Harry, que lo ignoró.

- Vamos ¡defiéndete! –gritó Sir Cadogan con voz ahogada desde detrás de la visera, pero Harry siguió andando y cuando Sir Cadogan lo siguió metiéndose en el cuadro vecino, fue expulsado por su habitante, un gran y feroz perro de caza.

Harry pasó el resto del almuerzo sentado solo bajo la trampilla de la torre Norte. Por tanto, fue el primero en subir la plateada escalera que llevaba a la clase de Sybill Trelawney cuando sonó la campana. Después de pociones, Adivinación era la clase que menos gustaba a Harry, debido a la costumbre que tenía la profesora, de predecir su muerte prematura en todas las sesiones. Era una mujer delgada con pañuelos, y llena de pulseras y collares, que recordaba a algún tipo de insecto, con sus gafas que hacían más grandes sus ojos. Estaba ocupada poniendo copias de deformados libros de cuero en cada una de las pequeñas mesas esparcidas por la habitación, cuando Harry entró, pero la luz que desprendían las lámparas cubiertas con pañuelos y la poco intensa fogata qua ardía en la chimenea eran muy débiles y no se dio cuenta cuando él se sentó entre las sombras. El resto de la clase llegó en los siguientes 5 minutos. Ron surgió de la trampilla seguida de Solaris, miró alrededor, se fijó en Harry y fue directo hacia él, o por lo menos todo lo directo que pudo esquivando las mesas, sillas y puffs

- Hermione y yo paramos de discutir – dijo sentándose al lado de Harry

- Bien –Respondió Harry

- Pero Hermione dice que piensa que sería mejor si parases de pagar tu mal genio con nosotros –dijo Ron

- Yo no…

- Solo te estoy pasando su mensaje… – dijo Ron sin dejar que acabase – Pero reconozco que tiene razón. No es culpa nuestra como te traten Seamus y Snape…

- Yo nunca he dicho eso…

- No, pero con tus actos lo demuestras – dijo la pelinegra

- ¿Por qué tomaste Adivinación? – pregunto Harry

- Para saber si puedo controlar mis visiones – contesto ella – aunque con la fama que tiene esta profesora lo dudo

- Debiste tomar Runas Antiguas o Aritmancia con Hermione – dijo Ron

- Rihanna se fue a Aritmancia y Samara a Runas, pero ninguna me llama tanto la atención – dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros –

- Buenos días – dijo la profesora Trelawney en su habitual tono, y Harry dejó de hablar, sintiéndose de nuevo molesto y ligeramente avergonzado de si mismo – y bienvenidos de nuevo a Adivinación. Yo, por supuesto, he ido siguiendo vuestra suerte muy cuidadosamente este verano, y me encanta ver, que todos habéis vuelto a Hogwarts en perfecto estado…aunque, claro, eso ya lo sabía, así como la llegada de la Srta. Nordenstrom. Podéis encontrar en vuestras mesas una copia de EL ORACULO DE LOS SUEÑOS, de Inigo Imago. La interpretación de sueños es una de las cosas mas importantes de la adivinación del futuro y una de las que probablemente os examinaran los TIMOS. Claro, que aprobar o suspender los exámenes no tiene importancia cuando se trata del sagrado arte de la adivinación. Si tenéis el ojo de la visión los exámenes no sirven de mucho... Sin embargo, el director quiere que os examinéis, así que...

Siguió hablando, dejándoles sin ninguna duda de que la profesora Trelawney consideraba su asignatura por encima de problemas como los exámenes

- Pasar, por favor, a la introducción y leer lo que Imago dice sobre el problema de la interpretación de sueños. Luego, poneos por parejas. Usar EL ORACULO DE LOS SUEÑOS para interpretar los sueños mas recientes del compañero. Podéis empezar.

La única cosa que le gustaba de esa clase es que no era doble. Cuando acabaron de leer la introducción del libro, apenas tuvieron 10 minutos para interpretar sueños. En la mesa de al lado de Harry, Solaris y Ron, Dean se sentaba con Neville, quien inmediatamente emprendió una explicación sobre una pesadilla sobre unas tijeras gigantes que llevaban el mejor sombrero de su abuela.

- Yo nunca recuerdo mis sueños –dijo Ron – dime tu uno

- Tienes que recordar alguno – dijo Harry impacientemente

No iba a compartir sus sueños con nadie. Sabía perfectamente bien que querían decir sus pesadillas sobre el cementerio. No necesitaba que Ron, la Profesora Trelawney o el entupido ORACULO DE LOS SUEÑOS se lo dijeran

- Bueno, la otra noche soñé que estaba jugando a Quiddicht – dijo Ron, arrugando su cara en un esfuerzo por recordar -¿Que crees que quiere decir?

- Seguramente vas a ser devorado por un "marshmallow" gigante, o algo por el estilo – dijo Harry, volviendo las páginas del libro sin interés. Era muy aburrido buscar trozos de sueños en el ORACULO

- ¿Sabían que en verdad existe un oráculo? – comento Solaris como quien quiere la cosa, mientras leía con curiosidad su libro

- ¿En serio? – preguntaron los dos sorprendidos

- Si, pero no se en que parte de Gran Bretaña se encuentra – dijo tranquilamente

- Esto es muy aburrido – se quejo Harry

- Pues tendrás que aguantarte – dijo Sol mirando divertida a su primo – quien te manda matricularte en esta asignatura

Harry no se animó cuando la Profesora Trelawney les mandó la tarea de copiar sus sueños diarios durante un mes. Cuando sonó la campana, él y Ron bajaron la escalera. Ron se quejó

- ¿Se das cuenta de la cantidad de deberes que tenemos ya? Binns nos ha mandado un ensayo de pie y medio sobre las guerras de los gigantes, Snape quiere otro sobre el uso del ópalo, y ahora ¡Tenemos que hacer un diario de nuestros sueños durante un mes para Trelawney! Fred y George no e equivocaban sobre el año de los TIMOS ¿verdad? Será mejor que esa Umbridge no nos ponga nada…

Cuando entraron en la clase de Defensa Contra las Artes oscuras la profesora Umbridge estaba sentada en la mesa del profesor. Llevaba la chaqueta rosa de lana de la noche anterior y un lazo de terciopelo en la cabeza. A Harry le recordó de nuevo una gran mosca posada encima de una gran rana. La clase estaba en silencio; la profesora Umbridge era aun una desconocida, y nadie sabía lo estricta y disciplinaria que podía llegar a ser.

- Bien ¡Buenas tardes! –dijo cuando toda la clase estuvo sentada.

Algunas personas contestaron vagamente buenas tardes.

- No, no, no –dijo La profesora Umbridge – Esto no puede ser así. Debéis contestar "Buenas Tardes, profesora Umbridge" todos a la vez, por favor. ¡Buenas Tardes Clase!

- Buenas Tardes, Profesora Umbridge -contestaron

- Bien, ahora –dijo dulcemente la profesora Umbridge –no ha sido muy difícil ¿no? Guardad las varitas y sacar las plumas, por favor.

La mayoría de la clase intercambió miradas tristes; la orden "guardar las varitas" nunca iba seguida de una clase interesante. Harry metió su varita en la mochila y sacó su pluma, tinta y un pergamino. La profesora Umbridge abrió su maletín, sacó su propia varita, que era extraordinariamente corta y golpeó con ella la pizarra. Al momento aparecieron unas letras.

_**Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, una vuelta a los principios básicos**_

- Bien. Vuestra enseñanza en esta asignatura ha sido interrumpida y fragmentada ¿no es así?

Afirmó la profesora Umbridge, volviéndose hacia la clase con las manos apretadas pulcramente ante ella.

- El constante cambio de profesores, siendo que algunos de ellos no tenían un currículo aceptado por el ministerio, ha tenido como resultado que estáis por detrás de la media que deberíais tener en el año de los TIMOS. Tenéis que alegraros de saber, sin embargo, que esos problemas van a ser corregidos. Vamos a seguir un cuidadosamente estructurado plan de estudios, centrado en la teoría, que ha aprobado el ministerio Copiar lo siguiente por favor...

Tocó la pizarra de nuevo y el primer mensaje desapareció, siendo remplazado por los objetivos del curso

**_1. Entender los principios de la magia defensiva_**

**_2. Aprender a reconocer situaciones en las que podemos usar la magia defensiva legalmente_**

**_3. Situar el uso de la magia defensiva en un contexto para su uso legal_**

Durante un par de minutos la clase se llenó de ruidos de plumas moviéndose sobre pergaminos. Cuando todo el mundo hubo copiado los tres principios de la profesora Umbridge, ella preguntó:

- ¿Tiene todo el mundo un ejemplar de LA TEORIA DE LA MAGIA DEFENSIVA de Wilbert Slinkhard?

Hubo un murmullo de asentimiento en la clase

- Creo que tenéis que intentarlo de nuevo – dijo la profesora Umbridge – Cuando yo os pregunte, quiero que me contestéis "Si, profesora Umbridge" o "no, profesora Umbridge". Así que¿tiene todo el mundo un ejemplar de LA TEORIA DE LA MAGIA DEFENSIVA de Wilbert Slinkhard?

- Si profesora Umbridge – sonó a través de la habitación

- Si sigue hablándonos de ese modo, ya vera quien soy yo – gruño Samara por lo bajo, apretando con fuerza su mano en un puño

- Sam calmate – murmuro Hanna en voz baja

- Bien – dijo la profesora – Me gustaría que fuerais a la página 5 y leyerais el capitulo uno "fundamentos para principiantes". No necesitareis hablar.

La profesora Umbridge se alejó de la pizarra y se sentó en la silla tras la mesa del profesor, observándolos a todos con sus ojos de sapo. Harry fue a la pagina cinco de su ejemplar de LA TEORIA DE LA MAGIA DEFENSIVA y comenzó a leer. Era desesperadamente aburrido, casi peor que escuchar al profesor Binns. Harry sintió que su concentración de deslizaba muy lejos; pronto habría leído la misma línea media docena de veces sin hablar. Pasaron varios minutos de severo silencio. A su lado, Ron giraba distraídamente su pluma sobre sus dedos, mirando al mismo lugar de la página, detrás de él Solaris bostezaba con descaro jugueteando con un mechón de cabello mirando aburridamente la misma página (**a quien me recuerda esa actitud**). Harry miró a su derecha y se levó una sorpresa que lo sacó definitivamente de su sopor. Hermione no había abierto su ejemplar de LA TEORIA DE LA MAGIA DEFENSIVA. Ella miraba fijamente a la profesora Umbridge con su mano levantada

Harry no recordaba que Hermione se hubiera negado nunca a leer cuando se lo mandaban, de hecho ella no resistía la tentación de abrir cada libro que caía en sus manos. Él la miró interesado, pero ella movió la cabeza como signo de que no iba a responder preguntas, y continuó mirando a la profesora, que miraba justo en la otra dirección. Después de que pasaran algunos minutos más, Harry no era el único que miraba a Hermione. El capitulo que tenían que leer era muy aburrido, y más y más gente escogió mirar la silenciosa atención con que Hermione intentaba captar la mirada de la profesora, en vez de leer los "fundamentos para principiantes". Cuando más de la mitad de la clase miraba a Hermione en lugar de a sus libros, la profesora Umbridge pareció decidir que no podía ignorar la situación por más tiempo

- ¿Quieres preguntar algo sobre el capitulo, querida? – preguntó a Hermione

- No es sobre el capitulo – dijo Hermione

- Bueno, ahora estamos leyendo – dijo la Profesora Umbridge, mostrando sus dientes – Si quieres hacer otras preguntas podemos hablar al final de la clase

- Tengo una pregunta sobre los objetivos del curso – dijo Hermione

La profesora levantó sus ojos

- ¿y tu nombre es…?

- Hermione Granger – dijo Hermione

- Bien, señorita Granger, creo que los objetivos del curso quedan muy claros si los lees detenidamente – Dijo la profesora con un tomo resuelto de dulzura.

- Bueno, no lo están – dijo Hermione bruscamente – No hay nada escrito sobre el uso de hechizos de defensa

Hubo un pequeño silencio en el que la mayoría de la clase giró su cabeza para leer los tres objetivos del curso escritos en la pizarra

- ¿Uso de hechizos de defensa? – repitió la profesora Umbridge con una ligera risa -¿por qué? No puedo imaginar que se presente ninguna situación en mi clase que pueda necesitar que use usted un hechizo de defensa señorita Granger. ¿o cree que va a ser atacada en medio de la clase?

- ¿No vamos a usar la magia? –dijo Ron

- Los alumnos deben levantar sus manos para hablar en mi clase, Sr…

- Weasley –dijo Ron, levantando su mano en el aire

La profesora Umbridge, sonriendo aun más ampliamente, lo ignoró. Harry y Hermione también levantaron inmediatamente las manos. Los ojos de la profesora se fijaron en Harry por un momento, pero luego se dirigió a Hermione

- ¿si señorita Granger¿Quiere preguntar algo más?

- Si – dijo Hermione – ¿se da cuenta de que lo más importante de la Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras es practicar hechizos de defensa?

- ¿es usted una experta en educación del ministerio, señorita Granger? –preguntó la profesora Umbridge con su falsa voz dulce.

- No, pero…

- Bien. Entonces, siento decirte que no estás cualificada para decidir que es lo más importante en mi clase. Magos mucho mas ancianos y mejor preparados que tu han diseñado nuestro muevo programa de estudio. Vais a aprender cosas acerca de los hechizos de defensa por un camino mucho más seguro...

- ¿De que sirve eso? – dijo Harry –si vamos a ser atacados, eso no servirá de...

- ¡la mano Sr. Potter! – grito la Profesora Umbridge

Harry tenía la mano en el aire. De nuevo, la profesora Umbridge le ignoró, pero ahora mucha más gente tenía su mano en alto.

- ¿y tu nombre es? – dijo la profesora a Dean

- Dean Thomas

- Usted dirá Sr Thomas

- Bien, lo que dice Harry es cierto ¿no? –dijo Dean – Si vamos a ser atacados, no nos libraremos del riesgo

- Repito –dijo la profesora Umbridge sonriendo irritada a Dean -¿Crees que vas a ser atacado durante mis clases?

- No, pero…

La profesora no le dejó terminar

– No voy a criticar como se hacen las cosas en este colegio –dijo, con una sonrisa burlona en su cara – pero habéis estado expuestos a muchos magos irresponsables en esta asignatura, muy irresponsables de hecho… por no mencionar –se rió desagradablemente –los extremadamente peligrosos hombres-lobo..

- Si se refiere al Profesor Lupin –dijo ferozmente Dean – él es el mejor profesor que nosotros...

- ¡La mano Sr. Thomas! Como iba diciendo...habéis sido introducidos en encantamientos muy difíciles, inapropiados para vuestra edad y potencialmente letales. Habéis sido asustados con la idea de que recibiríais ataques oscuros algún día..

- No es cierto –dijo Hermione – Nosotros solo…

- ¡SU MANO NO ESTÁ EN ALTO SEÑORITA GRANGER!

Hermione alzó su mano. La profesora la ignoró

- Tengo entendido que mi predecesor no solo efectuó hechizos ilegales ante vuestros ojos, sino que los usó con vosotros..

- Bueno, lo echaron por maniático ¿no? –dijo Dean fogosamente – A decir verdad, aprendimos un montón

- ¡SU MANO NO ESTÁ EN ALTO SR THOMAS! –chilló la profesora –Ahora, el ministerio cree que los conocimientos teóricos son más que suficientes para pasar los exámenes, que al fin y al cabo, es de lo que se trata. ¿y tu nombre es? –añadió mirando a Parvati, cuya mano se acababa de levantar.

- Parvati Patil¿no hay una parte practica en el TIMO de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras¿no se supone que tenemos que mostrar que podemos hacer hechizos y esas cosas?

- Si has estudiado la teoría duramente, no hay razón por la que no tengas que ser capaz de realizar hechizos bajo el control de los examinadores – dijo la Profesora Umbridge

- ¿sin haberlos practicado antes? – Dijo Rihanna incrédula – ¿Está diciéndonos que la primera vez que haremos esos encantamientos será durante el examen?

- Su mano Srta…

- Sowerbults – exclamo Rihanna

- Repito que si te estudias la teoría duramente…

- ¿y que teoría va a haber en el mundo real? – pregunto Solaris con la mano en el aire

La profesora la miró, por una extraña razón esa chica se le hacia familiar

- Esto es el colegio, Srta. Nordenstrom, no el mundo real –dijo suavemente.

- ¿pero no se supone que estamos preparándonos para lo que nos espera fuera de aquí? – dijo Harry con el ceño fruncido

- No hay nada esperándole fuera Sr. Potter

- ¿De verdad? – dijo Harry. Su mal humor, que parecía haber estado todo el día a flor de piel, estaba a punto de explotar.

- ¿Que se supone que va a atacar a niños como vosotros? – preguntó la profesora en un horrible y meloso tono de voz.

- Hmmm, déjeme pensar – dijo Harry en tono burlón – Quizás... LORD VOLDEMORT

Ron se atragantó, Lavender Brown dio un pequeño chillido, Neville se escurrió de su taburete, Solaris se golpeo la frente con la mano exasperada, Hermione miro a su amigo con aprehensión, Rihanna y Samara negaron con la cabeza. La profesora, sin embargo, no retrocedió. Ella miraba a Harry con una gran expresión de satisfacción en su cara

- Diez puntos menos para Gryffindor señor Potter – La clase estaba callada y quieta. Todo el mundo miraba a Umbridge y Harry – Ahora, permítanme aclarar unas cuantas cosas bien claras – La profesora Umbridge de puso de pie, se inclinó hacia la clase, con las manos sobre su mesa – Les han comentado que cierto mago tenebroso volvió de la muerte…

- ¡Él no estaba muerto! –dijo Harry furiosamente –pero sí ¡Ha vuelto!

- Sr. Potter acaba-de-perder-10-puntos-de-su-casa-así-que-no-se-busque-más-problemas - dijo la profesora Umbridge de un solo golpe sin mirar a Harry – como iba diciendo, les han informado que cierto mago tenebroso vuelve a estar suelto, pues bien eso es MENTIRA.

- ¡Eso NO es mentira! –dijo Harry – ¡Yo lo vi¡Yo luché con él!

- ¡Está usted castigado Sr. Potter! – Dijo triunfalmente la Profesora –Mañana por la tarde. A las 5 en punto. En mi despacho. Lo repito, eso es MENTIRA. El ministerio ha garantizado que no estas en peligro por ningún mago tenebroso. Si aun estás preocupado, de todas maneras puedes venir a hablar conmigo fuera de las horas de clase. Si alguien está alarmado con cuentos sobre Magos Oscuros que se alzan, puedo escucharlos. Estoy aquí para ayudar. Soy vuestra amiga. Y ahora, debéis continuar leyendo. Pagina cinco, "fundamentos para principiantes"

La profesora se sentó tras su mesa. Harry, sin embargo, se levantó. Todo el mundo le miraba; Seamus parecía medio-asustado y medio-fascinado.

- ¡Harry no! – le dijo Hermione con todo preocupado, tirandole de la manga, pero tiró de su brazo

- Harry no hagas una locura – le dijo esta vez Solaris tirandole de la túnica, pero este se volvió a soltar

- Entonces, según usted, Cedric Diggory calló muerto por su propio gusto ¿no es así? – preguntó Harry con voz temblorosa

Hubo un gran número de murmullos en la clase. Ninguno de ellos, aparte de Ron y Hermione, habían oído aun a Harry hablar de lo que pasó la noche de la muerte de Cedric. Pasaban su mirada de Harry a la Profesora, que arqueaba las cejas y lo miraba sin su falsa sonrisa

- La muerte de Cedric Diggory fue un trágico accidente – dijo fríamente

- Él fue asesinado –dijo Harry. Podía sentir como temblaba. No había hablado a nadie de eso y menos a treinta de sus compañeros – Voldemort lo mató y usted lo sabe.

La cara de la profesora Umbridge estaba blanca. Por un momento, Harry pensó que iba a chillarle Entonces, ella dijo, con voz dulce y muy suave

- Venga aquí, Sr. Potter, querido. Él apartó su silla, andando alrededor de Ron y Hermione y subiendo hasta la mesa de la profesora. Podía sentir que el resto de la clase aguantaba la respiración. Se sentía tan enfadado que no atendió a lo que sucedió después. La profesora Umbridge sacó un pequeño rollo de pergamino rosa de su maletín, lo estiró sobre la mesa, metió su pluma en un bote de tinta y comenzó a garabatear, tapándolo para que Harry no pudiera leer lo que escribía. Nadie habló. Después de un minuto, enrolló el pergamino y lo golpeó con su varita; se selló para que él no lo pudiera abrir

- Dale esto a la Profesora McGonagall, querido – dijo la profesora Umbridge, dándole la nota.

Lo cogió sin decir una palabra, se giró sobre si mismo y dejó la habitación, sin mirar a sus amigos y su prima, cerrando la puerta de la clase tras él. Anduvo muy deprisa por los pasillos, con la nota para McGonagall fuertemente agarrada con su mano, y giró una esquina encontrándose con Peeves, el Poltergeist, que estaba flotando sobre su espalda en medio del aire, haciendo juegos malabares con botes de tinta

- ¡Hombre, pero si es Potter pipi en el bote! – bromeo Peeves, dejando caer dos tinteros al suelo, donde se rompieron y mancharon las paredes de tinta. Harry saltó hacia atrás con un gruñido

- Sal de en medio, Peeves.

- Oh, el chiflado esta de mal humor – dijo Peeves, persiguiendo a Harry por el pasillo, flotando por encima de él – ¿qué es esta vez, mi buen amigo loco¿oyendo voces¿viendo visiones¿hablando en… -Peeves se preparó una enorme frambuesa –...otros idiomas?

- Te he dicho que me dejes ¡SOLO! –chilló Harry, bajando hasta el piso de abajo por las escaleras, pero Peeves se deslizó por la barandilla y apareció a su lado

- Oh, muchos piensan que esta chillando, el pequeño muchacho loco, pero algunos son más amables y piensan que está triste. Pero Peeves sabe mejor, y dice que él está loco...

- ¡CALLATE!

Una puerta a su izquierda se abrió y la Profesora McGonagall salió de su despacho mirando ceñuda y ligeramente hostigada.

- ¿Que demonios pasa contigo Potter? –dijo, y Peeves se rió a carcajadas y se fue volando muy deprisa -¿Porque no estás en clase?

- Me han mandado a verla – dijo Harry duramente

- ¿mandado¿Que quieres decir con que te han mandado?

Le tendió la nota de la profesora Umbridge. La profesora McGonagall la tomó, frunciendo el ceño, la abrió con un golpe de varita, la desenrolló y comenzó a leer. Sus ojos pasaron muy deprisa de un lado a otro entre sus gafas cuadradas, mientras leía lo que Umbridge había escrito y con cada línea se fueron estrechando

- Entra aquí Potter

La siguió hacia en interior de su despacho. La puerta se cerró automáticamente tras él.

- ¿Y bien? – Dijo la profesora McGonagall mirándolo -¿Es esto cierto?

- ¿Si es cierto el que? – Preguntó Harry, más agresivamente de lo que hubiera querido – ¿Profesora? – añadió en un intento por sonar más educado

- ¿Es cierto que chillaste a la profesora Umbridge?

- Sí – dijo Harry

- ¿Le llamaste mentirosa?

- Sí

- ¿le dijiste que El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado había vuelto?

- Sí

La profesora McGonagall de sentó tras su mesa, mirando atentamente a Harry. Entonces dijo

- Coge una galleta Potter

- que coja… ¿que?

- Coge una galleta – repitió impaciente, señalando una lata que estaba sobre uno de los montones de papeles de la mesa – Y siéntate

En una ocasión anterior, cuando Harry esperaba ser regañado por la Profesora Mcgonagall, ella lo había apuntado en el equipo de Quiddicht de Gryffindor. Se sentó en una silla enfrente de ella, con un pastel de jengibre, sintiéndose tan confundido como aquella vez. La Profesora McGonagall dejó la nota de la Profesora Umbridge y miró muy seria a Harry

- Potter, debes ser más cuidadoso

Harry tragó un trozo de pastel de jengibre y la miró. Su tono de voz no era el normal; no era enérgico, fresco y severo; era grave y preocupado… y mucho más humano de lo normal

- Portarte mal en las clases de Dolores Umbridge puede costarte mucho más que puntos o un castigo...

- ¿que quiere decir...?

- Potter, usa tu sentido común –dijo la profesora McGonagall, volviendo a su tono habitual – Sabes de donde viene ella, deberías saber a quien está informando

La campana que marcaba el fin de clase sonó. Legaron miles de ruidos de los estudiantes que salían

- Aquí dice que te ha castigado todas las tardes de esta semana, empezando mañana – dijo la profesora McGonagall mirando otra vez la nota.

- ¡Todas las tardes de esta semana! –repitió Harry horrorizado – Pero profesora ¿usted no podría..?

- No, yo no puedo –dijo rotundamente

- Pero…

- Ella es tu profesora y tiene derecho a castigarte. Debes ir a su despacho mañana a las 5 en punto por primera vez. Y recuerda: ten cuidado con Dolores Umbridge

- ¡Pero estoy diciendo la verdad! – Dijo Harry escandalosamente – Voldemort ha vuelto, usted sabe que es cierto; el profesor Dumbledore sabe que es así...

- ¡Por el amor de dios Potter! – dijo la profesora, colocándose bien las gafas (ella había hecho un gesto horrible cuando usó el nombre de Voldemort) – ¿Piensas que todo esto trata sobre si mientes o dices la verdad¡Se trata de que escondas la cabeza y pongas tu furia bajo control!

Ella se levantó y Harry también lo hizo.

- Coge otra galleta – dijo con irritación, ofreciéndole la lata

- No, gracias – dijo fríamente

- No seas tonto

Él tomó una

- Gracias –dijo de mala gana

- ¿oíste el discurso de Dolores Umbridge en el banquete de principio de curso, Potter?

- Si –dijo Harry – Si... ella dijo…que los adelantos se prohibirían o...bien, significa que... que el Ministerio de magia está intentando interferir en Hogwarts.

La profesora McGonagall lo miró atentamente durante un momento, entonces suspiró, bordeó su mesa y abrió la puerta

- Bueno, me alegro de que escuches a Hermione Granger de todos modos – le dijo ella cuando salió de su oficina

- Lo voy a matar – gruño Solaris recogiendo sus cosas con rapidez

- Vamos, tampoco es para tanto – dijo Ron pero se callo abruptamente al ver la asesina mirada gris de la joven

La chica salió del salón, dejando a todos sus amigos asustados y preocupados

_

* * *

__Aquí esta el siguiente capitulo así que espero y les guste, siento mucho la tardanza pero como estoy en exámenes me voy a tardar un poco más de lo pensado_

_**Toory Hally Bell Potter**_

Hola amiga, me alegra que te haya gustado la forma en la que puse a los personajes que me prestaste, a mi también me fascinan los merodeadores pero al que más amo es a Paddy (Sirius Black) y también estoy de acuerdo contigo con referente a la Rata asquerosa

**Helen Nicked Lupin**

Hola Helen espero que estés bien, en cuanto el review, creedme Will será un personaje interesante, muy interesante aunque no se si cumplirá con tus expectativas.

_Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo..._


	15. Detención con Dolores

_¿Es necesario?... Bueno... Los personajes de Harry Potter son propiedad de JK Rowling y de la Warner Bros yo no más los usos para fines lucrativos, Cassidy, Christopher, Armand y Tess Holymoon pertenecen a Bell Potter que me los ha prestado personajes que no conozcan me pertenecen a mi_

**Nota.- **siento el retraso he andado un poco enferma y con exámenes, espero y les agrade el capitulo

**

* * *

****Capitulo XI**

**Detención con Dolores**

Le cena en el Gran Comedor esa noche no fue una experiencia placentera para Harry. La noticia de su competencia a gritos con Umbridge había viajado excepcionalmente rápido, aún para los estándares de Hogwarts. Cuando se sentó a comer entre Ron y Hermione oyó murmullos todo alrededor. Lo más notorio era que a ninguno de los que susurraban parecía importarle en lo más mínimo de que escuchara lo que decían de él. Por el contrario, era como si esperasen que se enojara nuevamente y comenzara a gritar, así podrían obtener su versión de la historia, de primera mano.

- Dice que vio morir a Cedric Diggory...

- Reconoce que se batió a duelo con Ya-Saben-Quién...

- Salvándose...

- ¿A quiénes cree que engaña?

- Bla bla bla…

- Oigan ustedes calléense o los clavo a la mesa con palillos de dientes – gruño Solaris con ferocidad, los alumnos que hablaban se callaron abruptamente, la joven se había empezado a ganar una fama de rebelde sin causa, muchos habían sido mudos testigos de cómo se lío a golpes con Pansy Parkinson cuando esta insulto a Harry, Ron y Hermione; y la verdad es que no querían ser victimas de la furia homicida de ella

- Lo que no entiendo – dijo Harry con los dientes apretados, dejando a un lado cuchillo y tenedor (Sus manos temblaban demasiado para mantenerlos derechos) – es por qué todos creyeron la historia dos meses atrás cuando Dumbledore la contó...

- El asunto es, Harry, es que no estoy segura de que lo hayan hecho – dijo Hermione ceñudamente – Oh, salgamos de acá

Arrojó los cubiertos; Ron contempló largamente su pastel de manzana a medio terminar pero luego los siguió, sumiso. Solaris soltó un suspiro y miro a Rihanna quien solo se encogió de hombros y ambas se dispusieron a seguirlos. Varios alumnos los observaron durante el trayecto hacia afuera del Comedor.

- ¿Qué quieres decir, que no estás segura de que le creyeran a Dumbledore? – Preguntó Harry a Hermione cuando alcanzaron el descanso del primer piso.

- Mira, no entiendes como era la situación después de que pasaron aquellas cosas – dijo Hermione quedamente – Apareciste en medio del patio, sujetando el cuerpo de Cedric... ninguno de nosotros pudo ver lo que pasó en el interior del laberinto... lo único que teníamos era la palabra de Dumbledore para decirnos que Ya-Sabes-Quién había retornado, asesinado a Cedric y peleado contigo.

- ¡Lo cual es cierto! – dijo Harry levantando el tono de la voz.

- Lo sé, Harry, así que _por_ _favor_ ¿puedes dejar de enojarte conmigo? – dijo Hermione fastidiada – ¡Es sólo que antes de que la verdad pudiera ser aceptada, todo el mundo se fue a casa a pasar el verano, en donde estuvieron dos meses leyendo que tú eres un loco y Dumbledore se está volviendo senil!

La lluvia golpeaba los cristales de las ventanas, mientras recorrían a grandes trancos los vacíos corredores de regreso a la Torre de Gryffindor. Harry tuvo la impresión de que el primer día había durado una semana, aunque todavía le quedaba una montaña de tarea para hacer antes de irse a la cama. Un dolor sordo, palpitante se extendía sobre su ojo derecho. Se asomó a través de una ventana bañada por la lluvia a los oscuros terrenos de la escuela, a medida que giraban hacia el corredor del retrato. No había luz alguna en la cabaña de Hagrid.

- Mimbulus mimbletonia – dijo Hermione antes de que la señora gorda pudiera siquiera preguntar. El retrato se abrió para revelar el agujero y los cinco se precipitaron a través de él.

La sala común estaba casi vacía; la mayoría aún cenaba. Crookshanks se desenroscó en un sillón y corrió a su encuentro, ronroneando con fuerza y, cuando Harry, Ron y Hermione tomaron sus asientos favoritos cerca de la chimenea, saltó a la falda de Hermione y se hizo una bola como si se tratara de un almohadón peludo de mal gusto. Sol se sentó en el suelo a los pies del trío y empezó a jugar con una bola de fuego que saco de la chimenea, Rihanna hizo aparecer un libro y se sentó a leer. Harry miro al fuego, sintiéndose consumido y exhausto.

- ¿Cómo pudo permitir Dumbledore que pasara esto? – gimió de repente Hermione, sobresaltando a sus amigos; Crookshanks dejó su falda, agraviado y se fue a las piernas de Sol. Hermione golpeó los brazos de su sillón con furia, haciendo que fragmentos del relleno escaparan por los agujeros – ¿Cómo puede permitir que esa horrible mujer nos enseñe¡Y en el año de nuestros TIMOS!

- Bueno, nunca hemos tenido grandes maestros en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras¿O no? – dijo Harry – Tú sabes como es, Hagrid nos dijo, nadie quiere el trabajo, dicen que el puesto está gafado."

- Sí¡Pero porqué dárselo a alguien que se niega a permitirnos usar magia¿A qué juega Dumbledore?

- Y Umbridge está intentando conseguir gente que espíe para ella – agregó Ron sobriamente – ¿Recuerdan cuando dijo que quería que le avisáramos si oíamos a alguien diciendo que Ustedes-Saben-Quién estaba de vuelta?"

- Por supuesto que ella está aquí para espiarnos¿por qué otra razón Fudge querría que viniese? – estalló Hermione

- No empiecen a discutir de nuevo – dijo Harry hastiado cuando Ron abrió la boca para contraatacar –

- Esa mujer es odiosa – dijo Rihanna captando la atención de los otros cuatro – mama me hablo de ella, dice que es una enorme sapo con delirios de grandeza

- ¿Les parece que terminemos los deberes? – pregunto Sol cambiando la conversación, se dio cuenta que Hanna había desprendido un poco de energía, que hizo que el fuego se avivara

Recogieron sus mochilas de la esquina y regresaron a sus lugares cerca del fuego. Había gente volviendo de cenar ahora. Harry mantuvo la cara apartada del agujero del retrato, pero aún así podía sentir las miradas que atraía.

- ¿Deberíamos hacer las cosas de Snape primero? – dijo Ron, mojando la pluma en el tintero – "_Las cualidades..._ _del ópalo..._ _y sus usos en la preparación..._ de _pociones_..." – susurró, escribiendo las palabras en el extremo superior de su pergamino al tiempo que las pronunciaba. "Eso," subrayó el título y luego levantó la vista hacia Hermione, expectante_ – _Bueno¿Cuáles son las cualidades del ópalo y sus usos en la preparación de pociones?

Pero Hermione no le escuchaba; miraba con los ojos entrecerrados hacia una esquina lejana de la sala donde Fred, George y Lee Jordan estaban sentados en el centro de un grupo de estudiantes de primer año de aspecto inocente, los cuales masticaban algo que semejaba haber salido de una gran bolsa de papel que Fred sostenía.

- No, lo lamento, han ido demasiado lejos – dijo poniéndose de pie y luciendo completamente furiosa – Vamos, Ron.

- ¿Qué? – dijo este, evidentemente tratando de ganar tiempo – No, por favor, Hermione no podemos llamarles la atención por entregar dulces

- Sabes perfectamente que esas son pastillas de Nariz Sangrante, Grageas Vomitivas o…

- ¿Sorpresas Desfallecientes? – sugirió Harry

- No ayudas mucho, primito – le dijo en voz baja Solaris con mucho sarcasmo

- Definitivamente eres una Black – le contesto Harry en voz baja resignado

Uno por uno, como si hubieran recibido un golpe en la cabeza, los de primero caían inconscientes en sus asientos, algunos deslizándose al suelo, otros permaneciendo aferrados a sus sillones, con la lengua afuera. La mayoría de los que observaban reían a carcajadas; Hermione sin embargo, enderezo los hombros y marchó directamente hacia Fred y George quienes ahora estaban con unos anotadores en la mano observando cuidadosamente a los inconscientes estudiantes de primero. Ron se irguió de su asiento, dudó un instante y agregó "Tiene todo bajo control" antes de hundirse en la silla tanto como le fue posible.

- Cobarde – le dijo Rihanna mientras lo veía molesta, Ron ni le contesto

- ¡Es suficiente! – exclamó Hermione a Fred y George, que levantaron la vista, algo sorprendidos.

- Sí, es cierto – asintió George – Esta dosis parece suficientemente fuerte¿no?

- ¡Les he dicho esta mañana que no pueden probar su basura en los estudiantes!

- ¡Les hemos pagamos! – retrucó indignado Fred.

- ¡No me importa, puede ser peligroso!

- Tonterías – dijo Fred.

- ¡Cálmate, Hermione, están bien! – Dijo Lee en tono tranquilizador, yendo de alumno en alumno e insertando pastillas rojas en las bocas abiertas de éstos.

- Si, mira, se están recuperando – dijo George.

Algunos alumnos de primero, en efecto, ya se estaban moviendo. Muchos parecían muy sorprendidos de encontrarse en el suelo, o colgando de sus sillas, por lo que Harry tuvo la certeza de que Fred y George no les habían advertido lo que los dulces harían.

- ¿Te sientes bien? – preguntó amablemente George a una pequeña muchacha de cabellos oscuros que yacía a sus pies.

- Eso… eso creo – dijo ella temblorosamente.

- Excelente – concluyó Fred alegremente, pero al momento siguiente Hermione les había arrebatado los anotadores y la bolsa de papel de las manos.

- ¡NO ES EXCELENTE!

- Por supuesto que lo es, están vivos ¿o no? – dijo Fred enojado.

- No pueden hacer esto¿Qué tal si enferman seriamente a alguno?

- No vamos a enfermarlos, ya probamos los dulces nosotros mismos, sólo comprobábamos si todos reaccionan de la misma manera…

- Si no se detienen, voy a…

- ¿Ponernos en penitencia? – dijo Fred en tono de 'quiero-ver-que-lo-intentes'

- ¿Hacernos copiar renglones? – dijo George con una sonrisa burlona.

Ocasionales espectadores reían por todo la sala. Hermione se irguió en toda la extensión de su estatura y entornó los ojos, mientras el cabello matoso se le encrespaba.

- Ya la hicieron enojar, esta vez no se van a salvar – dijo Harry viendo a su amiga tan molesta

- ¿Y tu como sabes eso? – pregunto Rihanna mirándolo

- Porque es mi mejor amiga y la conozco bien – dijo Harry como si fuera la cosa más común del mundo, Sol y Hanna se miraron y rieron divertidas ante la confundida mirada de Harry

- No – dijo temblándole la voz de furia – pero voy a escribirle a su madre

- No serias capaz – dijo horrorizado George, dando un paso atrás.

- Oh sí lo haré – dijo Hermione enojada – No puedo impedir que ustedes consuman los estúpidos dulces, pero no se los darán a los de primero

Pareció que a Fred y George les había golpeado por un rayo. Estaba claro que creían que la amenaza de Hermione era exagerada. Con una última mirada de advertencia, esta arrojó los anotadores y la bolsa de nuevo en los brazos de los gemelos y regresó a las zancadas a su silla al lado del fuego. Ron estaba tan hundido en su sillón que la nariz le llegaba ahora a nivel de las rodillas.

- Gracias por tu apoyo, Ron – le espetó Hermione con acidez.

- Has hecho un excelente trabajo tu sola – murmuró Ron.

Hermione miró a su pergamino en blanco unos segundos y luego dijo enojada

- Oh no, no puedo concentrarme ahora. Voy a la cama.

Abrió con violencia su mochila y Harry pensó que iba a guardar los libros, pero en lugar de eso extrajo dos objetos lanudos, cuya forma no pudo reconocer y procedió a depositarlos con cuidado en una mesa cercana a la chimenea, los cubrió con trozos de pergamino arrugados y una pluma rota y retrocedió para admirar el aspecto que presentaba el conjunto.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo, en el nombre de Merlín? – dijo Ron, mirándole como si estuviera preocupado por su salud mental.

- Es para los elfos domésticos – respondió con tosquedad, guardando sus libros en el bolso – Los hice durante el verano. Soy lenta tejiendo sin utilizar magia, pero ahora que estoy de vuelta en la escuela debería ser capaz de hacer montones más."

- ¿Estás dejando sombreros para los elfos domésticos? – dijo Ron lentamente – ¿Y los cubres con desperdicios antes?"

- Sí – dijo ella desafiante, poniéndose la mochila al hombro.

- No es correcto – agregó Ron enojado – Estás tratando de engañarlos para que los recojan – Quieres liberarlos cuando no desean ser libres."

- ¡Por supuesto que quieren ser libres! – exclamó instantáneamente Hermione, aunque su rostro se estaba enrojeciendo – ¡No te atrevas a tocar esos sombreros, Ron!

Y dando la vuelta, abandonó la sala. Ron esperó hasta que hubiera desaparecido tras la puerta del dormitorio de las niñas y quitó los desperdicios que cubrían los sombreros.

- Deberían darse cuenta al menos lo que están recogiendo – dijo convencido – De todas formas… - continuó enrollando el pergamino en el que había escrito el título del ensayo de Snape – no tiene sentido tratar de terminar esto sin Hermione, no tengo ni idea de cuáles son las aplicaciones del¿y tú?

Harry negó con un gesto, notando que el dolor en la parte derecha de su cabeza empeoraba. Pensó en el largo ensayo acerca de las guerras de los gigantes y el dolor aguijoneó todavía más fuerte. Sabiendo perfectamente que a la mañana siguiente lamentaría no haber finalizado su tarea, apiló sus libros en la mochila.

- Yo también voy a dormir

- De eso nada, ustedes dos se quedan y se ponen a hacer sus deberes – dijo Rihanna mirándolos severamente, con ese gesto se pareció un poco a Mcgonagall

- Pero – se quejo Ron

- ¿Te sientes bien Harry? – pregunto Sol preocupada al ver el cansancio reflejado en sus ojos

- No mucho a decir verdad – dijo Harry cansado

- En ese caso vete a dormir yo me encargo de tus deberes – dijo Sol con aire maternal mientras le sonreía

Harry asintió y se fue por las escaleras de los chicos mientras Ron se quejaba, puesto que las dos chicas obligaron a quedarse con ellas, Harry pasó junto a Seamus mientras se acercaba a la puerta del dormitorio de los chicos, pero este no le dirigió la mirada. Harry tuvo la fugaz impresión de que había abierto la boca para hablar, pero aceleró el paso y alcanzó el descanso de la escalera en espiral sin tener que enfrentar más provocaciones. El siguiente día transcurrió gris y lluvioso como los anteriores. Hagrid seguía ausente de la mesa de los profesores durante el desayuno.

- Pero como punto positivo, no tenemos a Snape hoy – dijo en tono consolador Ron.

Hermione bostezó con ganas, volcándose encima algo de café. Parecía complacida, y cuando Ron le preguntó que era, dijo

- Los sombreros no están. Parece que los elfos domésticos querían libertad después de todo.

- Yo no apostaría eso – dijo cortante Ron – Podrían no contar como prendas de vestir. No me parecieron sombreros a mí, sino vejigas lanudas.

Hermione no le habló durante el resto de la mañana. A dos períodos de Encantamientos le siguieron dos de Transfiguraciones. Los profesores Flitwick y McGonagall pasaron quince minutos cada uno al comienzo de sus clases recordándoles la importancia de los TIMOS

- Lo que deben recordar – dijo el pequeñísimo profesor Flitwick encaramado como siempre en una pila de libros para poder ver sobre su escritorio – ¡es que estos exámenes van a influir en su futuro en los años por venir! Si no han considerado seriamente qué carrera van a seguir, este es el momento de hacerlo. Y en el ínterin, me temo, debemos trabajar más duro que nunca, para asegurarnos de que cada uno logre lo que realmente se merece.

Pasaron más de una hora repasando Encantamientos Invocadores, que según el profesor Flitwick serían parte segura de los TIMOS. Para finalizar la clase les asignó la tarea de Encantamientos mas larga que hubieran tenido nunca hasta ese momento.

- Estoy harta – dijo Sol casi era arrastrada por Hanna, ya que la chica parecía que se negaba a caminar

- Tú querías asistir a una escuela, ahora te aguantas – dijo Harry divertido

- Te odio – gruño Solaris, de pronto algo se lanzo sobre ella

- ¡SOLECITA QUE BUENO QUE TE ENCUENTRO! – dijo una alegre voz masculina

- UGH… ¡WILLIAM JOSEPH LUPIN QUITATE DE ENCIMA! – grito Sol luchando contra su segundo primo –

- Aun me pregunto como rayos sabe donde siempre esta Solaris – se pregunto Chris mirando la escena con perplejidad

- Hola chicos – les saludo Cassidy con una tímida sonrisa

- Hola Cassidy, Chris, Matt – saludaron los cuatro restantes, luego siguieron viendo la pelea-revolcón de Will y Sol, luego de unos minutos logro quitárselo de encima

- ¿Para que me buscabas? – pregunto Solaris sacudiéndose el uniforme

- Quiero que me presentes a tu amiga Samara – dijo el con una gran sonrisa

- ¿Perdón? – pregunto Sol sorprendida – disculpa creo que no escuche bien

- Tendrás que lavarte las orejas entonces primita, dije que quiero conocer a tu amiga Samara – dijo el rubio castaño sin dejar de sonreír

- Bueno, no veo porque no, pero será después de la cena – dijo Solaris tranquilamente – ahora los chicos y yo tenemos Transformaciones y vamos retrasados

- Sabré esperar – dijo Will contento

- Me pregunto de quien sacaste tu personalidad porque de mi padrino no fue – dijo Sol mirándolo perpleja

- Disculpa Sol necesito hablar contigo ¿podrías esperara en el vestíbulo después de la cena? – pregunto Cassidy con seriedad, cosa que sorprendió a todos menos a Chris que entendió lo que su gemela iba a hacer

- Claro – dijo esta confundida

En Transformaciones la cosa no mejoro.

- No pueden pasar un TIMO – dijo con severidad la profesora McGonagall – sin verdadero empeño, práctica y estudio. No veo razón para que todos en esta clase no puedan tener éxito en el TIMO de Transfiguración si se ponen en campaña – Neville lanzó un suspiro de incredulidad – Sí, usted también Longbottom – dijo McGonagall – No hay nada malo con su trabajo a excepción de su falta de confianza. Bueno… hoy vamos a empezar con los hechizos desvanecedores. Son más fáciles que los Conjuros, que usualmente no intentarán hasta los EXTASIS, pero están entre la magia más complicada que se les pedirá en el TIMOS

La profesora estaba en lo cierto; Harry encontró los hechizos desvanecedores horriblemente difíciles. Para el final de la clase ni él ni Ron habían logrado desaparecer los caracoles en los que practicaban, a pesar de que Ron sostenía esperanzado que el suyo se veía más pálido, Sol lo desapareció a medías y Rihanna tuvo la misma suerte que ella. A pesar de ser magos elementales no les fue bastante bien, Hanna nunca fue buena en transformaciones y Sol nunca había usado una varita antes. Hermione, por su parte, consiguió desvanecer el suyo en el tercer intento, ganando una recompensa de diez puntos para Gryffindor de McGonagall. Fue la única que no recibió tarea; al resto se le dijo que practicara toda la noche, así estarían listos para el nuevo intento de la tarde siguiente. Para el tiempo de la clase de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas a Harry le dolía nuevamente la cabeza.

El día se había desarrollado frío y ventoso, y a medida que descendían por la explanada cubierta de césped hacia la cabaña de Hagrid, en el borde del bosque prohibido, percibieron algunas gotas ocasionales de lluvia golpeándoles en la cara. La profesora Grubbly Plank los esperaba de pie a cierta distancia de la puerta principal de Hagrid, frente a una larga mesa sobre caballetes cargada con ramitas. Cuando llegaron donde ella estaba una risotada se oyó a sus espaldas. Al darse vuelta vieron a Draco Malfoy dando zancadas hacia ellos con su usual pandilla de alumnos de Slytherin en las que estaba Samara. Evidentemente acababa de decir algo que consideran muy gracioso, porque Crabbe, Goyle, Pansy Parkinson (quien tenía un bonito ojo morado) y el resto continuaron riendo mientras se colocaban alrededor de la mesa, y, a juzgar por el modo en que lo observaban a Harry no le costó demasiado imaginarse cual había sido el objeto de la broma. Aunque Sam no parecía muy contenta, le dirigió unas palabras a Malfoy para luego acercarse a sus amiga, dejando a un muy molesto rubio

- ¿Están todos aquí? – Vociferó la profesora, una vez que todos los de Slytherin y Gryffindor llegaron – Empecemos, entonces. ¿Quién puede decirme cómo se llaman estas cosas?

Señalaba una pila de ramitas frente a ella. La mano de Hermione salió disparada hacia el cielo, mientras Malfoy la imitaba grotescamente a sus espaldas, dando saltitos como los de ella en su entusiasmo por contestar la pregunta. La risotada de Pansy Parkinson se transformó repentinamente en un grito cuando las ramitas se elevaron en el aire, revelándose como pequeños seres parecidos a duendecillos de madera, con brazos y piernas redondeados y protuberantes, dos afilados dedos y una graciosa, plana y rugosa cara, coronada por ojos brillantes semejantes a los de los escarabajos.

¡Oooh! Exclamaron Parvati y Lavender, irritando cada fibra de Harry. Pudiera pensarse que Hagrid nunca les había mostrado criaturas impresionantes. Si, los gusarajos quizás habían sido aburridos, pero las salamandras e hipogrifos fueron interesantes, y los escregutos de cola explosiva quizás demasiado.

- ¡Hagan el favor de mantener la voz baja, niñas! – exclamó la profesora Grubbly Plank arrojando un puñado de lo que parecía arroz oscuro entre las criaturas-rama, quienes inmediatamente se abalanzaron sobre el alimento – Así que¿alguien conoce el nombre de estas criaturas¿Señorita Granger?"

- Bowtruckles – dijo Hermione. Son guardianes de los árboles, usualmente viven en los que se usan para hacer varitas

- Cinco puntos para Gryffindor – dijo la profesora Grubbly Plank. – Si, estos son Bowtruckles, y como correctamente señaló la Señorita Granger, generalmente viven en árboles cuya madera tiene la calidad requerida para hacer varitas. ¿Alguien sabe lo que comen?"

- Piojos de la madera – respondió Rihanna, lo que explicaba porqué se movían lo que a Harry le habían parecido granos de arroz.- Pero también huevos de hadas si pueden alcanzarlos".

- Muy bien, tienes cinco puntos Srta. Sowerbults. De esta manera, cuando se necesitan hojas o madera de un árbol en el que vive un Bowtruckle, es recomendable tener piojos de la madera como carnada para aplacarlo o distraerlo. Podrán parecer inofensivos, pero una vez enojados van a intentar arrancar los ojos de una persona con sus garras, las cuales como pueden ver son muy afiladas y no muy recomendables para tener cerca de ellos. Así que si quieren acercarse, tomen un puñado de piojos y un Bowtruckle - tengo suficientes aquí para darles uno por cada grupo de tres de ustedes- y pueden estudiarlos más de cerca. Quiero que cada uno dibuje un diagrama con las partes del cuerpo de un Bowtruckle identificadas para cuando termine la clase.

La lección continuó alrededor de la mesa. Harry deliberadamente fue hacia atrás para colocarse directamente al lado de la profesora Grubbly Plank.

- ¿Dónde está Hagrid? – preguntó Harry, mientras los demás escogían Bowtruckles.

- No es de tu incumbencia – dijo la profesora Grubbly Plank en tono represivo, con la misma actitud represiva que había tomado la vez que Hagrid falto a dar clases. Sonriendo ante su cara de sorpresa, Draco Malfoy se inclinó a través de Harry y alcanzó el Bowtruckle más grande.

- Quizás – susurró Malfoy, de manera que solo Harry pudiera oírlo – el gran estúpido consiguió que lo hirieran gravemente

- Quizás lo logres tú también si no te callas – dejó escapar Harry a través de una ranura en los labios.

- Probablemente ha estado metiéndose con cosas demasiado grandes para él, si entiendes lo que digo

Malfoy se alejó, sonriéndole a Harry por sobre el hombro, el cual se sintió repentinamente enfermo, repentinamente Malfoy choco contra alguien

- Fíjate por donde vas Nordenstrom – dijo Malfoy molesto

- Como si me diera miedo un hijo de papi, que es menos insignificante que un sangre sucia – le dijo Sol con desprecio para luego irse, dejando aun furioso rubio

¿Sabía algo Malfoy? Su padre era un Mortifago después de todo; ¿Que tal si tenía información acerca de Hagrid que no había llegado a oídos de la Orden? Se apresuró a regresar alrededor de mesa hacia donde Ron y Hermione estaban de cuclillas sobre la hierba en un intento por lograr que un Bowtruckle permaneciera quieto el tiempo suficiente para dibujarlo. Harry extrajo pergamino y pluma, agachase junto a los otros y comenzó a relatarles lo dicho por Malfoy.

- Dumbledore sabría si algo le hubiera pasado a Hagrid – dijo Hermione rápidamente – Si parecemos preocupados dejamos que Malfoy se salga con la suya, así el se da cuenta que no sabemos que esta pasando. Tenemos que ignorarlo, Harry. Ten, sostén el Bowtruckle un momento, así puedo dibujar su cara..."

- Sí – la voz de Malfoy llegaba claramente del grupo más próximo – Mi padre estaba hablando con el Ministro un par de días atrás, ustedes saben, y parece que el Ministerio está realmente determinado a terminar con la enseñanza mediocre en este lugar. Así que, aún si ese idiota superdesarrollado reaparece, probablemente lo pongan a empacar inmediatamente

- OUCH

Harry había apretado con mucha fuerza el Bowtruckle, y recibió como recompensa una gran punzada de sus garras que le dejó dos profundos cortes en la mano. Harry lo soltó.

- Harry ¿estas bien? – pregunto Hermione preocupada

- Si, solo fue un rasguño – dijo Harry molesto, Hermione se acerco a su amigo y sacando un pañuelo y envolvió con él la mano de Harry

- Gracias – murmuro este, curiosamente el enfado se le bajo un poco cuando Hermione le tomo la mano

- Es un arrogante y prepotente – gruño Sol molesta

- Estoy de acuerdo contigo – dijo Sam – aunque a veces no están malo como quiere aparentar

- jajájajá perdona que me ría – dijeron Ron y Hanna con sarcasmo

Crabbe y Goyle, que habían estado divirtiéndose con la idea de Hagrid siendo despedido, se rieron todavía más fuerte al tiempo que el Bowtruckle emprendía una alocada carrera hacia el bosque, un pequeño hombrecillo de palo móvil que pronto desapareció entre las raíces de los árboles. Cuando los ecos de la distante campana los alcanzaron, Harry enrolló su ensangrentado retrato de un Bowtruckle y marchó a Herbología con la mano envuelta en el pañuelo de Hermione y las burlonas carcajadas de Malfoy todavía resonando en los oídos.

- Si llama a Hagrid idiota una vez más... – Dijo Harry entre dientes.

- Harry, no andes buscando disputas con Malfoy, no olvides que él es un prefecto ahora, puede hacerte la vida difícil...

- ¡Ja!, me pregunto lo que debe ser tener las cosas difíciles – dijo Harry con sarcasmo. Ron rió, pero Hermione hizo un gesto de reprobación. Se apresuraron a través de la hierba. El cielo parecía no poder tomar una decisión sobre si dejar caer la lluvia o no. - Sólo quisiera que Hagrid se apresure y regrese pronto, eso es todo – dijo Harry en voz baja cuando se acercaban a los invernaderos – ¡Y no digan que la profesora Grubbly Plank es mejor maestra! – añadió en tono amenazador.

- No iba a decir nada – dijo Hermione calmadamente.

- Porque ella nunca será tan buena como Hagrid – continuó Harry con firmeza, totalmente consciente de que acababa de experimentar una lección ejemplar de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas y que estaba terriblemente molesto por eso.

- Que ingenuo eres – dijo Sol mirándolo de reojo

- Lo se, así que no me lo recuerdes – gruño Harry

La puerta del invernadero más cercano se abrió y algunos estudiantes de cuarto año salieron, incluyendo a Ginny.

- Hola – dijo ella rápidamente al pasar. Unos segundos después, Luna Lovegood emergió siguiendo al resto de la clase, con una marca de tierra en la nariz y el cabello en rodete alrededor de la cabeza. Cuando vio a Harry, sus ojos saltones parecieron brillar con excitación y se dirigió directamente el. Varios de sus compañeros se dieron vuelta a mirar, curiosos. Luna aspiró con fuerza y luego dijo, sin mayor introducción

- Te creo que Quien-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado ha regresado y que luchaste con él y escapaste.

- Este…, bien – respondió Harry nervioso. Luna llevaba lo que parecían ser un par de rábanos anaranjados como pendientes, hecho que Parvati y Lavender habían notado, como lo demostraban sus risitas mientras señalaban sus lóbulos de las orejas.

- Puedes reírte – agregó Luna, levantando la voz, aparentemente bajo la impresión de que Parvati y Lavender se reían de lo que acababa de decir y no de lo que se había puesto – Pero la gente creía también que el Blibbering Maravilloso y el Snorkack de Cuerno Retorcido no existían

- Bueno, estaban en lo cierto¿no? – interrumpió Hermione impaciente – Nunca _existió_ un Blibbering Maravilloso o un Snorkack de Cuerno Retorcido

Luna le dirigió una mirada que quitaba el aliento y se alejó, con los rábanos balanceándose violentamente. Parvati y Lavender no eran las únicas que reían ahora. Al menos hasta que recibieron tres fulminantes miradas de los Ángeles (Sam, Sol y Hanna) que se callaron

- ¿Te importaría no ofender a los pocos que me creen? – preguntó Harry a Hermione mientras se acercaban a la clase.

- Oh, por Dios, Harry, puedes conseguir alguien mejor que ella – dijo Hermione – Ginny me ha dicho todo sobre Luna; aparentemente sólo cree en cosas mientras no haya pruebas en absoluto. Bueno, en realidad no esperaría otra cosa de alguien cuyo padre dirige 'El Quisquilloso"

Harry recordó los siniestros caballos alados que había visto la noche que llegó y cómo Luna dijo que podía verlos también. Su entusiasmo decreció ligeramente. ¿Ella le había estado mintiendo?

- A nosotras nos cae bien – dijo Hanna a lo que las otras dos asintieron

- Bueno yo me despido – dijo Samara – nos vemos luego amigos – agrego despidiéndose de ellos y alejándose

Pero antes de que Harry pudiera profundizar sus reflexiones, Ernie Macmillan se había parado frente a él.

- Quiero que sepas, Potter – comenzó en voz alta en tono aprobador – que no sólo te apoyan bichos raros. Personalmente te creo cien por ciento. Mi familia siempre ha respaldado con firmeza a Dumbledore y yo también."

- Este, muchas gracias, Ernie – dijo Harry amedrentado pero complacido. Ernie podía ser pomposo en ocasiones como esta, pero Harry realmente aprecio un voto de confianza de alguien de cuyas orejas no colgaban rábanos. Las palabras de Ernie habían borrado la sonrisa de la cara de Lavender Brown y mientras Harry se volvía para hablarles a Ron y Hermione pudo observar la expresión de Seamus, mezcla de confusión y desafío.

No fue una sorpresa para nadie que la Profesora Sprout comenzase su lección sermoneándolos con la importancia de los TIMOS. Harry deseó que los profesores dejaran de hace eso; estaba empezando a ponerse ansioso, el estómago se le revolvía cada vez que le recordaba cuánta tarea tenía que hacer, y la sensación empeoró dramáticamente cuando la Profesora Sprout les dio otro ensayo para hacer al final de la clase. Cansados y oliendo a estiércol de dragón, el fertilizante favorito de la profesora, los estudiantes de Gryffindor regresaron al castillo una hora y media después, sin charlar demasiado; había sido otro largo día.  
Como Harry estaba hambriento, y tendría su primer castigo con Umbridge a las cinco en punto, se dirigió sin más a cenar, sin dejar su bolsa en la torre Gryffindor, así podía comer algo antes de enfrentarse a lo que le destinara la profesora. Sin embargo, apenas alcanzada la entrada al Gran Comedor, una voz agria y enojada le gritó¡Oye Potter!

- ¿Y ahora qué? – murmuró, dando vuelta para enfrentarse con Angelia Johnson, que lucía exasperada.

- Te diré qué pasa ahora – dijo, adelantándose hacia él y hundiéndole el índice en el pecho – ¿Cómo es que has conseguido que te castiguen para el viernes a las cinco en punto?

- ¿Qué? – dijo Harry – Cómo... O sí¡las pruebas de los Guardianes!

- ¡Ahora recuerda! – resopló Angelina – ¡No te he dicho que quería hacer una prueba con el equipo completo y encontrar a alguien que armonizara con todos¿No te he dicho que reservé el campo de Quiddicht especialmente para la ocasión¡Y ahora has decidido no concurrir!"

- ¡Yo no decidí no concurrir! – Dijo Harry, sorprendido por la injusticia de las palabras de Angelina – Fui castigado por esa mujer Umbridge, sólo por que dije la verdad acerca de Ya-Sabes-Quién

- Bueno, ya puedes ir yendo a pedirle que te deje salir el viernes – dijo Angelina con fiereza – y no me importa cómo lo hagas. Dile que Ya-Sabes-Quién es sólo un invento de tu imaginación si quieres, _solo asegúrate de estar ahí_!

Angelina dio media vuelta y se alejó rápidamente.

- Saben una cosa – dijo Harry a sus cuatro amigos mientras entraban al Gran Comedor – Pienso que deberíamos preguntarle al Puddlemore United si Oliver Wood ha fallecido durante alguna sesión de entrenamiento, porque Angelina parece estar poseída por su espíritu."

- ¿Cuales crees que son las posibilidades de que Umbridge te deje salir el viernes? – pregunto Ron, escéptico, cuando se sentaron en la mesa de Gryffindor.

- Menores de cero – respondió sombríamente Harry, sirviéndose patas de cordero y comenzando a comer – Pero puedo intentarlo¿no?, Voy a ofrecerle tomar dos detenciones juntas, o algo así, no sé... – Tragando un bocado de patatas, agregó – Espero que no me retenga por demasiado tiempo esta tarde. ¿Se dan cuenta de que tenemos que escribir tres ensayos, practicar encantamientos desvanescentes para McGonagall, descubrir un contraconjuro para Flitwick, terminar el diagrama del Bowtruckle y empezar el estúpido diario de sueños para Trelawney?

Ron gruñó y por alguna razón se quedó mirando el techo del comedor.

- Y parece que va a llover

- ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con nuestra tarea? – preguntó Hermione, alzando los ojos.

- Nada – dijo inmediatamente Ron, sonrojándosele las orejas.

- Creo que Sam no esta muy contenta – dijo Hanna mirando al cielo – espero que no inunde el colegio

- No lo creo – dijo Sol leyendo un libro que saco de la mochila – aunque pensándolo bien… Nah, no la creo capaz

Faltando cinco minutos para las cinco, Harry los saludo y dejo el comedor hacia la oficina de Umbridge, en el tercer piso. Cuando llamó a la puerta ella respondió "Adelante" en voz melosa. Harry entró con cautela, mirando alrededor. Había conocido ese despacho con sus tres previos ocupantes. En los días en que Gilderoy Lockhart residía en él, estuvo recubierto de radiantes retratos de sí mismo. Cuando Lupin lo ocupó, era probable ver alguna criatura oscura y fascinante en una jaula o un tanque si uno pasaba por allí. En los tiempos del impostor Moddy lo atestaban varios instrumentos y artefactos para la detección de peligro. Ahora, sin embargo, lucía totalmente irreconocible. Todas las superficies estaban recubiertas con paños y encajes. Varios recipientes contenían flores desecadas, cada uno en su propio mantelillo y en uno de los muros había una colección de platos ornamentales, todos pintados con un gato de colores chillones que tenia distintos tipos de moños alrededor del cuello. Eran tan desagradables que Harry se quedó mirándolos, absorto, hasta que la profesora Umbridge habló nuevamente.

- Buenas tardes, Sr. Potter

Harry respingó y miró alrededor. No había visto a la profesora la primera vez porque tenia puesta una siniestra túnica floreada que se mimetizaba muy bien con el mantel del escritorio que estaba detrás de ella.

- Buenas tardes, profesora – Respondió Harry, tenso.

- Bien, siéntate – dijo ella señalando una pequeña mesa cubierta de encajes y una silla de respaldo recto. Una hoja de pergamino en blanco descansaba sobre la mesa, aparentemente esperándolo.

- Este… - dijo Harry, sin moverse – Profesora Umbridge, Um, antes de que empezáramos, quería pedirle... un favor.

Los ojos saltones de la profesora se contrajeron.

- Oh¿sí?

- Bueno, estoy... estoy en el equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor. Y se suponía que concurriera a las pruebas para los nuevos buscadores el viernes a las cinco en punto y me... me preguntaba si puedo cambiar el castigo de esa tarde y tomarlo en otra a cambio...

Supo mucho antes de terminar la oración que las cosas iban mal.

- Oh, no – dijo Umbridge sonriendo de oreja a oreja tan ampliamente que se podía pensar había tragado alguna mosca particularmente jugosa. "Oh, no, no, no. Este es su castigo por difundir maliciosas y perversas historias buscando notoriedad, Sr. Potter, y el castigo ciertamente no puede ajustarse a la conveniencia del culpable. No, Usted vendrá aquí a las cinco en punto de mañana, el día siguiente y el viernes también, y cumplirá con todos los castigos como se le ha designado. Creo que es algo bueno que se esté perdiendo algo que realmente quiere hacer. Pienso que refuerza la idea que estoy tratando de inculcarle.

Harry sintió la sangre agolpándose en su cabeza y latiéndole en los oídos. Así que él había contado historias maliciosas y perversas buscando reconocimiento¿no?. Ella lo observaba con la cabeza ligeramente inclinada, sonriendo todavía con entusiasmo como si supiera exactamente lo que Harry estaba pensando y esperara ver si este comenzaba a gritar nuevamente. Con un increíble esfuerzo, Harry dirigió la vista hacia otro lado, dejó la mochila tras la silla y se sentó.

- Eso mismo dijo Umbridge con dulzura – Ya hemos hecho un progreso al controlar mejor nuestro temperamento¿o no? Ahora, va a copiar algunas líneas para mí, Sr. Potter. No, no con su pluma – agregó, cuando Harry se inclinaba ya para abrir la mochila – Va a usar en cambio una mía, especial. Aquí la tiene

Le entregó una pluma larga, delgada y negra con una punta notoriamente afilada.

- Quiero que escriba, '_No debo decir mentiras'_" – dijo suavemente.

- ¿Cuántas veces? – preguntó Harry, fingiendo creíblemente amabilidad.

- Oh, todas las veces que la idea requiera para ser asimilada – dijo Umbridge dulcemente – Ahí va

Se dirigió hacia su propio escritorio, se sentó y enrolló unos pergaminos que parecían ensayos para corregir. Harry levantó la afilada pluma negra y de pronto se dio cuenta de que algo le faltaba.

- No me ha proporcionado tinta – dijo.

- Oh, no necesita Ud. Tinta – dijo la profesora Umbridge, con un dejo de risa en la voz

Harry acercó la punta de la pluma al papel y escribió: '_No debo decir mentiras'_'. Inmediatamente dejó escapar una exclamación de dolor. Las palabras habían aparecido sobre el pergamino en algo que parecía tinta roja brillante. Al mismo tiempo, las mismas letras se dibujaron en el dorso de la mano derecha de Harry, trazadas como por un escalpelo en la piel. La herida comenzó a cerrarse al mismo tiempo que el la contemplaba, atónito, dejando una superficie suave y enrojecida. Harry miró a la profesora Umbridge. Ella lo había estado observando, con su boca amplia como la de una rana ensanchada en una sonrisa.

- ¿Sí?

- Nada – respondió en voz baja Harry.

Volvió al pergamino, colocó una vez más la pluma sobre el papel, escribió '_No debo contar mentiras'_ y sintió la ardorosa punzada por segunda vez en la mano. Por segunda vez, también, las palabras habían sido cortadas en la piel y se borraron segundos después. Y así continuó. Una y otra vez Harry dibujó las palabras en el pergamino, en lo que pronto notó no era tinta, sino su propia sangre; una y otra vez estas se recortaron en su piel, desaparecieron y retornaron con cada línea. La oscuridad cayó fuera de las ventanas del despacho de Umbridge. Harry no preguntó cuándo le sería permitido detenerse. Ni siquiera se fijó en su reloj. Sabía que ella estaba mirando, buscando signos de debilidad y él no iba a darle ninguno, aunque tuviera que pasarse sentado allí toda la noche, lacerando su propia mano con esa pluma.

- Ven aquí – le dijo ella después de lo que parecieron horas.

El se incorporó. La mano le punzaba dolorosamente. Cuando la contempló, vió que la herida se había cerrado, pero el tejido circundante estaba encarnado.

- La mano – dijo ella.

El se la extendió y la profesora la tomó entre las suyas. Harry tuvo que reprimir un estremecimiento cuando ella lo tocó con sus gruesos y cortos dedos en los cuales llevaba una serie de horribles, viejos anillos.

- Tut, tut, no creo haber causado mucha impresión todavía – dijo sonriente – Bueno, podemos intentarlo de nuevo mañana por la tarde¿o no? Puede retirarse."

Harry dejó la oficina sin decir palabra. La escuela estaba desierta; seguramente era pasada la medianoche. Caminó lentamente por el corredor, entonces, cuando hubo doblado una esquina y estuvo seguro que ella no podría oírle, se lanzó a la carrera. Harry no había tenido tiempo de practicar los hechizos desvanecedores, no había anotado ningún sueño en su diario, no había terminado el diagrama del Bowtruckle ni redactado sus ensayos. Se salteó el desayuno a la mañana siguiente para garrapatear un par de sueños inventados para Adivinación, la primera clase y se sorprendió de encontrar un desmañado Ron haciéndole compañía.

- ¿Cómo es que no lo hiciste anoche? – preguntó Harry mientras Ron paseaba frenéticamente la vista alrededor del salón común en busca de inspiración. Ron, que había estado profundamente dormido cuando Harry regresó al dormitorio, murmuró algo de "Haciendo otra cosa" se encorvó sobre su pergamino y garabateó algunas palabras.

- Eso tiene que bastar – dijo, cerrando el diario – He dicho que me he soñado comprando zapatos, no puede deducir nada extraño de eso¿o no?"

Ambos se apresuraron hacia la Torre Norte en donde se toparon a Solaris

- ¿Cómo ha estado el castigo con Umbridge, Harry¿Que te hizo hacer?

Harry dudó un segundo y dijo

- Copiar renglones

- Eso no es tan malo¿eh? – dijo Ron

- Nah – respondió Harry.

- Hey, lo olvidaba¿te dejara salir el viernes? – pregunto Ron

- No – dijo Harry

- ¿Quieres que hable con mi abuelo? – pregunto Sol mirando a Harry

- me temo que si haces eso, me va a poner hacer otra cosa que no me guste

Ron suspiró, condescendiente. Fue otro mal día para Harry; estuvo entre los peores en Transfiguración, no habiendo practicado hechizos desvanecedores en absoluto. Hubo de renunciar a la hora concedida al almuerzo para completar el diagrama del Bowtruckle y, en el interín, los profesores McGonagall, Grubbly Plank y Sinistra les dieron más tarea, la cual no tenía esperanzas de terminar esa tarde a causa de su segundo período de castigo con Umbridge. Para coronarlo todo, Angelina Johnson lo persiguió durante la cena otra vez y, al saber que no le sería posible asistir a las pruebas de Guardianes el viernes, le dijo que no estaba impresionado con su actitud y que esperaba que los jugadores que aspiraran a permanecer en el equipo antepusieran el entrenamiento a sus otras obligaciones.

- Estoy castigado – le gritó Harry mientras ella se alejaba – Piensas que preferiría estar varado en un cuarto con esa vieja rana o jugar Quiddicht?

- Al menos es sólo copiar renglones – dijo Hermione en tono consolador, mientras Harry volvía a sentarse en el banco y miraba su bistec y pastel de riñón, que ya no se le antojaban – No es un castigo tan espantoso, en verdad..."

Harry abrió la boca para responder, pero la cerró nuevamente e hizo un gesto afirmativo. No estaba seguro de porqué no les decía a Ron, Hermione, Sol, Hanna y Sam lo realmente acontecía en el despacho de Umbridge: lo único que sabía era que no quería ver sus gestos de horror, lo que haría que todo el asunto se viera peor y por lo tanto aún más difícil de enfrentar. También percibía difusamente que esto era entre él y Umbridge, una batalla personal de voluntades y no le iba a dar la satisfacción de oír que se lamentaba.

- No puedo creer todo el trabajo que tenemos – dijo Ron lastimeramente.

- Bueno¿porqué no hiciste algo la última noche? – inquirió Hermione – ¿Dónde estabas?

- Estaba... se me antojó una caminata – dijo Ron, evasivamente.

Harry tuvo la inequívoca impresión de que no era el único que ocultaba cosas en ese momento. El segundo período de castigo fue tan malo como el primero. La piel del dorso de la mano de Harry se irritó más rápidamente y pronto estuvo roja e inflamada. Harry pensó que la herida no se mantendría cerrándose por mucho tiempo. Pronto quedaría marcada en su mano y Umbridge quizás estaría entonces satisfecha. Sin embargo, no dejo nunca escapar un quejido; desde el momento en el que entraba a la oficina hasta que era despedido, siempre después de medianoche, no decía otra cosa que no fuera "Buenas tardes" o "Buenas noches".

El estado de sus tareas, sin embargo, ahora era desesperante, y cuando regresó a la sala común de Gryffindor, aunque exhausto, en lugar de irse a la cama hizo las preguntas que la profesora McGonagall les había asignado, logró hilvanar algo acerca de la correcta manipulación de los Bowtruckles para la profesora Grubbly Plank, y se tambaleó en dirección a la cama, se tendió vestido sobre el cobertor y cayó inmediatamente dormido, agradeciendo mil veces por tener a Solaris y su ayuda, El jueves pasó envuelto en un halo de cansancio. Ron parecía bastante soñoliento también, aún cuando Harry no podía imaginarse porqué. El tercer período de castigo de Harry transcurrió de la misma manera que los anteriores dos, con la excepción de que después de dos horas la frase 'no debo contar mentiras' no se desvaneció de la mano de Harry, sino que permaneció allí, rezumando gotas de sangre. La pausa en el rasguido de la pluma llamó la atención de la profesora Umbridge.

- Ah – dijo con suavidad, rodeando el escritorio para observar la mano por sí misma – Bien. Eso ha de servirte como recordatorio¿no? Puedes retirarte.

- ¿Tengo que venir mañana? – levantando su mochila con la mano izquierda en lugar de la dolorida derecha.

- Oh sí – dijo la profesora Umbridge, sonriendo tan ampliamente como la anterior ocasión – Sí, creo que podemos grabar el mensaje un poco más profundo con otra tarde de trabajo

Harry nunca consideró la posibilidad de que pudiera haber en el mundo otro profesor que pudiera odiar más que a Snape, pero a medida que caminaba hacia la Torre Gryffindor tuvo que admitir que había hallado un fuerte contrincante. 'Es perversa', pensó mientras subía la escalera hasta el séptimo piso, 'perversa, retorcida y vieja...'

- ¿Ron?

Había alcanzado el tope de las escaleras, girado a la derecha y casi tropezado de bruces con Ron, que merodeaba detrás de la estatua de Lachan el Larguirucho, empuñando su escoba. Dio un gran salto de sorpresa cuando vió a Harry e intentó esconder su nueva Barredora 11 detrás de la espalda.

- ¿Qué haces?

- Este... nada. ¿Qué haces tú?

Harry frunció el entrecejo.

- ¡Vamos, puedes decírmelo¿Por qué te escondes?

- M... Me oculto de Fred y George, si te hace falta saber – dijo Ron – Acaban de pasar con un grupo de los de primer año, apuesto a que están probando cosas en ellos de nuevo. Quiero decir, no pueden hacerlo en la sala común ahora, no con Hermione, Sam o Hanna por ahí.

Ron hablaba con rapidez, afiebradamente.

- Pero por qué tienes tu escoba, no habrás estado volando¿o si? – inquirió Harry.

- Yo, bien... bueno voy a decírtelo, pero no te rías¿de acuerdo? – dijo Ron a la defensiva, ruborizándose a cada momento – Pensé, pensé que debería postularme para Guardián de Gryffindor, ahora que tengo una escoba decente. Ahí lo tienes, ríete

- No me estoy riendo – dijo Harry. Ron pestañó – ¡Es una idea brillante¡Estaría muy bien si logras entrar en el equipo! Nunca te he visto jugando como Guardián¿eres bueno?"

- No soy malo – dijo Ron, que parecía inmensamente aliviado ante la reacción de Harry – Charlie, Fred y George siempre me dejaba de guardián cuando entrenaban en vacaciones

- ¿Entonces, has estado practicando esta noche?

- Todas las tardes desde el martes... aunque en solitario. He estado tratando de encantar Quaffles para que vuelen hacia mí, pero no ha sido fácil y no sé cuanto me haya ayudador – Ron parecía nervioso – Fred y George van a reírse hasta la locura cuando me presente a las pruebas. No han dejado de fastidiarme desde que me nombraron prefecto".

- Desearía estar allí – dijo Harry agriamente mientras se dirigían a la sala común.

- Sí, pero… ¿Harry, qué es eso en el dorso de tu mano?

Harry, que sin darse cuenta se había rascado la nariz con la mano que tenía libre, la derecha, intentó esconderla con el mismo resultado de Ron con su Barredora 11.

- Es sólo un corte, no es nada, es…

Pero Ron tomó el brazo de Harry, obligándole a levantar la mano a la altura de sus ojos. Observó durante unos instantes las palabras marcadas en la piel y luego, asqueado, lo soltó.

- ¡Pensé que habías dicho que sólo te hacía copiar renglones!

Harry dudó un segundo, pero después de todo Ron había sido honesto con él, así que le contó toda la verdad acerca de las horas pasadas en el despacho de Umbridge.

- Esa vieja alimaña – susurró Ron con repulsión cuando llegaron frente al retrato de la señora gorda, que dormitaba plácidamente, la cabeza contra el marco de su pintura – ¡Está enferma de la cabeza! Ve con McGonagall¡Dí algo!

- No – le interrumpió Harry – No voy a darle la satisfacción de hacerle saber que me ha perturbado

- ¿Te ha…¡No puedes dejar que continúe con esto!

- No sé cuánta influencia tenga McGonagall sobre ella – dijo Harry.

- ¡Dumbledore entonces, dile a Dumbledore!

- No – respondió tajantemente Harry – tampoco a Sol

- ¿Por qué no?

- Tiene demasiado de que ocuparse y Sol la mataría y no quiero que ella vaya a Azkaban – dijo Harry, pero esa no era la verdadera razón. No iba a pedirle ayuda a Dumbledore, cuando este ni siquiera le había hablado una vez desde junio.

- Bueno, me parece que deberías… - comenzó Ron, pero fue interrumpido por la señora gorda, que había estado oyéndoles soñolienta y ahora gritó – ¿Van a darme la contraseña o voy a tener que permanecer despierta toda la noche hasta que terminen su charla?

El viernes transcurrió sombrío como el resto de la semana. Aunque Harry miraba siempre hacia la mesa de los profesores automáticamente al ingresar al Gran Comedor, lo hacía sin verdadera esperanza de encontrar a Hagrid, por lo que tornó su atención hacia problemas más urgentes como la montaña de tareas por hacer y la perspectiva de otra penitencia con Umbridge. Dos cosas ayudaron a Harry ese día. Una, la idea de que el fin de semana estaba próximo; la otra era que, terrible como seguramente iba a ser su última penitencia con la profesora, aún así tenía una vista lejana del campo de Quiddicht desde su ventana, con lo cual quizás lograra ver algo de la prueba de Ron. Eran pálido rayos de luz, cierto, pero Harry estaba agradecido de cualquier cosa que le aliviara su presente ofuscación. Nunca había tenido una primera semana peor que esta en Hogwarts. A las cinco en punto de esa tarde llamó a la puerta de la oficina de la profesora Umbridge para lo que sinceramente esperaba fuera la última vez, y le fue ordenado entrar. El pergamino en blanco estaba listo esperándolo sobre la mesa cubierta de encajes, con la negra y afiliada pluma tras él.

- Ya sabe que hacer, Sr. Potter – dijo Umbridge sonriéndole dulcemente

Harry recogió la pluma y miró a través de la ventana. Si tan solo pudiera desplazar la silla unos centímetros hacia la derecha… con el pretexto de acercarse a la mesa, lo consiguió. Ahora tenía un panorama distante del campo de Quiddicht, con el equipo remontándose y bajando dentro de sus límites, mientras media docena de negras figuras permanecían al pie de tres altos postes, aparentemente aguardando sus turnos como Guardián. Era imposible determinar desde tan lejos cuál era Ron.

'_No debo contar mentiras_,' escribió. El corte en el dorso de su mano derecha se abrió y comenzó a sangrar copiosamente.

'_No debo contar mentiras_.' la herida se profundizó, escociéndole.

'_No debo contar mentiras_.' La sangre comenzó a deslizarse por su muñeca.

Harry arriesgó otra mirada por la ventana. Quien fuera que estuviera defendiendo los postes estaba haciendo un pobre trabajo. Katie Bell anotó dos veces durante el poco tiempo que Harry se atrevió a observar. Esperando sinceramente que el guardián no fuese Ron, dejó caer la vista sobre el pergamino, que brillaba con el rojo de la sangre  
'_No debo contar mentiras_.'

'_No debo contar mentiras_.'

Trataba de mirar cada vez que le parecía tenía una oportunidad: cuando escuchaba el rasguido de la pluma de Umbridge o la apertura de un cajón del escritorio de la profesora. El tercero en las pruebas estuvo muy bien, el cuarto horrible, el quinto esquivó una Bludger de manera excepcional pero perdió una atrapada segura. El cielo se oscurecía y Harry dudó de que pudiera llegar a ver el sexto y el séptimo.

'_No debo contar mentiras_.'

'_No debo contar mentiras_.'

El pergamino estaba ahora manchado por gotas de sangre provenientes del dorso de su mano, contraída de dolor. La próxima vez que se asomó a la ventana, la noche había caído ya y el campo de juego no era visible.

- Veamos si ha captado el mensaje – dijo con suavidad Umbridge media hora más tarde.

La profesora se le acercó, sujetándole el hombro con sus cortos y anillados dedos. Y entonces, mientras le tomaba la mano para examinar las palabras ahora encarnadas en su piel, el dolor se extendió, pero no por el dorso de su mano sino por la cicatriz en su frente, a mismo tiempo que una sensación de lo más extraña se apoderaba de su garganta. Harry retiró el brazo lejos del alcance de la profesora e inmediatamente se puso de pie, clavando la mirada en ella.

- ¿Duele, no es verdad? – dijo ella suavemente .

Harry no respondió. El corazón le latía con violencia. ¿Era su mano de lo que hablaba ella o sabía del dolor que acababa de sentir en la frente?

- Bien, creo que he dejado en claro mi punto de vista, Sr. Potter. Puede retirarse.

Harry tomó la mochila y abandonó la habitación tan rápido como le fue posible.

- /Tranquilízate/ - se dijo a sí mismo mientras corría escaleras arriba - /No necesariamente significa lo que estás pensando…/ - Mimbulus mimbletonia! – exclamó ante el retrato de la señora gorda, que se hizo a un lado.

Un estrépito de voces le dio la bienvenida. Ron se le acercó corriendo, la alegría reflejada en el rostro y derramando Cerveza de Manteca de la copa que sostenía.

- Harry, lo hice, estoy en el equipo¡soy un Guardián!

- ¿Qué? Oh… ¡Muy bien! – dijo Harry tratando de sonreír con naturalidad al tiempo que el corazón continuaba latiendo a toda marcha y la mano le pulsaba y le sangraba.

- Ten una cerveza de manteca – Ron le acercó una botella – ¡No puedo creerlo!… ¿Dónde está Hermione?

- Está ahí – dijo Fred, que también chorreaba cerveza de manteca, y señaló un sillón cerca del fuego. Hermione dormitaba en él, sosteniendo precariamente su bebida en la mano, a su lado Solaris revisaba un extraño objeto metálico

- Bueno, dijo que estaba complacida cuando se lo conté – dijo Ron luciendo ligeramente molesto.

- Déjenla dormir – dijo George. Unos instantes después Harry notó que varios de los estudiantes de primer año que los rodeaban mostraban signos inequívocos de haber sangrado recientemente por la nariz.

- Ven aquí, Ron, y ve si la vieja túnica de Oliver te queda – llamó Katie Bell – podemos cambiar su nombre por el tuyo…

Mientras Ron se alejaba, Angelina se acercó a Harry dando grandes zancadas.

- Lamento si fui demasiado brusca contigo más temprano, Potter – dijo precipitadamente – Es estresante este asunto de la organización¿sabes? Estoy empezando a pensar que quizás le hice las cosas demasiado difíciles a Wood algunas veces – Ella miraba a Ron por sobre el borde de su copa, con el ceño fruncido.

- Mira, sé que es tu mejor amigo, pero él no es maravilloso – dijo ella con franqueza – Creo que con un poco de entrenamiento va estar bien, no obstante. Viene de una familia de buenos jugadores de Quiddicht. Tengo esperanzas de que sea más talentoso de lo que ha demostrado hoy, para ser honesta. Vicky Frobisher y Geoffrey Hooper volaron mejor esta tarde, pero Hooper es un llorón, siempre se queja de esto o lo otro y Vicky está metida en toda clase de actividades. Ella admite que si el entrenamiento interfiere con el Club de Encantamientos, ella va a anteponer el Club a todo lo demás. De todas maneras, tenemos una sesión de práctica mañana a las dos en punto, así que asegúrate de estar ahí. Y hazme el favor de ayudar a Ron en todo lo que puedas - ¿Si?

El hizo un gesto de asentimiento y Angelina regresó con Alicia Spinnet. Harry se movió para sentarse cerca de Hermione, quien se despertó con una sacudida y dejó caer su bolsa.

- Oh, Harry, eres tú… muy bien lo de Ron¿no? – dijo cansadamente – Estoy tan, tan cansada – bostezó – Estuve despierta hasta la una en punto haciendo más sombreros. ¡Desaparecen como pan caliente!

En efecto, ahora que observaba alrededor, Harry pudo ver pequeños sombreros lanudos bien escondidos por toda la sala para que los desprevenidos elfos no pudieran recogerlos accidentalmente .

- Fantástico – dijo Harry distraído; sentía que si no le contaba a alguien pronto, explotaría – Oye, Hermione, estaba en el despacho de Umbridge y ella me tocó el brazo…. – Hermione escuchó con interés el resto. Cuando Harry hubo terminado, le dijo –

- ¿Estás preocupado de que Ya-Sabes-Quién esté controlándola como lo hizo con Quirrel?

- Bueno – dijo Harry, bajando la voz – es una posibilidad¿o no?

- Supongo – respondió Hermione, aunque sonaba incrédula – Pero no pienso que pueda poseerla del mismo modo que a Quirrel, digo ahora está bien vivo, tiene un cuerpo propio, no necesita compartir el de nadie. Podría haberla puesto bajo la maldición Imperio, creo…

- Lo dudo – dijo Solaris captando la atención de los dos – Las chicas y yo somos capaz de sentir magia oscura y la vieja rana no desprende ese tipo de magia

Harry observó a Fred, George y Leer Jordan haciendo malabares con botellas vacías de cerveza de manteca por un instante. Entonces Hermione agregó, "Pero el último año te dolía la cicatriz cuando nadie estaba en contacto contigo y Dumbledore dijo que se relacionaba con lo que Ya-Sabes-Quién sentía en ese momento. Digo, puede que no tenga nada que ver con Umbridge, sino una mera coincidencia que pasó mientras estabas con ella?

- Es maliciosa – dijo Harry categóricamente – Perversa

- Es perversa y asquerosa – dijo Sol con una mueca de asco

- Es horrible, sí, pero… Harry creo que debes decirle a Dumbledore que la cicatriz te duele

Era la segunda oportunidad en dos días en la que le aconsejaban ir con Dumbledore y su respuesta fue la misma que dio a Ron.

- No voy a incomodarlo con esto. Como dijiste, no es tan grave. Me ha estado doliendo todo el verano, sólo fue un poco peor esta noche, eso es todo…

- Harry, estoy segura de que Dumbledore querría que lo molestaran por esto…

- Sí – dijo Harry sin poder contenerse – Eso es lo único que le importa a Dumbledore de mí, mi cicatriz¿o no?

- ¡No digas eso, que no es verdad! – dijeron ambas chicas sorprendidas

- Pienso escribirle a Sirius acerca del asunto, para ver lo que piensa…

- Harry¡No puedes poner algo como eso en una carta! – dijo Hermione, alarmada – No recuerdas lo que nos dijo Ojoloco¡Que fuéramos cuidadosos con lo que ponemos por escrito¡No hay garantías de que las lechuzas no sean interceptadas!

- Muy bien, de acuerdo¡No voy a contarle nada entonces! – exclamo irritado Harry. Poniéndose de pie, dijo – Voy a la cama. Díselo a Ron, eh?

- Oh no – dijo Hermione, aliviada – Si tú vas, significa que yo también puedo subir, digo sin ser descortés. Estoy exhausta y quiero hacer algunos sombreros más mañana. Escucha, puedes ayudarme si quieres, es divertido, estoy mejorando y ahora puedo hacer diseños y borlas y toda clase de cosas.

Harry la miró a la cara, que reluciente de entusiasmo, y trató de aparentar que la propuesta le atraía un poco.

- Este… no, creo que no, gracias – dijo – Este… no mañana. Tengo muchísima tarea para hacer… por cierto ¿Qué es eso que tienes Solaris?

- ¿No es una cámara de video muggle? – pregunto Hermione al darse cuenta

- Si, pero esta hechizada para que pueda funcionar aquí – dijo con una sonrisa – de ese modo pude grabar la actuación de Ron durante la prueba de modo que podrás verla Harry

Ambos se miraron pero no dijeron nada, si algo han aprendido de ella, es que JAMAS deben de preguntar porque hace las cosas y para que

_

* * *

__Aquí esta el siguiente capitulo así que espero y les guste, siento mucho la tardanza pero como estoy en exámenes me voy a tardar un poco más de lo pensado_

_**Toory Hally Bell Potter**_

Vamos que tampoco es para tanto pero te aseguro que esos tres tendrán más participación eventualmente, si yo también me llevaría bien con los Merodeadores excepto la rata traidora, al cual sería de ponerle veneno en un queso… seguro caería con lo tonto que es


End file.
